Réapprendre à te connaître
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Suite de - Fermes les yeux et laisse-moi te guider - "Il court, il court le furé, ... vous connaisez la chanson ? Visiblement, Shane et Mitchie aussi" ...
1. Prologue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que votre semaine n'a pas été trop longue ? La mienne si, malheureusement. Camp rock 2 ne sort que le 29 du coup je compte les jours en soulant ma famille au possible. Bref, j'ai trop hâte. Cela étant dit, comme promis voici le premier chapitre de cette suite que vous devez attendre avec impatience. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un grand merci à **nouna**, **Sarah** (Hey miss. Comment va ? Non rassure-toi, je n'aurais pas pu vous laisser comme ça. Comme je l'ai expliqué sur ma page facebook lié à ce compte, l'idée m'est venue au dernier moment. Mdr Ouais t'as pas tord, s'ils se parlaient, ils seraient ensemble depuis déjà quatre jours. Bandes d'idiots lol Ouais c'est chou qu'il souffre mais rassure-toi comme c'est de sa faute (n'ayons pas peur des mots), il n'a pas fini de souffrir. Et non, tu ne peux toujours pas le réconforter Shane appartient toujours à Mitchie ptdrrrr Y a intérêt à ce que ça s'arrange ? Me tente pas, je n'ai pas encore posté la fin, je peux donc décider de les séparer, de les faire tomber amoureux d'autre perso, ou pire d'en tuer un … Les possibilités sont énormes donc … Mais rassure-toi, elle m'anéantie aussi cette fin. Et le prologue … Je dis rien, bonne lecture. Bisous 3), **baboouu** (Salut la miss. En effet, ça fait un bail. Ravie que tu aies adoré. Ravie que tu apprécie mon côté sadique. Rassure-toi, il n'a pas fini de se manifester celui-là lol. Merci pour tes compliments ils me touchent, et j'ai transmis ton merci à **chris** lol La réaction de Shane ? Vous allez l'adorer, c'est certain … Ou pas ! lol C'est vrai qu'il a changé ce petit gars mais quel lâche sur la fin. Non mais j'vous jure … lol Merci pour ton mot. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Lia** **Rose** (Salut la miss. Ouais j'ai compris l'idée générale, tu es très pressée de lire ce prologue lol. Et merci pour ta menace de mort. Comme c'est la première, j'ai fait un post sur facebook exprès mdr. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **Lady** **Hope** (Salut miss. Euh non, je n'ai pas peur qu'on essaie de me tuer parce que si vous le faites, vous n'aurez pas la suite donc me torturer y a des chances (les probabilités sont même énormes lol) mais me tuer non lol. Comme promis, voilà le nouveau prologue très engageant, comme tu vas voir lol. Bisous), **ladyanahi** (Hey salut toi. Euh … Ravie de t'avoir surprise, je crois ! … Tu dois être la seule à le trouver génial cet épilogue ceci dit, tu sais ? lol Merci de me lire en tout cas. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), et **Bonilia**, pour vos reviews. Elles ont été un régal. J'espère que ce prologue va vous plaira. C'est un point de vue de Shane exclusivement. Donc je ne vous cacherais aucune de ses pensées. Bisous à tous et bonne lecture.

Une nouvelle fois, un très grand merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections. Et t'as raison miss. N'épiloguons pas sur ma faute lol ! ^^

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitants. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

**Prologue**

POV de Shane

Lorsque Mitchie quitta la table furieuse, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Cependant, je demandais à voix haute ce qu'elle avait, même si je le savais pertinemment. Mais je ne pouvais pas leurs dire ce qui la mettait en rogne, parce qu'il faudrait leurs dire que je l'ai embrassé, avant qu'elle prenne l'initiative du second baiser et c'est quelque chose que je ne voulais pas partager. Cet instant nous appartenait à elle et moi. Personne ne devait être au courant. En plus, c'était la dernière journée qu'elle souffrirait, puisque demain elle réintégrait sa vie agréable loin de moi. Elle rentrerait bientôt dans sa fac d'art et tomberait amoureuse d'un artiste comme elle, qui la comblerait de bonheur. Il lui apporterait ce que j'ai été incapable de faire : La rendre heureuse ! J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer, Jenny revint quelques secondes après. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu qu'elle était partie.

« - Je n'ai pas réussi à la rattraper et vu l'état dans lequel elle est partie, il ne vaut mieux pas être sur son passage. Elle ferait même peur à Ursula.

Je la regardais incrédule. Ursula ? Qui était-ce ? Une fille qu'elle connaissait ? Lorsque je lui posais la question, elle me regarda médusée et prit un air offensé.

« - Tu ne connais pas Ursula ? _Shame on you_* ! C'est la méchante dans **La Petite sirène**, mon Disney préféré, expliqua-t-elle.

Je hochais simplement la tête avant de commencer mon repas. Il était délicieux et je sus que c'est elle qui l'avait fait. Pourtant, à la fin de mon déjeuner, il ne m'en resta qu'un goût amer sur la langue. Non qu'elle ait mal cuisiné, au contraire, mais savoir qu'à partir de demain je ne la verrais plus, remua quelque chose en moi. Enfin, sachant que nos meilleurs amis sont ensembles, nous serons amenés à nous revoir, mais je préférais laisser couler de l'eau sous les ponts avant que ce soit le cas. Deux mois, peut-être trois. Soupirant, je me levais et allais me laver.

Une fois propre, je filais dans ma chambre avant de prendre ma guitare. C'est en pensant à elle, l'être le plus doux que je connaisse, à son visage d'ange, à son odeur sucrée qui m'appelait, à sa voix qui me faisait voyager, que je posais quelques accords sur l'instrument, une musique naissant sous mes doigts. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, les mots me venaient en même temps que la musique et je n'eus besoin que d'une heure pour avoir un premier jet. Je pris soin de noter la partition et les paroles sur papier avant d'y faire quelques arrangements. Mon estomac grogna et je levais le nez pour regarder l'heure. Il n'était pas loin de quinze heures. Je mis un point final à ma chanson, puis descendis. Etrange, Mitchie n'était toujours pas revenue. Jenny entra dans la cuisine, en fit le tour, puis sortit pour se diriger vers le jardin. Je la suivis et vis que je n'étais pas le seul à l'observer, intrigués. Je saluais Asha, sans quitter la copine de mon frère de goût des yeux. Elle fit les cents pas, baragouinant dans sa barbe, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je regardais Nate, cherchant une explication, mais il haussa les épaules.

« - Elle s'est agitée d'un coup, sans explication, sourit-il.

J'acquiesçais doucement avant de me rasseoir quand elle revint. Elle fronçait les sourcils et tenait son téléphone à la main. Elle s'arrêta et le fixant, lui intima de sonner. Seulement, il resta muet. Soupirant, elle finit par chercher quelque chose, puis le colla à son oreille. J'en conclus qu'elle l'appelait pour savoir où elle était. Seulement, elle ne dut pas répondre puisque Jenny frappa du pied, en tempêtant. Elle se remit en marche et à peine trois pas plus tard, son portable sonna. Je retins un sourire en entendant sa sonnerie. Une sorte de drôle de voix aigue qui chantait « J'ai un appel ! Nananinanèreeeu » Vraiment étrange ! Je me concentrais donc sur la conversation de mes deux amis, quand elle dit d'une voix blanche :

« - Bien sûr ! … Oui, oui, j'arrive tout de suite … Oui merci … Au revoir !

Elle se tourna vers nous et nous dit sur le même ton morne.

« - Mitchie a eu un accident. Une voiture lui a foncé dessus. Elle est à l'hôpital dans un état grave ! Ils ne savent pas si elle va passer la nuit. L'un d'entre vous peut m'indiquer le chemin pour que j'y aille ?

Il y eut un blanc, puis nous nous levâmes tous de concert. Nate prit sa copine par les épaules et j'appelais Myles, notre chauffeur. Incroyable à quel point, nous nous étions attachés à elle. Asha surtout même si elle ne l'avait côtoyée qu'une semaine. Faisant attention à ce que Jenny avait dit, je sentis ma respiration se bloquer en repensant à ses mots. Les médecins ignoraient si elle passerait la nuit ? Et tout ça, étaient de ma faute ! Je n'étais vraiment qu'un crétin tout juste bon à la faire souffrir. Il fallait mieux que je m'éloigne. J'attendrais donc qu'elle passe la nuit et qu'elle aille mieux avant de m'éloigner doucement. C'est sur ces pensées que Myles arriva. Nous montâmes rapidement et il nous conduisit à l'hôpital, intrigué. Le moteur fut à peine coupé, qu'on sortit en courant. Nate demanda à l'hôtesse où était notre amie, puis nous y allâmes.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le service de réanimation, nous nous installâmes sans bruit. Un médecin vint nous rejoindre et nous indiqua que seuls deux personnes pouvaient la voir en même temps. Jenny se leva, ce qui était normal et nous nous interrogeâmes du regard puis j'y allais. Nous dûmes enfiler des blouses en papiers et nous laver les mains devant lui. J'eus un temps d'arrêt devant sa chambre. Elle était vraiment pâle, avec de nombreuses coupures sur son visage mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa beauté. J'entrais lentement et pris sa main, comme l'avait fait sa meilleure amie. Je gardais un œil sur la machine qui comptait les battements de son cœur et surveillait sa tension. Dire que Mitchie était faible était un euphémisme.

« - Mitchounette, tu m'entends ma belle ? C'est Jennounette ! Ecoute, je sais que tu es bien là et que tu ne sens pas la douleur mais faut que tu te réveilles ma chérie. Pour moi, pour tes parents et même pour le porte-jarretelle de ma grand-mère si tu veux, mais sors de ton coma ! Les médecins disent que tant que tu es dans cet état, c'est mieux pour toi, que tu guéris plus vite, mais je sais que tu ne fais rien comme les autres. Alors tu vas sortir de ton coma immédiatos, ordonna-t-elle des larmes pleins les yeux. S'il te plait ma chérie. Tu sens ma main ? Shane est là aussi ! Tu sens nos mains sur les tiennes ? Je sais que tu vois d'une autre manière, alors vois mes larmes et mon visage, reviens avec nous et ouvres tes jolis yeux. S'il te plait ! Comme ça, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi tu as eu la brillante idée de te jeter devant une voiture ? Non, parce que je ne comprends pas ce que tu as voulu te prouver ! Que tu étais vivante et visible ?

Elle lui parla encore pendant quelques minutes, puis le médecin nous prévint que la visite était terminée. Drôle de service. On est obligé de mettre des blouses et on ne peut rester que dix minutes. A peine, nous sortîmes de la chambre que Jenny craqua. Je la pris dans mes bras et interrogeais l'infirmier sur l'état de santé de Mitchie. Selon lui, elle était dans un coma profond et pouvait en sortir demain comme jamais.

« - Nous en saurons plus demain. Les visites commencent à quatorze heures !

Je hochais la tête puis nous rejoignîmes les autres. Nate prit le relais et je leur dis ce que je savais. A savoir pas grand-chose de plus. Pour le moment, elle était nourrit par intraveineuse et que nous en saurions plus demain. Nous sortîmes de la salle d'attente et rejoignîmes la voiture dans un silence pesant. En pleurs, Jenny appela la famille de Mitchie et les prévins de l'accident. Elle leurs donna le nom exact de l'hôpital, le service ainsi que les restrictions d'horaires. Elle resta au téléphone tout le long du trajet et lorsque nous arrivâmes, aucun de nous ne parla. Jason raccompagna sa copine chez elle et je montais dans ma chambre, laissant mon meilleur ami et sa copine seuls au salon. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la voir si malheureuse. Je savais que tout était de ma faute. Si je ne l'avais pas fuis ainsi ces quatre derniers jours, elle ne serait pas partie dehors et la voiture ne l'aurait pas percuté. J'étais certain de ça et rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

Nous passâmes cette première nuit à veiller, tous les quatre en bas en fixant le portable de Jenny. La télé tournait en sourdine, juste histoire d'avoir un fond sonore, mais aucun de nous ne la regardait, ni même ne parlait. Les heures s'égrenèrent comme ça jusqu'au levé du soleil. Pour autant, aucun de nous ne l'accueillit avec le sourire. Le temps semblait s'être suspendu dans le salon.

Finalement, il ne sonna pas. Ni cette nuit, ni les suivantes et les jours se transformèrent en semaines. Quant aux semaines, elles se transformèrent en mois. Jenny allait de plus en plus mal. Elle ne mangeait que du bout des lèvres et uniquement pour se maintenir en vie. J'avoue que je faisais de même. Mais personne ne pouvait nous jeter la pierre. Pourriez-vous manger vous, si l'être que vous aimiez le plus au monde était entre la vie et la mort ? Moi, c'était impossible ! Quant à sa meilleure amie … Elle nous avait raconté, qu'elles s'appelaient « ma jumelle » tant elles étaient pareilles. Une sorte de lien indestructible, plus puissant que celui qui unit un frère à son jumeau les reliaient l'une à l'autre. Un lien plus fort que celui qui existe entre une mère et son enfant. J'ignore si c'est vrai, mais la voir en parler ainsi me redonna confiance. Selon Jenny, elle le sentirait si Mitchie décidait de partir.

Septembre se termina sans aucun changement notoire, si ce n'est qu'elle avait été rapatriée à Greenville. Selon Jenny, ses coupures avaient disparues et elle avait une sonde dans l'estomac, afin d'être nourrie et ainsi éviter d'abîmer ses veines.

Octobre passa sans qu'elle ne se réveille et les médecins commençaient à se demander si elle se réveillerait un jour. Son état s'était légèrement amélioré certes, ses jambes, qu'elles avaient de cassées, étaient soignées et hormis ses muscles qui s'affaiblissaient de jour en jours, rien ne changeait.

Novembre arriva et se termina, encore, sans aucun changement. Connie nous avait dit, lorsque nous l'avions croisée dans le service, qu'elle devrait faire de la rééducation dès qu'elle se réveillerait. Durant le premier mois de son coma, de l'œdème s'était formé dans son cerveau, mais tout avait fini par partir. A présent, elle était simplement extrêmement maigre et blanche. Pour ma part, je priais chaque jour qu'elle se réveille.

* Shame on you = Honte à toi

Et voilà, bon, pas très engageant comme prologue mais, j'y peux rien ! Enfin si mais on va pas épiloguer sur le sujet :p Par contre, pour son état et tout ce qui entoure le domaine médical, les règles restrictives de visites dans le service, l'œdème, la sonde et tout ça, sachez que c'est vrai. Mon père l'a subit, donc je sais de quoi, je parle et toc. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Le prochain chapitre bientôt !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	2. Réveil !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Votre semaine a été longue, j'imagine ? mdr Alors comme beaucoup me l'ont demandé, c'est officiel, dans ce chapitre, des nouvelles de Mitchie. D'ailleurs ce chapitre est principalement centré sur cette demoiselle. Donc plein de nouvelles, des bonnes, des mauvaises, des longues, des courtes, des vertes et des rouges. Ok, les couleurs n'ont rien à voir là-dedans mais ça claque non ? Bref, avant de vous laisser vous régaler avec ce chapitre, je voulais remercier particulièrement **lifeandhope**, **charl2ne**, **Shinku62**, **nouna**, **Sarah** (Salut la miss. Euh suis-je assez sadique pour les séparer ou même en tuer un ? La réponse dans ce chapitre mais entre-nous, je suis du genre hyper sadique so… Euh oui, je t'avoue le prologue n'est pas gai. Je déprime dès que je le lis perso. Et puis, ils l'adorent tous, c'est normal qu'ils dépriment qu'elle ne se réveille pas. D'ailleurs, elle ne se réveillera sans doute jamais. Donc… Euh oui en effet, j'avais prévue de la faire amnésique au départ et puis j'ai changé d'idée comme tu verras. Seulement je n'ai pas eu d'autres idées de titre donc… Bref, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Rendez-vous à la fin pour quelques informations. Bisous miss.), **Lady Hope** (Hey miss, comment va ? Oui en effet, le prologue est triste. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun autre mot de possible. Pour Mitchie, je ne peux rien dire, la réponse dans ce chapitre, c'est promis, mais n'espère pas trop ok ? Bisous miss.), **Lia Rose** (Salut toi. Bon écoute, bien que j'aime me faire menacer, va falloir que tu arrêtes ça tu sais ? ptdrrrr J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bisous) et Bonilia, pour leurs commentaires.

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Avant de vous laisser lire, je voulais juste vous signaler que ceci est mon **dernier** chapitre. Et pour cause, **chris87** et **nouna** sont en plein complot sur facebook, et comme je tiens à ma vie, je préfère me retirer maintenant. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui voulaient les autres chapitres de mes fics. Au fait les filles, je vous avais couchés sur mon testament et vous auriez du hériter de mes mots de passes et autre pour avoir accès à mes histoires mais après ce que j'ai lu sur facebook, je vous retire de mon testament, vous n'auriez rien ! Et toc !

**Chapitre 01 : Réveil !**

POV de Mitchie

J'avais l'impression d'être dans un cocon fait de coton. J'étais bien, je flottais, je crois. En fait, je n'étais sûre de rien sauf d'une chose, je n'étais pas morte. J'entendais des gens me parler, je sentais des gouttes d'eau de temps à autre tomber sur mes doigts et on me prenait la main chaque jour. On me parlait du monde et de personnes que j'étais censée connaître. Que des prénoms qui n'avaient cependant aucun sens pour moi. Jenny, Shane, Nate, Jason, Asha, Sam, Jeanne Jordan. On me demandait aussi de me réveiller. Je crois également que je m'appelle Mitchie. Une fois encore je n'en suis pourtant pas totalement sûre. Mais une femme, ma mère parait-il, pressait chaque jour ma main en répétant ce mot. Des garçons venaient aussi et une fille, Jenny. J'ignore pourquoi mais même si son visage m'est inconnu, je sais que nous nous entendrions bien si nous étions amie. Mais peut-être est-elle ma sœur ou ma meilleure amie ? Une cousine peut-être ? Un proche en tout cas, j'en étais sûre. Elle venait tous les jours ou presque. Elle me parlait de cours de médecine, évoquait des théories bizarres sur le monde avec mon hypothétique mère, qui s'appelait Connie Torrès. Mes parents étaient-ils divorcés ? Et s'ils étaient mariés et heureux en ménage, alors je devais m'appeler Mitchie Torrès. Au moins une chose de sûre ou presque … Je connaissais mon identité, mon âge, plus de quinze ans, j'en étais certaine. Je le savais, puisque je me sentais concernée par ce qui se passait dans le monde. Mais peut-être avais-je plus de trente ans, allez savoir. Non, cette Jenny, avec qui j'étais sûre que je m'entendais bien, me paraissait jeune. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de vingt cinq ans, pour être en troisième année de médecine. J'imaginais donc que j'en avais pas plus de vingt cinq également. Tout comme ces garçons, ils étaient trois et venaient fréquemment. Pas tous les jours, je le savais puisque Connie ne venait pas quand ils étaient là. Ils me parlaient d'une villa, d'un beau jardin qui perdait sa beauté estivale pour s'habiller pour l'hiver Floridien. J'étais donc en Floride ? Je ne sentais pourtant pas le soleil sur ma peau. De toute façon, je ne sentais même pas de vent, hormis celui que provoquaient mes visiteurs. Des pas se rapprochent de mon lit.

« - Salut Mitchounette, comment vas-tu ?

Mitchounette ? Qui était-ce ? Ma voisine de lit, probablement !

« - Tu devrais voir, Greenville change. Bon on n'aura pas de neige cette année, c'est certain mais peut-être du froid … Prions quand même qu'on atteigne les dix degrés. Ça serait bien !

Non, cette voix je la connaissais. C'était cette Jenny qui venait plusieurs fois par semaine. Donc je devais être cette fameuse Mitchounette. J'aurais aimé froncer les sourcils pour montrer mon étonnement et j'essayais sans savoir si j'avais réussi.

« - … Tu m'entends ma belle ? … Refronce les sourcils si c'est le cas, reprit-elle.

J'avais donc réussi ? Bon, comment avais-je fait ? Ah oui, j'avais simplement pensé le faire.

« - C'est super, tu m'entends ! Bon si ça t'ennuis pas, je vais faire la conversation toute seule.

Qu'elle était drôle ! Je voudrais bien lui répondre mais je n'y arrivais simplement pas. Mes lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je me contentais donc de l'écouter, commentant pour moi-même ses phrases. Elle me parla de sa faculté. Selon elle, la médecine était compliquée. Elle était en troisième année, donc elle devait avoir vingt ans. Avais-je le même âge ? Elle resta encore plusieurs minutes, puis un homme la prévint que les visites étaient terminées. Elle embrassa mon front doucement, puis sortit dans le couloir. Je l'entendis parler avec le médecin. Elle lui dit que j'avais froncé les sourcils par deux fois. Et alors ? Ça n'a rien d'un exploit ! Mais peut-être que j'étais dans ce lit d'hôpital depuis des mois voir des années. J'étais sûre d'être à l'hôpital, l'odeur de désinfectant industriel ne me trompait pas. Je percevais de mieux en mieux mon environnement. La journée et peut-être la nuit passa lentement, puis ce fut Connie qui vint me parler. Elle me demanda de bouger les doigts, mais j'eus beau essayer, rien ne se passa. Elle ne se découragea cependant pas et me demanda de froncer les sourcils. Au moins un truc que j'arrivais à faire. J'obéis donc, tandis qu'une démarche légère de jeune femme entra. Elle demanda à ma mère, hypothétique, de sortir pour m'examiner.

Les jours défilèrent ainsi. J'entendais le monde vivre autour de moi. A présent, nous étions en milieu de journée. Il y avait plus de démarches, des chariots roulaient et de drôles d'odeurs me parvenaient. Notamment une tirant sur la rouille et le sel ! J'espère que ce n'est pas le repas d'un malade. Après de nombreux efforts, je parvins à ouvrir doucement les yeux. La blancheur de la pièce me fit regretter mon geste et je rebaissais mes paupières tout aussitôt. Personne ne m'avait vu, je crois ! J'attendis donc que des pas se rapprochent. Un homme âgé si j'en crois sa démarche lourde et pesante, entra dans ma chambre et j'ouvris une nouvelle fois les yeux. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. Il devait approcher la cinquantaine à en croire ses cheveux poivre et sels, mais ses yeux foncés pétillaient de joie.

« - Bon retour parmi nous Mitchie. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je voulus répondre mais ma bouche n'obéit pas et je fronçais les sourcils.

« - Bon ! On va procéder autrement, dit-il en s'apercevant de mon problème. Je vais te poser des questions fermées et tu répondras par oui ou non. Un froncement de sourcils pour oui, deux pour non. D'accord ?

Je fronçais donc les sourcils une fois, pour lui signifier mon accord et l'interrogatoire commença. Je me sentais bien, mais je devais être paralysée, puisque je ne pouvais bouger. Il me rassura en m'expliquant que c'était normal. J'avais été dans le coma pendant trois mois. Ah oui quand même ! Lorsqu'il me demanda si je me souvenais de quelque chose, je fronçais les sourcils deux fois. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie. J'ignorais même dans quelle ville j'étais. En Amérique c'était sûr, puisque je comprenais ce qu'il me disait. Il m'expliqua donc que j'étais à Greenville, en Alabama. C'est bien tout ça. C'est où l'Alabama ? Non, parce que j'ignore complètement, si c'est au nord, au Sud, à l'Est ou à l'Ouest des Etats-Unis. Il me parla un peu de la vie et m'apprit que décembre allait bientôt débuter. Bon si j'avais été trois mois dans le coma, j'avais donc du profiter de l'été. Question, qu'avais-je fais de ces deux mois ? Etais-je partie en vacances ou est-ce que j'avais travaillé ? Si oui, où ? Si non, comment avais-je occupé mes journées ? Et surtout, quel âge avais-je ? Non, parce que j'aimerais bien savoir, si j'avais débuté la fac, ou si j'étais en dernière année de lycée ! Malheureusement, je n'étais pas télépathe et il partit sans répondre à ces questions pourtant existentielles à mes yeux. A priori, on n'a pas la même vision des choses importantes. Une jeune femme entra et me regarda sans bouger. Ses cheveux châtains lui tombaient sur les omoplates et elle avait plusieurs mèches blondes, quelques unes rouges et sa frange était bleue. Elle avait les yeux marron, me sembla-t-il, un teint hâlée et une silhouette sportive. J'en conclus qu'elle n'était pas du genre à rester avachie sur son canapé tous les week-ends ! Je me demandais un instant si j'étais comme elle, mais comment pourrais-je vérifier ? J'arrivais à peine à tourner la tête. Seuls mes yeux semblaient m'obéir ! Elle se reprit et sauta sur place quelques secondes avant de me rejoindre.

« - Ah, ma belle tu te réveilles enfin ! Dis donc, t'as presque réécrit le compte de Charles Perrault. _Mitchounette au bois dormant_. Pas mal comme titre, finalement. Les médecins disent que tu ne pourras pas bouger tout de suite, il va te falloir plusieurs semaines pour retrouver ta mobilité. Tes muscles y ont tous fondus. Ça craint ! Avec qui je vais faire du roller moi maintenant ? T'as intérêt à te reprendre rapidement. Tu vas bien ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, une seule fois et elle sembla comprendre le message. Elle me posa plusieurs questions et j'avais hâte de retrouver l'usage de la parole pour demander mon âge. Non, parce que c'est vraiment frustrant. En tout cas, grâce à sa voix, je savais que c'était Jenny. Elle me raconta sa troisième année de médecine qui débutait sur les chapeaux de roues et sa relation avec un certain Nate. Me voilà bien avancée tiens, je ne sais même pas qui c'est. Elle resta dix minutes peut-être plus, puis partit.

« - J'espère que tu seras réveillée demain quand je reviendrais, sinon je te réveille d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais à grands renforts de sourcils. J'ignorais si nous étions de grandes amie, mais elle semblait sympathique, quoiqu'un peu maigrichonne, mais bon je devais être pire ! Deux visites médicales plus tard, une femme aux cheveux châtain foncés entra. Les yeux foncés et très fatigués, elle me regarda tendrement et sans savoir comment elle s'appelait, je sus que c'était ma mère. L'émotion de ses yeux, ne trompait pas. Elle s'approcha et me prit dans ses bras. Je me laissais faire évidemment. Toute façon, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Son odeur me rassura. C'était un mélange de chèvrefeuille et de pâte à gâteau. Etrange ! Etrange, mais agréable. Lorsqu'elle parla, je sus qui j'avais devant moi, Connie Torrès. Un homme de son âge approximatif entra à son tour, après avoir parlé avec les médecins. Il avait les cheveux plus clairs que ma mère et les yeux bleus. Il me prit également dans ses bras et vu le regard qu'il échangea avec Connie, je compris que c'était mon père. J'étais donc en sécurité. C'était mes parents ! Allez savoir pourquoi, je sentais cependant qu'on n'était jamais sûr de ce point. Haussant les épaules, enfin dans ma tête ça va de soit, je discutais avec eux. A ma manière. Mon père s'absenta quelques instants après que maman m'ait demandé si Jenny m'avait vu éveillé. Finalement, c'était peut-être une mauvaise chose, qu'en savais-je ? J'ignorais mon âge, mais je n'avais pas trente ans, mes parents paraissaient trop jeune pour m'avoir eu de bonne heure et quand bien ils m'auraient eu à quinze ans, il faudrait qu'ils aient quarante-cinq ans pour que j'en ai trente. Donc impossible. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le vieux médecin revint et mes parents partirent me promettant de revenir bientôt. Cool !

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et je m'endormis tôt, je crois. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, il était tôt. Le soleil était encore pâle. Bon il ne devait pas être dix heures. Je me serais bien tournée les pouces, mais ceux-ci refusaient toujours d'obéir. Mince alors, j'avais juste le droit d'observer le monde. Je fus lassée au bout d'une heure à regarder les vas et vient de l'équipe médicale et tournais mon regard, à défaut de ma tête complète, vers la fenêtre. J'aimais la vue que j'avais. Un bâtiment, pas très haut dont je voyais le toit de ma fenêtre et les oiseaux qui se baladaient dessus. Je laissais mes pensées s'égarer et je me mis à fredonner mentalement un air qui devint vite obsédant. Il tournait dans ma tête sans que je sache d'où il venait. Ceci dit, j'ignorais comment j'étais venue ici. Le vieux médecin étant resté évasif sur ce point. Je réfléchis à ce dont je me rappelais. Ce fut rapide, j'avais tout oublié, sauf cet air. Cependant j'étais sûre d'une chose, j'aimais l'odeur du citron. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'aimais bien.

Ma mère arriva en début d'après-midi et commença à me parler de la maison. Je vivais donc toujours chez eux. Selon elle, ma guitare se languissait de moi. Etais-je musicienne ? Faut croire ! Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours. Dans mon cas, c'est même carrément vrai ! Elle enchaîna avec mes crayons. Bon, apparemment, je dessinais également. Des paysages ? Des personnes peut-être ? Impossible à dire à ce niveau, puisqu'elle n'épilogua pas sur le sujet. Dommage ! Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Ou peut-être Jenny sera plus loquace. Je savais également que je faisais du roller. Parfait. Tous les jours durant l'été et seulement les dimanches quand j'allais en cours, selon maman. Apparemment, je partais des journées entières avec ma meilleure amie et nous revenions le soir dans un état d'épuisement incroyable, à n'en plus tenir debout. J'ai du mal à y croire. Jenny venait-elle avec ma meilleure amie et moi ? Il faudra que je lui demande, à l'occasion, quand mes lèvres arrêteront leur grève du travail. Cela dit, je pensais que j'étais bien solitaire, si je n'avais que deux amies filles. Peut-être aimais-je ça après tout ? Un proverbe ne dit-il pas qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ? Encore une fois, la visite fut courte et personne ne me parla de ce qui m'importait vraiment. Bon sang, quand allais-je retrouver l'usage de la parole ? Maman s'en alla et je la suivis des yeux au maximum. Elle s'arrêta pour parler avec le médecin et j'eus enfin la réponse à une de mes très nombreuses questions. Si tout se passait bien, je pourrais reparler d'ici la fin de la semaine. Peut-être avant, si je m'entraîne. Il est marrant ce type finalement. Je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Comment veut-il que je m'entraîne ? Et comment lui poser la question ? Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à l'ajouter à ma longue liste.

Durant deux jours, les mêmes personnes revinrent. Soit Maman et Jenny, soit mes parents ! J'en étais venue à la conclusion que Jenny et ma meilleure amie ne faisait qu'une. Je n'avais donc qu'une amie ? Au fond de moi, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Mais j'ignorais pourquoi. Le plus étrange était ce que Jenny avait dit lors de sa visite. Mes parents refusaient qu'elle prévienne son petit ami de mon réveil. Elle ignorait pourquoi et moi aussi ! Peut-être que ce garçon n'est pas net ou alors j'en pinçais pour lui ? Ou lui pour moi, allez savoir ! Cette amnésie commençait à me filer la migraine. Je rêvais du jour où je pourrais poser mes questions. Croyez-moi, il va y'en avoir un paquet. En attendant, dès que j'étais seule, j'essayais de parler ou de remuer mes lèvres.

POV de Sam

J'étais à mon bureau entrain de régler quelques détails pour le nouvel album des garçons. Ils avaient changé de style récemment et Shane m'avait dit que c'était Mitchie qui le leur avait inspiré. Mitchie qui depuis trois mois était dans le coma. Je m'en voulais de lui avoir demandé d'aller les aider. Certes, elle avait fait un travail exceptionnel, puisque Shane était de nouveau ce petit gars qui profite des choses simples de la vie, mais il ne semblait plus avoir goût à rien. Ses chansons s'en ressentaient d'ailleurs. Heureusement, nous n'en étions qu'à lancer le premier extrait de leur prochain album éponyme. Et je dois dire que _Play my music_ est vraiment en passe de devenir un carton. Soupirant, je me laissais tomber contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Le téléphona sonna aussitôt et je songeais à le laisser faire, lorsque je me dis que c'était peut-être important. Soufflant, je décrochais. Je fus surpris d'entendre la voix de Connie. Je l'appelais tous les trois jours afin d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille. Je m'enquis de sa santé, puis embrayais sur celle de Mitchie.

« - Tu ne devineras jamais ? Elle s'est réveillée avant-hier ! Au début, je n'ai pas trop voulu en parler au cas où ça serait qu'exceptionnel, mais non elle reste éveillée, même si elle ne parle ni ne bouge pas.

Elle m'expliqua alors comment communiquer avec elle et je lui promis d'en parler avec les garçons pour passer le plus tôt possible. Ils avaient cependant un plateau jeudi mais je pourrais leurs laisser leur week-end s'ils promettaient de mettre les bouchées double la semaine prochaine. Lorsque je raccrochais, je repris l'emploi du temps du groupe. Je ne leurs dirais rien avant jeudi soir. Connie m'avait dit qu'elle avait interdit à Jenny de prévenir les garçons ce qui m'arrangeait. S'ils étaient au courant, ils partiraient tout de suite hors ils devaient faire ce plateau.

Je réussis à garder l'info secrète jusqu'au jeudi soir et réservais, grâce à internet, quatre places pour un vol direct, à leur nom et au mien. Je passais à l'aéroport récupérer les billets avant d'aller chez eux. Je les avais prévenus que je comptais leur parler de plusieurs choses et tout le long du trajet, je plaçais les sujets de conversation dans un ordre bien précis. J'arrivais et saluais le gardien. Je me garais dans l'allée et frappais à la porte. Nate vint m'ouvrir pied nu et je lui fis remarquer qu'il risquait d'être malade. Il sourit simplement et je le suivis à la cuisine. Les deux autres étaient encore sous la douche. Je notais que Mitchie avait fait des miracles ici. Depuis qu'elle était passée, ils avaient tous les trois changés. Ils voyaient les choses avec plus de recul et de maturité, bien que Nate en avait à revendre. Ils s'étaient mis à la cuisine et sûrement d'autres choses, je n'avais pas encore fait le tour de tous les changements. Jason arriva suivit de Shane et nous nous assîmes au salon. Je commençais donc par leur dire qu'ils auraient une semaine plus que chargée et je leurs listais les différentes choses qu'ils devraient faire. A un moment, Jason me coupa la parole.

« - On ne peut pas alléger la semaine et coller deux trois trucs ce week-end ?

« - Impossible, vous avez autre chose de prévu !

Ils arquèrent un sourcil et souriant je repris donc ma liste de tâche. A la fin, ils soupirèrent et Shane me demanda ce que je leur avais prévu pour ce week-end. Pour toute réponse, je déposais trois billets d'avion sur la table. Il perdit quelques couleurs, puis se saisit d'un. Il fronça les sourcils et son meilleur ami reprit la parole.

« - Pourquoi allons-nous à Greenville ? Pas que ça m'ennuie, je verrais ma copine comme ça, mais bon ! Comme c'est la ville de Mitchie, je doute qu'il apprécie, dit-il plus bas en montrant son frère de goût.

Celui-ci regardait le billet d'un air absent, les yeux tristes. Je décidais donc de leur donner l'estocade.

« - Bon, vous pouvez refuser ! Au pire, ce n'est pas grave, j'irais voir Mitchie seule. Elle s'est réveillée mardi, je pensais que vous voudriez lui parler mais j'ai du me tromper.

Aussitôt, ils me fixèrent tous les trois et crièrent de joie. Bon, au moins la nouvelle leur fait plaisir. Seul Shane sembla moins enthousiaste en me demandant quand nous partions. Je leurs expliquais que je les attendais le temps qu'ils se préparent. Aussitôt, ils montèrent faire leurs sacs et je leur demandais de ne pas prévenir Jenny. Seule Connie était au courant.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions dans l'avion et celui-ci s'apprêtait à décoller. J'avais profité de l'attente de l'appareil pour demander des nouvelles à ma meilleure amie. Me tournant vers eux, je les prévins.

« - Par contre, ne vous étonnez pas si elle ne parle pas. C'est normal. Elle peut juste remuer la tête doucement, mais selon Connie elle a les yeux pleins de questions. !

Ils acquiescèrent et l'avion décolla enfin. Observant le leader du groupe, je notais son air absent. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Mitchie et lui ? Probablement !

Et voilà, un autre de terminé ! Bon, je ne suis pas peu fière de moi. J'ai écrit pas loin de quatorze pages aujourd'hui ! Pas mal non ? J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Je plaisantais bien sûr. Bien que j'apprécie moyen de me faire menacer, je reviens dès la semaine prochaine pour des nouvelles de Mitchie, Shane et de leurs amis. Bonne semaine à tous

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	3. Rencontre !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Un max d'infos. J'en dis pas plus. Un grand merci à **nouna**, **Shinku62**, **aureliascott1** (Hey miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Je vais finir par croire que j'ai une fan mdr. Bisous), **MissNessaEvasnCullen**, **Lady** **Hope** (Hey miss. Désolée pour la frayeur, mais promis, ce n'est pas mon dernier chapitre. C'est même pas ma dernière fic alors … lol Ravie que ça t'ait plus. On retrouve Mitchie et ses pensées aussi dans ce chapitre. Bisous miss.), **charl2ne**, et **Sarah** (Salut ma tite miss. Euh non, désolée j'ai pas prévue de te faire faire une crise cardiaque mais pout toute réclamation, tu peux venir sur facebook (je suis sous Missy Tagada) et en discuter avec les deux folles responsables de ce mot (Vous fâchez pas les filles, c'est un compliment d'être folle chez moi) oui en effet, c'est un curieux hasard qu'elle se souvienne de l'odeur du citron et la fameuse chanson que vous ne connaissez pas encore mdr. Une idée ? Pour les retrouvailles c'est _now_ mdr. Ouais un coma ce n'est jamais évident pour les proches. Euh oui Jenny étant une sorte de surdouée, elle a un an d'avance _so_ … Ouais en effet, elle se pose un tas de question, avec raison je crois mdr. Reste à espérer qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour fournir toutes les réponses. Lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira mdr. Bisous miss.) pour leur reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

_As usual_ merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 02 : Rencontre !**

POV de Mitchie

Une autre journée débuta et une jeune infirmière entra. Elle commença à faire la causette alors que je soupirais. Elle partit après m'avoir lavée. Youpi ! J'arrivais enfin à tourner la tête et lorsque Jenny entra, je fronçais les sourcils. Habituellement, elle venait accompagnée de ma mère Heureusement, j'avais quitté le service de réanimation hier et les visites étaient donc plus libres et plus longues.

« - Salut Mitchounette, comment tu vas ?

J'ouvris la bouche et tentais de parler. Depuis hier, j'arrivais à parler avec du mal, mais ça suffisait pour que je me fasse comprendre. Elle n'était pas au courant apparemment, puisque quand j'articulai un « bien » presque inaudible, elle sauta de sa chaise et s'assit sur mon lit.

« - Je rêve ou tu viens de parler ? Tu viens bien de dire « bien » non ?

« - Oui …

Ma voix était enraillée, c'était atroce, mais au moins j'allais pouvoir parler. Je ne pouvais cependant toujours pas bouger. Je lui demandais donc faiblement à boire et elle sortit voir si j'en avais le droit. Une infirmière vint m'humidifier les lèvres et verser un peu d'eau dans ma gorge. Le bonheur ! Lorsqu'elle repartie, je me retournais vers Jenny. Celle-ci s'assit prudemment sur sa chaise et avec un air sérieux, me demanda si j'avais des questions. Je la regardais interloquée. Comment le savait-elle ? Bon, procédons par ordre.

« - J'ai quel âge ?

Elle me regarda les yeux ronds et je me demandais une seconde si je parlais la même langue qu'elle ? Enfin c'est obligé, sinon je ne l'aurais pas comprise. Elle n'a peut-être simplement pas compris, vu que je n'ai pas parlé très fort. J'allais me répéter lorsqu'elle dit :

« - Attends, tu ne te souviens pas que tu as dix-sept ans ? Enfin, tu les auras dans deux semaines.

Je secouais la tête négativement et elle fronça les sourcils. Je haussais mentalement les épaules. Qu'importe ce qui la tracassait, au moins maintenant je savais quel âge j'avais. Bon continuons. Je lui demandais ensuite qui elle était pour moi, un parent, une amie et elle m'expliqua que nous nous connaissions depuis toute petite et que c'était ma meilleure amie. Parfait, je ne m'étais pas trompée. Elle me demanda alors de quoi je me souvenais. Je rougis et j'allais parler lorsque quatre nouvelles personnes entrèrent. Ils me firent de grands sourires et pour ma part, je me tendis. Qui étaient-ils ? Je regardais Jenny, qui semblait également mal à l'aise. Je fronçais les sourcils. Le plus âgé, sûrement leur père, commença à me parler, visiblement ravi de me voir enfin réveillée. Bon, apparemment je le connaissais et ses enfants aussi ? Pourtant, ils ne me rappelaient rien. Ceci dit Jenny non plus au début. A présent, j'en savais un peu plus sur ma vie. C'est quand même marrant l'amnésie, on apprend chaque jour de nouvelles choses. Un des garçons prit ma meilleure amie dans ses bras. Je l'observais de plus près. Les cheveux châtain bouclés, les yeux marron, il ne paraissait pas épais, ceci dit ses deux frères non plus. Sûrement un truc de famille. Ils s'embrassèrent et je cherchais un détail qui me permettrait de comprendre. Soudain, je me souvins qu'elle m'avait parlé de son copain. Doucement, sait-on jamais, je pourrais me gourer, je demandais :

« - Vous devez être Nate, dis-je en le fixant.

Il arqua un sourcil, se tourna vers moi, puis son regard voyagea sur tous les visages. Pour ma part, j'observais Jenny. Celle-ci acquiesça et je soupirais. Finalement, j'avais bonne mémoire. Bon, ce n'est pas très compliqué à ce niveau-là ! Je ne sais que quelques trucs. Je me tournais vers les deux autres, interrogative. Peut-être qu'en les observant attentivement, leurs prénoms allaient me revenir. Le plus grand avait les cheveux raides et châtain et les yeux marron également. Il faisait une tête de plus que Nate et semblait perplexe. Bon visiblement, ça ne me revenait pas. Faisant fit, j'observais son hypothétique frère. Il avait également les cheveux noirs et raides et ses yeux chocolat semblaient tristes. Ce détail me frappa. Tout le monde était heureux de me voir éveillée, lui semblait au contraire le regretter. Mais était-ce mon réveil ou autre chose ? La voix de Jenny me fit revenir à la réalité, entre guillemet.

« - Je crois qu'elle est amnésique, soupira-t-elle.

« - En effet, soupira le plus grand. Pour ne pas se souvenir de moi, alors que je l'ai jeté à l'eau des dizaines de fois cet été, elle a complètement perdue ses souvenirs.

« - Manifestement, tu es oubliable, soupira Nate.

Cette remarque fit sourire tout le monde et ils se représentèrent. Le plus âgé s'appelait Sam. Son prénom me disait vaguement quelque chose. C'était le meilleur ami de maman. Bien ! Le châtain aux cheveux raides était Jason. Il adorait me jeter à l'eau et je me tournais vers le troisième qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche depuis son arrivée.

« - Je m'appelle Shane.

Ok, rapide, précis. Il s'appelle Shane. Pour plus d'informations, s'adresser au standard. Etrangement, ce prénom déclencha de doux frissons en moi. J'allais leur demander comment je les avais connus, quand une infirmière entra. Elle observa tout le monde et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois garçons, elle poussa un cri de joie. Se reprenant, elle s'avança vers moi et vérifia deux trois trucs en me chuchotant à l'oreille que j'avais des contacts très agréables. Sans un mot de plus, elle ressortit, me laissant plus que perplexe. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas tord, ils sont tous les trois mignons. Me tournant vers eux, je demandais :

« - Et euh … On se connaît comment ? Je sais depuis peu, que j'ai rencontré Jenny au secondaire, mais …

Je laissais volontairement ma phrase en suspens et Sam m'expliqua alors qu'il m'avait engagé pour aider Shane à perdre son ego surdimensionné. Ce qui fit rire tout le monde, sauf lui et moi.

« - Et ça n'a pas été de tout repos, décréta Jason. T'as failli abandonner plus d'une fois, mais on a réussi à te convaincre à chaque fois de rester. Enfin, plus Nate que moi, parce que tu t'es toujours sentit plus proche de lui.

« - Normal, Sam m'avait demandé de veiller sur elle, vu qu'elle a deux ans de moins que nous. Maintenant, je te considère comme ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-il en souriant et en se tournant vers moi. Surtout que je te suis redevable à vie, vu que grâce à toi j'ai rencontré …

« - Sa tendre moitié avec qui il compte finir ses jours, soupira Jason.

Je ris doucement, puis observais les personnes dans la pièce. Le contact était passé avec tout le monde, mais Shane semblait très en retrait, à croire qu'on n'était pas amis. Intriguée, je lui posais la question :

« - Excuse-moi, mais … On se déteste nous deux, non ?

« - Non, souffla-t-il. On a eu quelques froids mais je crois que tu me considérais comme un ami. En tout cas, tu étais une amie très proche pour moi.

J'acquiesçais puis croisais le regard de Jenny. Celle-ci m'expliqua que je le considérais également comme une personne très proche de moi. D'accord, voilà donc pourquoi je me sentais triste de ne pas le voir heureux. Un léger silence s'installa avant que je ne les questionne sur la Floride. Quelqu'un m'avait parlé, durant mon long sommeil, d'une villa en Floride avec un superbe jardin et je voulais savoir si j'y allais souvent. Nate m'expliqua alors que c'est là qu'ils habitaient et que j'y avais passé mon été. Je l'écoutais tout en observant chaque personne. Je m'attardais souvent sur Shane, voulant connaître la raison de son chagrin plus qu'évident. Aussi, malgré mon mal de gorge, je repris la parole :

« - Et j'ai réussi, questionnais-je en repensant à ce qu'on m'avait dit.

« - A quoi donc, demanda Jenny.

« - Euh … A faire perdre l'ego surdimensionné de Shane ?

Ils m'assurèrent que oui et je me retournais donc vers lui.

« - Si j'ai réussi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

POV de Shane

Depuis que j'étais arrivé, je m'en voulais encore plus. Je n'avais pas ma place dans cette chambre et mon cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle vouvoya Nate, l'interrogeant sur son identité. Nous nous regardâmes intrigués. Elle avait en plus perdue la mémoire ? J'étais vraiment le meilleur pour la rendre malheureuse. Jenny confirma mes soupçons et nous passâmes une heure à répondre à ses questions, tentant de lui rappeler des souvenirs. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils firent. Pour ma part, je l'observais, immobile contre le mur. Elle ne pouvait pas encore bouger, paraît-il. C'est ce que nous a dit Sam, en tout cas. Lorsqu'elle demanda si elle avait réussi à me rendre normal, j'eus un sourire amer. Non seulement elle avait réussi son contrat, mais plus encore, elle avait rendu la vie à mon cœur. J'étais de nouveau amoureux. D'elle évidemment et elle l'ignorait. Tout comme elle avait oublié tous nos moments en tête à tête. Tout comme nos baisers. Souvenirs que je chérissais par-dessus tout. Sa voix me sortis de mes sombres pensées.

« - Si j'ai réussi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste ?

Comme c'était étrange de l'entendre parler ainsi. En général, elle utilisait des métaphores comme le jour où elle avait vu Ghost avec nous et qu'elle avait décrété que Demi était triste comme un menhir. Sentant tous les regards sur moi, je soupirais.

« - Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être parce que je me sens coupable de ta présence ici.

« - Pourquoi ? C'est toi qui m'as poussé devant la voiture ? Je demande parce que personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que j'ai eu un accident, mais c'est tout …

« - Non, je ne t'ai pas poussé devant la voiture, m'exclamais-je indigné qu'elle me croit capable d'une chose pareille. Tu étais seule quand c'est arrivé.

« - Ce matin-là, reprit Jenny. Tu t'es levée plus tôt que tout le monde. C'était notre dernier jour à la villa des garçons et tu as préparé un déjeuner copieux. Y en avait pour tous les goûts. Omelettes, toasts, pancake, céréales. Enfin bref, quand Shane est arrivé, il t'a salué avec plus de distance que d'habitude, ce qui était bizarre puisqu'avant il te faisait la bise. Mais ce matin-là, il t'a juste salué oralement. Et ça ne t'as visiblement pas plut, puisque t'es partie furieuse. Tu étais déjà habillée et le temps que je te rejoigne, tu étais entrain de mettre tes chaussures. Tu es partie courir sans un mot ! On ne sait rien de plus !

Parle pour toi ! Moi je savais pertinemment pourquoi elle était furieuse ce matin-là. A cause de mon attitude, qui était due aux baisers que nous avions échangés et que je rêvais de recommencer. Mais qu'elle a apparemment oublié. Chanceuse ! J'aimerais aussi pouvoir les oublier ! Pas que je ne les ai pas appréciés, au contraire, mais je me sentirais moins coupable. Ceci dit, je ne suis pas à plaindre, contrairement à elle.

Après tout, je n'étais pas dans un hôpital, bloqué en position allongée. Je n'avais pas été embouti par une voiture et je n'avais pas reçu tout un pare-choc, en mille morceaux, sur moi. Elle si ! C'est moi qui devrais être à sa place. Elle n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. Elle devrait être en cours d'art, à expérimenter la sculpture, la peinture et Dieu sait quoi d'autre. Elle devrait pouvoir marcher comme bon lui semble et dessiner autant qu'elle le souhaite, au lieu d'être condamnée à regarder la vie, sans pouvoir intervenir autrement qu'en parlant. La conversation avait reprit entre eux, mais je n'y pris pas part. Sa voix enraillée contrastait avec celle que je connaissais. Je n'arrivais pas à être joyeux en la voyant allongée, condamnée à l'immobilité pour quelques semaines. Je soupirais et croisais son regard. L'espace d'un instant, il fut interrogatif, puis triste. Seulement, elle se reprit vite et afficha la joie qu'elle ressentait d'être enfin éveillée.

Durant tout le temps de notre visite, elle fut enjouée et rit beaucoup de souvenirs qu'elle devrait connaître. Au moins, elle avait oublié Jordan. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal, mais elle avait également oublié tout ce qu'elle savait sur mon passé. J'étais le seul à présent à pouvoir lui rappeler l'histoire qu'elle m'avait racontée, notre dernière dispute, nos baisers ou les instants passés près de la piscine. Je me trouvais dégueulasse à y repenser. Elle était là, bloquée dans son lit et je rêvais à ce que nous aurions pu vivre si je ne m'étais pas écarté ce matin-là. Si seulement je l'avais rejoint dans sa chambre et que je lui avais dit ce que je ressentais pour elle. Qu'elle était mon univers et que pour notre nouvel album, elle m'avait inspiré la plupart des textes. Mais non, j'avais été lâche. Pire que lâche, crétin, puisque je l'avais laissé croire que je regrettais nos baisers ou du moins, qu'ils ne signifiaient rien pour moi. Pourquoi l'avais-je fui ainsi ? J'aimerais en parler à quelqu'un mais qui pourrait m'écouter sans me juger ? Sans me rendre coupable de mon attitude envers elle ? Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Nate ou Jason, ils m'en voudraient, avec raison, de l'avoir fait souffrir. Sam était exclu aussi, ainsi que ma famille. Ma mère l'appréciait trop, quant à Jordan … Il se ferait un plaisir d'utiliser ce genre d'info pour me rendre encore plus mal que je le suis déjà. Bien que j'ignore si c'est faisable. Mon père peut-être ? Il était assez taciturne, il pourrait convenir. Oui, mais il vit trop loin. Je dois trouver quelqu'un de plus proche. Quelqu'un que j'apprécie à sa juste valeur et qui est à l'écoute. Qui me connaît, également et qui saura voir combien je suis déjà mal face à tout ça.

« - Tu ne te souvenais vraiment de rien ?

La voix de la jeune femme me ramena à l'instant présent. Observant Mitchie, je la vis froncer les sourcils, signe qu'elle réfléchissait, puis elle ferma presque les yeux pour regarder sa meilleure amie. Soupirant, je me levais et inclinais son lit, afin qu'elle soit un peu mieux installée.

« - Merci, me dit-elle en me faisant un grand sourire.

Sourire que je lui rendis au mieux, mais il dut lui convenir car ses yeux pétillèrent avant qu'elle ne regarde son amie.

« - En fait, c'est étrange. Je me souviens d'une musique par intermittence, mais j'ignore d'où elle vient et d'une odeur de citron. Je crois que j'aimais cet agrume.

« - Tu détestes le citron Mitchie, c'est un fait. Tu en as mangé une fois à la maternelle et tu t'es éclaboussé les yeux avec, selon tes dires. De puis ce jour, tu n'approches plus les citrons, même dans les magasins. Je te taquine d'ailleurs tout le temps sur ce point, arguant qu'ils ne vont pas te sauter dessus pour verser leur jus dans tes yeux, mais rien à faire !

Je la regardais, soudainement intéressé par la conversation. Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de comprendre, sûrement pourquoi l'odeur du citron l'avait tant marqué.

« - Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, décréta-t-elle. Je … C'est difficile à dire, mais je sais que j'aime cette odeur. Comme si … Je ne sais pas, comme si elle me rappelait un bon souvenir ou une personne peut-être !

« - Tu verras quand ça te reviendras. Et cette musique, c'était quoi, non parce que si c'est la macarena, c'est normal !

Je jetais un regard à mon meilleur ami et je le vis se retenir de rire. Il murmura un « l'aéroport » inaudible et je souris à mon tour.

« - Je l'ignore, ça ne me revient pas pour le moment … Quand je l'aurais en tête, je le chanterais, enfin sans les paroles. Au fait pourquoi la macarena devrait me rappeler quelque chose ?

« - M'enfin, s'indigna-t-elle, conjuguée à la danse des canards, c'est notre danse de la chance. On fait trois fois la macarena, une fois la danse des canards et tout nous sourit.

« - Vous l'avez même fait le jour où on est venu te rechercher avec Shane, après une énième dispute, ajouta Nate. Vous étiez toutes les deux entrains de la faire sous le porche chez toi !

Elle acquiesça étonnée et se tourna vers moi. Je hochais la tête et elle s'excusa auprès de sa meilleure amie, d'avoir oublié ce genre d'information, pourtant cruciale, à en croire Jenny. Celle-ci sourit, puis chassa ce détail de la main.

« - Autre chose ?

« - Non ! J'ignorais même comment je m'appelais. J'en ai déduis que j'étais Mitchie, vu que tout le monde disait ce prénom dans ma chambre, bien que j'ignorais où j'étais et j'ai ajouté Torrès, quand un médecin a appelé, la voix que j'avais reconnue comme celle de ma mère ! C'est pour dire que j'ai vraiment tout oublié ! J'ai passé la semaine à chercher mon âge et j'avais hâte de récupérer ma faculté de parole pour avoir cette information cruciale pour moi ! Tout comme où j'étais ! Le médecin m'avait dit Greenville en Alabama, mais je savais même plus si c'était au nord ou au Sud. Maintenant, je me souviens, mais sur le coup je me suis contentée de le regarder, de toute façon, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre et d'attendre la prochaine information, sourit-elle. Ce qui est bien, ajouta-t-elle les yeux rieurs, c'est que quand t'es amnésique, tu fais chaque jour de grandes découvertes. La preuve, je sais maintenant que j'ai quatre amis, dont trois vivent ensemble en Floride et que grâce à moi, ma meilleure amie sort avec l'un d'entre eux. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on trouve une copine aux deux autres !

« - Merci mais Asha me convient plus que parfaitement. Je suis avec depuis près d'un an, déclara mon ami et je souris.

Eux deux aussi avaient été long à se mettre ensemble. Ils s'étaient tournés autour pendant presque un an.

« - Et toi, tu es avec quelqu'un ? Ou tu as quelqu'un en vue, peut-être ?

Je la regardais interloqué, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle s'adressait à moi. Les autres me fixèrent amusés par la situation. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Pour une fois, un petit mensonge était de mise ! Enfin je ne me mentais pas, je savais que c'était elle qui faisait battre mon cœur.

« - Non, personne en vue ! Et c'est très bien comme ça ! Les copines c'est la galère ! Ça vous fait faire n'importe quoi et ça pique des crises pour rien. Un kilo en trop, le regard d'une autre sur son copain … Je suis très bien tout seul …

Elle arqua un sourcil, intriguée par la fougue que j'avais mis dans mon discours et haussa les sourcils.

« - Quand tu auras trouvé celle qu'il te faut, tu ne penseras plus ce genre d'inepties. Enfin, je suppose ! … Et moi, j'ai quelqu'un ?

« - Tu avais quelqu'un en vue, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te rafraîchir la mémoire. Ça serait bien plus amusant si tu retombais sous son charme. Ça prouverait que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

Et voilà, terminé pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez aimé j'espère ? Moi oui ! A bientôt ! Sûrement la semaine prochaine !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	4. Cuisine aux petits oignons !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée, _sorry_ (ang), _afflitta _(ita), _desolada_ (Esp), _Verzweifelt_ (All), _Arrependido_ (Por), de poster si tard. J'aurais pu poster hier mais j'avais trop sommeil donc une dernière fois, désolée. Ensuite, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Point de vue de Nate où on apprend un tas de petits trucs et Shane va enfin ouvrir la bouche. Pour dire je t'aime à Mitchie ? _Maybe_ mdr. Allez je vous laisse lire. Un super méga merci à **nouna**, **Shinku62**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que tu sois un fan mdr J'espère que je ne te décevrais pas. Bisous), **Bonilia**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **Lady** **Hope** (Salut la miss. Tout d'abord, oui, c'est bien Jenny qui a parlé. Navrée d'avoir omis de le préciser. Ouais les points de vue des Shane et Mitchie sont trop marrants. Celui de Nate sera plus intéressant. Il aide, je crois à faire avancer l'histoire. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous) pour vos reviews. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas de poster que maintenant. Je vais essayer de reprendre les post réguliers mais je ne promets rien. **Chris87** étant overbooké avec ses cours. Dur d'être intelligente. Faites comme moi, soyez stupides et bienheureux ! ^^ mdr

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

**Chris87** Merci pour tes corrections miss.

**Chapitre 03 : Cuisiné aux petits oignons !**

POV de Nate

Nous passâmes le week-end avec elle, à lui rappeler l'été qu'elle avait passé avec nous. Elle rigolait de ses réactions et de la guerre idiote qu'il y avait eu mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle nous ait vraiment crus pour tout. Il faut dire que ça ressemblait plus à un roman pour adolescents, qu'autre chose. Lorsque nous fûmes dans l'avion, je me penchais vers mon meilleur ami pour lui demander pourquoi il restait muet en sa présence, alors qu'avant il ne se gênait pas pour parler. Il fronça les sourcils, haussa les épaules, avant de fermer les yeux. Sa manière de terminer une conversation avant qu'elle ne commence. Je soupirais et pensais à la semaine qui approchait. Nous aurions à peine le temps de dormir, tant Sam avait prévu de choses. Entre les plateaux télés, l'enregistrement de _Play my music_, la promo de la nouvelle chanson, le tournage du clip avec Lauréla et j'en passe. Bref, je n'avais qu'une hâte, être en week-end. Je souris à cette pensée. La semaine n'avait même pas commencé et j'avais déjà hâte qu'elle se termine. Ridicule, comme dirait Mitchie. Je pensais à elle et son regard légèrement triste. Ses questions sur l'attitude de Shane, l'attitude de mon meilleur ami, son silence, son regard accablé et coupable. J'ignorais quoi exactement, mais j'étais sûr d'une chose, il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. Sinon comment expliquer la distance qu'il avait instaurée en une journée. Lorsque nous étions partis, il souriait à l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec elle, puisqu'il allait essayer de la faire sortir de son monde, selon ses propres mots et lui montrer la vie telle qu'il la voyait. En revanche lorsque nous étions revenus, il avait l'air absent et coupable. La culpabilité ne l'avait pas quitté depuis. Quant à Mitchie … Elle qui était toujours joyeuse, était descendue le regard terne. Ceci dit, elle jouait plutôt bien la comédie puisque seul Jenny l'avait remarqué. C'est d'elle que je tenais cette information. Quand je pense qu'elle comptait sur leur retour chez elle pour cuisiner sa meilleure amie, c'était fichu. Nous n'aurions les informations que par le biais de cette tête d'enclume. Etrange ! J'avais adopté certaines de leurs expressions, puisque celle-ci venait de Mitchie. Jenny avait un langage beaucoup plus imagé, tirant sur le fantastique. J'avais essayé une fois de compter le nombre de fois qu'elle employait le mot « dragon » dans une journée. Je m'étais arrêté à dix. Comme quoi, l'animal fantastique était très présent dans son monde. Je soupirais, revenant sur le cas de mon meilleur ami. Mon frère même, puisque j'avais la malchance d'être enfant unique. Je sais, les enfants uniques se plaignent toujours de ne pas avoir de frères ou de sœurs et ceux qui en ont, c'est le contraire. Comme quoi, on n'est jamais content de ce qu'on a.

L'avion atterrit et Shane fut le premier debout. Dire qu'il détestait ce moyen de transport était un euphémisme. J'étais certain qu'il avait le vertige, sinon comment expliquer son aversion pour le hublot ? Mais bon, à cause de l'influence de Jordan dans sa vie, je suis certain qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Souriant à mes propres réflexions, je mis mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez et sortis de l'appareil. Je rejoignis la voiture rapidement et celle-ci nous déposa à la villa. Sam reprit sa voiture, qu'il avait laissée dans notre garage jeudi et nous demanda de nous reposer. Avec la semaine qui nous attendait, de toute manière, nous n'aurions pas vraiment le choix. Nous nous installâmes au salon puis Jason téléphona à sa copine et s'éloigna dans le jardin. Mon frère s'installa au piano et commença à jouer une chanson du film préféré de Mitchie. Je l'écoutais quelques instants, la mélodie était vraiment belle, je devais l'avouer. Légèrement plus triste que ce qu'il jouait en général, si on exclu ces trois derniers mois. Lorsqu'il termina _Only hope_, pour jouer l'hymne du camp de son oncle, je l'appelais. Je sus que j'avais son attention, puisqu'il se redressa légèrement. Souriant, je dis.

« - Sacré week-end ! Vivement le prochain !

Il acquiesça simplement, se concentrant sur la musique qu'il jouait.

« - Elle ne t'a pas paru triste ?

« - Qui donc ?

« - Mitchie, pardi, de qui veux-tu que je parle, demandais-je sachant très bien qu'il le savait également.

« - J'imagine qu'à sa place, je serais légèrement triste de savoir que j'ai dix-sept ans de souvenirs à retrouver, me répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Si tu le dis ! N'empêche, … Je me demande ce qui lui a pris ce jour-là !

Il hocha la tête et j'épiloguais, cherchant des causes probables mais toutes mes théories semblaient à des lustres de la vérité. Je le laissais jouer, préférant lui faire croire que je réfléchissais à voix haute. Je guettais cependant, un geste de sa part, pour voir si je touchais au but, en vain. Soit, il était bon comédien, soit je me trompais lourdement. Soupirant, j'attaquais.

« - Dis-moi, il s'est passé quelque chose entre Mitchie et toi ?

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je sais pas ! Tu paraissais vraiment triste et ça la bouleversait, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi ! Et comme, vous étiez souvent ensemble, elle t'a peut-être parlé d'un truc qui a finit par l'énerver.

Aucun geste, ni même crissement de mâchoire. Je me trompais peut-être, finalement. J'allais arrêter quand je pensais à un dernier truc.

« - A moins que tu aies encore fait une bêtise, qui l'a mise dans une fureur monstre, parce que tu ne t'es pas excusé !

Il grimaça et je sus que j'avais touché au but. Maintenant restait à savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire. Et là, ça allait être la croix et la bannière. Un peu comme essayer de piquer un œuf à un dragon.* Je secouais la tête en songeant que Jenny me refilait ses expressions, à présent. Je soupirais.

« - Ok, déballe ! Il s'est passé quoi ce fameux midi ?

« - Rien, dit-il trop vite pour que ce soit vrai. Je l'ai réveillé, on a déjeuné et je me suis fais avoir, puisqu'au lieu de lui parler du monde tel que je le voyais, je me suis laissé embarquer dans le sien et elle m'a filé un cours de dessin rapide. Rien de plus.

J'arquais un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais su et aimé dessiner et de toute façon, c'était clair que son talent ne se trouvait pas là. Pourquoi avoir voulu essayer tout de même ? Peut-être pour lui faire plaisir, ou pour lui prouver qu'il n'était plus du tout réfractaire au changement. Allez savoir après tout, ce qui se passe dans sa tête …

« - Pourquoi as-tu voulu un cours de dessin ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que t'es nul dans ce domaine. Tout ce qui touche à la musique, t'es plus que bon, mais pourquoi pas avoir essayé, … Je ne sais pas, la photo, la comédie, ou même la sculpture ?

« - Parce qu'elle était entrain de dessiner, soupira-t-il. Tu t'es engagé dans les services secrets, ces derniers temps ?

Je secouais la tête. Les trucs d'agent secret très peu pour moi. Bon d'un côté, j'aurais peut-être aimé avoir la vie de James Bond, pleine d'action et d'actes héroïques. D'un autre côté, ma vie me plait et puis James Bond n'a pas de copine fixe, ni Jenny donc mon choix est vite fait.

« - Alors pourquoi toutes ces questions, argua-t-il en colère.

Il se leva aussitôt et monta dans sa chambre. Pour ma part, je fronçais les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'énervait en parlant de Mitchounette. Habituellement, il se fermait à la conversation, en s'éloignant le regard blessé. Que s'était-il donc passé, entre eux ce jour-là ? Je l'ignorais mais foi de Nate Bronson, je le découvrirais rapidement.

POV de Shane

Il voulait ma mort ou quoi ? Je ne parle pas de Sam, lui c'était sûr. Nous venions d'abattre un travail de deux jours en une journée et je ne rêvais que d'un truc, c'était d'aller me coucher. Cependant, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de mon meilleur ami, qui me harcelait pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Comme si j'allais le lui dire tiens ! Devoir me regarder chaque matin dans le miroir était suffisant comme punition, je n'avais pas envie qu'un autre me regarde avec dégoût, colère ou rage. J'avais assez honte tout seul ! Je soupirais et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, je bondis hors de celle-ci, direction le jardin. J'entendis Jason se demander ce que j'avais, mais mon frère commençait vraiment à m'énerver avec toutes ses questions. Et dire que nous n'étions que lundi. Combien de temps encore allais-je tenir ? Je connaissais Nate assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas facilement. En fait, pour qu'il m'oublie, il faudrait que quelque chose arrive. Un gros imprévu. Ou un appel de sa copine peut-être ? Non, ça ne serait pas suffisant. Et si son téléphone se mettait à sonner, pour nous apprendre que Mitchie remarchait si bien qu'elle venait d'entrer dans une école de cirque, se passionnant pour les figures de trapézistes ? Non ? Pour tout dire, ça m'arrangerait bien mais il y avait peu de chance. La seule chance que j'avais de m'en sortir, était soit, de m'éloigner ce qui était impossible car nous commencions le tournage de notre nouvelle chanson demain, soit de le frapper mais je n'étais pas de nature violente. Et puis, je n'allais pas frapper mon meilleur ami ? C'est une personne intouchable. Un membre de mon clan. Encore une idée de Mitchie ça. Selon elle, on avait tous une famille, normal, mais aussi un clan. La différence se situait dans le choix des membres. La famille, bon, on n'a pas trop le choix, mais pour le clan, ce sont nos amis et les personnes qui comptent beaucoup pour nous. Ces humains pour qui on serait capable de remuer ciel et terre. Nate avait été le premier membre de mon clan personnel. Hors de question donc que je le frappe. Je préférais me venger sur ma guitare. Non, je ne vais pas frapper dessus, je ne suis pas idiot, je vais simplement faire de la musique. Tous les chanteurs de rock ne s'amusent pas à casser leurs guitares à la fin de leur concert. Bon de toute façon, on n'est pas en concert ce soir. Je fermais ma chambre à clé et commençais à jouer. J'étais à des lieux de la villa. Enfin, j'y étais toujours mais je me plaisais à imaginer que Mitchie n'était pas sortie, par ma faute rappelons-le, ce fameux matin et qu'à présent nous étions ensemble et heureux. Enfin presque puisque nous ne nous voyions pas aussi souvent que nous l'aurions souhaité, mais que voulez-vous la perfection n'existe pas. Du moins, à mes yeux ! Tout ça pour dire, qu'à présent, _nous serions allongés sur mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond et je lui tiendrais la main, nos doigts entrelacés. Nous ne parlerions même pas, certains silences, en sa compagnie, étant éloquents. Nous profiterions simplement de la présence de l'autre, sans ressentir le besoin de parler. Evidemment, afin de rendre l'instant parfait, nous serions seuls. Son estomac gronderait et nous rigolerions avant de descendre. Je la taquinerais bien sûr et elle me ferait la tête, en affichant son air boudeur, absolument adorable chez elle. Naturellement, je la prendrais contre moi et j'embrasserais toutes les parties de son visage, attendant qu'elle me pardonne pour déposer un vrai baiser sur ses lèvres. _

On frappa à la porte et je descendis de mon nuage. Le retour à la réalité fut douloureux, très douloureux. Et encore le mot est faible. Le moral au fond des chaussettes, j'ouvris la porte pour la refermer aussitôt brutalement. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me faire harceler. Le fait que je lui refuse l'entrée de ma chambre ne sembla pas déranger mon meilleur ami, puisqu'il entra quand même. Soupirant, je m'allongeais en travers de mon lit, une main sur les yeux. Je l'entendis s'asseoir à mon bureau, puis il prit la parole.

« - Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, j'imagine ?

Je décidais de ne rien répondre. Il connaissait ma réponse non ? Si j'avais eu envie de lui en parler, je l'aurais fait hier dans le salon. Si je ne dis rien, c'est forcément que je ne _veux_ rien dire. Repousser au maximum le moment où je craquerais et que je lui confierais tout. Parce que ce jour marquera la fin de la bonne entente qui règne entre-nous. J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Jouant le tout pour le tout, je me levais et plantais mon regard dans le sien.

« - J'aimerais dormir, si ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

« - Nullement, dit-il en souriant sans pour autant bouger.

Je le fusillais des yeux et me changeais, avant d'éteindre et de me faufiler sous mes draps. Fermant les yeux, je repris le fil de mes pensées.

_Nous étions donc dans la cuisine, entrain de préparer de quoi nous nourrir, puis son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha et commença à parler avec sa mère, lui assurant qu'elle rentrerait le lendemain, tandis que je terminais le repas, puis nettoyais. J'embrassais sa joue et saluais Connie avant de filer dans le salon. Deux minutes plus tard, elle me rejoignit et me frappa gentiment l'arrière du crâne. Je fis mine d'être vexé et elle sourit, décrétant que j'étais mignon. Compliment qui anéantit toute bouderie._

Je fus réveillé par mon portable. Il indiquait cinq heures du matin. Nous avions encore une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Je me levais, en songeant, qu'une fois de plus je n'avais pas vu le sommeil arriver. Je pris une douche rapide et descendis. Je commençais à faire le petit-déjeuner et Jason me rejoignit. Sans un mot de ma part, puisque je ne suis pas du matin, quelque soit l'heure de mon réveil, il m'aida. Nous terminâmes rapidement et je commençais juste à manger, lorsque Nate arriva. J'avalais rapidement ce que j'avais dans mon assiette et remontais à l'étage, sans un mot. Je restais dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Myles et montais le dernier dans la voiture. Il nous déposa au studio, sans que je n'ai prononcé un seul mot durant le trajet. J'avais même pris mon mp3 et j'écoutais ma vieille playlist, afin d'éviter le harcèlement. Mon manège ne passa cependant pas inaperçu, à en juger par le sourire de mon frère. Je vous le dis, la journée promet d'être _très_ longue ! _Extrêmement_ longue, même …

A peine avait-on mis un pied dans le hall que Lauréla nous tomba dessus. Si elle avait eu trois bras, elle nous aurait emmené jusqu'au salon d'esthétique par la peau des fesses. Au lieu de ça, elle se consolait, de ne pas pouvoir nous y emmener de force, en nous hurlant dessus. A une certaine époque, je me serais permis une remarque, surtout avec elle puisqu'elle était super cool, mais je n'en eus pas le cœur cette fois ci. J'entrais donc sans un mot, à la suite de Jason et me laissais bichonner entre les mains expertes des maquilleuses, coiffeuses et habilleuses. Une demi-heure après, nous étions sur le plateau. Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis sans un mot, laissant mon esprit vagabonder vers une jolie brune aux yeux chocolats. Je crois que j'en suis vraiment mordu et c'est atroce. La voir et savoir qu'elle ne se souvient de rien est atroce. Je n'ose imaginer la souffrance qu'elle doit vivre. A chaque personne qui entre, elle se demande peut-être si c'est un ami, ou non. Elle est en quelque sorte vulnérable. J'aimerais pourtant la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurer, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. D'une part parce qu'elle risquerait d'être perdue, entre mon attitude distante de ces trois jours et maintenant et d'autre part, je me l'étais interdit, tout simplement. Dès qu'elle irait mieux, je m'éloignerais doucement mais sûrement, quitte à souffrir à mon tour. Après tout ce qu'elle a enduré depuis qu'elle me connait, je lui dois bien ça. Elle m'a apporté tellement de chose. Grâce à elle, j'ai connu la joie, la beauté simple de la vie, j'en venais même à m'émerveiller quand je voyais une scène dehors qui avant me semblait banale. Comme un père prenant sa fille dans ses bras, ou une mère laissant son garçon entrer seul dans l'école. Une main passa devant mes yeux et je repris pied à la réalité. J'arquais un sourcil, demandant implicitement ce qu'on me voulait.

« - Où étais-tu Shane, me demanda Lauréla avec un sourire doux.

« - Demande plutôt avec qui ! Je peux dire sans me tromper qu'elle a les cheveux châtains, les yeux marron clairs et un esprit d'artiste qui te ferait passer pour quelqu'un d'étroite d'esprit !

« - Attends, tu as bien dit elle, Nate ? Le grand Shane Gray aurait succombé au doux fruit de l'amour ?

« - Non, décrétais-je un peu plus fort que prévu. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle Nate, rentre toi ça dans ton crâne de piaf !

« - Oula ! Récapitulons ! Il a les yeux dans le vague, il passe son temps à rêver, s'emporte pour un rien et parle très peu. Y a pas à dire, elle ne le laisse pas indifférent, continua notre productrice.

Je ne dis rien mais pris soin de les fusiller tous des yeux avant de croiser les bras. Je leur aie finalement demandé si on était réuni pour parler de mon absence de petite amie, ou pour tourner un clip ? Le mot sembla faire « tilt » dans l'esprit de Lauréla, puisqu'elle nous expliqua aussitôt ce qu'elle avait prévu. Je fis un effort pour me concentrer sur son blabla et j'en compris l'essentiel.

« - Premier tableau, on voit Shane assis sur son lit entrain de gratter la guitare, puis son père entre furibond et lui demande d'arrêter. Ensuite, une fois seul, il allume la radio et ferme les yeux. Deuxième tableau, on vous voit tous les trois, d'abord dans un garage entrain de répéter le refrain en studio, ensuite le second couplet dans votre garage et après sur scène. Troisième tableau après ton « All night long », on te revoit allongé sur ton lit et ouvrir les yeux.

Bon, ça nous fait trois plans à tourner, génial ! Je soupirais et fis le vide rapidement, me concentrant uniquement sur ce qu'on me demandait. Pour la suite, je verrais plus tard.

Finalement, le tournage fut terminé en une matinée. Nous fûmes libres vers treize heures. Parfait, ça nous laisse une demi-heure pour manger, avant la séance photo et l'interview. Sans compter qu'on terminait la journée par le visionnage du clip, qui serait monté d'ici là et un tas d'autres futilités … La journée me parait quand même bien vide d'un coup !

Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures quand nous regagnâmes notre voiture. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet, tant nous étions fatigués. Ce n'est qu'arrivé chez nous, alors que Jason montait prendre une douche, que le harcèlement reprit. Dire que Lauréla m'avait déjà assez énervée avec ses remarques toute la matinée. Il suffisait que j'oublie un mot ou que je ne sois pas dans le rythme, pour entendre que je devrais penser un peu moins à elle et plus à ce que je faisais. Si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, je parierais qu'elle est enceinte. Bref, tout ça pour dire que quand Nate me demanda, pour la deux centièmes fois environs, ce qu'il s'était passé entre Mitchie et moi, je craquais. Et oui, l'être humain et moi en particulier, est faible quand il est fatigué.

« - Tu veux savoir, criais-je, très bien ! Quand vous êtes partis, je suis monté la réveiller comme prévu et on a déjeuné, comme je te l'ai expliqué. Ensuite nous sommes allés dans le jardin et elle s'est plongée dans son dessin et ça m'a fait mal ! Qu'elle réussisse à oublier ma présence aussi facilement, alors je lui ai demandé de me donner un cours de dessin juste pour qu'elle se souvienne que j'étais là ! On a discuté de mes hypothétiques talents et elle m'a raconté une histoire. Quand je lui ai demandé son avis sur mon dessin et qu'elle m'a dit qu'il était nul, j'ai craqué et pour éviter de m'énerver contre elle, je suis monté dans ma chambre. Sauf qu'elle m'a suivi pour avoir des explications, enfin tu la connais ! Et ça a fini par exploser ! On s'est mis à se hurler dessus en l'espace de quelques secondes et sans crier gare, je l'ai embrassé. C'était un baiser, plein de colère, où la violence prédominait et quand elle y a répondu, j'ai décollé ! Sauf que je me suis rappelé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain avant et je me suis donc écarté, songeant que pour une première expérience c'était loin d'être agréable. J'ai commencé à m'excuser, mais elle m'a coupé en m'embrassant à son tour et là, c'était un baiser comme elle méritait. Plein de tendresse et de douceur. Et vous êtes arrivés, on s'est écarté et elle est partie de ma chambre. J'ignore pourquoi mais au lieu de la rejoindre pour faire le point, je me suis conduit comme un lâche et je suis descendu vous rejoindre ! Après, j'ai décidé de m'éloigner d'elle afin d'éviter de reparler de cses deux baisers qu'elle devait regretter. J'ai fuis chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait seuls. Elle ne l'a pas supporté et le dernier matin avant son départ, elle en a eu marre. Voilà, tu sais tout ! C'est à cause de moi, si elle est partie furieuse ! À cause de moi, qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur ses pas ! À cause de moi, si elle n'a pas pu éviter la voiture ! À cause de moi, si elle a raté trois mois de sa vie, qu'elle a passée dans le coma. Et enfin, grâce à ma bêtise, qu'elle a perdue tous ses souvenirs ! T'es content maintenant, t'as tes réponses !

Il me regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis me demanda si je l'aimais.

« - J'en sais rien ok ! Mais grâce à toi, tout le studio en est persuadé, avec cette langue de vipère de Lauréla ! Alors que depuis trois mois, je me sens juste coupable et encore plus maintenant quand je me rends compte dans quel état de stresse elle doit être quand une personne inconnue entre dans sa chambre.

« - Je vois ! Excuse-moi Shane, je ne pensais pas que … Enfin que vous vous étiez embrassés ! Au contraire, je pensais juste à une de vos énièmes disputes, c'est tout ! … Tu vas trouver ma question débile à souhait, reprit-il, mais pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas parlé ? Pourquoi nous avoir rejoints dans le jardin, alors que tu rêvais d'aller lui dire ce que tu ressentais pour elle ?

* Pour ceux qui ne comprendraient éventuellement pas, regardez Harry Potter et la coupe de feu, vous allez vite voir de quoi il parle :p

Et voilà, encore un chapitre de bouclé. J'espère qu'il vous a plut ? Pour ma part, j'adore quand Shane explose et livre complètement à son meilleur ami. Bien que vu comment il hurle au début, tout le quartier doit être au courant !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	5. Bonne question !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Tout d'abord, je suis mortifiée de poster seulement maintenant. Ces derniers jours, j'avoue je n'assure pas ma cacahouète, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Promis je vais essayer de me reprendre. Cela dit, vous êtes de moins en moins à me lire, donc je m'interroge, cette fic vous plairait-elle moins ? Bref, sinon, je remercie très très fort **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne** et **Bonilia** pour leur commentaires. Ils m'ont fait super plaisir. Bonne lecture les filles.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Et bien évidemment, merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaires mdr.

**Chapitre 04 : Bonne question !**

POV de Shane.

Je regardais mon meilleur ami interdit. Pourquoi ne lui avais-je rien dit ? C'est ma foi une bonne question. Très bonne même ! Et je n'ai pas la réponse. Ceci dit, pour être franc, je ne me la suis jamais posé. J'avais d'autre question en tête. Comme pourquoi l'avais-je embrassée ? Pourquoi y avait-elle répondu ? Et pourquoi avait-elle pris l'initiative du second baiser ? C'est surtout cette question qui m'obsédait. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle ressente les mêmes choses que moi ? Y avait-il la moindre chance qu'elle puisse me trouver à son goût ? Moi, l'idiot qui a la tête qui gonfle au moindre compliment ? Soupirant, je finis par monter dans ma chambre et m'allongeais sur mon lit, pour deux raisons : J'avais les pieds en compote et j'arrivais tout simplement mieux à réfléchir, en fixant mon plafond. Ca peut paraitre idiot mais je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas. La preuve, sinon jamais je ne serais pas descendu, ce fameux après-midi. Je l'aurais suivi dans sa chambre et j'aurai fermé la porte jusqu'à ce que je sache pourquoi elle m'avait embrassé à son tour. Ceci dit, la connaissant, elle m'aurait demandé pourquoi je l'avais fait. Je ne me voyais pas lui dire « parce que je t'aime ». D'ailleurs, comment être sûr que je l'aimais ? Peut-être étais-je juste attiré par elle, parce qu'elle me fascinait. Tout en elle était merveilleux et la voir furieuse ce jour-là, entrain de me hurler des mots que je n'écoutais même pas, avait déclenché quelque chose en moi. J'ignore ce que c'était exactement … Mes intestins s'étaient contractés, mon cœur s'était accéléré et je n'avais eu plus qu'une seule envie, un seul besoin, sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais pris son visage en coupe et que je l'avais embrassé. Avec passion, violence, voulant avoir le dessus sur elle, lui donner envie de moi, comme j'avais besoin d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle ne puisse plus m'oublier ! Je voulais qu'elle n'ait plus envie de se concentrer sur ses esquisses quand j'étais près d'elle ! C'est pour ça que je l'avais embrassé prime abord et puis je m'étais rappelé qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de copain. Je m'étais donc écarté. J'avais commencé à m'excuser mais elle avait réduit la distance entre nous et avait, doucement, posé sa bouche sur la mienne. Et là … ça avait été pire ! Pire mais en mieux ! Pire parce que, de nouveau, je pouvais goûter ses lèvres sucrées à souhait, sensation qui me torturait mais qu'elle douce torture. Ses mains glissaient dans mon cou, alors que les miennes étaient gentiment posées sur sa taille. J'aurais voulu sentir sa peau sous mes paumes, mais c'était bien trop tôt. Du moins c'est que j'avais pensé ! Mais ce baiser était vraiment merveilleux. Délicat, tendre, doux, comme peut l'être un premier baiser. Il m'avait fait décoller. Je m'étais sentit tellement bien, tellement moi. Avec Mitchie dans mes bras, je me sentais enfin entier.

Je soupirais et observais mon portable. Il était pas loin de vingt-deux heures. Je me changeais donc rapidement pour me coucher. Quand ma tête toucha l'oreiller, je sentis à quel point, cette journée avait été harassante et je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

J'étais entrain de rêver de Mitchie quand mon téléphone sonna. Nous étions allés la voir ce week-end, encore et elle se souvenait de tout. J'allais d'ailleurs lui demander la raison de son baiser, quand je m'étais réveillé. Soupirant, je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, tentant de les placer, pour finalement abandonner. Autant filer sous la douche pour démêler tout ça. Je sortis de mon lit, allais me laver, puis m'habillais. Je descendis à la cuisine pour voir que tout était déjà prêt et mes deux amis qui mangeaient tranquillement. Je les saluais d'un hochement de tête et me restaurais rapidement, laissant mes pensées allaient à leurs grès. Elles convergeaient toutes inévitablement vers Mitchie. Mitchie qui me manquait atrocement. Si cruellement que s'en était douloureux. Soupirant, je terminais mon repas promptement. Je remontais ensuite dans ma chambre et pris ma guitare. Je pris soin tout de même de laisser ma porte ouverte. C'était notre manière de faire comprendre qu'on ne voulait pas être seul et qu'on acceptait d'être dérangé. Comme quoi, ça sert une porte. Secouant la tête, je m'assis sur le coin de mon lit et commençais à jouer quelques accords. Jason vint cependant me prévenir que Myles était arrivé. J'abandonnais mon instrument à regret, pour me plonger dans une journée de travail plus que chargée.

Au fil des heures, je songeais à pas mal de choses, du moins quand on avait deux minutes pour penser. Notamment à Mitchie, à ma manière d'agir avec elle depuis le début, à toutes ces fois où je l'observais en me disant que c'était pour trouver sa faille, alors qu'en fait, c'était juste pour le plaisir des yeux. Comme si mon subconscient savait déjà ce que ma conscience avait mis trois mois à comprendre. A savoir que je ne pourrais jamais être proche de Mitchie. Et bien, mon subconscient a pas mal d'avance. A moins qu'il ait tout simplement compris qu'elle me plaisait, avant que je ne le découvre moi-même. Allez savoir ! Je suis conscient après tout, je ne peux pas savoir ce que mon inconscient pense. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi mon subconscient ne l'a pas dit à ma conscience. On aurait gagné du temps ! A moins bien sûr qu'il faille d'abord que je change pour accepter qu'une fille autre qu'Ophélie ait réussi à toucher mon cœur. Dans ce cas, mon subconscient serait déjà guéri de cette blessure alors que mon cœur et ma conscience ne l'étaient pas totalement ? … Je commence à m'embrouiller avec toutes ses nouvelles entités. Faisons simple. Intérieurement j'étais près à aimer depuis longtemps mais je ne le voulais plus, pour éviter de souffrir, à nouveau. Comme ça, d'un coup, c'est beaucoup plus clair ! La voiture s'arrêta et je descendis à la suite de mon meilleur ami, à mille lieux de ce que je faisais. Nous entrâmes dans un studio de télévision et je me repris. Il fallait que je reste concentré sur ce que je faisais et sur ce que je disais. Surtout dans un nid de langue de vipère comme celui-là. Nous nous fîmes maquiller, habiller et une fois seuls, je demandais à mon meilleur ami où nous étions.

« - Sur le plateau de Brooke Burke !

J'acquiesçais et me concentrais pour ne pas faire de gaffe. J'appréhendais le fait de monter sur le plateau mais finalement, je réussis à rester concentré et lorsque nous fûmes, à nouveau, dans la voiture, je laissais mes pensées divaguer. Je repensais à la conversation que j'avais eue avec Nate. Pourquoi les avais-je rejoints dans le jardin, au lieu d'aller lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'avais besoin d'elle ? Cette question me torturait, c'est fou ! La réponse est pourtant simple … Je suis lâche et comme tout être humain qui se respecte, j'avais eu peur ! Pas peur d'elle, elle était incapable de faire du mal à une mouche et malgré tout ce que j'avais dit, elle ne m'avait jamais fait de mal physiquement. Non, j'avais tout simplement eu peur qu'elle me rejette. Qu'elle me dise qu'elle préférait mon abruti de frère. La voilà la raison ! Pas plus débile ! J'aurais pu invoquer mille raisons, mais la vraie était celle-là.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement et lorsque nous arrivâmes chez nous, de bonne heure pour une fois, je montais dans ma chambre. J'entendis bien mes deux amis se demander ce que j'avais, mais je ne répondais pas. Depuis que j'avais compris le pourquoi j'avais fui et comme une musique me tournait dans la tête, je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de l'écrire pour être tranquille. Je m'installais confortablement sur mon lit, face à la fenêtre, pour mettre la mélodie sur papier. Tout au long de la compo, je n'avais qu'un seul visage en tête. Celui de Mitchie ! Dire qu'elle m'avait inspiré la chanson était un euphémisme. Cette chanson lui était dédiée. Dédiée à son talent, à son âme, à sa personnalité. Les paroles me venaient naturellement et je sais que je ne les oublierai jamais. Elle serait gravée dans mon esprit. Ça serait mon secret !

POV de Mitchie.

Durant les trois jours qu'ils étaient restés, j'avais beaucoup ris mais en même temps j'avais du mal à m'imaginer partager leurs quotidiens. Ils paraissaient tellement différents les uns des autres.

Par exemple Jason était le rigolo de la bande. Il avait toujours une blague à dire, ou une farce à faire. Il parlait aussi beaucoup de Asha, sa copine, avec qui il filait le parfait amour. Je pense qu'il était également du genre à prendre la vie comme elle vient, sans se poser de question. Pas par manque de curiosité, mais parce qu'il trouvait qu'il avait mieux à faire que de chercher le pourquoi du comment, de chaque chose.

Ensuite il y avait, Nate. Il était un peu plus dur à cerner. Il me considérait comme sa petite sœur et était d'un naturel protecteur. Il semblait être le plus mature et le plus sérieux des trois. Toujours au courant de tout, un peu comme le grand frère du groupe. Il était carrément _love_ de Jenny, mais je le comprenais aisément. Elle était très attachante. Bref revenons à lui. Il paraissait cependant être le plus jeune, mais c'était peut-être qu'une impression.

Enfin le dernier cas est de loin le plus intéressant. Shane ! Que j'avais appelé _Monsieur Gray_ pendant près d'un mois et demi. J'ignore pourquoi d'ailleurs ! Lui c'était, sans conteste, le plus dur à cerner. Il paraissait toujours triste et dès que nos regards se croisaient, ses yeux se remplissaient de culpabilité. Et j'ignorais pourquoi. Il était aussi très rêveur ! Il semblait constamment à côté de ses chaussures, comme si le monde qui l'entourait ne lui plaisait pas et qu'il s'en était créé un sur mesure. J'avais cependant l'impression d'être plus proche de lui que de Nate. Pourtant, il était distant et ne m'adressait pas souvent la parole. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre nous ? Peut-être que nous nous étions disputés, allez savoir. Je ne suis pas dans sa tête mais j'aimerais bien, la mienne est presque vide. Enfin d'après les médecins, ça va me revenir doucement, il faut juste que je stimule mon cerveau. Facile à dire quand on ne peut pas bouger. Enfin depuis ce matin, je pouvais bouger légèrement les doigts. Grande progression ! Je pouvais donc éteindre et allumer la télé à loisir, mais étrangement, je n'en tirais pas avantage. C'était toujours les mêmes choses qui passaient. Des informations plus morbides les unes que les autres, des dessins animés censés éveiller les enfants, qui en fait les abrutissaient plus qu'autre chose, quant aux séries … Non, mais soyons sérieux une minute. Comme si il pouvait arriver autant de chose aux mêmes personnes. C'est surréaliste ! Bref, une infirmière entra et me sourit. Elle commença à changer le pansement qui recouvrait ma sonde gastrique, puis me parla.

« - Dis donc, tu as de sacrés contacts, je donnerais cher pour avoir leurs portables !

Je la regardais intriguée. Ce n'était pas la première à me faire ce genre de remarque.

« - Pourquoi ? Ils ont fait quelque chose de spécial ?

« - J'oublis tout le temps que tu souffres d'amnésie temporaire.

Quelle est drôle, celle-là ! Comme si je pouvais oublier moi ! Remarquez à ce niveau, je n'oublierais pas grand-chose …

« - Tes trois amis, enfin les garçons, ce sont les membres du groupe les _Tous Pour Un_, un groupe pop rock carrément dans le vent. D'ailleurs, ils ont sortit une nouvelle chanson. Loin d'être comme celle des deux premiers albums, mais j'aime beaucoup.

Mais c'est très intéressant, tout ça ! Je savais qu'ils étaient connus car ils avaient un agent, mais j'ignorais qu'ils étaient chanteurs. Elle sortit peu après et je réfléchis. Jouaient-ils d'un instrument ? Si oui, lequel ? Lequel chantait ? Et qui écrivait les chansons ? A moins qu'ils fassent appel à un parolier ? Ces petites questions m'occupèrent pendant quelques heures. Qui faisait quoi dans le groupe ! Vu leurs mains, j'étais persuadé qu'ils jouaient au moins tous les trois du piano. Ou de la guitare peut-être. En tout cas, ils ont des mains de musiciens. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je pensais que Shane devait écrire les textes car il était le plus rêveur. Peut-être qu'il jouait aussi ! Bon soyons sérieux, l'infirmière a dit rock, donc pas de piano, c'est clair. Une guitare conviendrait mieux je crois. Adjugé, vendu ils jouent de la guitare ! Et peut-être de la batterie mais on verra ça plus tard. Bon alors Shane écrit et joue de la guitare, ensuite l'un des deux joue et l'autre chante, c'est clair. Mais lequel ? Peut-être Nate ? Il a une voix vachement agréable à l'oreille. Légèrement plus aigue que les deux autres, ce qui me fait penser, qu'il est plus jeune. Enfin bon ! Ça doit être ça. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de me planter en beauté ? Haussant les sourcils, à défaut de mes épaules, j'allumais la télé, histoire de voir s'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant, pour une fois. Peut-être un film d'amour. Je pense que j'aimais ce genre de film. Je zappais machinalement d'une chaîne à l'autre, quand un visage me sauta aux yeux. Shane était sur scène, entouré de ses deux amis et il chantait, alors que Nate jouait. Cela étant dit, j'aimais beaucoup le style.

_No, no_

_I just wanna play my music_

_All night long!_

D'accord, je suis arrivée juste pour la fin. Génial ! Bon je n'ai plus qu'à les écouter parler de leur nouvel album. Etrange, Shane semble très concentré … Trop pour que ça paraisse normal. A croire qu'il se force à rester sur terre. Tout paraît faux chez lui ! Même son rire à l'instant. On frappa à ma porte et mes parents entrèrent. Grimaçant, j'éteignis la télé mais maman me demanda de la rallumer. A croire qu'elle était fan. Peut-être après tout, j'aime beaucoup leur chanson pour ma part, du moins ce que j'en ai entendu. Est-ce que j'étais fan avant ? Allez savoir ! Nous regardâmes donc les cinq dernières minutes et Shane eut enfin un vrai sourire. Lorsqu'ils repartirent en coulisse, j'éteignis la télé et interrogeais ma famille sur mes passe-temps. Je voulais connaître ma vie. J'appris donc que j'adorais l'art en général. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais regarder par la fenêtre ! Maman m'expliqua que j'aimais dessiner ou reproduire. J'acquiesçais, songeant à une autre question, qui n'avait rien à voir à priori.

« - Dis maman, est- ce que je … t'aurais parlé d'un garçon qui me plairait ?

« - Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit-elle.

« - Moi non plus, soupirais-je. Pourtant, d'après Jenny, quelqu'un me plaisait, mais elle refuse de me dire qui ! Elle veut voir si je tombe, à nouveau, sous son charme. Sauf que si je ne le revois pas, je ne pourrais pas retomber sous son charme. A moins que ce soit un des garçons. Ca ne peut pas être Nate sinon elle ne me l'aurait pas dit avec son sourire Colgate ! Et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être une briseuse de couple, donc ça ne peut pas être Jason car il est fou de sa petite Asha. Donc c'est qui ?

« - En effet, tu es quelqu'un de bien ma chérie. Tu ne brises pas les couples, en tout cas. Si c'était de ce Jason, tu attendrais patiemment qu'il quitte sa copine.

« - Voilà qui est rassurant ! Donc des trois il reste Shane, mais il est … Je ne sais pas, tellement distant avec moi. A croire que venir me voir l'ennui … Il ouvre la bouche juste pour répondre aux questions et c'est du genre monosyllabe ! Je ne peux pas être tombée sous son charme plus qu'évident ! Ou alors je suis juste attirée par son physique et il mérite mieux. Par contre il a une voix plus qu'agréable à mon oreille ! Mais en même temps, son côté mystérieux … Je ne sais pas c'est tellement attirant !

Je regardais maman et elle échangea un sourire avec papa. Ok, j'avais visiblement raté un épisode. Je secouais la tête et j'embrayais sur les gens que je côtoyais souvent. Maman m'apprit donc, qu'hormis Jenny et les garçons depuis cet été, je ne voyais personne. Venait bien sûr s'ajouter les voisins, leurs amis et ma famille. Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnait pas ! Ils partirent quand il fut l'heure de manger et je les embrassais. J'espérais bientôt pouvoir bouger complètement pour les serrer fort dans mes bras. J'avoue ça me manque.

Restée seule, je repensais à tout ce que j'avais appris aujourd'hui. J'avais hâte de pouvoir à nouveau dessiner. Flûte, je voulais demander à maman si elle savait pourquoi l'odeur du citron me plaisait tant que ça ! Peut-être qu'elle le savait. En tout cas, j'avais appris que maman avait un service de traiteur. C'est peut-être l'explication à son étrange odeur de chèvrefeuille et de pâte à gâteau. Soupirant, je fermais les yeux et tentais de m'évader dans un monde où j'aurais des jambes tiens. Enfin, j'en ai mais elles sont inaptes à me porter. Je repensais aussi beaucoup aux trois garçons. Leur nouvelle musique était excellente ! Je ne savais pas si j'aimais avant mais ils avaient une adepte de leur nouveau style. Elle semblait pleine de vie et j'avais noté que Shane paraissait heureux de la chanter, comme si elle lui rappelait un bon souvenir. Peut-être était-ce le cas ? N'empêche, il doit se sentir bien seul quand Jenny et Asha sont là. Je le plains, c'est dur de sentir la solitude vous peser sur les épaules. J'en prenais conscience à présent ! Je voyais tant de gens passer dans les couloirs et j'entendais des éclats de rire dans les chambres voisines, alors que moi j'avais peu de personnes qui s'inquiétaient pour moi. Ce que j'avais me suffisaient, mais bizarrement, j'étais jalouse de ces personnes qui ont des tas d'amis. Pourquoi n'en avais-je pas autant ? J'étais si différente des autres que ça ? Peut-être que oui ! Tout comme le vilain petit canard, j'étais née au mauvais endroit ? Quand allais-je enfin rencontrer mon groupe de cygne, moi ? Je n'étais pas gênée de n'avoir que peu d'amis, mais ils avaient leurs études, ou leurs carrières à gérer et j'avais donc peu de visite. En plus, comme je ne pouvais pas bouger, je restais des heures entières à fixer mes murs, ou la télé, sans rien n'écouter au final. Le plus souvent, je mettais une chaîne au hasard et je coupais le son. C'était amusant, je refaisais les dialogues et j'inventais des histoires vraiment débiles.

Soupirant, je décidais de recommencer mon jeu favori. Je tombais sur un film, ou une série, allez savoir. Je coupais le son et commençais à remettre de nouveau dialogue. Je décidais donc que la brune et le blond étaient frères. L'un ressemblait à son père, l'autre à sa grand-mère. Je m'aperçus que je m'étais trompée lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. L'infirmière de garde entra, afin de changer une poche de médicaments et me demanda ce que je faisais. Je lui racontais mon petit jeu et ça la fit bien rire. Elle me demanda pourquoi je ne laissais pas les dialogues originels et je lui donnais mon avis sur la profondeur inexistante, des dialogues de séries. Elle hocha la tête et reparti. J'étais certaine qu'elle ne m'avait pas écouté mais qu'importe. Je finis par me lasser de ce jeu et éteignant tout, je m'allongeais. Je n'avais pas sommeil mais tant pis.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je fus étonnée de voir le soleil déjà levé. Haussant les sourcils, à défaut des épaules, je fis comme chaque matin, à savoir, bouger mes doigts avant d'essayer les poignets. Bon ça revenait petit à petit, puisque ceux-ci bougeaient, mais mes coudes jouaient encore les déserteurs. Soupirant une énième fois, j'allumais la télé et regardais les infos, une fois n'est pas coutume. C'est alors que le médecin entra.

« - Mademoiselle Torrès ! Comment allez-vous ?

« - Bof, ça va je dirais, je peux bouger mes poignets !

Il acquiesça et commença à vérifier un tas de truc. Je l'observais silencieusement et il me demanda ce que je faisais avant qu'il n'arrive.

« - Je regardais un film d'horreur.

Il sourcilla, arguant qu'il avait cru voir l'info du jour. Souriant, j'acquiesçais, lui expliquant qu'avec toute la violence qu'on voit dedans, c'est les infos qu'on devrait interdire aux enfants. Etrangement, il fut d'accord avec moi. Secouant la tête, je changeais de chaîne. Ah cool MTV ! Je m'installais confortablement et observais le dernier clip de TJ Tyler. J'aime beaucoup sa chanson. Le thème est un peu réchauffé, mais bizarrement, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste. Le clip suivant m'étonna. C'était celui des _Tous Pour Un_. J'aurais voulu croiser les bras mais bon, je me contentais d'observer les traits de Shane. C'est vrai qu'il était mignon. Ses yeux chocolat et ses cheveux noirs, craquant à souhait ! Dommage qu'il soit si distant. Enfin, je crois qu'il l'est. Avec moi en tout cas, c'est le cas ! Par contre, il s'entend bien avec Jenny. Il faudra que je lui demande s'il a toujours été comme ça avec moi. Peut-être me donnera-t-elle les infos qu'il me manque. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre nous, mais quoi ? Nous ne pouvions être ensemble, c'était certain. La preuve, il avait dit qu'il n'avait personne, quant à moi, bas j'avais quelqu'un d'autre en tête ! Mais alors pourquoi mon cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'il serrerait bientôt une autre que moi dans ses bras ? Je soupirais et voulant me changer les idées, je fredonnais une musique. Il me fallut deux minutes pour m'apercevoir, que c'était cette fameuse chanson qui revenait par à-coup. Ah si seulement, je pouvais m'enregistrer ! Pour ça, faudrait pouvoir bouger. Je soupirais une nouvelle fois et tout en continuant de fredonner cet air obsédant, je me demandais comment Jenny faisait pour avoir une relation avec Nate. Pas qu'ils ne vont pas ensemble, c'est même l'inverse, mais il part souvent loin pour les promos, les concerts, ce genre de trucs. Des tas de filles se jettent à son cou, je ne dis pas qu'il est infidèle loin de là, mais comment peut-elle supporter ça ? Elle évite peut-être juste d'y penser ! Pour ma part, je ne sais pas comment je réagirai. Ne me rappelant pas si j'avais déjà eu un copain, comment voulez-vous que je me souvienne si je suis du genre jalouse ou pas ?

Et bé, il était long celui-là, non ? J'avoue légèrement plus court que les précédents, mais j'ai mis beaucoup de blabla et peu de dialogue, ça compense non ? J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	6. Revenants !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie (créole ? Désolée mais je carbure aux vieilles chansons en ce moment) comment vous allez ? Oui je sais je suis en retard. Décidément en ce moment… Enfin bref, _good new_, le nouveau chapitre est là donc préparez-vous mdr. Non plus sérieusement, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, mais j'en dis pas plus. Le titre est assez parlant. Merci néanmoins à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Ange R.T White** (Salut toi. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur. Et pour les points de vue de Mitchie et Jenny, je t'avoue je les adore aussi. Mais pas la peine de te connecter tous les jours. Je poste le lundi (en général) pour cette fic le jeudi pour l'autre et pareil pour mon blog mdr. Bisous), **Bonila**, **Mathilde** (Salut toi. Ravie que cette fiction te plaise. Promis, ils vont se redécouvrir bientôt mais ne sois pas trop pressée. En général quand ils se disent je t'aime peu après je mets l'épilogue donc… Quand ils ne se disent pas je t'aime dans l'épilogue mdr. Mais promis, je continue mdr. Bisous), et **charl2ne**, pour leurs commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaires. Surtout le dernier )

Je dédie ce chapitre à **MissNessaEvansCullen** pour son super travail sur les fics de **SubaruShiro**. :)

**Chapitre 05 : Revenants !**

POV de Mitchie

Une nouvelle journée commence et avec elle son lot de questions, de bonnes ou mauvaises nouvelles. Dans mon cas, pleins de questions, peu de réponses et pleins de bonnes nouvelles. C'est vrai, l'avantage de cette amnésie, c'est qu'au moins j'apprends que de bonnes choses. Logique me direz-vous vu qu'on ne me parle que de ma vie ! Elle a plutôt l'air d'être heureuse en plus. Pourtant, je ressens comme un manque quand j'y pense … J'ai des parents qui m'adorent, des amis géniaux, même s'ils sont peu nombreux, des projets réalisables et je m'épanouis dans tous les domaines de l'art. Il me manque quand même un truc, pour être pleinement heureuse. Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, on a bien compris que je parlais de l'amour. Du vrai, du grand, enfin tout ce que vous voulez, mais l'idée est là. C'est stupide, qui suis-je pour imposer mon état à quelqu'un qui sera particulier pour moi ? De toute façon, je n'ai personne pour le moment et à moins que je tombe sur l'homme de ma vie dans ce service, ça risque de durer encore un peu ! Soupirant, j'allumais la télé à la recherche de bonne nouvelle, mais évidemment rien de ce côté-là. De toute façon, quand on a le cafard, tout est propice à ce qu'on se sente encore plus mal. Les infos, ça mine le moral de tout le monde et en plus, étant en manque d'amour, j'ai renoncé à regarder les films à l'eau de rose. Quant aux trucs tristes, c'est encore moins conseillé. La bonne nouvelle était que je commençais à retrouver ma mobilité. Je pouvais maintenant hausser les épaules. Il était temps. Je pouvais aussi bouger les bras. Je souris à cette pensée. Que voulez-vous, on se remonte le moral comme on peut. Bref, c'est le début du week-end. Jenny m'a dit hier, que les garçons viendraient me voir en toute logique ! Voilà qui est encore mieux ! J'appréciais leurs compagnies, elle était très enrichissante et intéressante, mais j'espère qu'ils éviteront de parler de moi ce coup-ci ! J'aime bien apprendre de nouvelles choses, mais ça fait une semaine que le seul sujet de conversation, c'est Bibi ! Je commence à saturer !

Jenny arriva en début de l'après-midi, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je déglutis, en me demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu mijoter et elle sortit de son sac, une pochette qui semblait sur le point de craquer.

« - Euh, c'est quoi ça ?

J'avoue, que j'avais vraiment peur … Me dites pas que c'est mes cours à rattraper, parce que là, je démissionne. Ah mais non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça, j'avais loupé la rentrée. Bref, elle ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'approcher la table à roulette. Je la regardais intriguée, puis haussant les épaules, je lui demandais de l'ouvrir. Je rebougeais certes, mais impossible encore de tenir quelque chose. Elle l'ouvrit et j'écarquillais les yeux. La pochette contenait un nombre incroyable d'esquisse, de paysages ou d'humains. C'était impressionnant, y avait le travail de toute une vie, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je regardais chaque croquis, en les faisant glisser avec soin. Le coup de crayon était vraiment bon, c'est mon avis en tout cas et pourtant tout semblait fade. Il manquait quelque chose derrière certains d'entre eux. Les deux personnes âgées se tenant par la main étaient touchantes. On pouvait lire l'amour dans leurs yeux, à l'inverse, le visage de la petite fille qui me souriait, manquait d'émotion dans son regard. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si elle était vraiment ravie, comme le témoignait son sourire, ou si elle se forçait. Durant une bonne demi-heure, j'observais chaque dessin, me faisant une idée du talent de Jenny.

« - Tu sais ! Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, surtout depuis que j'ai perdue la mémoire, mais tu aurais pu rentrer en fac d'art toi aussi. Tes croquis sont géniaux. Certains manquent de profondeur, mais ça viendra avec le temps, je suppose !

Levant le nez, je m'aperçues qu'elle me regardait, en tentant de réprimer un fou rire. Soupirant, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - C'est rien, je te jure, c'est juste que …

Elle n'alla pas plus loin. Elle était entrain de rire, à un truc fort drôle, à en croire son hilarité, sauf, que c'était la seule. J'attendais, pour ma part, qu'elle m'explique. Ceci dit, je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire à mon tour. C'est communicatif ! Heureusement, deux minutes plus tard, elle réussit à m'expliquer.

« - C'est rien, me rassura-t-elle lorsque je lui demandais pour la troisième fois ce qu'elle avait. C'est juste que tu viens de faire ton autocritique. Ce sont tes esquisses Mitchounette ! Pas les miennes ! Je n'ai jamais su tenir un crayon du bon côté …

J'acquiesçais, comprenant d'un coup, un peu mieux pourquoi elle riait. Elle rangea les feuilles et quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je n'attendais personne aussi tôt. Je fus donc étonnée de voir entrer trois inconnus. Un coup d'œil à ma meilleure amie m'apprit qu'elle ignorait qui ils étaient. Génial ! Si ça se trouve, ce sont des gens qui me détestent ? Allez savoir ! La femme devait avoir l'âge de maman, des cheveux châtains et raides qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. Les yeux marron, le visage avenant, les traits réguliers et un sourire communicatif. Elle était assez grande et paraissait sportive. L'homme, d'une tête plus grande que sa femme, avait par contre les cheveux très noirs et frisés, les yeux verts et on sentait qu'il aimait rire, à en croire les petites rides autour de ses yeux. Il n'était par contre pas très sportif, comme mon père, puisqu'il avait un peu de ventre, mais bon, ça lui allait bien. La dernière personne avait les cheveux châtains avec une tonne de gel pour maintenir sa coiffure d'intello, en place. Il avait en plus des yeux bleus incroyables, avec un quelque chose que je n'aimais pas ! Mais quoi, je n'en savais strictement rien. Il semblait être sportif à en croire la silhouette que dessinait son tee-shirt. Un tombeur, assurément ! A peine plus vieux que moi. Heureusement pour moi, Jenny leur demanda qui ils étaient et ce fut la femme qui lui répondit. J'avais donc devant moi, les parents et le frère de Shane. Etrange ! Il ressemble beaucoup à ses parents et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçue. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à me parler. Apparemment, ils ne se sont pas encore aperçus que je ne les reconnaissais pas. Ceci dit, Jenny donnait bien le change, leurs posant des questions sur eux, pour m'aider. Soupirant, je dis :

« - Excusez-moi, mais … Je ne vous reconnais pas ! J'ai complètement perdue la mémoire après mon accident et vos visages ne me disent rien. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on s'est déjà croisés ?

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es si distante ! Nous avons rendu visite à Shane pendant ton séjour chez eux ! Apparemment, ça ne t'a pas marqué, dit sa mère légèrement triste.

« - Je vois, déclarais-je en hochant la tête. Ceci dit, si ça peut vous rassurer, quand je me suis réveillée, je n'étais même pas sûre de mon identité !

Ils rirent et Jordan me demanda si je me souvenais de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je fronçais les sourcils. Sa question est ambiguë non ? Peut-être était-ce lui dont j'étais amoureuse ? Non, sinon mon cœur se serait affolé ! Quoique, si ma tête a tout oublié, comment voulez-vous que mon organe s'en souvienne ? J'observais Jenny discrètement et elle sembla comprendre ma question puisqu'elle secoua la tête. Bon visiblement, ce n'était pas lui. Je lui donnais donc la même réponse. Il eut un petit sourire et m'assura que ce n'était pas grave. Je rêve, on dirait qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre nous, sauf que je refuse de croire que j'ai pu être ami avec lui. Il ne ressemble à aucune personne que je côtoie. Pas physiquement, ça je m'en tape, mais sa personnalité me semble fausse. Je fus sauvé par de nouveaux coups frappés. Jenny se mit à sourire franchement et je sus qui allait entrer avant même qu'ils ne passent la porte. Ils entrèrent et je vis leurs sourires se figer avant de se reprendre, en tout cas pour Nate et Jason, qui vinrent me dire bonjour. Pour ma part, j'attendais la réaction de leur ami. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre longtemps, puisqu'il fusilla, littéralement, son frère des yeux avant d'embrasser ses parents. Etrangement, il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa la joue. A son contact, je sentis une bouffée de chaleur m'envahir et je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? La dernière fois, il m'avait à peine serré la main. Enfin il m'avait fait la bise, mais ça avait été furtif, comme s'il y avait été obligé et qu'il détestait l'idée de me toucher ! Peut-être était-ce du à la présence de son frère cette fois ? Ou alors, il était simplement ailleurs, la dernière fois, allez savoir ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ! Nate me demanda comment je me sentais et je bougeais les bras, pour lui prouver que je commençais à rebouger petit à petit. Il sourit et avant qu'il ne pose une autre question, j'embrayais sur un sujet que je voulais aborder.

« - Dites, je vous ai vu sur le plateau de … Enfin j'ai oublié le nom et j'adore votre chanson ! Bien que je n'aie entendue que la fin dans l'émission, il a fallut que je vois le clip qui est super entre parenthèse.

Ils me remercièrent et Jason me demanda mon avis.

« - J'aime bien le texte, ça change des trucs pleins d'amour perdu, qu'on n'entend partout ! Pour le clip, j'ignore avec qui vous travaillez, mais perso, je ne l'aurais pas totalement fait comme ça. Je veux dire, entre le garage et le studio, j'aurais mis une autre étape.

« - Comme, demanda Nate visiblement très amusée.

Aurais-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Bonne question !

« - Bas, je sais pas, je vous aurais fait chanter devant un petit public, genre une école ou un camp de vacance ! Enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue, après ça vous aurez fait peut-être trop de travail.

Ils acquiescèrent en souriant et je notais qu'ils semblaient fatigués. Shane ne lâchait pas son frère des yeux. Ok, ils ne s'entendent pas ou quoi ? On dirait deux ennemis, non parce que je parle de Shane depuis tout à l'heure, mais son frère, dont j'ai oublié le nom, le fixe tout aussi durement. Visiblement, ils se haïssent ! Mais pour quel motif ? Pitié, faite que je sois innocente dans cette affaire. Mais c'est bien connus, une fille peut déchirer une famille en peu de temps. Bon, à priori, si j'y étais pour quelque chose, j'en aurais parlé à ma meilleure amie non ? Et vu l'attitude de celle-ci, je n'ai rien à voir avec ce problème ! Et puis, soyons sérieux, vous iriez à l'hôpital voir la fille qui éloigne vos deux fils l'un de l'autre ? Moi non ! Et ça, j'en suis sûre, pour une fois. Je souris à cette pensée et j'allais me concentrer sur la conversation, quand le frère me demanda la raison de mon adorable sourire, selon ses propres termes. Me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire, je répondis :

« - Rien, je pensais juste à un truc, dont j'étais sûre. C'est tellement rare que je sois sûre de mes réactions que ça me fait sourire.

« - T'inquiète, ça va te revenir, déclara Shane d'une voix super suave. Il faut juste un petit déclencheur …

Bon sang, il se rend compte de la beauté de sa voix ? Il me regardait avec douceur et si j'avais pu, j'aurais plongé dans cette mer chocolat. Je me contentais de répondre.

« - Ouais, dommage que je ne puisse pas sortir en acheter un au magasin ! Tu me rendrais ce service, ajoutais-je en lui faisant un sourire que j'espérais innocent.

Il sembla décontenancé un instant puis se reprit en secouant la tête, chassant sûrement une idée qui lui était venue. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées à cet instant, je vous jure ! J'entendis un rire féminin et je me concentrais pour entendre Jason raconter une blague. Secouant la tête à mon tour, je souris. Quand je disais qu'il adorait rire, ce n'était pas pour rien.

« - Tiens, Mitchounette, j'ai une question pour toi, tu devrais pouvoir y répondre. Sais-tu ce que c'est qu'un chandail ?

« - Un pull non ?

J'avoue que j'étais intriguée par sa question. En quoi, c'était compliqué ? Ceci dit, le connaissant, ce doit être un jeu de mot ou un truc du genre. Il m'assura que ce n'était pas ça et intriguée, je le questionnais :

« - Bas dis-moi ce que c'est alors !

« - C'est un vêtement qu'on met à un enfant quand on a froid.

Je ris doucement. C'est vachement bien trouvé et lorsque la mère de Shane assura que c'était souvent le cas, je ris vraiment. Je le saurais pour plus tard ! Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte et sachant que mes parents ne venaient pas ce week-end, je me demandais qui c'était. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux verts et à la silhouette athlétique entra ! Elle avait un sourire discret, comme si elle se sentait gênée d'être ici et je m'attendais à ce qu'elle sorte en s'excusant pour s'être trompée de chambre, mais non ! Elle entra et après avoir salué les parents de Shane gentiment et avoir fixé méchamment son frère, elle s'approcha de Jason et l'embrassa. C'est donc Asha que j'ai devant moi ? Et bien, il a bon goût ! S'approchant de moi, elle me fit la bise et se présenta.

« - Je m'en serais doutée ! Jason parle tellement de toi que quand je t'ai vu l'embrasser, j'ai su tout de suite qui tu étais, souris-je.

Pour une fois, il ne trouva rien à redire et elle me sourit franchement. Y a pas à dire, son sourire est communicatif, sinon pourquoi serais-je entrain de sourire comme si on venait de m'annoncer une autre super bonne nouvelle ?

POV de Shane

J'eus un temps d'arrêt en rentrant dans sa chambre ! Qu'est-ce que ma famille faisait au chevet de Mitchie ? Et surtout _lui_ ? Maman m'avait appelé dans la semaine pour me demander des nouvelles de mon artiste et je lui avais confié qu'elle était à l'hôpital. Je m'étais tu sur son amnésie, espérant qu'elle aurait quelques souvenirs à présent. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas, à en juger par la distance qu'elle mettait entre mon frère et elle. Parfait ! Pour ma part, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il soit proche d'elle, alors qu'elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il l'avait fait boire plus que raison, juste pour l'embrasser. Je souris en songeant que j'avais eu la chance de goûter à ses lèvres et sans la forcer, enfin presque, mais au moins elle était sobre. J'avais eu quelque chose avant lui ! C'est ridicule, je parle d'une fille que j'aime et j'en parle comme si c'était un objet ! Pire une récompense. Elle était ma récompense, mais pour quel motif, je l'ignorais … Je l'embrassais doucement et j'inspirais son odeur. Elle m'avait vraiment manqué. Un subtil mélange de fruit rouges et de fleur de lotus, si je me souviens bien. C'était toujours aussi enivrant. Je soupirais discrètement et me concentrais sur la conversation. Mitchie était entrain d'expliquer qu'elle était sûre d'un truc et que comme c'était rare, elle en souriait. Malgré moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de la rassurer sur ce point en parlant d'une voix douce. Elle se tourna vers moi étonnée et se plaignit de ne pouvoir en acheter avant de me demander si je pouvais lui rendre ce service, le tout avec un une moue innocente à souhait et affreusement craquante. Je dus me retenir de l'embrasser et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer la scène avant de me reprendre en secouant la tête. Il ne fallait pas que je pense à ce genre de chose.

J'avais conscience de m'être enfermé dans mes rêves ces derniers temps et je me promis de sortir de cette spirale, oh combien tentante mais douloureuse, quand on en sort ! J'écoutais la pauvre blague de Jason, sachant que je m'étais fait avoir, comme elle. En fait la blague était un moyen de faire comprendre aux parents que lorsqu'ils ont froid, ils n'ont qu'à mettre un pull sur leurs épaules à eux et non sur celles de leurs enfants. Mitchie eut une moue pensive quelques instants, puis se tourna vers la porte. Intrigué, je suivis le mouvement et je vis entrer Asha. Elle semblait étonnée de voir autant de monde, mais se reprit vite. Elle embrassa mes parents, regarda mon frère avec dégoût puis embrassa son copain et la jeune malade. Pour ma part, je songeais à ce que mon crétin de frère avait fait. A savoir, essayer de la séparer de Jason. Enfin séparer est un mot trop faible. Il a simplement voulu coucher avec pour qu'elle quitte Jason et qu'il soit malheureux. Cette histoire nous était restée en travers de la gorge et depuis, nous évitions de lui présenter nos copines. Enfin Nate en tout cas, ceci dit, il allait falloir expliquer à Jenny qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui. Quoique vu les regards qu'elle lui lance, elle doit en avoir entendu parler. Et sûrement pas en bien ! Je lui demandais donc un si je pouvais la voir instant en privé et nous allâmes dans le couloir. Je l'interrogeais sur ce qu'elle savait à propose de mon frère et elle m'expliqua que Mitchie lui avait raconté la cuite qu'il lui avait fait prendre.

« - Et aussi que c'est à cause de lui, que vous vous êtes disputés et que tu l'as comparé à une prostituée. Tu dois en avoir marre que je rabâche cette histoire, mais tu dois savoir, qu'à la base, elle comptait refuser mais je l'ai convaincue que ça lui serait bénéfique. Bien sûr, on ignorait de qui il s'agissait, mais je pensais que si tu avais pris la grosse tête, tu avais peut-être, au fond, les pieds plus sur terre qu'elle.

« - Alors, c'est toi que je dois remercier ? Grâce à elle, j'ai perdu mon surplus d'ego, expliquais-je devant son regard étonné et elle m'a changé.

Elle acquiesça simplement et commença à repartir. Je lui emboitais le pas quand elle se stoppa. Se plantant face à moi, elle me dit :

« - Ecoute, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, mais elle je la connais. Alors un conseil, ne la fais plus souffrir ou je te jure, superstar ou pas, que je te réduis en morceaux si petits, qu'il faudra au moins trois siècles aux experts en puzzle pour te reconstituer, c'est clair ?

« - Le message est passé, lui assurais-je. De toute façon, rassure-toi, je compte m'éloigner progressivement. Si je reste trop, elle va subir mon frère et je sais de quoi il est capable.

« - Le message est mal passé, constata-t-elle. Je ne suis pas aveugle Shane. J'ai bien vu tes regards chez vous. Toutes ces fois où tu l'as détaillé des yeux, observant chacun de ses gestes à la dérobée. Tu recherchais son contact à chaque instant. Tu la prenais dans tes bras durant les films. Tu t'allongeais près d'elle pour bronzer, ou tu décidais subitement d'apprendre la cuisine. Tout ça, n'était que des excuses mais elle ne le sait pas. Tu sembles vraiment amoureux d'elle à en juger par ta manière de lui parler alors je vais faire plus clair ! Eloigne-toi d'elle, fais la souffrir et je te fais La-Méga-Prise-De-La-Mort-Qui-Tue-Tout-Sur-Son-Passage ! C'est mieux comme ça ?*

J'acquiesçais songeant que quoi qu'elle dise, je ne changerais pas d'idée. Je devais m'éloigner, dès que je serais sûr qu'il n'y aurait pas de rechute possible. Nous rentrâmes dans la chambre et Mitchie nous accueillit avec un grand sourire avant de regarder sa meilleure amie, inquisitrice. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de s'asseoir près de Nate. Je soupirais en voyant qu'il y avait trois couples devant nous, dont deux qui ne se gênaient pas pour nous envoyer leur bonheur en pleine figure. Ils s'embrassèrent, oui, oui, ils décidèrent de ça au même moment et je levais les yeux au ciel avant de croiser le regard pétillant de la jeune malade. J'aurais voulu l'interroger mais je me retins. Cependant Jordan ne se gêna pas et l'interrogea sur ce dont elle se souvenait. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire que j'aurais pu juger forcé si je ne connaissais pas le lien qu'ils entretenaient. Après tout, ils étaient amis, _eux_. Elle me l'avait jeté à la figure, le jour où j'avais sous-entendu qu'elle ne pouvait pas attirer un gars. Alors que c'est faux. J'ignore même comment elle a pu me croire ! Elle doit vraiment être aveugle ! Ou trop concentrée sur la beauté intérieure des choses et les personnifications du monde végétal, pour se rendre compte de son potentiel. Contrairement à Jordan, qui semblait s'être aperçu de ce manque de confiance en elle et qui semblait en profiter.

Je soupirais en les écoutant discuter, quand je m'aperçus d'un truc. Dès que je lui parlais ou que Mitchie me regardait, aussitôt mon frère renchérissait, comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il était mieux que moi. J'allais soupirer, lorsque je compris où je m'étais trompé. Je n'aurais pas du me rapprocher d'elle, mais m'éloigner encore plus quand il était venu à la maison. Ainsi, il l'aurait vite oublié. Mais peut-on réellement oublier une fille comme elle ? Pour ma part, je n'y arrive pas. Peut-être qu'en sortant avec une autre ? Ridicule, comment pourrais-je trouver une jeune femme aussi attirante et à mon goût, maintenant que j'avais rencontré Mitchie Torrès ? C'était impossible ! Depuis que j'avais été m'excuser auprès d'elle, elle avait détruit le mur que j'avais construit au fil des ans, pour m'éloigner des gens et à présent, quoi que je fasse, elle était près de moi. J'avais même cru l'entendre m'applaudir quand j'avais joué sa chanson. Mais là, je savais que c'était faux. Personne n'avait été là quand je l'avais chanté à voix haute pour la première fois. Je devenais fou, c'était certain ! Non, j'avais dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps. J'étais fou d'elle depuis son arrivée et je m'en étais aperçu que récemment. L'être humain aime se compliquer les choses, c'est bien connu …

* : Petit commentaire de chris87 « PTDR alors celle là à mettre dans les archives »

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il a été à votre convenance ! Pour la blague sur le chandail, vous moquez pas, c'est pas de moi, mais de ma mère, elle me l'a sortit aujourd'hui et j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Le chapitre hein, pas la blague ! Ça à la limite, je m'en moque !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	7. Musique !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Tout d'abord désolée pour ce monstrueux retard. J'espère quand même que vous continuerez à lire, même si j'en doute. Je ne dis rien sur ce chapitre je vous laisse découvrir. Néanmoins, merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **charl2ne** pour leurs reviews. Sincèrement les filles ça me touche que vous continuez à lire.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 06 : Musique !**

POV de Shane

Mes parents partirent vers dix-sept heures et je respirais mieux. Jordan n'étant plus dans les parages, je n'avais plus à surveiller chacun de ses gestes. Je restais donc en retrait en me contentant d'écouter et de regarder. Jenny sembla le remarquer, puisqu'elle me fit les gros yeux et je répondis d'un haussement de sourcils. Elle soupira bruyamment et je souris. Je me tournais vers Mitchie et notais qu'elle semblait pensive. Je m'étais juré de ne plus lui parler, mais mon cerveau refusa d'obéir et malgré moi, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - Rien, je … C'est juste que je me demande quelle sorte de relation j'entretiens avec ton frère. Il m'a dit que nous étions amis, mais j'ai du mal à le croire ! Quelque chose dans son attitude me déplaît et j'ignore quoi … Ce qui est très frustrant ! Ceci dit, vu le nombre de chose que j'ignore, mon niveau de frustration a déjà atteint des sommets.

Remarque qui fit rire tout le monde et Jenny y répondit.

« - En fait, tu m'en as déjà parlé mais pas comme une personne très gentille … En fait, il t'avait fait boire, alors que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ma chérie et à cause de lui, tu t'étais violemment disputée avec Shane. Tellement fort que tu t'étais enfuies de chez eux et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Tu as été une vraie loque pendant une semaine ! Donc pour ma part, je ne l'aime pas !

« - Moi non plus, avoua Asha. Au début de ma relation avec Jason, il a essayé de me séduire juste pour m'avoir dans son lit. Chose que Jason n'a pas encore eu, à l'heure actuelle, ajouta-t-elle en riant. Il est vraiment odieux !

Elle fronça les sourcils et pour ma part, je me mordais la joue pour ne pas rire. S'il comptait sur son amnésie pour se rapprocher d'elle, c'est fichu. Elle finit par soupirer et déclara qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu être amie avec lui. C'est marrant, je me pose la même question. Cependant et j'ignore pourquoi, mais je pris sa défense.

« - Tu n'étais pas au courant pour Asha et devant toi, il était gentil. J'avais beau te mettre en garde, tu disais simplement que j'étais têtu et qu'il avait changé.

Elle me regarda bizarrement et je me demandais ce que j'avais dit de mal. Lorsque je lui posais la question, sa réponse m'étonna.

« - C'est bizarre que tu le défendes ! Tu as passé tout le temps qu'il était là, à le fusiller du regard ou à guetter le moindre de ses gestes. J'aurais plutôt parié que vous vous détestiez !

« - C'est le cas ! J'essaie juste d'être objectif. Un problème d'un mètre cinquante m'a fait prendre conscience que je ne l'étais pas assez …

Les trois filles sourcillèrent en attendant ce surnom et j'échangeais un regard avec mon meilleur ami. Ça avait été son premier surnom, mais personne n'était vraiment au courant. Malheureusement, il était également temps pour nous aussi de partir. Jenny nous accompagna jusqu'à l'hôtel, afin de venir directement avec nous demain. Je laissais les couples entre eux et entrais dans ma chambre. Dire que j'étais fatigué était un euphémisme. J'étais littéralement épuisé ! Nous avions finis à minuit vendredi soir et à peine sept heures plus tard, nous étions à Greenville ! On avait réussi à dormir deux heures en arrivant mais au total, je n'avais que cinq heures et demie de sommeil et personne à câliner. Je me couchais rapidement, faisant l'impasse sur le repas du soir. Je mangerais mieux demain !

J'ouvris les yeux vers cinq heures du matin et j'étais parfaitement éveillé. J'avais, pour une fois depuis longtemps, presque fait le tour du cadran ! Je me levais et me préparais rapidement. Une fois prêt, j'ouvris la fenêtre en grand et m'appuyais à la rambarde. Finalement, Greenville n'était pas si moche que ça… Au contraire ! J'aimais bien l'endroit. C'était une ville fleurie et ça devait être vraiment plaisant d'y vivre. Quand Mitchie aura récupérer ses souvenirs, je lui demanderais son avis. Euh non, je suis censé m'éloigner. Je demanderai à Jenny, c'est plus sûr. Fort de cette résolution, je regardais l'heure. Génial, il n'est même pas sept heures ! Y a encore du chemin avant que les deux autres ne se lèvent. On a rendez-vous à quatorze heures à l'hôpital, donc peut-être vont-ils se lever plus tôt, qui sait ? Notez, je peux toujours aller les réveiller ! Je décidais donc d'aller réveiller mon meilleur ami. J'entrais doucement dans sa chambre, priant pour qu'il soit seul. Heureusement, c'était le cas. Je le secouais doucement et souris quand il murmura le prénom de sa copine. Je me mordis violemment la joue, puis m'approchais de son oreiller. Prenant une voix féminine, enfin j'espérais qu'elle le soit, je lui parlais doucement.

« - justement Nate, je suis désolé, mais nous deux, c'est terminé ! Tu comprends, je ne peux plus supporter ta carrière. Et plutôt qu'on ne s'abîme tous les deux dans une histoire qui finira mal, je préfère qu'on en reste là !

Je m'éloignais doucement et lorsque mes mots arrivèrent jusqu'à son cerveau, il se leva d'un bond, en déclarant :

« - Jenny attend, on peut … Bas elle est où ?

J'explosais de rire devant sa mine déconfite et étonnée.

« - Tu devrais voir ta tête mec ! T'es ridicule !

Il me fusilla des yeux et me jeta un oreiller à la figure avant de rire. Je me calmais et avouais que j'allais réveiller Jason. Il soupira et me demanda de l'attendre. Il s'habilla rapidement, se coiffa sommairement, puis nous filâmes sans bruit, jusqu'à la chambre de Jason. Là encore, je priais qu'il soit seul et ce fus le cas une fois de plus. Nate me demanda ce que j'avais prévu et je souris. M'approchant de lui, je pris son portable et hurlais à son oreille.

« - Debout feignasse, il est treize heures !

Il sursauta et resta hagard quelques secondes avant de nous apercevoir. J'avais rejoints mon frère de lait près de la porte et nous étions pliés de rire, à le voir chercher partout. Il nous lança, à son tour, un oreiller et nous déguerpîmes en riant à moitié. Les pauvres, il n'était pas huit heures et j'ignorais à quelle heure ils s'étaient couchés. Je les prévins que j'attendrais dans ma chambre qu'ils soient prêts, avant d'y monter. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil, en regrettant de ne pas avoir pris ma guitare. Je savais par contre que Nate ne voyageait jamais sans la sienne. Je revins donc dans sa chambre et la lui empruntais. Sauf qu'il revint au même moment et du coup, je la reposais, préférant discuter. Jason nous rejoignit et nous descendîmes, finalement, déjeuner en parlant musique.

Nous étions tous les trois dans ma chambre, entrain de parler, quand Nate me demanda si je comptais lui en parler.

« - Hein ? Lui parler de quoi ? Et à qui ?

« - A Mitchie ! Des baisers que vous avez échangés !

« - Je sais pas ! Je me dis que d'un côté, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle les ait oubliés. Elle devait les regretter, sinon pourquoi serait-elle partie ? D'un autre côté … Je ne sais pas, elle a le droit d'être au courant non ?

Il ne put m'éclairer sur ce que je devais faire, puisque Jenny entra, furieuse. Je crois qu'elle a entendue notre conversation. Elle se planta devant moi et me sortit mes quatre vérités. Ce n'était pas beau à voir !

« - Vous vous êtes embrassés et tu t'es éloigné d'elle ? T'es un crétin, c'est de ta faute si elle a eu cet accident, commença-t-elle avant de me frapper de ses petits poings. De ta faute, si elle a tout oublié ! A cause de toi, si elle est partie furieuse. A cause de toi, si elle n'a pas pu entrer dans sa fac d'art et si son rêve s'écroule encore, pour l'instant ! Je te déteste Shane Gray !

Ses coups commencèrent à se faire moins douloureux, bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vraiment été. Ses mots m'avaient par contre plus touché ! Elle finit par arrêter de me frapper et pleura doucement. J'ignorais quoi faire. Nate dut le comprendre, puisqu'il l'appela doucement, lui demandant si ça allait. Elle hocha la tête, toujours contre moi et je la pris dans mes bras. Elle sanglota quelques instants, puis releva les yeux.

« - Fais la souffrir encore une fois et je t'arrache les yeux !

Trop étonné pour acquiescer, je me contentais de la regarder, sans vraiment la voir. Je songeais à ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mitchie voulait ouvrir une association pour aider les enfants battus. Elle avait même oublié Madisen à cause de moi ! J'étais vraiment le dernier des idiots. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se décolla de moi et nous dit bonjour ! Elle s'installa près de Nate et nous attendîmes Asha. Afin de lui changer les idées, Jason entreprit de lui raconter le réveil qu'il avait eu et mon meilleur raconta le sien. Elle me fusilla des yeux, avant de le rassurer. Même s'il était souvent en déplacement, elle ne le quitterait pas pour un truc aussi stupide ! Je lui fis un grand sourire innocent et elle me fusilla des yeux. Lorsqu'Asha arriva, nous partîmes direction l'hôpital. Prions pour que mon frère ne soit pas là.

POV de Mitchie

Lorsque je m'éveillais, j'observais l'endroit. Toujours aucun changement. Un médecin entra et après m'avoir ausculté, m'annonça une merveilleuse nouvelle. J'avais le droit de remanger.

Génial ! Il y avait juste un petit problème. Dès que je prenais quelque chose dans la main, j'avais une tremblote infernale. On aurait cru que j'étais atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson. Une infirmière arriva avec un plateau et m'aida à manger. Elle a essayé de me laisser manger toute seule au début, mais j'en ai mis plus à côté qu'autre chose … Elle me fit donc manger le reste ! Je n'avais pas le droit de trop manger, mais c'était mieux que de n'avoir rien à la bouche. Ceci dit, le repas était affreux ! Tout cuit à la vapeur, beurk, trop fade. Lorsque j'eus terminée, je la remerciais et elle sortit. Après tout, ce n'était pas dans ses attributions, non Quelqu'un vint ensuite faire ma toilette et c'était très gênant. Je devrais pourtant y être habitué, tout comme au bassin, mais non, impossible ! J'espérais vite retrouver ma mobilité pour aller moi-même prendre ma douche ou aller aux toilettes. Maman m'ayant ramené plusieurs pyjamas, je demandais à l'aide soignante de m'aider à en mettre un. Elle me demanda lequel je voulais et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je décidais de prendre le saumon. Elle m'aida à le mettre, puis partit après que je l'ai remercié. J'allumais la télé et regardais les infos, avant de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre. Au moment où j'allais abandonner et l'éteindre, on frappa à ma porte. Je demandais qui c'était et mes amis entrèrent. Chouette ! Ils me firent tous la bise et je notais, qu'à nouveau, Shane s'éloignait. Y a pas à dire, il avait vraiment un problème avec moi ! Et il n'avait été sympa la veille qu'à cause de son frère. Cette pensée me fit mal et ça dut se lire sur mon visage puisque ma meilleure amie me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Je te raconterais plus tard, éludais-je.

Du moins, je le croyais, mais elle mit tout le monde dehors le temps de savoir et lorsque je lui eus raconté, elle soupira. Elle rouvrit la porte et ils rentrèrent tous. Elle retint néanmoins Shane dans le couloir. Je soupirais et les interrogeais sur leur soirée. Jason s'était couché à minuit et avait eu un réveil atroce ! Il me le raconta et je ris, au moment où Shane et Jenny revinrent. Ayant entendue la fin, Jenny me narra le réveil de son copain et je regardais Shane d'un autre œil. Je n'aurais jamais songé qu'il puisse faire ce genre de chose. Il arqua un sourcil et je baissais les yeux en secouant la tête. S'il ne m'aimait pas, ça ne servait à rien que je cherche à établir le contact ! Nate me demanda de mes nouvelles et je leur appris que j'avais eu mon premier vrai repas et qu'il avait été infect. Ce qui les fit bien rire mais j'étais toute contente moi de pouvoir manger. Je demandais de l'aide aux garçons pour m'aider à me mettre plus droite et mon drap tomba.

« - Oh ! C'est le pyjama que je t'ai offert. Trop cool !

Bon au moins, je sais maintenant pourquoi, j'ai choisis celui-là. La journée passa très rapidement et les garçons et Asha durent partir, ayant un avion à prendre. J'essayais de convaincre Jenny d'accompagner son petit ami mais elle refusa. Etrange … Elle alla cependant lui dire au revoir dans le couloir, me laissant seule avec Shane. Il ne dit pas un mot durant une bonne minute et je n'engageais pas non plus la conversation. Il me regarda finalement.

« - Excuse-moi pour mon attitude, mais à chaque fois qu'on est trop proche, toi et moi, je te fais souffrir, donc je préfère t'éviter !

« - Si tu me détestes tant, pourquoi viens-tu me voir, demandais-je.

« - Parce que je t'apprécie Mitchie. Quoique tu en penses !

« - Et donc, on n'a pas le droit d'être ami ?

Il soupira puis me demanda si je voulais vraiment devenir son ami, au risque que j'en souffre. Je lui dis que c'est ce que je souhaitais et il serra ma main avant de partir. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'avais, de nouveau, cette musique dans la tête et je demandais à Jenny ce que c'était.

POV de Jenny

Lorsque je vis sa mine triste, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait. J'avais noté qu'elle avait perdue sa joie, dès que Shane lui avait dit bonjour avec détachement. Lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle m'en parlerait plus tard, je mis tout le monde dehors. Elle me raconta que l'attitude de Shane l'intriguait et qu'elle était déçue que Jordan ne soit pas là. Il semblait plus gentil quand son frère était là. Enfin ça, c'est selon elle. Soupirant, j'acquiesçais et laissais rentrer les autres. Par contre, je retins Shane par l'épaule. Plantant mon regard dans le sien, je lui demandais s'il se souvenait de mes deux menaces et il acquiesça. Je lui demandais donc d'arrêter de s'éloigner sans raison apparente, parce qu'elle en venait à penser qu'elle devrait engager Jordan. Je lui fis part de son observation et il eut un regard blessé. Il me regarda puis me dit :

« - Ecoute, depuis qu'elle me connaît, elle souffre. Dès qu'on est trop proche, ça pète ! Il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne, comme ça elle sera heureuse.

« - Tu ne crois pas que c'est à elle de choisir ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, le jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ignore quoi exactement, mais quelque chose vous unis tout les deux. Dès que tu es dans les parages, elle va mieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je refuse que tu t'éloignes d'elle. Que tu ne sortes pas avec elle, parce qu'elle est trop géniale, malgré ton désir évident, je le concède, mais que tu t'éloignes … Crois-moi, je ferais tout pour empêcher ça ! Tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable …

Sur ces mots, je rentrais et il me suivit. Seulement, leur avion décollant à dix-sept heures, ils ne purent rester plus longtemps. Mitchie eut beau essayer de me convaincre de les accompagner, je refusais. Elle avait plus besoin de moi qu'eux, même si ça me fendait le cœur de ne pas être avec mon copain. Je le pris donc à part dans le couloir et je commençais à lui expliquer mon choix. Il me coupa en m'assurant qu'il me comprenait parfaitement. Il me donna comme mission, de faire en sorte qu' elle soit encore plus en forme le week-end prochain. Asha et Jason nous rejoignirent ensuite. Je l'embrassais donc et, dans le but de laisser Shane en tête-à-tête avec ma meilleure ami, je lui parlais un peu plus, profitant de sa présence au maximum. Lorsqu'il sortit, je l'embrassais une dernière fois, puis je leurs dis au revoir avant de rentrer. Les voir partir était douloureux, mais je savais que Mitchie devait souffrir de ne plus pouvoir dessiner donc je préférais rester avec elle. Et puis, elle passait le plus clair de son temps, seule avec la télé comme compagnie, pas terrible. Je fus surprise quand je l'entendis fredonner sa chanson préférée du groupe _Nightwish_. Chanson dont j'ai oublié le nom, soi-dit en passant.

« - C'est celle-là, que j'ai en tête, par intermittence, depuis mon réveil, s'exclama-t-elle, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est, ni de qui !

« - C'est ta chanson préférée Mitchounette. Je suis déçue que tu aies oublié la macarena mais compte sur moi pour te la rappeler.

J'aurais aimé l'avoir chez moi, mais il n'y avait qu'elle qui l'avait, or je ne connaissais pas le mot de passe de son portable. Quant à son Ipod, je n'osais pas lui avouer qu'il avait été détruit dans l'accident. Comment faire pour la lui ramener ? Oh mais attendez, si je me souviens bien, Shane aime aussi ce groupe. Avec un peu de chance, il a le même album qu'elle et je pourrais donc lui demander de me le passer. Voilà qui mérite réflexion ! En plus, ça pourrait les rapprocher … Ouais, c'est une bonne idée. Ceci dit, il va falloir que je trouve un moyen d'empêcher qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il est vraiment aveugle, de ne pas voir le bonheur illuminer ses traits quand il lui sourit ou qu'il la regarde avec douceur.

L'infirmière de garde apporta son repas et me demanda si je voulais lui donner à manger. Trop tentant ! J'acceptais et m'amusais comme une folle, en faisant les mêmes idioties qu'avec un bébé. A savoir, la cuillère avion qui tourne autour du visage, ce qui la fit bien rire.

« - Allez une cuillère pour maman ! Une pour papa !

Amusant comme passe-temps. J'avais hâte de raconter ça à mon copain tiens ! Finalement, son assiette fut vite vide et nous discutâmes de nos années de lycées, avant que l'infirmière ne revienne reprendre le plateau.

Je restais, exceptionnellement, jusqu'à la fin des visites, sachant que je ne pourrais pas revenir avant mercredi. J'avais un tas de devoir en retard, mais pour elle, j'étais prête à foirer mon année !

Lorsque je fus hors des bâtiments, j'appelais mon copain, que j'avais mis en illimité depuis peu et après lui avoir demandé s'il avait fait bon voyage et si je lui manquais, je lui demandais de me passer son frère quelques instants. Je le sentis étonné que je veuille lui parler, mais je fis fit de ses impressions, allant directement au but.

« - Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsque vous êtes venus à Greenville pour la première fois, on a parlé d'une musique du groupe _Nightwish_ ? C'est même la chanson que Mitchounette préfère ?

Il acquiesça et je lui demandais s'il l'avait. Je sentis à son ton que ça le faisait rire et il me dit que c'était également une de ses préférées. Souriant de toutes mes dents, même s'il ne pouvait le voir, je lui demandais s'il accepterait de la lui passer. Il me proposa de la lui mettre sur son Ipod, mais je lui annonçais que celui-ci avait fini ses jours dans une poubelle Floridienne. Il m'assura donc qu'il allait s'arranger pour qu'elle l'ait rapidement. Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants, puis il me repassa mon copain. Quelle chanceuse, je suis quand même ! Nate est génial, il ne pose jamais de question. Il semble avoir confiance en tout le monde, ce qui est parfait parce qu'un mec jaloux, j'en veux pas ! Je suis assez jalouse pour deux. J'aime ma liberté, bien que je sois exclusive, mais n'allez pas lui dire. Il n'est pas encore au courant de mes défauts. Il faut dire qu'il est assez observateur alors forcément, il voit pleins de choses et certaines questions deviennent inutiles. Enfin, j'imagine ! Pour ma part, je pose beaucoup de question, mais que voulez-vous, je suis comme Mercutio. J'aime à m'entendre parler et j'en dis plus en une minute que je n'en ferais en un mois ! Enfin non pas moi mais Mercutio oui. Enfin selon Roméo, c'est la suite de la phrase, c'est tout. Suivez un peu ! Ravie de cette journée, je raccrochais et rentrais chez moi. Je m'attelais aussitôt à mes devoirs, qui commençaient à construire une curieuse pile sur mon bureau. Moi, du retard ? Jamais voyons ! Si je les laisse ainsi, sans les faire, c'est par esprit artistique. Une maquette de la société actuelle ! Branlante à souhait, sur ses jambes faites de sable. Bon, je m'égare là… Soupirant, je mis un peu de musique et commençais mon essai sur les cellules du cœur.

* * *

Et voilà ! Encore un de bouclé ! Ça vous a plut, j'espère ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !

PS : **MissNessaEvansCullen** Vu t'as plus de compte, je réponds ici à ton message sur mon blog : T'as pas tord miss, faut pas écouter aux portes. La preuve d'ailleurs. Parce que si ça se trouve, il mentait lol. Obligé qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle, non pas nécessairement. Enfin pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais pourquoi pas. Marrant personne n'aime l'intervention de Declan Gray. Devrais-je me poster des questions ? mdr Bisous et merci


	8. Souvenirs !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez bien ? Bon je sais, je suis super en retard mais entre Chris qui est très très _busy_ et moi qui profite du marché de Noël (je sais il dure un mois chez moi mais bon) je n'ai pas trop le temps. Alors pour fêter ce presque retour aux choses normales (parce que la semaine prochaine, il me sera difficile de vous apporter la suite) bref, un chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, avec pleins de révélations, un moment que vous allez adorer et bien sûr, des nouveaux rebondissements. En pov de Shane uniquement. Un super méga gros merci à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **ladyanahi** et **Sarah** (Hello miss. Ravie que tu aies à nouveau le temps pour lire mes chapitres. Bon courage pour ton boulot au passage. Oui Mitchie parle à nouveau et ça va aller en s'arrangeant, comme tu le liras dans le chapitre 4 lol. Pour la relation Shane-Mitchie, ce n'est pas pour maintenant. Mais promis avant l'épilogue pour une fois lol. Pour les flashs ça commence ici. Bisous ma belle.) pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

**Chapitre 07 : Souvenirs !**

POV de Shane

Nous arrivâmes chez nous et je soupirais. J'avais passé l'essentiel du voyage à repenser à ce qu'avait dit Jenny. C'était à Mitchie de choisir si je pouvais être son ami ou non. J'ai quand même mon mot à dire non ? Ceci dit, jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pris que des mauvaises décisions vis-à-vis d'elle. Autant donc la laisser faire ce choix ! Peut-être que ça serait plus sain. Enfin, pour elle, parce que pour moi ça sera forcément douloureux. Si elle souhaite être amie avec moi, je devrais la côtoyer souvent et ça va me faire souffrir de la voir sans pouvoir l'embrasser. D'un autre côté, ne pas la voir est tout aussi douloureux ! Je ne pus aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, puisque le portable de Nate sonna. Il décrocha et je devinais, à son visage heureux, que c'était sa copine. Je préférais donc m'éloigner ! J'étais heureux pour mes deux amis, ils méritaient d'être heureux et ils étaient avec deux filles parfaites. Seulement, avoir autant de bonheur sous le nez, sans pouvoir y goûter, est atroce ! C'est comme mettre un repas délicieux devant une personne affamée, mais lui interdire de le manger. Qu'elle ait juste le droit de le regarder ! Je n'avais pas monté trois marches qu'il m'appela. Jenny souhaitait me parler. Etonné, je pris le combiné et voulus l'interroger mais elle me coupa la parole. Elle m'interrogea sur _Nightwish_. Etrange, si je me souviens bien, elle n'aimait pas ce groupe. Je compris où elle voulait en venir lorsqu'elle me demanda si je pouvais passer l'album à Mitchie. Oh ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Non pas parce que je ne suis pas prêteur, mais juste parce que … J'en sais rien, ça serait étrange … Je lui proposais de le mettre sur son Ipod, mais elle me dit qu'il avait terminé ses jours dans une poubelle, le jour de l'accident. Bon finalement, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Ceci dit, je pouvais toujours en faire une copie ? Une fois qu'on eut réglé ce problème, je rendue son téléphone à Nate et filais à l'étage. Je pris ma guitare et commençais à jouer juste pour le plaisir. Machinalement, je me suis mis à jouer ce qui me trottait par la tête, puis le morceau que Mitchie fredonnait souvent durant son séjour. Il ressemblait beaucoup à la chanson qu'elle m'avait inspirée, mais c'est logique. Cet air fait partie d'elle et celui que j'ai crée, est pour elle ! Je soupirais et avisant l'heure, je redescendis. Nate lisait dans le salon, quant à Jason, il devait être encore avec sa copine.

« - Hey mec, ça te dérange si on se fait livrer ce soir ?

Il sursauta, à croire qu'il était vraiment plongé dans son bouquin, puis acquiesça avant de me proposer de manger indien. Moi, ça me convient, je préfère Mexicain mais Indien c'est pas mal non plus. Je m'éloignais et appelais chez Asha. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait et passais la commande après avoir pris celle de mon frère. Quand j'eus terminé, je m'assis près de lui et observais son livre. La mégère apprivoisée de Shakespeare.

« - C'est intéressant ton truc ?

Il acquiesça simplement et je lui demandais de quoi ça parlait. Levant les yeux, il me regarda étonné.

« - Tu t'intéresses à la littérature anglaise maintenant ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'acquiescer et il reprit la parole.

« - C'est l'histoire d'un vieil aristocrate qui a deux filles. L'ainée a un caractère épouvantable et veut toujours avoir raison. L'autre douce et gentille a déjà deux prétendants. Un troisième arrive en ville et se fait passer pour un professeur de science et de lettre pour se rapprocher de Bianca, la plus jeune des deux. Catarina, pour sa part, est forcée de se marier à un gentilhomme qui veut une femme en mémoire de son défunt père. Il l'emmène à Vérone où il la dresse, en la privant de certains besoins essentiels à son rang, comme les beaux vêtements, la nourriture et pour le moment, j'en suis là !

J'acquiesçais simplement.

« - Dis-moi, on n'en a pas fait une adaptation moderne avec Julia Stiles et Heath Ledger, intitulée 10 bonnes raisons de te larguer ou un truc du genre ?

« - En effet, mais je préfère la version originale. Le film est certes pas mal, mais je trouve que les personnages manquent de profondeurs. Bon après, les adaptations ne sont jamais vraiment réussies.

Je restais songeur, durant quelques instants. Après tout, Nate avait toujours préféré les livres aux films, au contraire de ma mère. Elle adorait également lire, mais était plus cinéphile et pouvait passer des heures à regarder des adaptations. Sur ce, je montais dans notre salle de cinéma perso et enclenchais un vieux film. Enfin, un film sur mon enfance. Je grimaçais lorsque j'entrais dans le champ de la caméra. Je devais avoir cinq ans et j'étais habillé comme Superman. C'était le jour de mon anniversaire. Je m'en souvenais parfaitement. J'avais passé la journée à imiter Christopher Reeves en essayant de voler, sans succès évidemment ! Je ris plusieurs fois en me voyant tomber, puis lorsque Jordan me dit que j'y arriverais mieux en sautant de la balançoire, j'y allais comme un imbécile. Je me balançais quelques instants, en me mettant debout sur le siège puis sautais. Maman cria et me demanda si j'avais mal. Mais fallait croire que non, vu le sourire que j'avais. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Nate me prévint qu'il y allait. Impeccable, comme ça je pouvais continuer à regarder mes souvenirs. Sur la scène suivante, maman devait tenir la caméra puisque que j'étais allongé sur le ventre dans les bras de mon père et il me faisait voler comme Superman.

« - J'avais oublié ce fameux anniversaire, commenta mon frère.

« - Moi non, soupirais-je. Jordan a renversé le gâteau de maman par terre, sans faire exprès selon lui ! … Tu venais pour quelque chose, demandais-je en me retournant.

« - Le repas vient d'arriver, en même temps que Jason !

Je mis le film en pause et descendis. Assis à table, nous commentâmes le week-end qui venait de passer. Nous aurions moins de travail cette semaine. En effet, il ne nous restait que l'enregistrement de l'album à améliorer et la promo du single. Enfin, ça faisait beaucoup de plateaux télé et d'interview à faire mais bon … Au final, ce n'était pas si terrible ! Disons qu'on avait eu pire comme semaine ! Et puis on s'habitue à tout, même au pire !

Le reste de la soirée fut vraiment calme. Nate a terminé de lire sa pièce de théâtre, je suis retourné regarder mon petit film et Jason était dans sa chambre, à faire je ne sais quoi ! Sûrement à construire une cabane pour oiseaux, il commence à en avoir marre qu'ils lui volent dans les cheveux. Je me couchais tôt en songeant qu'il faudrait que je fasse rapidement la copie du cd pour Mitchie !

Les trois jours suivants ne furent qu'une succession de plateaux télé, de rencontres avec des journalistes et de séances photos. J'ignore même comment on a fait pour enregistrer trois chansons dans notre nouvel album. Sam avait par contre refusé les autres textes que j'avais écrits et pour cause, ça ne parlait que d'amour perdu. Logique, je n'ai que ça en tête pour le moment et vu mes autres textes, je suis sûr qu'ils ne lui plairont pas non plus ! Même moi je ne les aime pas. C'est d'ailleurs, pour ça que je ne les lui montre pas et aussi parce qu'ils n'ont pas de musiques, mais bon c'est un détail. Ce qui explique pourquoi, nous sommes présentement dans notre salon à faire un brainstorming, pour trouver un thème aux autres chansons. C'est assez sympa en fait ! Sam lance un thème et on doit faire deux lignes qui riment sur ce thème !

« - Chercher, déclara notre agent.

Je me retins de sortir les phrases qui me venaient en tête, parce que le thème je l'ai déjà exploité pour l'hommage à Mitchie. A la place, je sortis deux phrases qui ne valaient rien, histoire de lui faire comprendre que le thème ne m'inspirait pas ! Devant les réponses de mes amis, il changea de sujet et je respirais un peu mieux. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire un autre texte, sur le fait de chercher la personne qu'il nous faut. Ceci dit, j'eus une autre idée. Levant les yeux, j'interrompis Sam.

« - Les mecs, pourquoi on ne ferait pas une chanson qui parle de vos histoires ?

« - C'est une idée, dit mon frère à voix haute.

Nous voilà sauvé, on avait déjà une chanson de presqu'écrite. Seulement, l'idée suivante me déplut fortement.

« - On pourrait même parler de Mitchie, proposa Jason le nez en l'air et du fait qu'elle voit les choses autrement !

« - Et qu'elle vous a changée tous les trois en moins de deux mois !

Nous le regardâmes étonnés et Sam nous lista les différences qu'il avait notées avant et après le passage de Mitchie. Oui, bon on s'était mis à la cuisine et alors y a pas mort d'homme. La suite de la conversation portait sur les changements qu'elle avait opérés, en peu de temps. Je sourcillais quand Nate ajouta que j'étais maintenant capable d'analyser une situation objectivement même quand j'étais plus que concerné ! Il me rappela la conversation qu'on avait eue sur mon frère et je haussais les épaules.

« - Elle nous en aurait voulu, si elle se souvenait qu'elle était ami avec lui et que nous le lui avions caché, nuance !

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Sam partit. Une fois seul, je montais me coucher. La journée avait été longue et je ne rêvais que d'un truc, c'est d'être en week-end, même si ca signifiait revoir Mitchie. J'aimais aller la voir, mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne me voie pas ! Comme quand elle était dans le coma. Je pouvais passer des heures à observer son visage, ses traits, en lui tenant la main. A présent, je me sentais fautif dès qu'elle posait son regard plein de douceur et d'interrogation, sur moi.

Le vendredi soir, nous sortîmes du studio plutôt content. Notre album était, enfin, entièrement enregistré. Bon il ne comporte que douze chansons, mais c'est déjà bien ! Dans la voiture, Nate nous prévint que nous partions pour Greenville ce soir, à titre exceptionnel. Du moins lui et moi. Jason devant passer la soirée avec sa copine et ne viendrait que demain. J'acquiesçais en songeant que nous n'aurions que peu de temps pour faire notre sac. Heureusement, tout était quasiment prêt pour ma part ! Nous rentrâmes chez nous et j'ajoutais mes affaires de toilettes dans mon sac, ainsi que deux trois trucs et ma guitare. Je m'étais fait avoir la semaine passée. Ce coup-ci, je l'emmenais. Déposant tout ça, dans le coffre, je mangeais rapidement avec Nate avant de reprendre la route. Nous fûmes rapidement dans l'avion et je fermais les yeux le temps du vol, étant bien trop près du hublot à mon goût. J'entendis l'hôtesse me proposer un oreiller et je refusais poliment. Elle me fit un grand sourire et je refermais les yeux, priant pour qu'on arrive rapidement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes l'aéroport était presque vide, il faut croire qu'on aime pas voyager de nuit à Greenville. Nous allâmes à notre hôtel habituel et aussitôt arrivé, je m'allongeais sur mon lit complètement épuisé.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil semblait déjà haut. Je me levais sans grand entrain et partis me laver. L'eau me fit du bien et afin d'enlever toute traces de fatigue, je supprimais l'eau chaude d'un coup. Le jet d'eau froide me fit un bien fou même si je fus gelé en trente secondes. Gelé mais parfaitement réveillé. Une fois habillé, je descendis à la salle à manger, où je retrouvais mon frère. Il semblait avoir les yeux encore au fond de son lit. Nous mangeâmes rapidement et il m'annonça une curieuse nouvelle. Jenny lui avait demandé de passer le voir avant d'aller à l'hosto et je serais donc seul avec Mitchie durant une petite heure. ça ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, j'aimais certes la voir, mais comment voulez-vous que je m'éloigne dans ces conditions ? Cependant, je ne dis rien et je pris le cd, ainsi que quelques croquis et autre chose qu'elle avait oublié. Nous partîmes chez la copine de Nate pour le déposer et une fois fait, notre chauffeur m'emmena voir Mitchie. Habitué des lieux, je montais directement dans le bon service et frappais doucement à sa porte. Flûte, aucune réponse. Je recommençais et entrais doucement. J'eus un choc ! Son lit était vide ! Heureusement qu'il était fait et que ses affaires traînaient encore ça et là, sinon j'aurais pu croire qu'elle avait déménagée ou pire encore ! Haussant les épaules, je déposais la musique, les feuilles de dessins et sa sculpture, sur la table à roulette. Au même moment, j'entendis son rire dans le couloir. Je m'attendais à la voir entrer dans un lit ou autre, aussi je fus surpris quand je la vis en fauteuil. Sa perfusion lui avait été retirée ainsi que sa sonde gastrique, de toute évidence. Lorsqu'elle me vit, son visage s'illumina d'un grand sourire et elle se pencha sur son fauteuil, sûrement pour me faire la bise. L'infirmière lui rappela d'y aller lentement et je fis le reste du chemin, pour déposer mes lèvres sur sa joue.

« - Comment vas-tu ? Mais t'es seul ?

« - Nate est chez Jenny et Jason arrivera bientôt. Il avait un truc de prévu hier avec Asha. Et toi, ça va ? T'as enfin perdue tes fils à ce que je vois ?

« - Ouais, je suis libre de bouger comme je veux. J'ai toujours ma sonde, mais elle ne sert plus ! Je remange normalement même si c'est carrément ridicule à voir, vu que je m'en mets partout, dit-elle avant de rire. Tu veux bien m'aider à me déplacer jusqu'à la fenêtre, s'il te plait ?

Je la poussais et elle me proposa de m'asseoir. Souriant, je pris place sur un fauteuil près d'elle. Elle me regarda une seconde et me fit un grand sourire. Lorsque je lui demandais la raison de celui-ci, elle rougit et dit :

« - Je sais pas ! J'aime bien quand tu n'es pas distant et comme j'ignore la prochaine fois où tu le seras, je profite de l'instant.

« - En parlant de profiter, est-ce que tu as de quoi écouter de la musique dans ta chambre ?

« - Oui, maman m'a apporté un poste.

Elle me le montra avant de me demander ce que je comptais faire. Souriant mystérieusement, je pris le cd et enclenchais la musique, après avoir mis la bonne piste. La chanson raisonna dans la pièce et elle sourit en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« - Génial ! Cette chanson, je l'ai en tête depuis tellement longtemps. C'est agréable de l'entendre avec les paroles.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant juste de l'observer. Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuya sur le dossier, le visage légèrement tendu vers le plafond et se mit à fredonner le second refrain. Bon au moins, elle se souvient des paroles. Je finis par me rasseoir face à elle et lorsque la chanson se termina, elle esquissa un geste pour se lever mais sans succès. Je lui demandais ce qu'elle comptait faire et elle rit.

« - En fait, je voulais te sauter dans les bras pour te remercier, mais faut croire que je n'ai pas encore assez de force pour ça. Dommage ! Je te remercie vraiment de me l'avoir amené et de me l'avoir fais écouter ! Je l'adore.

Malgré moi, je la pris contre moi et elle noua ses bras autour de mon cou. M'écartant légèrement, je lui fis remarquer qu'elle avait quasiment réussi à me sauter dans les bras et elle rit de bon cœur. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua l'oiseau sur la table. Elle me demanda ce que c'était et j'allais tout chercher. Je lui donnais sa sculpture en argile, à moitié finie, ainsi que les trois dessins de moi qu'elle avait oublié. Le premier était celui où je prenais ma mère dans mes bras, le second était celui où je dormais et le dernier, que je préférais, celui où je jouais de la guitare. Elle les observa avec soin avant de me les rendre. Je fronçais les sourcils. Les artistes ne gardent-ils pas leurs œuvres en général ? Je lui posais la question et elle répondit :

« - Si, mais quelque chose me dit que si je ne les ai pas emmené, c'est pour une raison. Je voulais sans doute que tu les gardes. Tu sembles tellement heureux dessus !

Je ne répondis rien. Après tout, elle avait raison, je paraissais heureux sur ces esquisses et dans ces moments-là, j'étais vraiment bien. Elle rit et me demanda quand elle m'avait observé dormir. Je lui avouais ne pas savoir.

« - Sûrement le jour où tu m'as réveillé en frappant deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre. Pour ma défense, j'avoue que je t'avais réveillée en te versant de l'eau gelée peu de temps avant !

« - Dis donc ! On se cherchait vraiment.

J'acquiesçais, puis elle me demanda si ça m'ennuyait de l'aider à se recoucher. Bien sûr que non. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. J'approchais donc son fauteuil au maximum et elle commença à se hisser par la force de ses bras, seulement ceux-ci tremblaient sous l'effort. Elle soupira et je lui dis de se rasseoir. Me plaçant face à elle, je mis mes mains sur sa taille et la soulevais presque sans effort. Je la posais sur son lit et je la regardais sans bouger :

« - T'es consciente que tu pèses presque rien, chuchotais-je.

Elle acquiesça simplement et je notais notre proximité. J'aurais du m'écarter mais je ne fis aucun mouvement. Je restais près d'elle et je poussais même le vice jusqu'à me rapprocher. Nos fronts se rencontrèrent en douceur et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Il pétillait ce qui eut raison de mes résolutions. M'approchant encore, je finis par poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sursauta légèrement, puis y répondit. Comme la dernière fois, je me sentis décoller à ce contact et je raffermis ma prise sur sa taille, alors que ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou. Je l'attirais contre moi, voulant la sentir au maximum. Ses doigts caressèrent ma nuque avant de se faufiler dans mes cheveux. Je mis doucement fin au baiser avant de plonger dans une mer chocolat. Elle brillait de bonheur et j'en fus surpris. Ses mains étaient toujours dans mon cou et je les sentais caresser ma peau, ce qui me donnait des frissons. Elle pencha la tête un instant, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose et je ne résistais pas. Elle semblait tellement belle que je l'embrassais à nouveau. Elle fut plus rapide à répondre cette fois-ci et il y eut un peu plus de passion dans celui-là. J'aimais tellement la sentir contre moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes. Dans ces moments-là, je vivais un véritable rêve et je n'avais pas envie de me réveiller le moins du monde. Le manque d'air nous fit nous séparer et elle chuchota :

« - Tu sens le citron, tu le savais ?

« - Je t'avoue que je l'ignorais complètement. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est moi qui te fais aimer cet agrume.

Je sais, c'est présomptueux mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment. Seulement, elle sourit et acquiesça.

« - Y a pas de doute. Jenny m'a assuré que j'ai toujours détesté ça et tu es le seul qui sente le citron. C'est donc grâce à toi, que je vais arrêter de m'écarter d'eux quand je ferais des courses. Au contraire, je m'approcherais et leur odeur me fera penser à toi !

Je lui souris doucement. Elle y répondit, puis fronça les sourcils, la tête visiblement ailleurs. Je me gardais d'intervenir, songeant qu'elle était peut être en train de se rappeler de quelque chose. Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le processus ! Peut-être que c'est quelque chose d'intéressant. Elle finit par sortir de sa léthargie, les yeux pleins d'eaux. Je m'assis à ses cotés sur le lit et tout en la prenant dans mes bras, je lui demandais ce qu'elle avait.

« - Je … Je me souviens de l'accident ! Je crois ! Je courrais ! J'avais la musique à fond et c'était la chanson que tu m'as fait écouter ! Je pensais à toi tout en l'écoutant, quand une voiture … Elle a déboulé du carrefour et m'a percuté de plein fouet. Je … J'étais tétanisée, au milieu de la route, impossible de bouger. … Après c'est confus ! Je me souviens d'une douleur atroce qui m'irradiait le corps … La musique encore et toujours, à croire que je l'avais mis en boucle et cette femme. Elle criait très aigu et me donnait mal à la tête ! L'odeur de sang tout autour de moi ! Des trucs qui me tombaient dessus ! Des morceaux du pare-brise, je crois ! Après c'est bizarre ! J'ai une association en tête, sans me rappeler son nom ! Elle aide les enfants battus ! Je me souviens aussi d'un prénom, Madisen ! Mais j'ignore qui elle est … Tout est tellement vague !

Elle pleura en s'accrochant à moi, avec toute la force dont elle était capable ! Mais même un enfant pourrait l'écarter de moi. Je sentais à peine sa présence. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je l'attirais contre moi et la consolais le temps qu'elle se calme. Seulement, deux minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et j'indiquais que c'était ouvert. Jenny entra et me demanda aussitôt ce que j'avais fait pour la mettre dans cet état.

« - Rien, soupirais-je. Elle vient de se souvenir de l'accident et tout est confus. Elle a du mal à comprendre ! Elle se souvient de sensations, de pensées qu'elle a eues à cet instant et de bruits ! Ceux des freins de la voiture, d'une femme qui cri, de _Meadows of heaven_ qui tournait en boucle dans ses oreilles, de l'odeur du sang, de son rêve et de Madisen !

Jenny s'excusa de m'avoir accusée à tort et fit un câlin à Mitchie. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais elle remit ses bras autour de mon cou. Je sentis le regard inquisiteur de Nate mais hors de question que je lui explique toute l'histoire ! Mon artiste n'aurait qu'à raconter comment ça s'est produit !

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Bon, je dois vous dire, je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre ! Le début, pas vraiment mais la fin, j'adore ! Le baiser, pardon les deux baisers, les souvenirs qui reviennent, les câlins et les larmes ! Trop la classe mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Petite précision, je sais que cette version de l'accident ne coïncide pas avec comme je l'ai écrit dans l'autre partie mais c'est un souvenir et sa propre interprétation des choses, donc c'est logique que ça ne se ressemble pas trop.

Time Tell Will ! ! !

Et comme dab pour plus d'infos, ou si vous avez des questions, une envie de me harceler ou autre, rendez-vous sur ma page facebook.

Dernière chose, pour celles qui suivent, la suite de ma fic sur blog demain en logique (ou ce soir si j'ai le courage) Et au fait, vous avez vu ? Demi va mieux elle a envoyé un petit message à ses fans depuis son centre de traitement. _I'm so happy for her_. (L)

Bisous


	9. Je te déteste !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'esdpère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de cet immense retard. Je n'ai aucune excuse puisque Chris a fait son boulot à l'heure. Sauf si j'invoque le fait qu'ayant perdu l'inspiration, je n'avais pas le courage d'envoyer la suite mdr. Mais c'est réglé, j'ai retrouvé le goût d'écrire (merci **nouna**) donc je reprends mes posts. Ils ne seront peut-être plus autant régulier parce que Chris reprends les cours et comme d'habitude, j'ai pas trop envie qu'elle foire son boulot donc… Je ferais, ou plutôt, on fera au mieux. Bon maintenant que j'ai fini de raconté ma petite vie inintéressante, passions aux rars. Un super très grand merci à **nouna**, **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen** et un petit coucou à **Sarah** suis reprends vaillamment la lecture mdr. Merci les filles. Votre soutien me touche.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci également à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 08 : Je te déteste !**

POV de Mitchie.

Lorsque je m'éveillais le matin suivant, l'infirmière m'apprit une merveilleuse nouvelle, en m'apportant mon plateau. Enfin, elle m'a aussi dit qu'à présent, je devais manger seule. C'est la galère, car j'ai toujours la tremblote. Disons juste que sur dix petits pois, j'arrive à en mettre trois dans ma bouche. D'accord, c'est nul, mais pour le moment, je fais pas mieux ! Bref, revenons à cette super nouvelle. Figurez-vous que je peux, enfin, sortir de mon lit. Si, si, c'est vrai ! Je peux me déplacer en fauteuil roulant, ce n'est pas terrible, mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent pas encore. Ceci dit, il paraît que je récupère bien, donc je vais bientôt pouvoir commencer la rééducation. Je demandais donc à une infirmière si elle accepterait de m'emmener dehors. Je voulais qu'elle m'emmène dehors pour que je profite un peu du temps ! Elle accepta et je fus heureuse de sentir le vent fouetter mon visage quelques minutes après.

« - Ne reste quand même pas trop longtemps d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais et fermais les yeux de bonheur ! Y'avait pas à dire, ça faisait vraiment du bien … J'avais l'impression que ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas ressenti ça. Comme si tout semblait plus beau. Je restais ici, plusieurs minutes, peut être même une heure, jusqu'au moment où la personne qui m'avait emmenée, revint fumer. J'étais toujours à la même place et pour qu'elle me voie, je lui fis remarquer que c'était mauvais de fumer. Elle me fixa et fronça les sourcils. Après sa pause cigarette, elle me ramena dans ma chambre en marmonnant contre ces jeunes qui n'ont aucun sens des réalités. Je lui expliquais donc mon point de vue sur ces adultes qui ne prennent plus le temps de voir la vraie beauté de la vie. Nous rîmes devant la porte de ma chambre et elle me l'ouvrit. Lorsque je vis Shane, je voulus me pencher pour lui faire la bise, mais impossible de décoller de mon fauteuil. Cependant, je fus ravi qu'il fasse le reste du chemin L'infirmière nous laissa seuls après m'avoir rappelée de ne pas trop forcer. Quand nous fûmes seuls, je lui demandais où étaient passés les autres et il m'expliqua qu'ils étaient en « rendez-vous en couple ». Tant mieux ! Je les adore, mais je commence à en avoir marre de les voir heureux alors que moi j'ai personne. Il me demanda ensuite de mes nouvelles et je lui indiquais qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, j'étais libre de mes mouvements. Ma sonde me faisait encore mal mais je devais la garder encore au moins deux mois. Je lui demandais ensuite de me pousser jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il aurait été moins connu, voir pas du tout, je lui aurais proposé d'aller dehors, mais là c'est risqué. On discuta quelques instants et je souris. Le savoir proche et ouvert à la discussion, était étrange. J'aimais l'idée qu'on soit amis, lui et moi. Il me fascinait et je commençais à me demander si ce n'était pas de lui dont j'étais amoureuse ? Je fus désarçonnée lorsqu'il me demanda si je pouvais écouter de la musique dans le coin. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsqu'il me mit la chanson que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps. Je fredonnais le second couplet et j'en fus ravie. Si la mémoire commençait à me revenir, je me rappellerais bientôt de ma vie. Enfin pour le moment, j'ai surtout envie de m'allonger. Je demandais donc à Shane s'il accepterait de me pousser jusqu'au lit et je me débrouillerais pour monter. A la force de mes bras, ça devrait aller ? Il accepta mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à bouger de ma chaise. Il finit par rire et se plaçant face à moi, il me porta pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. J'ignore s'il avait ressentit quelque chose, mais pour ma part, j'avais ressentit des frissons tout le long de ma colonne. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne bougeais pas même si j'étais sur mon lit. Il me regarda et je plongeais dans une mer chocolat intense. Nos fronts se touchèrent et je perdis pied. Il se rapprocha encore et lorsque je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, je sursautais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose pour moi. J'étais tellement quelconque. Je finis par oublier de penser et je répondis doucement au baiser. J'avais peur qu'il s'écarte d'un coup et dise que c'était une erreur. Pour moi, ce n'était certainement pas une erreur, loin de là. C'était incroyable. Je sentais mon estomac se tordre, des papillons s'envolèrent et si j'avais aimé exagérer, j'aurais volontiers parlé d'un chœur d'ange en train de chanter. Sa prise sur ma taille se raffermit et je plaçais mes mains dans son cou, voulant le sentir plus près. Mes doigts allèrent caresser son cuir chevelu et je me sentis d'un coup très étrange. En fait, je me sentais bien… Tout simplement. Il finit par s'écarter doucement et me regarda avec intensité. Ses yeux brillaient et ses joues étaient légèrement roses et je le trouvais encore mieux ainsi. Je penchais la tête sur le côté, analysant ce que j'avais ressenti. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je m'étais sentie vraiment bien, en sécurité et vraiment … Je ne sais pas, heureuse, je crois. J'étais cependant sûre d'une chose. Près de lui, je ne risquais rien. Je ne pus aller plus loin, puisqu'il me ré embrassa presqu'aussitôt. Je fus plus prompte à répondre cette fois-ci et la tendresse du premier baiser, fit place à la passion. Je replaçais mes mains autour de son cou, voulant le sentir à nouveau contre moi et je fus exaucée quand il passa ses mains dans mon dos. Le manque d'air nous sépara et je m'aperçues d'un truc. Afin de ne pas briser l'instant, je lui chuchotais qu'il sentait bon le citron. Il sourit et supposa que c'était lui qui me faisait tant aimer le citron. Curieusement, j'en étais arrivée à la même conclusion. Ce qui veut dire que lorsque je me suis réveillée, c'est un peu de lui dont je me souvenais. Je gardais cette information secrète pour le moment. Je lui dirai peut être plus tard. Soudain, je fronçais les sourcils et fermais les yeux en proie à un souvenir.

J'étais entrain de courir, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, pour me vider la tête et oublier Shane. Je n'avais pas réussi à l'allé, mais peut-être au retour, arriverais-je à oublier son attitude envers moi. Soudain, je vis une voiture débouler à toute allure, mais je n'y fis pas gaffe. Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis un coup de klaxon que je me retournais. Seulement, c'était trop tard ! La voiture ne pouvait m'éviter et j'étais comme paralysée. Je savais ce qui allait se passer, au fond de moi je sentais que c'était inévitable et lorsque le véhicule me percuta, je ne fus pas surprise. Je me sentis décoller, et une violente douleur me submergea … J'avais mal partout, même à des endroits où j'ignorais qu'on pouvait avoir mal … Une pluie de débris me tomba dessus et une femme hurla. Il disait d'appeler les secours. Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais demandé de se taire. Sa voix résonnait si fort dans mes oreilles … Je sentais le sang autour de moi, mon sang. J'étais entrain de mourir, c'était inévitable …

On dit souvent que lorsque la mort arrive, on repense à sa famille et qu'on voit sa vie défiler à toute vitesse. Maintenant je savais que c'était faux ! Pour ma part, je sentais juste la douleur … Je percevais le monde d'une autre façon et surtout je pensais à mon association que je ne monterais jamais. Celle qui aiderait les enfants battus, comme Madisen. Ma meilleure amie et la première. Au loin, la musique de _Nitghwish_ recommençait …

Ré-ouvrant les yeux, j'avais la vue brouillée. Je pleurais sûrement allez savoir ! L'important c'est que je venais, enfin, de me souvenir d'un tas de chose, même si tout avait été très bref ! Je me souvenais de la plupart des choses et lorsque Shane me demanda si j'allais bien, je lui dis tout ce dont je venais de me souvenir. Mais c'était vague ! Il me prit dans ses bras, ou peut-être est-ce moi qui prit l'initiative de cette étreinte, tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'en avais vraiment besoin. Je pleurai contre sa poitrine, tentant de me calmer et je n'eus conscience que j'avais de la visite, que lorsque Jenny lui demanda ce qu'il m'avait fait. Il retraça les grandes lignes, taisant nos baisers et elle me fit un câlin. Je finis par me reprendre et il voulut s'écarter. Seulement, je m'accrochais à lui encore quelques secondes. J'inspirais longuement son odeur, puis m'éloignais de lui doucement. Il m'aida à me réinstaller dans mon lit. Je saluais tout le monde et leur souris. Ma meilleure amie me demanda de lui raconter mon accident. Elle voulait comprendre j'imagine. J'inspirais un bon coup, en cherchant machinalement une main à serrer. J'avais besoin de soutien. Shane posa ses doigts sur les miens et je racontais tout ce dont je me souvenais. Je ne cherchais pas à être logique, je sortais comme ça venait, mélangeant le cri de la femme, avec Madisen, ignorant qui c'était. Jenny sourit tristement.

« - Madisen était ta meilleure amie plus jeune, avant que j'emménage, expliqua-t-elle. Tu me l'as toujours décrite comme une fille géniale, qui adorait rire et faire des farces. Un jour, tu as dormis chez elle, tu devais avoir dix ans par là. Son père était un alcoolo ! Ce soir-là, enfin au matin, vers quatre, cinq heures, il est rentré complètement jeté et a commencé à hurler que ce n'était pas normal que sa femme dorme. Ça vous a tous réveillé et Madisen t'a dit de te cacher. Selon elle, c'était la seule chose à faire ! Tu as donc obéit et tu t'es faufilé sous le lit. Elle a voulu t'y rejoindre, mais il est rentré avant et …

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants, mais je lui demandais de poursuivre et de ne rien me cacher. Grimaçant, elle m'excusa du choc que je risquais d'avoir.

« - … Enfin bref ! Il lui a prit la cheville et l'a tiré en arrière et il a commencé, sous tes yeux, à la frapper. Au début, juste une claque et puis de plus en plus fort ! A la fin, il l'a jeté contre le mur et elle est tombée au sol, inconsciente. Sa mère est arrivée et a commencé à hurler. Elle a voulu appeler les secours, mais il l'en a empêché arguant qu'elle simulait. Pour le prouver, il lui a mis un coup dans les côtes, mais elle s'est contentée de crier qu'elle avait mal, qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas l'avoir attendu et d'autre truc encore. Il a finit par sortir et tu t'es approchée d'elle. Tu lui as dit que tu allais dire ce que tu pensais à son père, mais elle t'en a empêché. Il ne fallait pas qu'il te voit, alors t'es restée avec elle. La porte d'entrée a claqué et deux secondes plus tard, sa mère entrait. Quand elle t'a vu, elle a écarquillé les yeux et puis t'a demandé de couvrir Madisen pendant qu'elle appelait les secours. Malheureusement, ils sont arrivés trop tard. Elle est morte sous tes yeux … Du moins, c'est comme ça que tu me l'as racontée. C'est pour ça que tu t'es mise à l'art sous toutes ses formes et que tu as le projet fou de monter une association pour aider les enfants battus.

J'inspirais un bon coup et serrais fortement la main de Shane. Du moins aussi fort que possible, mais vu qu'il ne grimaçait pas, je me demandais s'il avait mal au final. Je finis par leur poser quelques questions, avant qu'ils ne partent, non sans me promettre de revenir le lendemain. Je leurs souris et demandais à Shane s'il voulait bien rester quelques secondes. J'avais passé ma journée à parler avec eux des projets d'avenirs, de leurs familles et tout, mais j'avais une question qui me trottait dans la tête. Elle était, pour moi, beaucoup plus importante que le reste. Quand nous fûmes seuls, j'inspirais un bon coup. Je commence à croire que je suis vraiment timide !

« - Je … Dis-moi, pourquoi que … Tu sais quand ils sont arrivés et que je pleurais, tu leurs à raconté que je venais de me souvenir de mon accident, mais je … Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit dans quelles conditions, je … Enfin comment je m'en étais souvenue ? Enfin grâce à quoi ? A qui ?

Je me mordis la langue, par crainte qu'il ne me dise que c'était une erreur, mais il sourit. S'approchant de mon lit, il s'assit près de moi.

« - Si je n'ai rien dit de tout ça, c'est parce que … Parce que je pense que c'est à toi de leur en parler. Tu sais, en général, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de situation et ça aurait mieux passé, si … Si c'était toi qui en avais parlé !

J'acquiesçais simplement en songeant que j'aurais évité tout un tas de questions si je leurs avais dit non ? J'allais le lui faire remarquer lorsqu'il m'embrassa doucement. J'y répondis avec tendresse et lui proposais d'en parler dès demain. Il rit en déclarant que c'était une bonne idée, puis me laissa. Une fois seule, je fermais les yeux, essayant de me souvenir précisément de mon accident. Il parait que c'est marquant, ce genre de chose. Qu'on s'en souvient toute sa vie ! … Pour ma part, je ne m'en souviens pas ! Je dois vraiment ne pas être construite comme le reste du monde. Peut-être une artère placée à l'envers ou un neurone mal branché, enfin, je dois avoir quelque chose de travers. Le repas du soir arriva et je remerciais mes amis d'être partis avant le massacre. J'étais ridicule en mangeant. La fourchette penchait toujours, y en avait la moitié qui tombait. Mes mains tremblent un peu. Bref, voir un bébé barbouillé de purée, c'est mignon, autant une gamine de dix-sept ans, c'est ridicule ! Je regardais ensuite la télé quelques instants, avant de finir par m'endormir.

Il n'était pas dix heures du soir que je me réveillais en sursaut. Je venais de rêver que Shane avait mis la musique à fond durant une partie de la nuit, pour m'empêcher de dormir. J'avais été obligée d'aller couper le courant et il m'avait traité de tous les noms, déclarant que je devrais me trouver une utilité quelconque à la société et d'autre horreur. Je m'étais réveillée au moment où il m'avait poussé volontairement à l'eau. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être ainsi, si ? Le Shane que je côtoie ici semble tellement différent … Bon un peu distant mais de celui-là à celui de mon rêve, y a une marge non ? Je soupirais et tentais de me rendormir.

Je ne réussis pas vraiment à me rendormir. J'étais dans une phase de demi-sommeil et j'entendais Shane critiquer ma cuisine, arguant que c'était à peine mangeable, que je ferais mieux de prendre des cours. Il me versa ensuite un seau d'eau gelée sur le visage alors que je dormais. J'ouvris les yeux alors que dans ma tête j'entendais encore sa voix dire qu'il fallait surtout m'envoyer chez les fous. C'est impossible, qu'il soit comme ça ! Je caricature, ou peut-être que je fais une fixation ! C'est peut-être aussi Jordan qui m'a fait toutes ces vacheries ! Non la douche glacée, il m'en a parlé, vu que je l'avais réveillé en frappant des casseroles entre-elles, pour me venger. Donc, si ça c'était vrai, y avait-il une chance, ou une malchance, que le reste le soit également ? Soupirant, je me tournais dans l'autre sens et frappais mon oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. Je voulais dormir.

Cependant, je me réveillais une nouvelle fois. Il n'était que deux heures du matin et j'en avais déjà marre ! Dans ce rêve-là, il avait critiqué ma tête au réveil et avait inondé mon matelas pour que je ne puisse pas y dormir. Mon shampooing avait vidé de moitié et il avait rajouté de l'eau dans mon dentifrice et de la poudre. Quant à mon gel douche, il était plein de poivre, de sel ou de sucre, je l'ignore. Quant à ma crème hydratante, c'était de la purée avec du yaourt !

« - C'est pas possible, il ne peut pas être si méchant ? Non parce que je n'ai rien fait pour supporter un traitement pareil ?

La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière de nuit entra. Elle s'étonna de me voir éveillée et me demanda si je souhaitais quelque chose.

« - Quelques uns de mes souvenirs seraient parfait, ironisais-je.

Elle me sourit et me promit de voir ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle prit ensuite ma tension, puis repartit, me laissant seule avec mon insomnie. J'allumais la télé et cherchais un programme intéressant, sans grand succès. Cependant, je finis par tomber sur une rediffusion d'un plateau des garçons et l'observais. Il semblait heureux, les traits réguliers, un air de bonté sur le visage ! Ça ne pouvait être cet être affreux dont je rêvais, il ne pouvait être ainsi.

Je dus me rendormir, avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux. Quatre heures ? Parfait ! Si dans deux heures, je n'arrive plus à dormir, j'abandonne. Je commençais à en avoir marre de l'imaginer aussi méchant. Ce coup-ci, tout mon lit me grattait et il m'avait même coupé les cheveux. Dans mon rêve, je les avais plus long, au départ, j'en prenais conscience à présent. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, si ? Soupirant, je me rendormis.

La nuit avait vraiment été atroce et je tenais à peine debout. Enfin, c'est une image, puisque même avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, je suis incapable de tenir debout. Cependant, n'ayant que très peu dormi, j'étais d'une humeur exécrable ! Mon petit-déjeuner entra et j'y touchais à peine. Je repensais à cette nuit. Dans mes phases de repos, parce qu'on peut pas dire de sommeil dans ce cas précis, il était tellement atroce. Il m'avait fait les pires vacheries, allant jusqu'à me comparer à une prostituée, sous-entendant que j'étais incapable d'attirer un garçon. Il avait même essayé de me souler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Durant toute la matinée, je repensais à ma nuit et j'en vins à la conclusion que c'était belle et bien des souvenirs. Je me revoyais revenir chez mes parents, tard dans la nuit, triste comme un menhir, pleurer à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui. J'étais vraiment dans un piteux état. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu être ami avec moi. Il me détestait ! Depuis le premier jour où il m'avait rencontré. Je me souvenais de mon arrivée chez eux. Tout concordait ! Je finis par verser quelques larmes en songeant qu'il m'avait bien eu. Je pris donc une décision ! Lorsqu'il viendrait, je lui dirais que c'était une erreur ! Non, pire qu'une erreur ! Je ne voulais plus le revoir ! Il m'avait assez fait souffrir !

A quatorze heures, ils entrèrent. Il n'y avait que les garçons et je voulus leur demander où étaient Asha et Jenny, seulement, j'avais plus urgent. Fixant méchamment, celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, je lui demandais ce qu'il faisait encore là. Il voulut répondre mais je l'en empêchais.

« - Je me souviens de tout ! De ton attitude avec moi ! T'es vraiment odieux ! Tu aimes me faire pleurer, c'est ça ? C'est ton petit plaisir quotidien ?

« - Mais non, je …

« - C'est ça, le coupais-je. Alors pourquoi m'avoir coupé les cheveux ? Avoir inondé mon lit ? M'avoir comparé à une prostituée et j'en passe ? Je veux plus te voir Shane ! Dégage !

J'avais utilisé le ton le plus froid que j'avais à disposition, combiné à mon super regard tueur ! J'espérais qu'il avait compris.

POV de Shane

Mon réveil sonna et j'eus un sourire idiot en songeant à Mitchie. Mitchie qui semblait partager ce que je ressentais pour elle. Me levant avec entrain, je me préparais et afin d'éviter les questions, je me mordis violemment la joue, pour faire disparaître mon air amoureux et mon sourire stupide. Ayant retrouvé une expression neutre, j'allais voir mes deux amis et Asha. Une fois tous prêts, nous descendîmes à la salle pour manger, quand le portable de mon frère sonna. Il répondit et prévint la copine de Jason que Jenny voulait la voir. Nous décidâmes donc de la déposer chez notre amie, puis d'aller seul à l'hôpital. Notre chauffeur viendrait les rechercher après.

Durant le trajet, je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. J'avais vraiment hâte de la voir et d'officialiser notre histoire ! Elle durait depuis trop longtemps et je voulais pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras quand bon me semblait. Seulement, lorsque nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, je tombais de mon nuage. Je n'avais pas fait trois pas, qu'elle me demanda ce que je faisais là. Son ton était glacial et ses yeux auraient pu me tuer s'ils étaient armés. Je voulus répondre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps, arguant qu'elle se souvenait de tout et que j'aimais la voir souffrir. J'ignorais ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, mais je tentais de plaider ma cause ! Elle était loin du compte. J'avoue qu'au début, je la cherchais mais j'en ignorais la raison, à présent tout était clair. Elle me coupa la parole une nouvelle fois et me somma de partir. J'échangeais un regard avec mon meilleur ami. Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre. Me voilà rassuré, je n'étais pas le seul à qui il manquait des informations. Durant dix minutes, j'essayais d'avoir le dessus et de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais agis comme ça. Seulement lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle me détestait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir de mes nouvelles, le tout avec un regard à glacer l'enfer, je compris que je n'avais plus du tout ma place ! Ni dans cette chambre, ni dans cette ville et encore moins dans sa vie.

« - Bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne reviendrais pas !

J'aurais pu ajouter que je l'avais prévenue que je la faisais souffrir à chaque fois, ou encore quelque chose de plus spirituel, du genre « Quand tu te souviendras du reste, ne viens pas me voir, c'est terminé » mais je n'en eus pas le courage. Je sortis de la pièce, la tête basse et je restais devant la porte quelques secondes. Elle saluait mes deux amis de sa voix si douce. Affligé et carrément abattu, je pris le chemin de la sortie. Sur le parking, je croisais les deux filles. Elles me demandèrent où j'allais, puis voyant ma mine, me demandèrent ce que j'avais. Je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas en parler.

« - Asha, tu pourras prévenir Jason que je retourne à l'hôtel !

Sur ces mots, je m'engouffrais dans la limousine et priais Perry, de me ramener à l'hôtel. Il m'y déposa puis je montais sans un regard pour personne. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et éteignis mon portable. Les bras derrière la tête, je fixais le plafond, avant de prendre une décision. Soupirant, je me levais et rassemblais mes affaires. Ça me brisait le cœur, mais tout avait été dit ! Elle ne voulait plus de moi dans sa vie ! J'allais donc tourner la page. Garder le meilleur de ce qu'elle m'avait apporté, mais oublier à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle. A partir de maintenant, j'irais de l'avant !

Je terminais mes bagages, puis filais à la réception. Payant ma chambre, je demandais au réceptionniste s'il pouvait remettre une lettre à Nate pour moi. Du moins à la chambre, cent trente quatre. Une fois fait, je pris un taxi, direction l'aéroport. Je pris le premier avion en partance, qui faisait une escale à Montgomery. Quand j'atterris à Miami, je soupirais.

« - Adieu Greenville ! Adieu Mitchie !

* * *

Voilà, finis ! Par contre, j'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de ressentir une vague de haine venir jusqu'à moi ! C'est étrange ! Bon n'oubliez pas que si vous me tuez maintenant, vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Et le prochain chapitre s'intitule « Raconte-moi ! » Donc, y a encore de l'espoir ! J'espère que ça vous à plut un minimum !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Raconte moi !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce début commence bien. Pour ma part, c'est la galère et je n'ai pas vraiment le moral mais vos reviews me touchent toutes énormément. En ce moment vous êtes mes seules raisons de sourire avec mes conversations quotidiennes avec ma **miss Smile **et ma **petite Ka**. Donc merci les filles pour votre présence.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Les corrections sont toujours de **chris87 **sans qui, ça serait truffés de… Point d'exclamation (entre autre chose)

Ce chapitre est dédié à **nouna **qui a été la seule à lire le chapitre 08.

**Chapitre 09 : Raconte-moi !**

POV de Mitchie

« - Je te déteste Shane ! Je ne veux plus jamais avoir de tes nouvelles, autrement qu'à la télé ! Jamais !

J'avais parlé d'une voix très froide, j'en étais consciente, mais j'avais tellement mal. Je croyais vraiment qu'il m'aimait et qu'il était ce jeune homme doux qui venait me rendre visite. J'avais essayé d'y croire, mais c'était impossible ! Celui de mon rêve était simplement le vrai et mon cœur se brisa à cette pensée. Je ne voulais plus le revoir, jamais. Après avoir parlé, je tournais la tête, de manière à ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision. Le voir ainsi, devant moi, était insupportable. Trop douloureux.

« - Bien ! Si c'est ce que tu veux, je ne reviendrais pas …

Lui aussi avait employé un ton froid. Pas autant que moi cependant. Au contraire, il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière. Comme de la souffrance ? Je voulus le regarder pour savoir, mais la porte se refermait déjà. Je sentais les larmes monter. Quelque chose s'était cassé entre nous, quelque chose d'irréparable. Ravalant mon chagrin, je me tournais vers les deux garçons, et d'une voix calme et joyeuse, je leur demandais de leurs nouvelles. Aucun ne répondit. Nate me regardait avec tristesse et Jason fixait la porte, figé. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et aucun de nous ne voulait le briser. J'ignorais de quoi étaient faites les pensées des garçons, mais pour ma part, elles me ramenaient à Shane. Shane dont la voix paraissait souffrir mille morts ! Avais-je été trop dure ? Quelque chose, au fond de moi, m'assurait que oui ! Je ne lui avais pas laissé la chance de s'expliquer, préférant croire quelques souvenirs, et peut-être avais-je eu tord ? Comment le savoir ? Je lui avais clairement dit que je le détestais et que je ne voulais plus de ses nouvelles. Quant à lui, il avait accepté ma décision sans se battre. Bon, il avait essayé, je devais l'avouer, mais je ne lui avais laissé aucune chance. Je l'avais condamné sans écouter sa défense. A cet instant, je me détestais. J'avais été trop loin ! Cependant, alors que j'allais demander à quelqu'un de le rattraper pour qu'il s'explique, un nouveau souvenir m'assailli.

_« Si je t'horripile tant, tu n'es pas obligée de rester, commença-t-il froidement. J'ai rien demandé pour ma part ! Encore moins qu'une gamine à l'esprit dérangé, me pourrisse mon été avec ses conneries de personnifications du temps et d'ingrédients culinaires. Retourne donc dans ta ville natale, puisqu'elle te manque tant que ça ! N'oublie ta manière dérangée de voir les choses ! Pour ma part, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. J'ai vécu dix-huit ans sans ta présence, et je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sorti. Deviens donc l'ami de ce crétin de Jordan et quand il te quittera après t'avoir eu dans son lit, ne viens pas pleurer. Je t'aurais prévenu ! Vois aussi pour qu'il t'engage, puisque vous vous entendez si bien. Vends-lui ta vision détraquée des choses, comme une prostituée vend son corps ! Moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi !_ »

Mon cœur se serra et la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

« - Et bé quelle ambiance, commenta Jenny.

« - Salut Mitchie ! Jason, Shane me charge de te dire qu'il retourne à l'hôtel ! Euh, on dérange ?

Je sortis de ma léthargie et je les regardais toutes les deux. S'asseyant tranquillement, ma meilleure amie demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« - Non, parce qu'hier et même tout à l'heure quand vous avez déposé Asha, Shane avait l'air super heureux et là, on vient de le croiser et … Il était triste, voir pire ! Affligé, déçu, accablé…

« - Mitchie s'est souvenue de ce que Shane lui a fait dans les débuts et elle lui a dit qu'elle le détestait et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, commenta Nate en secouant la tête.

Jenny se tourna vivement vers moi.

« - Ne me dis pas que tu as été aussi stupide Mitchie Sophia Torrès ?

Tiens donc, j'apprenais un nouveau truc sur moi. Hormis le fait que je m'étais plantée, j'avais un second prénom.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je l'entendais critiquer ma cuisine, la tête que j'avais au réveil, ou je le voyais me jeter dans l'eau et ruiner mes dessins. En bref, m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Alors excuse-moi d'avoir préféré dire stop, criais-je.

« - Et si ! Elle a été aussi stupide, soupira-t-elle en prenant Jason à témoin.

Je la regardais sans comprendre ! Je ne m'étais pas trompée ! Il avait bien fait toutes ces choses. J'en mettrais ma main à couper.

« - Mitchie ! Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire mais tu vas m'écouter, décréta ma meilleure amie. Au tout départ, c'est Sam qui t'a demandé de venir aider Shane pour guérir son surplus d'ego. Sauf que tu ne savais pas que c'était lui puisqu'il ne t'avait pas donné de nom ! Tu pensais refuser au départ et c'est moi qui t'ai finalement convaincue d'accepter ! Tu n'avais rien de prévue et j'ai pensé que le côtoyer t'apporterait quelque chose. Enfin bref, t'y ai allé et vous avez eu des débuts difficiles puisque le lendemain, tu m'appelais déjà pour me dire que tu revenais. Shane était, selon tes mots, irrécupérable. Tu m'as baratinée pendant dix minutes et après je t'ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avoue qu'au début, je comptais prendre le premier avion pour lui expliquer ce que je pensais de lui, mais on a fini par relativiser et tu as décidé d'oublier ce qu'il te disait. Après, ça a commencé à aller mieux ! Tu arrivais à lui parler, mais tu avais l'impression qu'il ne t'entendait pas ! Vous avez même fait la guerre, mais je te passe les détails. Sache cependant que tu lui rendais la monnaie de sa pièce à chaque fois ! Ensuite est arrivé Jordan et je passe parce que je ne connais presque rien de cette période ! Ensuite, du jour au lendemain, vous avez été amis et vous vous êtes vraiment rapprochés ! Jusqu'à quatre jours avant notre départ de la villa … Oui parce qu'entre temps, je t'y ai rejointe, c'est même grâce à toi que je suis avec Nate ! Shane et toi avez comploté durant presqu'une semaine, pour arriver à ce résultat ! Enfin bref, vous vous êtes disputés et puis tu es partie courir et tu connais la suite ! Accident, hôpital, amnésie, coma, réveil !

Je la regardais incrédule ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Le Shane décrit dans son histoire était moins pire que celui que j'avais vu dans mon rêve. Je m'étais vraiment trompée alors ? Mais c'était impossible ! J'étais sûre de ce que j'avais vu cette nuit. La fixant, je lui demandais :

« - S'il est comme tu le dis, pourquoi a-t-il essayé de me saouler un soir ? Je regrette, ce n'est pas …

Je ne pus aller plus loin ! En effet, Nate s'était redressé d'un coup sur son siège ! Depuis quand était-il assis ?

« - Là, tu te trompes de coupable Mitchie ! Shane a peut-être inondé ton lit, mis du poil à gratter, mélangé tes produits et même tout ce que tu veux, mais jamais il ne t'aurait forcé à boire ! D'une part, parce que pour que tu boives sans méfiance, il aurait fallu qu'il fasse de même et qu'il a une très très faible résistance à l'alcool. D'autre part, parce qu'à ce moment-là de ton séjour il y avait Jordan à la villa ! Ils se détestent, tu l'as bien remarqué ! Jamais Shane n'aurait essayé de t'affaiblir devant lui, on le connaît trop bien celui-là !

« - Alors … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je n'ai pas rêvé, enfin si, mais dans mon rêve, c'était Shane, pas Jordan !

Il soupira et, au moment où il voulut répondre, son portable vibra. Il s'excusa et sortit de la pièce. Me tournant vers ma meilleure amie, je la regardais :

« - Bon, quelque chose me dit que je ne vais pas aimer la réponse, mais comment il était ? Quand vous l'avez croisé dehors ?

Elle me regarda et soupira ! Je n'allais vraiment pas aimer la suite. C'était clair ! Ce fut Asha qui me répondit.

« - Il allait vraiment mal ! Il avait l'air vraiment triste … Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil ! Ceci dit, hormis moi, tu es la première fille qu'il laissait s'approcher de lui. Habituellement, il les repousse, déclarant qu'il préfère la musique. On ignore tous pourquoi ! Enfin sauf Nate, mais il refuse de me le dire. Selon lui, c'est à Shane d'en parler. Bon je suis carrément d'accord, mais bon …

Le copain de ma meilleure amie revient et je le fixais.

« - Bon je vais te raconter cette histoire, commença-t-il. Mais je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire !

J'acquiesçais, sachant très bien qu'il avait raison ! J'ignorais pourquoi, mais je le sentais au fond de moi. J'avais merdé et en beauté !

POV de Nate

Lorsque je revins, Asha était en train d'expliquer à Mitchie qu'elle avait été la fille la plus proche de Shane et je soupirais. Elle avait surtout été la première fille qu'il aimait depuis Ophélie. Je me rassis et elle me fixa. Je la prévins qu'elle n'aimerait pas la suite, c'était évident ! De toute façon, d'un point de vue objectif, … Disons qu'il n'a pas été très fair-play, mais dans cette histoire, personne ne l'a vraiment été !

« - Bien tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que Lacey ne nous avait pas prévenue de leur arrivée, sinon on t'aurait tout dit dès le départ ! Quand ils sont arrivés, tu étais seule ! Jordan s'est donc fait passer pour un mec gentil, sympa et tout ce que tu veux ! La même carte que là en fait, quand tu l'as vu dans ta chambre. On lui donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession, mais je m'égare ! Je n'ai pas à juger après tout. Donc quand on est revenu, tu étais assise avec eux et il jouait la carte de la gentillesse. Il a essayé de casser Shane devant toi, mais tu devais déjà l'aimer à l'époque, enfin l'apprécier, puisque tu passais ton temps à le défendre. Ensuite, il a essayé la petite humiliation mais là encore t'as rien calculé. Ils ne sont restés qu'une semaine, mais il t'a fait croire que c'était une personne bien et comme tu ne le connaissais pas, t'y as cru. Il a essayé de t'éloigner de Shane et au départ, il a plutôt bien réussi. Au final, tu as eu quand même des doutes sur lui et le soir de l'anniversaire de Lacey, après la soirée vidéo, tu es redescendue au bord de la piscine et Shane t'y a rejoint ! Vous avez discuté et vous avez fini votre conversation au salon, où vous vous êtes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Jordan a d'ailleurs tiré une drôle de tête quand il vous a découvert, m'amusais-je. Au soir, ou le lendemain, je ne sais plus, Jordan t'a fait boire. On ignore tous comment il a réussi mais bon. Shane est arrivé pile au moment où son frère te mettait au défi de l'embrasser. Il t'a ramené dans ta chambre, mais tu étais trop mal. Du coup, il est resté, une nouvelle fois, avec toi. Ça vous a considérablement rapproché et suite à ça, vous êtes devenus amis. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'en ai eu. Il a passé la journée suivante à te protéger, allant même jusqu'à t'apporter ton petit-déj au lit. D'ailleurs, pendant que tu mangeais, il a mis un coup de poing à son frère en le menaçant de ne plus s'approcher de toi, sous peine de représailles ! Après, vous avez passé la journée tous les deux à discuter. Il a même joué du piano juste pour toi, ce jour-là. Durant tout le reste du séjour de sa famille, on s'est ensuite arrangé tous les trois pour que tu ne sois jamais seule avec lui.

« - Il … Il m'a protégé ?

J'acquiesçais et elle regarda dans le vide. Elle semblait vraiment mal ! Me regardant, elle soupira.

« - Et quand, il m'a comparé à une prostituée, j'ai rêvé aussi, c'était Jordan ?

Son regard me suppliait d'acquiescer, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir.

« - Non, il t'a bien dit ça, seulement il, enfin on ignorait encore pas mal de chose sur toi à cette époque ! ça n'excuse en rien ses mots, mais tu venais de lui jeter à la figure qu'il n'était qu'un contrat, que tu préférais Jordan qui lui était ton ami. Enfin bref, tu l'as vraiment blessé et il s'est vengé comme il a pu, pour se protéger en quelque sorte !

Elle me regarda triste et je lui racontais la suite ! De toute manière, il ne lui manquait plus beaucoup d'information. C'est ce qui m'ennuyait le plus. Elle aurait bientôt toutes les cartes en main et j'avais peur qu'elle ne prenne la mauvaise décision vis-à-vis de mon meilleur ami. Je les adorais tous les deux et au fond de moi, j'étais persuadé qu'ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. C'était même l'avis général du groupe. Groupe composé de mes deux amis et de nos copines ! Seuls Shane et Mitchie n'étaient pas d'accord, préférant se faire mal plutôt qu'autre chose. Ce qui était plus que dommage … Priant donc pour qu'elle comprenne les nombreux changements opérés sur le sujet Shane Gray, je décidais de raconter la fin de l'histoire telle que je la connaissais.

« - Après, cette dispute, tu es repartie en pleine nuit, sans prévenir personne ! Tu m'as juste envoyé un sms où tu t'excusais d'être partie comme une voleuse, mais tu étais sûre de ne plus pouvoir rien faire pour … Comment as-tu marqué ça déjà ? … Ah oui, le sagouin à la tête enflée. Après, tu as complimenté Jason sur Asha, décrétant que c'était une fille bien et qu'il avait intérêt à la garder. Suite à ça, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais tu refusais tous nos appels. Shane préférait faire croire qu'il se moquait bien de ce que tu devenais et il donnait bien le change, si ce n'est qu'il se mettait à crier dès que ton nom était trop mentionné.

« - De ton côté, tu fondais en larme dès qu'on te parlait de lui, ajouta ma copine. Oh, euh … Désolée de t'avoir coupé mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Secouant la tête, je repris.

« - Un soir Sam est venu manger chez tes parents et a vu ton état. Le lendemain, il nous a fait un rapport et comme Shane, qui avait mal digéré le fait qu'il n'était qu'un contrat, a prétendu que tu devais pleurer simplement sur l'argent que tu avais perdu, Sam nous a raconté pour Madisen. Il a simplement dit que tu avais vu ta meilleure amie mourir, sous tes yeux, des mains de son père et que depuis ce jour, tu as décidé de monter une assoc pour aider les enfants battus. Shane s'est senti con et a voulu s'excuser. On est donc monté tous les trois, Sam, Shane et moi, dans le premier avion direct pour Greenville afin qu'il s'excuse ! Quand on est arrivé, tu venais de te lever et tu nous as littéralement plantés chez toi, avant de partir faire du roller toute la journée. Avec Shane, on a fait la connaissance de tes parents et ta mère nous a expliqué que tu ne rentrerais pas avant le soir, après nous avoir invités à dîner. Tu as laissé Shane poireauter toute la soirée avant de l'excuser, mais tu ne voulais quand même pas revenir ici. Selon toi, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien à faire ! On a du te baratiner pendant presqu'une semaine avant que tu lui donnes une journée pour te convaincre qu'il avait changé ! On a passé cette journée à faire du roller et Jenny m'a écrasé à plusieurs reprises d'ailleurs. A la fin de la journée, tu as accepté de revenir mais avec Jenny, sans qu'on sache pourquoi !

« - Elle venait de me cuisiner, parce qu'elle avait remarqué que je te regardais beaucoup et en a conclu, avec raison d'ailleurs, que tu me plaisais. Donc elle est revenue juste pour me laisser une chance de te séduire… Désolée, je dis plus rien, avoua-t-elle penaude.

« - Aucun problème ! Ensuite, pendant une semaine vous avez essayé de nous rapprocher avec succès et puis un matin, on est tous parti, vous laissant seuls Shane et toi. Tu avais veillé tard et il t'a réveillé à midi et vous avez pris un petit-déj en tête-à-tête. Vous avez passé l'après-midi à parler et dessiner et vous vous êtes, à nouveau, disputés. Il est monté dans sa chambre pour ne pas te blesser, chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait au départ, mais tu l'as suivi ! De là, ça a explosé, vu votre sens de la répartie à tous les deux, et d'un coup, il t'a embrassé. Selon lui, c'était un baiser plein de colère et de violence ! Il pensait d'ailleurs que tu allais le repousser, seulement tu y as répondu et tu l'as fait décoller, pour reprendre ses mots. Sauf qu'après, il s'est souvenu que tu n'avais jamais eu de copain et il s'est sentit coupable qu'à cause de lui, tu ne connaisses pas ton premier baiser, comme un moment doux et pleins de tendresse. Il s'est donc écarté et a commencé à s'excuser, mais tu l'en a empêché en l'embrassant à ton tour. Il a d'ailleurs préféré celui-là, qui était plus doux, plus tendre, enfin comme un vrai baiser, sauf qu'on est arrivé au même moment. Ça a cassé le moment et vous vous êtes éloignés. Après t'es partie dans ta chambre et comme un crétin, il nous a rejoint alors qu'il aurait du en discuter avec toi. Il s'est ensuite éloigné pour ne pas re succomber et ça t'a énervée, et tu as finis par partir de la maison, furieuse.

« - Et tu connais la suite, termina Jenny. Euh, … Tu avais fini, me demanda-t-elle.

J'acquiesçais simplement en souriant. Mitchie baissa la tête et ma copine profita de ce moment pour venir m'embrasser. Nous restâmes sans dire un mot durant plusieurs minutes, puis elle releva la tête.

« - Je me souviens ! … Ophélie, je veux dire. Il m'en a parlé, Jordan aussi, mais je … Lacey m'a tout expliqué, enfin elle a confirmé ce que tu m'avais dit et ce que Shane avait dit ! … T'avais raison Jen ! J'ai vraiment été stupide sur ce coup.

Ma copine hocha simplement la tête, songeuse, avant de me demander s'il y avait un moyen de rattraper le coup. Rien n'était moins sûr ! Mitchie avait vraiment été blessante tout à l'heure.

Nous restâmes encore quelques heures puis nous repartîmes. Mitchie ne voulait pas qu'on la voit manger. Nous déposâmes ma copine chez elle, avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Lorsque je passais, le réceptionniste me donna une lettre. Etrange ! Suivant Jason et Asha dans l'ascenseur, je l'ouvris.

_Salut Nate, _

_Ecoute, comme je n'ai plus rien à faire dans cette ville, je retourne à la villa ! Embrasse Jenny pour moi et à ce soir !_

_Shane_

Bon au moins, c'est clair ! Il ne nous a pas attendu et vu le ton de la lettre, il ne compte pas revenir le week-end prochain. Ce qui était ennuyeux, quand même ! Soudain, je repensais à ce qu'avait dit Mitchie. C'était codé et seul Jenny avait compris, ceci dit, c'était la seule à qui le message était adressé.

« - Shane est à la maison. Il a décidé de partir plus tôt, suite à ce qui s'est passé, déclarais-je.

Mon ami soupira et Asha tapa du pied.

« - Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ils sont plus aveugles qu'un aveugle lui-même !

« - A quel propos ?

« - Ils sont fait pour être ensemble Jay ! Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« - Parce que mademoiselle comprend tout maintenant, hasardais-je.

« - Non ! La preuve, je n'ai pas compris la question de Mitchie ! Enfin son « C'est lui, c'est ça ? » qu'elle a posé à Jen, mais bon, vu la réponse de celle-ci, tu peux être sur que c'est de Shane dont elle parlait.

J'acquiesçais. J'en étais venu à la même conclusion, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir de quoi elle parlait exactement ! Je n'aurais plus qu'à interroger ma copine. Elle qui adore parler … Ceci dit, comme elle garde secret ce qu'elle partage avec Mitchounette, j'ai peu d'espoir de tout savoir. J'entrais dans ma chambre et fis ma valise rapidement. J'espérais que cette histoire se terminerait bien, sinon ça allait être la galère pour Jenny et moi. On ne pourrait pas se voir tranquillement sans que l'un ou l'autre soit mauvais ! Jenny ne voulait pas voyager sans ses nuages, donc Mitchie et celle-ci ne s'entendant pas avec mon meilleur ami, et colocataire, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

Deux heures plus tard, nous étions en route pour Miami ! J'allais devoir parler à Shane et le faire revenir sur sa décision, de ne plus revenir dans cette ville.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon c'est plutôt bon signe, non ? Mitchie se souvient de presque tout, et Nate doit faire changer Shane d'idée ! Reste à savoir s'il va y arriver, non parce que Mitchie ne l'a pas surnommé « La tête d'enclume » pour rien ! Il est plus têtu qu'un troupeau de mule ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	11. Absence !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut la compagnie ! (J'avais envie de varier mdr) J'espère que la semaine a été agréable par chez vous ? Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre. Tout beau, tout neuf, il sort de l'œuf (désolée la rime est nulle mais bon je ne suis pas Verlaine (même si je vais essayer quand même) donc… (Petit clin d'œil à mademoiselle **nouna**)) Enfin bref, j'épilogue pas, pour ceux qui ont ma page facebook, ils ont du voir que j'étais atteinte ce soir donc… Un énorme merci quand même à **charl2ne**, **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **Meendy** (Salut toi. Ravie de savoir que mes fics te plaisent. Ouais bas vu que Mitchie a affectueusement surnommé Shane « La tête d'enclume » à mon avis c'est pas maintenant qu'il va changer d'avis mdrr. Mais espérons bisous.) Et **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que t'ait plus. J'espère que ça sera le cas pour celui-là également. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont bien fait sourire.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Et puisqu'un auteur n'est rien sans correctrice, un grand merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et son aide.

**Chapitre 10 : Absence !**

POV de Mitchie

Lorsqu'ils furent partis, je repensais à ce qu'ils m'avaient tous dit. Maintenant que j'analysais toute l'histoire, je me fis l'effet d'une peste ! Il avait vraiment changé, je l'avais rendu meilleur et j'étais devenue cette fille atroce et sans cœur. Là, tout de suite, je me déteste ! Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me mis à pleurer. Il avait été super gentil avec moi et on s'était déjà embrassé. Bon le premier c'était sous la colère, si j'ai bien compris, mais ça veut dire que ça fait déjà longtemps qu'il me plait ? Peut-être que moi aussi, je lui plais depuis longtemps. Mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi on se fait souffrir comme ça ? Je n'eus pas de réponse à cette question puisque le manque de sommeil eut raison de moi et je m'endormis tôt.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais de bonne heure et soupirais. Je m'étais bien reposée mais avec tout ça, j'ignorais quoi faire. Le plus simple aurait été d'aller jusqu'à la villa pour m'excuser mais je ne pouvais pas sortir de l'hôpital ! En plus, il était trop tôt pour que j'appelle les garçons. Je décidais donc de mettre la télé, sans vraiment regarder. Juste pour avoir une sorte de présence. Je devais vraiment m'ennuyer, puisque je me mis à commenter les infos, tout comme papa. J'étais d'ailleurs entrain d'expliquer au présentateur qu'il devrait utiliser son temps d'antenne pour expliquer aux gens que la guerre en Irak ne servait à rien, quand l'infirmière entra.

« - Et bien, t'es de bonne humeur !

Je toussais, afin de reprendre contenance, puis acquiesçais, avant de m'intéresser, au repas dégoûtant auquel j'avais droit ce matin. Je le mangeais, sans grande hâte, puis me déplaçais pour aller me laver. Cela dit, ayant du mal à sortir de mon lit pour accéder au fauteuil, j'attendis que quelqu'un entre pour demander de l'aide. Ce fut un jeune homme qui entra, pour enlever mon plateau. Souriant, il me porta, sans réel effort et me mit sur mon fauteuil. Je le remerciais et allais me laver. Lorsque je revins, mon lit était fait. Pratique ! Je crois que je vais rester assise pour le moment. Observant l'heure, je notais qu'il était dix heures. Parfait. Je me dirigeais jusqu'au téléphone et composais le numéro de la villa. La voix ensommeillée de Shane me répondit. Enfin, je crois que c'est lui. Je commençais à vouloir m'excuser mais au dernier moment, je pris une voix plus grave et lui demandais de me passer Nate.

« - Il dort encore. Je peux prendre un message ?

« - Non ! Je rappellerais, merci jeune homme. Bonne journée et excusez-moi de vous avoir réveillé.

« - Comment savez-vous que … Oh et puis peu importe ! Bonne journée !

Il raccrocha et je restais pantoise. Il ne m'avait pas reconnu ? D'accord, j'avais changé ma voix, mais quand même … De mon côté, mon cœur s'était affolé dès que je l'avais entendu. Il me manquait … Pourtant c'est ridicule, ça fait à peine vingt quatre heures qu'il n'est pas venu. Faut croire que c'est trop ! Ceci dit, j'étais rongée de remords et je souhaitais qu'il m'excuse. Je n'étais cependant pas sûre de le mériter. Je rappelais une heure plus tard et tombais, de nouveau, sur lui. A croire qu'il guettait l'appel. Je déguisais ma voix, une fois encore et je décidais de m'amuser une minute.

« - Que vouliez-vous dire tout à l'heure ? Quand j'ai appelé la première fois ?

« - Rien ! J'étais simplement étonné que vous sachiez que je sortais à peine du lit. Je vous passe Nate ?

« - Oui, s'il vous plait ! Bonne journée jeune homme… Salut Nate, c'est Mitchie, comment vas-tu ?

J'avais repris ma voix normale, fort heureusement.

« - Bien et toi ? Pourquoi tu …

« - Je voulais te parler sans qu'il ne me raccroche au nez, pas que je l'aurais pas mérité mais j'ai préféré prévenir ! J'aurais aimé que tu me rendes un petit service. T'as le droit de refuser, rassure-toi !

« - Que puis-je pour toi ?

« - J'aurais aimé, si possible, que tu m'excuses auprès de Shane, enfin que tu plaides ma cause. Il ne voudra pas revenir à l'hôpital pour que je le fasse moi-même et je ne peux pas venir le faire directement. Quelque chose me dit que par téléphone, il me raccrocherait au nez !

Il ne dit rien et je croisais les doigts. Cependant, j'arrêtais de respirer lorsqu'il me demanda si je voulais quand même essayer par téléphone. J'acceptais avec un oui, qui ressemblait plus à un couinement de souris. Il rit et appela son frère, en m'assurant qu'il n'était pas loin. Sans un mot, il lui passa le combiné.

« - Allo ? Qui est-ce ?

Il était méfiant, c'était clair. Soupirant, je jouais le tout pour le tout.

« - Shane ? C'est Mitchie, avouais-je.

« - Que veux-tu ?

Il était glacial et je le comprenais. Je l'avais amplement mérité.

« - Je … Je voulais juste m'excuser ! J'ai été odieuse et injuste hier ! J'ai même été pire parce que je ne t'ai même pas laissé t'expliquer et qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'aurais au moins pu te laisser le bénéfice du doute. J'aurais voulu te le dire face à face, mais je ne peux pas venir pour le moment. J'espère que lorsque nous nous reverrons, tu accepteras de me laisser m'excuser comme il se doit. Après, tu n'es pas obligé de me pardonner, j'en demande pas tant !

« - T'as fini, demanda-t-il blasé.

J'acquiesçais et sans un mot, il repassa le combiné à son meilleur ami.

POV de Shane

Lorsque Nate me tendit le combiné, je fronçais les sourcils. Qui était cette personne ? Je le pris et posais la question, d'une voix neutre. Lorsque j'entendis la voix de Mitchie, je me tendis. Elle ne voulait plus de mes nouvelles et pourtant elle appelait ? Elle ne manquait pas d'air ! D'une voix froide, je lui demandais ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'excusa franchement et j'eus envie de lui pardonner. C'était la première erreur qu'elle faisait depuis que je la connaissais et elle a tellement passé sur les miennes que j'aurais pu. Seulement, si je voulais qu'elle fasse une croix sur un « nous », je devais lui faire croire l'inverse. A la fin de son monologue, je lui demandais si elle avait terminé, puis sans un mot de plus, je rendis le téléphone à mon frère et partis au jardin. Je prévins Jason que Myles arrivait, pour nous emmener à un nouveau plateau télé puis revint dans l'entrée. Nate était là, les bras croisés, appuyé contre le mur et me regardait blasé.

« - Quoi encore ?

« - Mais rien ! T'es juste au courant, j'espère, de l'état dans lequel est Mitchie ?

Je me tendis légèrement, puis acquiesçais en haussant les épaules.

« - Shane, soupira-t-il. Tu as fait un million de conneries en deux mois, surtout avec elle et elle t'a toujours pardonné ! Elle a fait table rase sur des trucs que je n'aurais pas laissé passer perso et à la première bourde qu'elle fait, tu refuses de l'excuser ? T'es vraiment gonflé !

Je ne dis rien ! Je savais qu'il allait désapprouver ma façon de voir les choses, une nouvelle fois. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, depuis que Mitchie est entrée dans nos vies, il prend tout le temps sa défense. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie mal placée, juste une constatation. Ceci dit, avec le recul, je trouve qu'il a raison. Elle a souvent raison cette petite. Cependant, je ne devais pas retourner la voir. Myles arriva et je m'engouffrais dans la voiture. Je soupirais en songeant que ça allait être une longue période de sevrage. J'allais devoir oublier Mitchie Torrès, une bonne fois pour toute. Au moins le temps que ce que je ressentais pour elle, se transforme en amitié. J'allais souffrir, c'était sûr. Seulement elle aussi, en pensant que je ne l'excusais pas ! Je décidais donc de l'appeler le soir pour lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas ! Après tout, elle avait été rapide à s'excuser elle. Moi j'avais mis une semaine.

La journée passa rapidement et lorsqu'on rentra, je demandais à Nate le numéro de la chambre de Mitchie. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'appeler tout de suite, je rêvais d'abord d'une bonne douche, mais bon. Il me le donna, après que je lui ai assuré que c'était pour lui dire que je lui pardonnais, puis je montais. Une fois sous l'eau, je laissais mes pensées dériver, sans chercher à les retenir. Je voulais juste oublier cette journée. Lauréla nous avait présenté sa cousine. Jaelyn ! Joli prénom et je devais avouer en toute honnêteté, qu'elle était agréable à regarder, mais avec ses cheveux noir corbeau, super lisse et brillant et ses yeux bleus, elle ne ressemblait en rien à Mitchie. Mitchie qui semblait être devenue mon idéal féminin ! Tout le temps de la conversation, je les avais comparé et y a pas à dire, Jaelyn ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Trop jalouse et sûre d'elle, elle devait être très superficielle et ne voir la beauté que dans des objets onéreux. Je sortis de le sous le jet et m'habillant rapidement, j'allais dans ma chambre. Le numéro était sur mon chevet et lorsque je le vis, je soupirais. Une dernière fois ! Je devais lui parler encore une seule fois. Après, je l'oublierais ! Fort de cette décision, je composais le numéro. Elle répondit à la troisième sonnerie et j'entendis les infos en arrière fond. Au moment où je voulus parler, elle prit la parole.

« - Crétin ! Mais descends de ton appart huppé et viens voir ce que les sans-abris vivent avant de dire que s'ils vivent dehors, c'est par choix ! Oh, il m'énerve celui-là ! Je … Oupss ! Allo ? Vous n'avez pas encore raccroché ?

Voilà quelque chose qui allait me manquer. Sa spontanéité et sa fraîcheur, oui bon, ça fait deux choses, résumons à elle, tout simplement. Soupirant, je répondis.

« - C'est Shane ! Je … Je voulais juste te dire que je ne t'en voulais pas pour hier. A ta place, j'aurais sûrement réagi avec plus de violence. Donc, euh … Je te pardonne ! En fait, j'ai déjà oublié, déclarais-je en souriant.

Il y eut un drôle de blanc, puis elle reprit d'une voix étrange. Une voix qui semblait sans sentiment.

« - Je … Je te remercie, je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter, mais merci ! … Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que je ne vais pas te revoir ?

« - Je l'ignore, mentis-je. Par contre, tu m'excuses, mais j'ai encore une chanson à bosser et j'aimerais aller me laver.

Elle acquiesça, toujours avec cette même voix blanche et je raccrochais, après lui avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je lui avais mentis, j'en étais conscient, mais elle n'était pas censée sentir que je n'allais pas lui reparler avant longtemps ! Soufflant, je m'allongeais sur mon lit. Je n'avais soudain plus très faim. Nate vint me demander si j'avais appelé Mitchie et j'acquiesçais. Je lui fis un compte-rendu de la conversation et il me demanda quelle connerie je préparais. Arquant un sourcil, je le regardais.

« - Tu peux développer ?

« - A chaque fois, que vous vous disputez, vous vous excusez et peu après, tu prends une mauvaise décision. La plupart du temps d'ailleurs, c'est de t'éloigner. Je te demande donc à l'avance ta prochaine idiotie, histoire que je puisse préparer le plan de secours, pour aider Mitchie à aller mieux ! T'es mon frère, je ne vais pas te trahir, en lui disant tes intentions mais au moins, j'aimerais avoir le temps de tout planifier.

Je secouais la tête et lui envoyais un oreiller à la figure. Il sortit en riant et lorsque je fus seul, je soupirais. Il me connaissait vraiment trop bien. Soufflant un bon coup, je descendis leurs souhaiter bonne nuit. Ils semblèrent étonnés de me voir me coucher si tôt mais, j'avais surtout envie d'être seul. Je remontais et m'enfermais. Allongé sous les draps, je pensais à elle. Elle avait commencé par faire de ma vie un enfer, comme j'avais fait un enfer de la sienne et maintenant je vivais un enfer pour elle. J'avais longuement réfléchis à mon attitude envers elle. J'avais compris les raisons de mon attitude samedi soir. Elle m'avait plut dès le départ ! Je m'étais voilé la face en pensant que je la cherchais pour la faire partir. Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'elle m'oublie. Ses cheveux châtain, coiffés simplement, ses yeux marron qui pétillaient de joie, son naturel et sa simplicité, tout m'avait fait craquer. Même la voir froncer les sourcils ou jouer du piano. Elle dégageait quelque chose qui était reposant, agréable ! C'est pour ça, que je la cherchais. Je recherchais sa présence sans en avoir conscience. Malgré moi, je me souviens de la première journée complète qu'elle avait passée ici. Lorsqu'elle avait enlevé son débardeur pour aller rechercher une feuille de papier. Peu de filles auraient fait ça. Elle, elle semblait avoir complètement oublié qu'elle était entourée de trois garçons ! Elle s'était déshabillée comme si c'était la seule chose à faire. Elle aurait pu plonger toute habillée, ceci dit. Par la suite, elle l'avait fait plus d'une fois ! Et sa manière d'essorer ses cheveux. En y repensant, j'eus chaud. Ce n'était pas sain tout ça, mais pourtant la voir agir ainsi me fascinait. Elle avait ensuite remis son tee-shirt et examiné son travail, que j'avais ruiné. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle avait du se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas seule puisqu'elle avait bougé et m'avait accusé.

Je dus m'endormir puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, un timide rayon de soleil tentait d'entrer dans ma chambre. Je me levais sans grand entrain et partis prendre une bonne douche. Une fois prêts, je descendis et préparais un bon petit-déjeuner. J'avais une faim de loup. Je terminais de tout installer quand Jason entra. Il me salua d'un signe de tête et nous nous installâmes sans un mot. Nate nous rejoignit peu après et tandis qu'ils échangeaient des banalités, je profitais de mon manque de conversation au réveil, pour penser à _elle_. La première étape du sevrage commençait. Premièrement, ne plus prononcer son nom ! Ne pas m'énerver si quelqu'un d'autre le fait, parce que connaissant Nate, il va vite comprendre ce que je fais et va s'en donner à cœur joie. La seconde serait tout aussi facile, je devais casser tout contact. En fait, les deux se rejoignaient. La troisième serait la plus dur ! Eviter de la chercher partout et arrêter de ne penser que par _elle_ ! Je me giflais mentalement. Je devais arrêter de penser à _elle_ ! Ah non, c'était la troisième étape, j'avais donc encore une journée devant moi. Si je réussissais à ne pas prononcer son nom, sauf pour éviter que ça paraisse suspect, alors j'attaquerais le plus dur. Faire une croix sur elle ! Nate me demanda mon avis, sur ce dont ils parlaient et je le regardais interdit. Avais-je une tête à les avoir écoutés, franchement ? Non, finalement, ne répondez pas ! Il me répéta leur conversation et je levais les yeux au ciel.

« - Elle est étrange la cousine de Lauréla ! Je me demande d'ailleurs bien, pourquoi, elle nous l'a présenté.

« - Toi t'étais vraiment ailleurs, hier ! Jaelyn va la remplacer, enfin l'assister, pour le tournage du prochain clip vu que Lauréla est enceinte, m'expliqua Jason.

Je le regardais étonné ! Il s'en était passé des choses sans que je calcule dis donc ! Où étais-je donc hier ? Ah oui, avec … _elle_ ! Je me levais et hochais la tête. Si je croise Lauréla aujourd'hui, il allait falloir que je lui présente mes sincères félicitations ! Bien ça me ferait penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant deux minutes.

La journée fut longue ! Forcément, je n'avais fait que penser à _elle_ et j'avais même réussi à énerver tout le monde, puisqu'ils devaient me répéter souvent les choses. Quant à Jaelyn … Je l'avais croisé et je lui avais demandé où était sa cousine ! Elle m'avait emmené jusqu'à elle, en me collant, tout en me parlant, d'elle, d'elle et re d'elle. C'est du moins ce que j'en avais conclus. Pour être honnête, je n'avais pas vraiment écouté de toute façon. Une fois face à notre productrice de clip, j'avais mis _elle_, de côté et j'avais félicité Lauréla pour l'heureux évènement, lui assurant que j'espérais de tout cœur que ce soit une fille.

« - Un gamin, c'est l'enfer à éduquer, avais-je décrété.

Elle avait simplement sourit et m'avait remercié. Le reste de la journée fut floue. Mais au moins, j'avais réussi mes deux premières étapes. Ne pas lui parler et ne pas penser son prénom. De toute manière, nous avions été si occupés qu'aucun de nous n'avait parlé d'_elle_.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent les pires semaines de ma vie. Tout d'abord, parce que Jaelyn, bien que très gentille quand on faisait abstraction de son côté superficiel, nous collait sans arrêt, cherchant soi-disant à nous connaître mieux. Je n'étais pas convaincu. Elle n'avait qu'à demander à Lauréla de lui parler de nous De toute façon, elle l'assisterait, elle ne ferait pas son travail ? Donc elle n'a pas besoin de nous connaître, ou alors, j'ai zappé un épisode.

La seconde raison des deux semaines d'enfer venait de Nate. Il avait naturellement compris que je souhaitais m'éloigner, puisque lorsqu'ils avaient préparé leur week-end, j'avais refusé de venir, prétextant que je voulais bosser un peu mes textes. Il est vrai que j'en avais quelques uns à mettre en musique, mais je cherchais surtout une excuse qui tienne la route. Je les avais donc laissé partir et j'avais passé le week-end en solitaire. Ça m'avait pesé, mais rien ne me ferait revenir sur Greenville. J'avais donc passé mes deux jours à jouer sa chanson en boucle, au piano, à la guitare et je l'avais enregistré. Elle était maintenant sur un cd dans ma cdthèque. J'avais tellement d'album que personne n'irait les ouvrir chacun leur tour pour en sortir cet hommage. Il était caché dans le huitième album de Barry White, _Let the music play_. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Nate m'informa que Mitchie avait été déçue que je ne sois pas venu et me dit qu'elle espérait bientôt avoir de mes nouvelles. Acquiesçant, je continuais de jouer du piano. J'avais passé la journée à jouer du classique, ne m'arrêtant que pour manger.

« - Dis-moi, t'as fait quoi exactement ?

« - J'ai mis deux textes en musique, mais ça ne vaut pas grand-chose, c'était juste des textes comme ça. Et j'ai joué du piano !

Autant jouer carte sur table. Du moins, jusqu'à un certain niveau ! Or de question de lui avouer, surtout à lui, que je voulais fuir notre artiste. Une semaine que je refusais de prononcer son nom mentalement. Sept jours que je souffrais de la savoir malheureuse à cause de mon silence. Cent soixante huit heures que je devais me retenir pour sauter dans le premier avion. C'était tentant, surtout que nous pourrions peut-être reprendre où nous en étions restés. A ces pensées, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, avant que je me souvienne qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de souffrir par ma faute.

« - Tu sais Shane, j'ai l'impression que tu recommences à faire une connerie ! Le jour où Jen s'en apercevra, parce qu'elle va vite comprendre, ne comptes pas sur moi pour l'empêcher de t'arracher les deux yeux.

Et la seconde semaine de mon sevrage, avait consisté à éviter d'écouter Nate. En effet il passait le plus clair de son temps à me parler d'_elle_. Ou alors, il s'amusait à se souvenir des nombreuses farces de mauvais goûts, soit dit en passant, que je lui avais fait. Autant dire, que j'avais hâte qu'ils aient fait le tour du sujet. En attendant, je faisais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas les écouter, passant mon temps dans ma chambre, jouant de la guitare jusqu'à l'overdose. J'en était même venue à discuter avec Jaelyn et finalement, je l'appréciais. Bon elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de … De notre artiste, mais c'était une fille agréable ! Nate frappa à ma porte de chambre et je lui indiquais que c'était ouvert. J'étais entrain d'écouter le dernier album de Coldplay.

« - Je voulais te prévenir, Jenny compte passer le week-end ici, ça t'ennuie pas, demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Pas le moins du monde.

Il ressortit et je soupirais. Ça allait être un long week-end ! Les pires quarante-huit heures de ma vie. Soupirant, j'éteignis le rock anglais et mis Beethoven. Un peu nerveux dans sa manière de composer, mais ça ferait l'affaire. J'avais besoin de réfléchir de toute manière …

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, oui, oui, je sais, ça devient répétitif, qu'ils se bouffent le nez comme ça, mais que voulez-vous l'être humain aime se compliquer l'existence ! Bon, j'ignore si c'est le cas pour tout le monde, mais dans mon monde c'est le cas ! J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé un piot peu ?

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	12. Ambiance polaire !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Oui je sais, je suis très en retard, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Enfin un peu quand même, parce que je réprime pas mal mais bon, vous pouvez remercier **chris87** qui m'a convaincu de m'y remettre. (N'empêche miss, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? _I love you_). Un très grand merci donc à **nouna** (Pénurie de caleçon en perspective au fait (si tu suis de quoi je parle mdr sinon je t'expliquerais), **charl2ne**, **Miss** **Lizzie** (Salut miss. Ouais Shane mérite d'être secoué comme un prunier, encore plus dans ce chapitre mais super Jen arrive et… Tu vas voir c'est intéressant ! J'en dis pas plus. Bisous) et **Meendy** (Salut miss. Et oui à chaque fois qu'ils sont proches, comme va le dire Nate, ils sont éloignés par quelque chose. Ce qui prouve qu'ils n'ont pas d'ange gardiens mais des Cupidons, il y en a, tu verras mdrr. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous) pour leurs commentaires et leurs soutien !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Et toujours un grand merci (et un bisou) à **chris87** pour ses corrections, son soutien et pour être elle tout simplement. _Thanks miss Smile_ !

**Chapitre 11 : Ambiance polaire !**

POV de Nate

Déjà une semaine que Shane avait retrouvé son regard mort. Bien sûr, pour toute personne ne le connaissant pas spécialement, il paraissait normal, mais Jason et moi, avions noté la subtile différence. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le connaître mieux que quiconque. Je connaissais cependant les grandes lignes de sa vie et je savais également, qu'il ne m'avait jamais tout raconté à propos d'Ophélie. Je n'avais jamais su son ressenti sur ce point. Il en avait souffert, pas de doute là-dessus, mais j'étais certain de ne pas connaître toute l'histoire. A présent, je savais qu'il souffrait d'amour. Seulement, ce n'était plus pour la même personne. Mitchie avait réussie là où bien d'autre n'avaient eu aucun résultat. Il était resté accroché à Ophélie durant quatre ans, la haïssant, pour éviter de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'en deux mois, Mitchie avait accomplit des miracles. Il l'avait non seulement oublié, mais il était guéri et de nouveau prêt à tomber amoureux. En fait, il était clairement accro à notre petite artiste et pourtant il refusait tout contact avec elle. Pire, il allait même jusqu'à passer son temps avec Jaelyn ! Je ne la détestais pas, loin de là, je ne la connaissais pas assez pour ça, mais à première vue, elle était l'opposé de Mitchie. Jason partageait mon opinion sur ce sujet. Bien que gentille, elle était trop collante et nous suivait partout, pour mieux nous connaître, pour je ne sais qu'elle obscure raison. En plus elle était bien trop superficielle pour que ce soit bon pour Shane. D'accord, il avait perdu son ego, là-dessus Mitchie n'avait pas volé son salaire, même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment eue, mais il restait fragile. Il pouvait à tout moment reprendre la grosse tête et elle favoriserait le processus, au lieu de le freiner. Non décidément, il fallait empêcher Shane de fréquenter la cousine de Lauréla. Cela dit, ça allait être compliqué, puisque dès que nous arrivions dans les studios, elle était là. A croire qu'elle nous guettait. Ce qui nous faisait doucement rire. Soupirant, j'allais au jardin.

« - Les mecs, je reviens, je fais un saut au studio, le temps de régler un détail avec Sam.

Ils hochèrent simplement la tête et Jason reprit sa conversation téléphonique avec sa mère, alors que mon meilleur ami écrivait quelque chose. C'était notre premier jour de repos depuis un mois et demi et moi j'allais au boulot. Idiot ! J'appelais Myles et le temps qu'il arrive, je réfléchis à ma démarche. Pas très loyal, mais tant pis, il fallait que je comprenne et j'avais beau l'observer, je ne saisissais pas le but de Jaelyn. Notre chauffeur arriva et je l'interrogeais sur sa vie. Il allait se marier dans quelques mois et sa future femme commençait déjà à angoisser et à lui mener la vie dure. Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait changé cinq fois la décoration florale et ne semblait toujours pas décidée. Je me mis à rire en imaginant la galère que ça devait être. Je n'étais vraiment pas pressé d'y passer à mon tour. Nous arrivâmes au studio et je le prévins que j'en avais pour environ une heure. Il descendit et se dirigea vers la brasserie d'en face. Je passais les portes et Jaelyn me tomba dessus.

« - T'es seul ?

« - Ouais, un détail à régler, on allait pas venir tous les trois !

Sur ce, je secouais la tête et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Sam. Elle ne me suivit pas et je soupirais. Je frappais à sa porte et attendis qu'il me propose d'entrer. Ce qu'il fit, bien qu'il fût étonné de me voir.

« - Un problème à la villa ?

« - Un problème au studio, nuance, soupirais-je. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Jaelyn ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle quand on vient ici ?

« - Attends, j'appelle Lauréla, elle pourra sûrement mieux nous aider, non parce que moi je sèche. J'ignorais même qu'elle vous suivait partout.

Quel chanceux ! Je commençais à avoir une petite idée sur la question, mais je préférais attendre notre productrice. Elle arriva peu après et je grimaçais lorsque je vis sa cousine avec elle. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux et je me tournais vers Sam. Il semblait trouver ça naturel, cependant, il demanda à parler seul avec Lauréla. Jaelyn sortit en soupirant et prévint sa patronne, si je puis dire, qu'elle allait préparer le projet. Une fois qu'elle fut partit, notre agent lui demanda si le pot de colle n'était pas un peu fan du groupe. Elle rit franchement.

« - Du groupe, pas vraiment, mais de Shane … On pourrait parler de fanatisme, en fait ! Elle enregistre toutes les interviews où il apparait et toutes les photos de magazines... Pourquoi, y a un problème, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« - Comment dire … Avec Jason, on en a légèrement assez de l'avoir toujours sur notre dos ! Elle nous suit dès que Shane est là et je pensais qu'on pourrait y faire quelque chose, mais tout d'un coup, je n'ai plus d'espoir. Je crois qu'on a pu qu'à limiter nos passages ici et prier pour que tu accouches très rapidement !

« - Rassure-toi, si Shane lui dit qu'il faut qu'elle vous lâche, elle le fera. Je lui en parlerais de mon côté, mais ne t'attends pas à trop de résultat de ce côté !

J'acquiesçais et ils me demandèrent des nouvelles de Mitchie. Je leur dit ce que je savais et embrayais sur le silence que mon frère imposait à la jeune malade. Sam s'énerva soudainement. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire mais il avait assez d'éléments en main pour ne pas se tromper. Il ignorait cependant les deux baisers.

« - Ah celui-là, si je le croise … C'est un peu à cause de lui qu'elle est clouée dans cet hôpital et il ne prend même pas de ses nouvelles. Je croyais pourtant qu'ils étaient amis, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

« - Je le croyais aussi mais leur histoire est bizarre ! Un jour, ils s'entendent super bien et le lendemain, ils se bouffent le nez. Pourtant, on est tous persuadé qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble, mais y a toujours quelque chose qui les éloignent. Un coup, c'est une remarque de Shane, une personne extérieure, un événement et là récemment, Mitchie s'est souvenue de trop de chose et elle a hurlé à Shane qu'elle le détestait ! Il lui a pardonné, quand elle s'est excusée par téléphone mais refuse tout nouveau contact. A croire qu'il ne veut plus la voir ! Pourtant, il est malheureux comme la pierre quand il est loin d'elle.

« - Malheureux comme la pierre ? Tu la sors d'où cette expression, demanda Lauréla incrédule.

Sam répondit à ma place et je me demandais si j'avais eu la même tête qu'elle, le jour où je l'avais entendu pour la première fois.

Je ressortis une demi-heure plus tard. J'en avais profité pour voir avec Lauréla les idées pour le prochain clip. Ça m'avait l'air plutôt bon pour le moment. Je prévins Myles et il me ramena à la maison. A notre arrivée, une nouvelle voiture était garée dans l'allée. Etrange ! Je secouais la tête, préférant penser à ma copine qui arrivait demain dans la matinée. Elle avait refusé de me donner l'heure exacte pour me faire une surprise. Au moment où je passais la porte, Jason montait à l'étage en grognant. Je l'interrogeais et pour toute réponse, j'eus droit à un « Vas voir au jardin, tu comprendras ! » suivi d'un soupir. Ok, là, c'est vraiment étrange ! Sentant que ça allait être une mauvaise nouvelle, je passais avant par la cuisine pour boire. J'avais soif d'un coup ! Ne pouvant plus retarder le moment fatidique, je me dirigeais vers le salon quand un rire me stoppa. Pas celui de Shane, celui-là je le connais. Non, ce qui me gênait dans ce que je venais d'entendre était le rire féminin. C'était celui de Jaelyn. Secouant la tête, je soupirais. Je devais halluciner, ce n'était pas possible ! Dès le départ, nous avions décidé de prévenir tout le monde avant de donner notre adresse et d'attendre qu'on soit tous d'accord. J'entrais au jardin et me figeais d'un coup. Non seulement, elle était là, assise près de mon frère, mais en plus, ils étaient à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Je devais empêcher ça !

« - Je dérange ?

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux ! C'était ridicule. N'importe quel crétin saurait qu'il dérange ! D'ailleurs, une personne normale ne serait pas intervenue. Seulement, je savais ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un et l'autre, avec Mitchie et il était hors de question que Shane se console dans les bras d'une groupie. En parlant de lui, je tiens à signaler qu'il était actuellement entrain de me fusiller des yeux. Heureusement que les regards ne peuvent pas tuer, sinon, je pense que Jenny ne me trouverait pas demain. Je décidais de jouer les innocents et m'assis à la table, où ils étaient.

« - T'as terminé ce que tu écrivais avant que je parte ?

« - En partie, soupira-t-il, mais Jaelyn est venue et du coup, on a discuté.

« - Je vois ça … Dis-moi, commençais-je en me tournant vers elle, comment as-tu eu notre adresse ?

« - Je l'ai prise dans le fichier du groupe ! Je n'aurais peut-être pas du ?

Elle se tourna vers mon frère la bouche en cœur et celui-ci commença à lui pardonner.

« - En effet, tu n'aurais pas du ! C'est censé être confidentiel ! Comment as-tu fait pour avoir le code et ne me dis pas que Sam te l'a donné comme ça, c'est impossible ! Même nous, qui sommes les premiers concernés, n'avons pas accès à ce dossier.

Elle avoua avoir fouillé, prétextant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Je la fusillais du regard. Selon Lauréla, y a avait pas mal de chose à faire. Je lui dis de partir seulement Shane s'y opposa. Selon lui, ce n'était pas si grave.

« - Pas si grave ? Non mais tu te moques de moi là ! Imagine un peu que toutes les personnes ayant eu un contrat, même de trois semaines, aient fait comme elle ? Tu te souviens de Judith, je crois ? Je ne te parle même pas d'Elyssa !

Il déglutit et pour cause. Ces deux filles avaient passé leur temps à nous poursuivre, pire que Jaelyn, puisqu'elle se faisait discrète et se cachait derrière un alibi qui aurait pu tenir. Il secoua la tête et décréta que ce n'était pas la même chose puis me demanda si je n'avais rien à faire. Selon lui, j'interrompais quelque chose. Sans blague ! C'était fait exprès !

« - Tu devrais me remercier, je t'empêche de faire une connerie !

Oupss ! C'était partit tout seul. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, surtout sur ce ton et encore moins devant elle, mais bon. Il me fusilla des yeux.

« - Quoi ? Je peux savoir comment tu peux être sûr de cette ineptie ?

« - Et je peux savoir le but de cette mascarade ? Si c'est de faire souffrir Mitchie, je te signale que tu y arrives très bien en jouant l'absent ! Pas besoin de lui broyer en plus le cœur ! Je sais ce que tu veux faire Shane, je te connais et je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu l'as assez fait souffrir.

« - De quoi j'me mêle ? Occupe-toi toi de ta vie et laisse-moi gérer la mienne ! Et maintenant, vu que tu comptes investir le jardin, Jaelyn et moi, on monte !

« - Non, toi tu montes, elle, elle part ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici et elle ne va plus bosser longtemps avec nous !

POV de Jenny

Toute contente, je sortis de l'avion et esquissais un pas de danse. J'entendis quelques personnes rire mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Je voulais faire la surprise à Nate et j'avais mis Jason dans le coup. Je pris un taxi et lui indiquais l'adresse. Il me déposa et j'entrais tout sourire dans la villa. Enfin, dans le jardin et je me stoppais lorsque j'entendis Shane hurler.

« - Je veux plus la voir, c'est clair ! Elle va mieux maintenant, elle n'a plus besoin de moi, alors lâchez-moi avec cette histoire !

Et bé, j'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais y a de l'ambiance. J'entrais rapidement et déposais mon sac dans l'entrée avant de filer au jardin. Apparemment, c'est de là que provenez les cris. Quand j'arrivais, je me figeais devant la scène. En effet, Shane était face à Nate et le menaçait du poing. Mon copain quant à lui s'apprêtait à parer le coup. Il y avait également une jeune femme. Plutôt grande, elle devait faire à peine trois millimètre cinquante de moins que Jason, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus. De loin, je ne voyais que ça ! Oh et c'était forcément une pin-up à en croire sa silhouette. Elle les observait en souriant, sans chercher à les séparer. « Oh ! Les filles, grognais-je. » J'entrais au jardin et demandais ce qu'il se passait ! Logique non ! Ils se tournèrent vers moi et alors que Nate s'adoucissait, son meilleur ami me fusilla des yeux.

« - Oh non pas déjà, soupira-t-il. Il ne se passe rien ! D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, t'es pas censée être au chevet de ta grande copine ?

Ok, c'est moi ou il vient de s'essayer au sarcasme. Je haussais un sourcil et avant que j'aie pu répondre, mon copain s'interposa.

« - T'énerve pas contre elle, elle n'y est pour rien si t'es un abruti !

« - Un abruti ? De mieux en mieux ! Non mais comment j'ai fait pour te supporter toutes ces années ?

Oula, ça sent mauvais. Ils s'adorent ces deux-là, pourquoi s'énervent-ils comme ça ?

« - Vas pas plus loin, ou tu vas devenir blessant Shane, décrétais-je.

« - Comment t'as fait ? Je te retourne la question ! Comment moi, j'ai fait pour te supporter ? T'es immature, lunatique, egocentrique et …

Je m'étais mise entre eux, sans qu'ils ne me voient et lorsque Shane frappa, il ne toucha pas Nate, mais moi. Je hurlais sous la douleur et ça sembla les calmer. Nate posa ses mains sur mes épaules, mais je me dégageais.

« - Non, mais vous êtes malades, hurlais-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en veniez à vous frapper ? Vous avez abusé de stéroïdes ou quoi ? Et c'est qui l'idiote là-bas qui vous regardent comme si c'était normal que vous vous battiez !

« - L'idiote en question, c'est ma copine, pourquoi ça te gêne !

Sa copine ! Sa copine ? …

« - Tu te fous de moi, là ? Depuis quand cette greluche et toi sortez ensemble ? En fait, je m'en moque ! Tu la quittes, vous n'allez pas ensemble.

Je dus dire le mot de trop, puisqu'il me fixa méchamment et commença à me dire mes quatre vérités. Je décidais de riposter avant qu'il n'aille trop loin. Mon œil me lançait mais je n'étais pas Mitchie moi ! Quand on me donne un coup, je le rends ! C'est peut-être ce qui explique la suite de l'histoire. Sans crier gare, alors qu'il en était à critiquer notre façon de voir à Mitchie et moi, je lui ai mis un coup de poing. Pas au visage, mais dans le ventre ! Ça fait d'autant plus mal et ça coupe la respiration. Comme ça, il évitera de dire quelque chose qu'il regrette. Plié en deux, il me regarda froidement.

« - Tu vas arrêter tout de suite tes conneries, parce que je te préviens, je ne suis pas Mitchie ! La prochaine fois que tu oses critiquer ma façon de voir les choses, celle de ma meilleure amie ou quoi que ce soit se rapportant à elle, je te jure que je t'arrache les deux yeux ! Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air. Maintenant excusez-moi, je vais mettre de la glace sur mon œil.

Je rentrais blessée. Pas par le coup, non ça ce sont des choses qui arrive et puis quand on n'a que des cousins qui aiment se battre, on apprend vite à oublier ce genre de douleur. Non, ce qui me faisait le plus mal, c'est de les voir se déchirer tous les deux alors qu'ils étaient soudés comme les doigts d'une main. J'entrais dans la cuisine, au moment où Jason et Asha arrivaient. Ils me saluèrent avec le sourire et je leurs fis une grimace, du moins c'est l'impression que j'en eu. Prenant quelques glaçons, je les mis dans un torchon et appliquais le tout sur mon œil. Nate me rejoignit et me demanda comment j'allais. Inquiet, ma nouvelle amie nous questionna pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et mon copain se chargea de lui expliquer. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et fusilla le jeune homme lorsqu'il passa avec sa pin-up dans les bras. Ils montèrent à l'étage, sans un mot et je refusais de savoir ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Soupirant, je demandais :

« - Qui est-ce ?

« - Jaelyn, la cousine de Lauréla, notre productrice de clip. Une vraie fouineuse celle-là ! Elle a été chercher notre adresse dans le fichier, juste pour venir voir Shane !

Et bé, c'est une vraie garce. Je fis part de mon impression à mon copain et il soupira. S'asseyant, il m'expliqua surtout que c'était une fan de leur meilleur ami et qu'il n'était pas convaincu que ce qu'il ressentait pour elle soit partagé.

« - Enfin bref, comment va Mitchounette ?

« - Bien ! Elle reçoit toute sa famille ce week-end, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là ! Elle ne sera pas seule une seconde et du coup, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir avant lundi. Elle a hâte d'y être, puisqu'elle commence les séances de kiné !

Ils furent ravis de cette nouvelle et alors que Nate montait ma valise, Jason proposa de fêter ça en mangeant mexicain. Je haussais les épaules. Je n'étais pas trop fan, mais je préférais ça à la nourriture chinoise.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je mis une nouvelle compresse sur mon œil et Shane nous annonça que Jaelyn restait pour le week-end. Aucun de nous ne protesta. Le week-end s'annonçait vraiment agréable. Il remonta aussitôt et lorsque la musique se fit entendre à l'étage, je me tournais vers mes amis.

« - Dis donc, si elle dort là, on va pouvoir s'amuser ? Non, parce que j'ai l'honneur de Mitchie à laver ! Alors voyons, qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait comme « blagues », demandais-je en mimant les guillemets.

Les garçons, ne voulant pas envenimer les choses, refusèrent de m'aider sans pour autant m'en empêcher. Parfait ! Lorsque nous allâmes nous coucher, ils discutaient encore dans la chambre de Shane et je soupirais. Il avait l'air d'être heureux avec elle. J'eus le cœur brisé en songeant à Mitchie ! Elle qui l'aimait d'un amour sincère, allait être déçue quand elle apprendrait quel affreux personnage, il était en réalité. J'allais dans les deux chambres vides, cherchant où la peste allait dormir. Lorsque je vis ses affaires, je souris. Elle serait près de moi ? Parfait, tout ça ! J'éteignis la lumière et attendis sagement, qu'elle rejoigne sa chambre, puis comptais environ une heure. Au terme de cette attente, je me levais sans bruit et allais jusqu'à la chambre de Shane. Il semblait dormir profondément. J'esquissais un sourire lorsqu'il prononça le nom de ma meilleure amie. Si elle savait ça, la peste, elle rirait moins ! Refermant la porte, j'allais à la cuisine et sortis le verre d'eau que j'avais mis au frais et remontais. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de ma nouvelle ennemie et entrais sans bruit. Elle aussi dormait paisiblement ! Tu parles, pas pour longtemps. Je pris délicatement sa main, malgré l'envie que j'avais de lui briser les os un à un et trempais ses doigts dans l'eau. Je ressortis la laissant ainsi et réglais mon réveil pour qu'il sonne à cinq heures. D'ici là, ça aurait fait effet, je pense.

Quand mon portable sonna, je songeais à l'éteindre sans bouger quand je me souvins de ma blague. Je soupirais et me levais sans bruit. Je retirais le verre et par acquis de conscience passais ma main sous les draps. C'était mouillé. Impeccable ! Rangeant le tout, j'allais me recoucher, songeant à la surprise qu'elle allait avoir. Je mis mon réveil à neuf heures et me rendormis.

Mon réveil fut rapide. A peine mon portable sonna que je sortis des couvertures et allais me laver. Prenant la relève de Mitchie, je descendis à la cuisine, pour y trouver Jason. Il me salua tout en préparant le repas et je l'aidais. Il me demanda, à plusieurs reprises, ce que j'avais à sourire ainsi et je lui mentis sans aucun état d'âme. Ainsi si Shane lui posait la question, il ne saurait rien. Je lui parlais donc de la beauté de la journée et du cuicui des oiseaux ! Débile mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Soit, il avait conscience de mon mensonge, soit il me croyait. Une demi-heure plus tard, Nate nous rejoignit alors que nous étions dans la salle à manger. Il avait plut toute la nuit et les meubles de jardin étaient inutilisables. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Shane et la peste débarquèrent à leur tour et s'installèrent sans un mot. J'eus un grand sourire lorsque je notais son malaise. Ce qui est dommage, c'est que je ne saurais pas comment elle allait en parler à son copain. Elle me fixa et je lui fis un sourire des plus hypocrite et innocent. Mais ça ressemblait plus à un sourire moqueur, puisqu'elle me fusilla des yeux. Prenant mon air innocent au possible, je lui demandais d'où elle venait. Les trois garçons me regardèrent étonnés. Nate et Jason se demandaient sûrement pourquoi je lui parlais, quant à Shane, il semblait contrarié et méfiant. Oh oui, tu peux te méfier mon beau, parce que ta copine va passer un _très_ mauvais week-end. Elle commença à me parler d'elle et je compris rapidement que c'est ce qu'elle préférait faire. Parfait, elle me donnait des armes, sans même le savoir. Par exemple, j'appris qu'elle détestait le chocolat et qu'elle était allergique à l'huile de tournesol. Bon, je ne vais pas l'empoisonner juste par plaisir, je ne suis pas folle, mais je crois qu'on va manger beaucoup de chose à base de choco, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la bienvenue. Elle était aussi très superficielle ! Impeccable …

Vers dix-sept heures, je montais à la buanderie faire une lessive. Je connaissais la flemme qu'ils avaient à ce propos et je souris lorsque je notais la présence des draps. Je passais la tête par la fenêtre de la pièce et criais, afin qu'ils et surtout elle, m'entendent. Jouant parfaitement mon rôle, je demandais qui avait déjà besoin de couches contre l'incontinence. Nate m'assura qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de problème, avant de me demander le but de ma question. Je notais que Shane était dans son coin et qu'il avait grimacé.

« - Non, juste pour savoir pourquoi il y avait des draps sales dans votre corbeille.

Jaelyn perdit quelques couleurs et je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Je ricanais doucement et fis une lessive, avant d'aller faire ma chambre. J'en profitais pour mettre de l'eau dans son lit, puis je les prévins que je sortais acheter de la lessive puisqu'ils n'en avaient plus. Je passais rapidement par un magasin de farce et attrapes et achetais du poil à gratter. Je revins et je le rangeais dans la poche de mon jeans. Je mis une machine en route avant de descendre. Je notais avec satisfaction que les garçons avaient décidé de faire une fondue au chocolat. Vraiment parfait, tout ça. Une fois encore, nous mangeâmes sans eux. Ce week-end allait être génial.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout ! Bon, je me suis bien amusée moi ! La suite des festivités dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Sortie !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Désolée de poster si tard, mais j'ai passé la soirée à aider **SubaruShiro** pour une de ses fics donc… Bref, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On a des news d'un peu tout le monde, deux bonnes nouvelles et le moment que m'a demandé **nouna**. Un super grand merci à **nouna** donc,** Meendy** (Salut miss. Et oui Jenny est géniale. La preuve maintenant ! Quant à Shane, bas disons que ce n'était pas son week-end mdrr. J'espère que ça te plaira quand même. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen** et **charl2ne**, pour leurs reviews. Elles m'ont fait super plaisir.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections.

**Chapitre 12 : Sortie !**

POV de Jenny

Le dimanche fut mon jour préféré. Tout d'abord, parce qu'elle avait eu du mal à fermer l'œil, mais aussi parce que durant les quelques heures où elle avait réussi, j'en avais profité pour lui couper les cheveux, vraiment très cours. Il lui restait à certains endroit que deux centimètres. J'avais, en plus, vidé l'intégralité du sachet de poil à gratter dans son lit. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, j'avais prévenu Nate et Jason et intervertis le sucre et le sel. Les deux avaient grimacé avant que Shane ne comprenne. Grosso modo, ça avait été assez électrique puisqu'il m'avait accusé, avec raison, d'être l'auteur de cette blague idiote.

« - Si ce n'était que celle-là, soupirais-je. Pourtant permet-moi de te rafraîchir la mémoire, tu avais trouvé ça drôle quand tu l'avais fait à Mitchie, non ?

Il me fixa méchamment et Jaelyn demanda qui était cette fameuse Mitchie. Alors qu'il allait répondre, je déclarais.

« - C'est la fille que tu devrais remercier ! Sans elle, il ne t'aurait jamais calculé. Sa tête prenait trop de place.

Il me fusilla des yeux et partit sans mot dire. Je me tournais vers Nate et le rassurais. Je ne comptais pas faire autant de vacheries qu'il lui en avait fait. J'avais décidé d'arrêter après la coupe de cheveux. D'ailleurs, elle avait plutôt bien dissimulé mon massacre, puisqu'elle avait mis un bandana et fait une natte. Peu importe, elle ne pourra pas tout le temps le cacher ! Et puis, je n'ai pas l'intention de nier, mais de reconnaître toutes mes blagues ! Cependant, j'avais passé mon après-midi dans les bras de mon copain à réfléchir à comment annoncer ça à Mitchie. Elle m'appela d'ailleurs vers quinze heures et je mis sur ampli, pour que les garçons lui disent bonjour. Elle semblait super excitée et je m'éloignais, le temps de lui parler. Je lui appris que les garçons avaient une nouvelle amie, sans m'étendre sur le lien qui l'unissait à Shane. Je ne pouvais pas lui annoncer une bombe pareille par téléphone. Je lui racontais ce que je lui avais fait subir puisque je la détestais. Elle rit au téléphone et lorsque je raccrochais, j'avais un grand sourire. J'avais noté que le nouveau petit couple nous avait rejoints et me replaçant dans les bras de mon copain, je souris.

« - Elle vous passe le bonjour et elle est super contente. Non seulement, elle commence le kiné lundi comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais elle a aussi été transférée dans un service de rééducation ! Elle va bientôt pouvoir remarcher sans aide.

« - Mais, c'est génial comme nouvelle ! Faut qu'on aille la voir ce week-end, déclara Jason.

« - Tous les trois, Nate, Asha et toi mon pote ! Elle sera forcément ravie de vous voir ! Ceci dit, vaut mieux lui taire ce qu'il se passe ici. Elle ne va peut-être pas apprécier telle que je la connais. Elle va s'en vouloir à mort, soupirais-je. D'ailleurs, je vais dire aux infirmières de refuser l'accès à votre pote Shane Gray …

« - Et pourquoi donc, demanda l'intéressé.

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne seras autorisé à retourner la voir que lorsque tu te seras excusé de m'avoir frappé, premièrement et que tu te seras réconcilié avec Nate et Jason ! Pas de mauvaises ondes durant sa convalescence. Déjà qu'elle va devoir passer Noël et nouvel an à l'hôpital ! De toute façon, ça ne devrait pas t'ennuyer outre mesure vu que tu roucoules avec ta pin-up et que tu l'as oubliée ! Elle qui a quand même sauvé ta carrière, soi-dit en passant.

La remarque avait fait mouche ! Il me regarda blessé et je le soutins. Pour ma part, hormis cette légère bassesse, je n'avais rien à me reprocher et j'avais raison ! L'idéale serait qu'il quitte sa peste, mais vaut mieux pas trop en demander. Entre nous, je suis certaine que dès qu'il la verra, à nouveau, il oubliera sa pin-up. D'ailleurs, il ne la défendait même plus. Faut dire que ça fait deux jours que je l'appelle comme ça et encore c'est le terme le plus poli que j'ai employé. Je lui ai proposé de choisir entre pin-up, garce et un autre, qui n'est pas prononçable devant des enfants. Il n'a pas choisi mais je pense que le terme de garce ne lui va pas ! Ça aurait été une insulte pour toutes les autres garces de la planète. Sur ces bonnes pensées, je montais terminer mon sac. Il ne me restait que deux trois trucs à ranger, mais je notais que mes produits avaient déplacés. C'est idiot, mais je suis hyper maniaque et je place toujours mes produits dans le même ordre, hors là, ils étaient inversés. Les ouvrants, je notais les affreux mélanges. Loin de m'énerver, j'allais discrètement jusqu'à la chambre de l'autre peste et vidais le tout dans son sac avant de tout mélanger. Histoire que tout soit tâchés. Je mis les boites vides dans ma valise et redescendis. Je croisais son regard fier et je sus qui s'étaient amusé à ça. Je fis cependant genre de ne pas comprendre, puis me réinstallais dans les bras de mon copain.

POV de Shane

Lorsque Jenny monta à l'étage, je soupirais. J'aurais pu ne pas m'intéresser à Mitchie, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je guettais la moindre bonne nouvelle à son sujet. Savoir qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle commençait le kiné dès lundi me rendit le sourire. J'eus envie d'y aller aussitôt, mais elle y avait mis un frein. Je ne pourrais y aller qu'après m'être excusé. J'avoue que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée … Mon frère me manque et Jenny ne méritait pas le coup ! Quand bien même elle l'aurait mérité, je refusais de frapper une femme. On a beau dire, qu'elles sont l'égal de l'homme, je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à lever la main sur une d'entre elle. Je pris donc ma décision. Lorsqu'elle revint, je notais le sourire de ma copine et fronçais les sourcils. Elle m'avait montré sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux ce matin. J'avais vite fait le lien avec ce que j'avais fait endurer à Mitchie et je devais avouer que sa meilleure amie était terrible ! Elle rendait coup pour coup, allant même plus loin, puisqu'en deux jours, elle avait subir quatre jours de moqueries. Je lui avais donc parlé des différentes choses à laquelle, elle devait s'attendre. Seulement, j'étais entrain de me demander si Jaelyn n'avait pas profité de ces infos pour se venger. Bon peut-être, après tout je m'en moquais. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon meilleur ami. Je sentis quatre regards sur moi, mais j'en fis abstraction.

« - Je pourrais te parler ?

« - A moi, demanda-t-elle. Bas oui ! En privé, j'imagine ?

J'acquiesçais et elle se leva. Nous allâmes au salon et elle s'assit, bras croisés, sur un fauteuil. Je soupirais et l'imitais, les bras croisés en moins :

« - Ecoute, Jenny ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir frappé. C'était mon intention et j'aurais dû m'excuser aussitôt, plutôt que de m'en prendre à toi. Nate avait raison, tu n'y étais pour rien, à ce moment-là et je tenais à ce que tu saches, que je ne frappe jamais les filles en général ! En fait, t'es la première !

« - Voilà une première fois dont j'aurais aimé me passer, soupira-t-elle. Ecoute, je ne t'en veux pas. On va dire que j'étais simplement au mauvais endroit, mais s'il te plait, expliquez-vous avec Nate, parce que ce n'est pas drôle. Je ne parle pas pour moi, je ne vis pas ici, mais pense à Jason ! Il est pris entre deux feux et votre groupe risque de se casser à cause de ça ! Bon je me trompe peut-être mais, je ne suis pas sûre que ta _potesse_ en vaille le coup ! Si vraiment c'était une fille bien, elle aurait tenté de vous séparer au lieu de rester en retrait pour compter les points !

Elle ne l'appréciait pas, c'était clair ! Pas une seule fois, durant les deux jours, elle l'avait appelée par son prénom et j'étais heureux de ne pouvoir entendre en quels termes, elle pensait à ma copine ! Ceci dit, elle n'avait quand même pas tort ! J'appréciais Jaelyn, c'était une fille sympathique, bon un peu énervante à vouloir tout connaître de moi, mais j'avais entendu ce que Nate avait dit d'elle. Je devais garder à l'esprit qu'à la base, c'était une fan ! Je ne pouvais pas me confier à elle ! De toute façon, je crois qu'hormis Mitchie, aucune fille ne saura autant de chose sur moi ! Elle avait été la seule à connaître toute l'histoire sur ma famille, Ophélie et je priais que ce soit la seule. Bien sûr, j'étais avec Jaelyn et je devais oublier Mitchie, mais comment oublier une fille comme elle ? Je soupirais et acquiesçais, lorsqu'elle me demanda si je comptais faire la paix avec mon meilleur ami. Faire la paix ? Comme deux enfants, qu'on était ! Nous retournâmes au jardin et j'allais voir ma copine. Je comptais me réconcilier avec Nate mais Jaelyn devait partir. Je refusais qu'elle sache le fin mot de cette histoire. Heureusement, elle avait rendez-vous chez une de ses amies pour rattraper le carnage que Jenny avait fait. Je l'accompagnais à l'étage et lorsque nous entrâmes, une drôle d'odeur de vinaigre et de moutarde flottait dans l'air. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit son sac. Je me retins de rire. Tous ses vêtements étaient imbibés de ce curieux mélange. Elle allait se relever quand Jenny, qui nous avait probablement suivie déclara :

« - La prochaine fois que tu veux me faire une farce, prends des cours, parce que t'es ultra amateur pour le coup ! Même pire ! J'espère que ça partira ! J'ai du tout mélanger pour vider mes produits complètement. Tu comprends, je n'avais pas envie qu'un vêtement reste trop propre ! Shane, je venais te dire au revoir ! Je dois sauter dans le prochain avion ! J'ai encore une disserte à faire …

Je l'embrassais et la félicitais tout bas pour son petit manège. Elle me sourit et prenant son sac, brailla un « A jamais j'espère la pin-up » et la porte d'entrée claqua. Ma copine me demanda pourquoi je ne prenais pas sa défense. Sourcillant, je lui expliquais que sa mère lui avait appris à parler, puis sortis de la chambre. Elle avait la langue bien pendue pour ce qui est de parler d'elle, mais ne savait pas se défendre ? Je n'y crois pas !

Une heure plus tard, elle était enfin partie et je rejoignis mes deux amis. Quitte à faire amende d'honorable, autant que ce soit sans témoins. Je m'assis donc près d'eux.

« - Ecoute Nate ! Pour vendredi, je suis désolé ! Je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça, ni à Jenny d'ailleurs ! Je regrette, sincèrement.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire et je me levais. J'allais entrer dans la maison lorsqu'il me stoppa avec une seule phrase.

« - C'est de ce genre de conneries, que je te parlais.

« - Pardon ?

« - Tu te souviens, dit-il en me regardant, y a deux semaines, je suis venu dans ta chambre te demander quelle ânerie tu allais faire pour t'éloigner de Mitchie ? Et bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu agisses ainsi ! J'ai pensé naïvement que tu allais juste ne plus aller la voir !

Je n'ajoutais rien, me contentant de hocher la tête, puis entrais. Il m'informa néanmoins qu'il s'excusait à son tour de se mêler de ma vie. Je souris amèrement en songeant que c'était un des seuls dont l'avis m'importait.

La soirée fut légère après deux jours de tensions et je racontais à mes amis, les blagues qu'avait subit Jaelyn. Ils rirent franchement, m'affirmant ne pas être au courant des actes en eux-mêmes, puisque Jenny leur avait simplement parlé de venger Mitchie. Je leur proposais de taire cette conversation sinon elle allait encore me prendre la tête pour que je la défende ajoutais-je in petto.

Le lendemain, nous allâmes au studio et elle était dans le hall, comme par hasard. Je l'embrassais rapidement et je vis Nate s'éloigner promptement. Arguant que nous étions en retard, je le rejoignis. A peine étions-nous devant la porte qu'elle s'ouvrit. Sam nous intima d'entrer. Il semblait vraiment très énervé. Sans un mot, nous obtempérèrent et il me demanda si c'était vrai que j'avais une copine. Je hochais la tête, me demandant où était le rapport entre sa colère et ma copine, mais il changea de sujet aussitôt.

POV de Mitchie

Le week-end passa rapidement et à mon arrivée dans le service de rééducation, le lundi matin, je soupirais de soulagement. Je quitterais bientôt ce fauteuil, ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt. Noël était la semaine prochaine et j'étais déjà assez attristée de passer les fêtes de fins d'années ici ! J'avais retrouvé tous mes souvenirs à présent et imaginer maman cuisiner la dinde avec ses pommes de terre douce, le cake aux fruits, j'en avais l'eau à la bouche. Si seulement, je pouvais être sortie d'ici huit jours ! Soupirant, je roulais, à la force de mes bras, jusqu'à la fenêtre et soufflais.

« - Et bien, on souffle déjà alors qu'on n'a pas encore commencé ? C'est du jolie, jeune fille !

Je sursautais. Je n'avais entendu personne entrer. Tournant, avec du mal, les roues de mon fauteuil, je fis face à un jeune homme plutôt mignon. Des yeux verts incroyables, des cheveux noirs coupés courts et coiffés en bataille et le teint mat. Vraiment mignon ! En plus, il a une sacrée musculature. Retenant un nouveau soupir, je le fixais en attendant qu'il se présente.

« - Je m'appelle Logan Jones et tu dois être Mitchie Torrès, si je ne m'abuse !

« - Je … Oui, c'est moi.

« - Je suis ton kiné ! Aujourd'hui, on ne fera pas de séance à proprement parlé. Je vais juste prendre le temps de discuter avec toi, pour mieux cerner ta personnalité et adapter les séances au mieux afin tu retournes chez toi le plus tôt possible ! As-tu des questions ?

« - Euh … Oui, à votre avis, si je travaille dur, je serais rentrée chez moi pour Noël ?

« - Oui pour Noël prochain, rit-il. Mais pour celui-ci, c'est râpé. Même en refusant de dormir et en passant ton temps à te remettre en forme, tu ne seras pas prête pour Noël. Il faut en général deux mois, quand la personne est motivée ! Un mois et demi si elle a très envie de rentrer chez elle. Après tout dépend de l'âge et de la condition physique !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, je lui proposais de s'asseoir et il me remercia, puis commença son interrogatoire. Il me demanda d'abord de lui raconter l'accident et je retraçais les grandes lignes, préférant taire la raison de ce footing soudain. Il me demanda ensuite si j'étais d'un naturel sportif. Je lui racontais donc ma passion pour l'art et le roller, puis nous dérivâmes sur les métiers de mes parents, pour finir par ce que je comptais faire plus tard. Pour résumer, il en savait plus sur moi en une heure que Asha en un mois ! Il repartit peu de temps après et je soupirais. Je n'avais pas la télé ici, mais ne souffrant plus trop de tremblement, je roulais jusqu'à la table et commençais à gribouiller, sans vraiment réfléchir. Je voulais juste occuper mes mains en laissant mes pensées dériver.

Une heure plus tard, j'observais ma feuille surprise. J'avais dessiné Shane ! Du moins son visage ! Il est vrai que ça faisait presque un mois que je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles. Trois semaines que je me torturais l'esprit à comprendre l'erreur que j'avais pu commettre, sans la trouver. Le premier week-end où il n'était pas venu, Nate m'avait expliqué qu'il avait des textes à mettre en musique et j'avais compris ! C'est vrai que j'avais tendance à oublier qu'ils étaient connus. Le week-end dernier, j'avais dit à Jenny que j'aurais assez de visite et qu'elle devrait en profiter pour passer les deux jours avec son copain ! Et maintenant, nous attaquions la troisième semaines où il ne donnait pas signe de vie. Je savais cependant qu'il allait bien, puisque je l'avais vu récemment sur un plateau. De plus, Jenny m'avait dit qu'ils avaient une nouvelle amie. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été tendre, puisqu'elle la décrivait comme une mante-religieuse, bien que j'ignorais qui elle avait choisi comme « mari ». J'avais même ris quand elle m'avait raconté les farces qu'elle lui faisait subir ! Les mêmes auxquelles j'avais eu droit les premières semaines. Je trouvais ça étrange mais je ne cherchais pas plus loin. Après tout je ne serais, à présent, plus la seule à avoir subi ce genre de choses.

J'observais l'heure et soupirais. Encore une heure avant le repas du soir. Plaçant une autre feuille devant moi, je décidais d'attaquer les plans de ma future association. Elle n'avait aucun nom, pour le moment et j'ignorais comment la mettre en place mais je voulais surtout imaginer le local idéal.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon croquis, je le rangeais et observais mon premier dessin. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais avoir de ses nouvelles ! Juste une fois, l'entendre me parler ou juste le voir me sourire ! Au début, quand je m'étais excusée, j'avais bêtement pensé que nous pourrions recommencer une histoire, mais à présent, je doutais fortement de ce qu'il avait dû ressentir pour moi. J'étais peut-être un simple passe-temps pour lui, en attendant qu'il trouve la femme avec qui, il ferait sa vie. Naïve comme j'étais, j'avais cru que ça aurait pu être moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'avais été idiote ! L'infirmière entra et voulut déposer mon plateau sur la table, seulement celle-ci était encombrée. Je débarrassais le tout et elle me complimenta sur mon dessin. Soupirant, je le lui offrais. Elle le prit et m'assura qu'il irait dans le bureau des infirmières. Lorsqu'elle partit, je soufflais. Elle pouvait même le jeter, je m'en moquais. Je le détestais ! Il voulait plus me parler et bien d'accord, il ne me parlerait plus, mais je n'irais pas le revoir. J'avais pardonnée trop de fois. Il allait devoir ramer pour qu'on soit amis. J'aurais aimé plus, mais tant pis. S'il souhaite être ami avec moi, il allait devoir batailler.

Le lendemain, je me levais avec entrain. J'avais une séance de kiné tous les jours, soit le matin de dix à onze, soit l'après-midi entre quatorze et quinze ! J'avais donc prévenu tout le monde de ne pas venir avant. Sauf le week-end, car j'étais libre. Le kiné arriva et me poussa jusqu'à la salle. J'avais voulu rouler seule, mais il préférait que je repose mes bras.

« - Ils vont être très stimulés durant la séance et tu risques de ne pas pouvoir aller au bout si tu fais trop d'effort avant !

Bon, s'il insiste ! On arriva dans une espèce de gymnase, l'odeur de transpiration en moins. En fait, c'était simplement une grande salle, avec des appareils de musculation d'un côté, des tapis de l'autre et des barres parallèles au fond. Je sifflais d'émerveillement, avant de demander si c'était ici que les gymnastes venaient s'entraîner. Il rit et m'amena jusqu'aux barres. Le premier exercice consistait à marcher, à l'aide des barres. Juste pour remuer mes jambes, selon le kiné. J'acquiesçais et il me porta, sans grand effort. Je posais mes mains sur les deux morceaux de bois et il me lâcha.

« - Woh ! C'est étrange d'être debout ! J'avais oublié comme j'étais grande, ris-je.

Il rit avec moi, puis me demanda d'essayer d'avancer, à mon rythme. Hochant la tête, je commençais à avancer la jambe gauche, mais je manquais de tomber. Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de me retenir. Je renouvelais l'expérience, sans succès. Je tombais à chaque fois. Il plaça alors ses mains sous mes aisselles et nous réitérâmes l'opération. Au bout de dix minutes, je parcourus mon premier mètre. Fière de moi, je souris de toutes mes dents, avant de donner mon avis.

« - Et bé, ça fait du bien de se sentir marcher ! J'aurais quand même préféré y arriver sans tomber !

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Mitchie, au début, c'est normal. Tu serais ici depuis trois mois, je me poserais des questions, mais c'est ta première séance. Bon on va recommencer dans l'autre sens.

Je hochais la tête en songeant que j'aurais aimé être plus douée. Je devais faire des efforts pour réussir à marcher rapidement ! Pas forcément vite, je voulais juste que mes jambes, puissent me porter de nouveau. Il m'aida, une fois encore, puis me remit sur mon fauteuil pour me conduire devant une machine. Je le regardais incrédule. Il comptait me mettre sur un engin de musculation ? Il est fou, je ne tenais même pas debout. Il m'installa dessus, pour muscler mes jambes pendant une petite demi-heure. J'avais des crampes à la fin, mais je me consolais en songeant que c'était pour la bonne cause. Il me ramena jusqu'à ma chambre et je me poussais toute seule. Ayant mal aux bras, je n'allais pas vite, mais tant pis. Arrivée près de mon lit, il m'y installa puis fit le bilan. Selon lui, si je me donnais au maximum, je pourrais bientôt quitter mon fauteuil ! Il partit et lorsque je fus seule, je me mis en tête de me muscler les bras. Je les mis contre moi, paume contre mon matelas et me hissais en essayant de tenir le plus longtemps possible ! Bon deux secondes, ce n'est pas terrible, mais c'est un début ! Je décidais de me reposer, après dix essais de trois secondes maximum, durant deux heures avant de recommencer.

Durant une semaine, je passais mon temps à muscler mes bras et mes séances de kiné sur la machine, pour rendre mes jambes plus solides et ça semblaient fonctionner. Je n'avais plus besoin de lui, à présent, pour marcher avec les barres. Enfin presque, puisqu'il m'arrivait encore de tomber, mais je le rassurais. Même avant l'accident, je tombais souvent. Pour le moment, je l'attendais seule dans ma chambre. Soupirant, je me levais de mon fauteuil et je fis le tour. Je m'appuyais au dossier et je le fis rouler doucement tout en marchant. Quand il arriva enfin, j'en étais à mon troisième aller-retour.

« - Désolé du retard, Mitchie, j'ai une nouvelle patiente. Tu as commencé sans moi à ce que je vois.

« - Oui, désolée ! Je m'ennuyais et comme tu ne venais pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais toujours bosser en solo.

Je le tutoyais depuis qu'il m'avait fait remarquer que je ne n'étais pas assez vieille pour lui dire vous. Au début, ça m'avait fait bizarre. A présent, j'étais habituée. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil et nous partîmes pour ma séance. Rien ne changea vraiment si ce n'était que je passais moins de temps sur la machine. J'avais quasiment passé mon temps à marcher et lorsque je me rassis sur mon fauteuil, je soupirais.

« - Et bien, je vais t'appeler, miss soupir ! T'ennuierais-tu ?

« - Oui, enfin non, pas dans l'immédiat, c'est juste que j'aurais préféré continuer !

Il rit et nous retournâmes à ma chambre. Il me demanda ce qui me manquait le plus et sans hésiter, je lui avouais que c'était ma guitare. J'avais envie de jouer depuis quelques jours, mais impossible. Il n'y avait même pas un triangle dans le coin. Il rit et me demanda de l'attendre quelques instants. Haussant les épaules je roulais, jusqu'à la fenêtre et guettais Jenny. Elle devait passer de bonne heure aujourd'hui, puisqu'elle avait une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Lorsque Logan revint, je fronçais les sourcils.

« - C'est quoi ce truc ?

Ça ressemblait à un tabouret avec deux roulettes et deux pieds ! Etrange !

« - C'est un déambulateur ! Tu commences à remarcher normalement, tu n'as donc plus besoin de ton fauteuil autant qu'avant, mais de quelque chose qui t'aidera à te maintenir debout.

Grande nouvelle, je suis libre. Je lui fis un grand sourire puis il le mit face à moi. Soufflant, pour me donner du courage, je posais mes mains où il me l'indiqua et me levais. Une fois debout, il éloigna le fauteuil et je fis quelques pas dans ma chambre.

« - C'est génial ! Ayé, je marche ! Youpi Sabrez le champagne, envoyez les confettis et d'ici trois jours, je serais dans le hall !

Nous rîmes devant mon trop plein d'enthousiasme et il me souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Youhou, elle marche ! La vie reprend tout son sens ! La suite bientôt ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Jalousie !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut les filles. Oui y a que des filles visiblement alors bon, on va arrêter les « tout le monde » machistes. Olala faut que j'aille au lit, je raconte n'importe quoi mdr. Enfin bref, voici le nouveau chapitre avec pleins de bonne nouvelles… Mais non Shane reste avec sa copine Jaelyn mdrr Navrée les filles. Un très grand merci cependant à **nouna**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **charl2ne** et **aurelisacott** (Salut miss. Et oui malheureusement ils ne sont plus ensemble mais… L'épilogue n'étant pas posté, ça peut encore évoluer mdrr. Bisous) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir. Je vous adore les filles ! J'oubliais, **Chris87** me charge de vous demander de l'excuser pour ce léger retard qui lui serait du donc… C'est fait miss mdrr

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires mdr

Et je dédie ce chapitre à ma grande harceleuse. J'ai nommé **nouna** mdrrr

**Chapitre 13 : Jalousie.**

POV de Mitchie

Le week-end arriva, et je m'aperçus que ça faisait un mois aujourd'hui que je n'avais pas vu Shane ailleurs qu'à la télé, et dans mes rêves. J'avais donc perdu tout espoir de le revoir un jour. En attendant, les garçons et Asha seraient là plus tôt ce week-end, puisqu'ils étaient arrivés à Greenville depuis treize heures. C'est donc avec une grande joie que j'accueillis Logan. J'allais à la salle de sport, comme je me plaisais à l'appeler et fis mes exercices avec entrain.

« - Doucement Mitchie. Tu m'as l'air bien excitée aujourd'hui !

« - Je le suis ! La vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent et je suis sûre qu'il neige quelque part ! En plus c'est nouvel an après demain.

Il me regarda étonné, et je refreinais mon sourire en me mordant les joues. Sans grand succès, si ce n'était que j'avais maintenant mal aux joues. Je me calmais et repris les exercices. J'avais interdit à Jenny de dire aux garçons, que je remarchais presque seule. En fait, personne ne devait le dire aux garçons. Maman et Sam s'étaient tus sur ce sujet, et j'avais la parole de papa ! Ils auraient donc une grande surprise en me voyant marcher ! Je me demandais d'ailleurs, s'ils étaient déjà arrivés ? Maman m'avait apporté de quoi accrocher mes dessins aux murs pour les égayer. Jenny avait pris pleins de photos de sa fac, de la villa, qui me manquait et des garçons, qui me manquaient encore plus … Enfin de ma vie quoi. Ma chambre était un peu plus sympa et je passais des heures à contempler les photos, ou à dessiner. Nous terminâmes la séance par un nouvel exercice. Allongée sur un tapis de sol, je devais lever la jambe et tenir le plus longtemps possible en l'air, puis la plier et la déplier. La première partie de l'exercice était facile, mais la suite fut beaucoup plus compliquée ! Je ne trouvais pas ça très drôle de voir ma jambe trembler de tous les diables à chaque fois que je la pliais. En fait, si je trouvais ça drôle mais moins que les autres.

« - Bien maintenant, tu vas essayer de te relever toute seule, d'acc ?

« - Un jeu d'enfant ! Enfin avant, maintenant, je n'en sais rien.

Heureusement que je ne m'étais pas avancée ! Je me mis en position assise et tentais de me relever mais mes jambes refusaient de « m'aider ». Je grimaçais et j'en vins même à râler après mes jambes qui refusaient de m'obéir. Logan rit et m'assura que c'était normal. D'un mouvement souple, il me remit debout et il me ramena à ma chambre. En chemin, il me demanda s'il m'arrivait souvent de parler à mes membres.

« - Depuis que je suis hospitalisée, oui, j'avoue ! C'est fou, mais j'ai commencé par hurler, dans ma tête, vu que je ne bougeais pas au début. Je traitais mes membres de déserteurs, je leurs ai même promis mille tortures s'ils ne bougeaient pas. Quand j'ai récupéré l'usage de mes bras, je leur demandais d'arrêter de trembler comme des pruniers !

Il rit et je fis mine d'être vexée. Après tout, il se moquait de moi non ? Cependant, je me mis à rire avec lui, imaginant ce que ça devait être vu de l'extérieur.

« - T'es vraiment étrange Mitchie, et je vais te dire, dans le service tout le monde t'apprécie ! T'es un vrai rayon de soleil, avoua-t-il en ouvrant la porte.

« - Tu parles ! Si tout le monde m'appréciait, vous me laisseriez rejoindre les autres rayons ! Non parce qu'à cause de vous, l'Antarctique n'est pas éclairé, souris-je.

« - C'est ça, j'y penserais ! Allez à lundi et ménage-toi. Si je te retrouve encore à t'entraîner sans surveillance, je te cloue sur un fauteuil roulant pour trois mois !

J'ouvris grand les yeux et prenant une voix enfantine, je lui promis d'être sage. Il leva les yeux au ciel et partit. Secouant la tête, je me tournais vers mon lit, et m'arrêtais en plein mouvement. Ils étaient tous là. Nate et Jenny, Jason et Asha et … Shane. En le voyant, mon cœur s'accéléra et malgré mes promesses, je lui fis un grand sourire, avant d'apercevoir la fille qui se blottissait dans ses bras. Fronçant les sourcils, j'essayais de me souvenir si je la connaissais, sans grand succès. Je haussais les épaules et allais les rejoindre, à la vitesse d'un escargot à la retraite. Nate fut le premier à réagir.

« - Tu nous avais caché qu'elle remarchait, dit-il à sa copine en venant m'embrasser.

« - Je lui ai interdit de vous le dire ! C'était la surprise de la semaine.

« - Salut la belle ! En tout cas, il est toujours aussi beau ton kiné ! Je me casserais bien une jambe pour qu'il s'occupe de moi. !

Je me mis à rire devant la mine offensée de Nate, puis embrassais les autres. Arrivée devant l'inconnue, je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, son copain prit les devants.

« - Mitchie, je te présente, Jaelyn, la cousine de notre productrice de clip et la copine de Shane, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.

J'oubliais de respirer durant une minute, puis secouais la tête. Me tournant vers la nouvelle, je pris un air ravi, totalement faux, et la saluais, avant de me tourner vers Shane et d'en faire autant. Ainsi, il m'avait remplacé ? En à peine un mois ? J'avoue que je tombais de haut ! De très haut même. Je m'éloignais de lui, c'était soudain devenu trop douloureux d'être proche de lui. Je m'assis sur mon lit, et demandais de leurs nouvelles. Sait-on jamais, en une semaine, il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose ! Ce fut Nate qui me remonta le moral.

« - Et bien, on a appris que tu passais les fêtes ici, donc avec Jason et Asha, on les passe à Greenville aussi. On aurait préféré que tu sois avec nous, mais on restera le plus longtemps possible pour la visite.

Je lui fis un grand sourire et le pris dan mes bras. C'était génial ! Je les remerciais tous les trois.

« - Vous allez faire une fête ?

« - Non, avoua ma meilleure amie. Si tu avais été là, on aurait fait un truc démentiel, pour fêter la nouvelle année, ta sortie et les traditions indiennes des scouts de Mars, mais vu qu'on sera qu'en couple, on va faire un truc pépère !

J'échangeais un sourire avec ma meilleure amie lorsqu'elle parla des indiens de Mars, et Shane rit doucement. Je l'avais momentanément oublié. Me tournant vers lui, je l'interrogeais sur sa soirée du nouvel an.

« - Je vais dans ma famille ! Comme Jordan ne sera pas là, ça devrait être sympa ! Et toi ?

« - oh moi, un truc génial ! Si vous saviez ! Je vais passer ma soirée, seule dans ma chambre, en compagnie de Jack le fauteuil roulant et Norbert le déambulateur, à faire des exercices pour pouvoir me relever toute seule !

« - Quel programme de rêve, ironisa Jenny.

Je grimaçais. J'avais essayé de paraître enjouée, mais ça me déprimait complètement. Durant une heure, nous parlâmes de choses légères et je refusais de croiser le regard chocolat de Shane. Le voir avec cette … _f__ille_, me brisait le cœur ! J'avais réellement cru qu'il m'aimait, et j'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu être ensemble, à nouveau, mais maintenant … Tout était fichu. Cependant, alors qu'elle parla d'elle, au grand dam des autres, sauf de son copain, je la détaillais, n'écoutant absolument pas ce qu'elle me racontait. Elle était plutôt grande. Plus que moi en tout cas, les cheveux noirs très courts, et les yeux bleus. Elle paraissait être du genre à faire attention à sa ligne, et je la classais dans les fashions victims. Sinon comment expliquer sa tenue parfaite pour la saison ? Je dirigeais un regard vers Jenny et réprimais un sourire. Elle était là, à faire semblant de bâiller en tournant les pages d'un magasine d'art que m'avait apporté Logan. Sans aucun scrupule, elle lui coupa la parole.

« - J'ignorais que tu lisais ce genre de truc, Mitchounette !

« - Oh ça ! C'est Logan, mon kiné, précisais-je pour les autres, qui me l'a apporté. Quand il a su que j'avais une légère obsession pour tout ce qui touchait à l'art, il me l'a donné en s'excusant de ne pas avoir pu ramener de guitare !

« - Une guitare, demanda Jason.

« - La veille, je lui avais dit que c'est ce qui me manquait le plus, en ce moment ! Ma guitare ! Bon, j'avoue que là tout de suite, je rêve de danser une bonne macarena dans un aéroport, mais bon.

Tout le monde rit de cette anecdote, puisque nous l'avions raconté à Jason et Asha, sauf Jalyn, ou un nom du genre ! Je n'avais aucune envie de le retenir de toute façon.

« - Hey les garçons, vous n'avez pas de casquette ou quelque chose ? On pourrait sortir un peu dehors, proposa ma meilleure amie.

Je les regardais, les suppliant du regard d'avoir apporté quelque chose, et ils soupirèrent. Ils mirent des lunettes et un chapeau, enfilèrent leurs manteaux, alors que Jenny m'aida à mettre le mien. Heureusement que je pouvais presque m'habiller seule à présent. Une fois prête, je les suivis, déambulant, doucement derrière eux. Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, Jenny se mit dans une zone vide et commença la macarena. J'explosais de rire, songeant qu'avant je l'aurais accompagné avec joie. Je décidais de la tenter quand même, le saut en moins. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même avec moi à ses côtés, puis quelqu'un nous applaudit. Tournant prestement la tête, j'aperçus mon kiné.

« - Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais excités durant ta séance ! Tu étais pressée de pouvoir aller faire la folle.

« - hey ! Ce n'est pas la folle, c'est la macarena. Avec un M majuscule, s'il vous plait, décréta sérieusement ma meilleure amie.

Il rit et elle lui proposa de la danser avec nous. Il refusa et partit à sa voiture ayant fini sa journée. Nous marchâmes tranquillement dans l'espèce de parc, et je les écoutais me raconter leurs vies. Sauf la copine de Shane ! Elle, elle monopolisait la parole, et je demandais discrètement à Nate.

« - Où a-t-il été la chercher cette Jalyn ?

Il rit et me raconta leur rencontre après m'avoir repris sur son nom. J'arquais un sourcil, signifiant que je me moquais comme de l'an quarante, d'écorcher ou non son prénom. Nous finîmes par rentrer dans ma chambre, et quand mon plateau arriva, ils s'en allèrent. Jenny resta deux minutes avec moi, et nous critiquâmes Jaelyn, avec un E.

« - C'est à elle que j'ai fait toutes ces farces, et même pire ! Si tu savais … D'ailleurs, te gêne pas pour l'appeler la pin-up, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donnée.

Je ris en sachant pertinemment, que j'en serais incapable car elle sortait avec Shane. Cependant, lorsque je fus seule, je me demandais sincèrement ce qu'il lui trouvait. Elle était tellement « m'as-tu-vu » qu'il allait récupérer son ego surdimensionné ! Sauf qu'à présent, ne comptez plus sur moi, pour le faire partir ! Si ça se trouve, il aime vraiment avoir la grosse tête ?

POV de Shane

Nate m'avait quasiment forcé la main pour venir dire bonjour à Mitchie, et j'avais proposé à Jaelyn de venir également. Avec elle près de moi, je ne risquais pas d'oublier que j'avais une copine ! Je les avais donc suivi, et je fis semblant de ne pas voir les regards lourds de sens qu'ils s'échangeaient. Jenny nous attendait et embrassa son copain avant de me remarquer. Elle m'avait salué avec un grand sourire, en oubliant volontairement ma copine. J'en étais persuadé, puisqu'elle l'avait fixé une minute avant de demander si nous avions fait bon voyage. Tranquillement, nous étions allés dans le nouveau service et elle nous y avait guidés. Pour ma part, je ne cherchais pas à retenir le chemin, puisque je savais que je ne reviendrais pas ! Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. C'était le seul but de ma visite, puisque Jenny refusait de nous dire autre chose que « elle va bien, rassurez-vous » ! Lorsque nous arrivâmes, sa chambre était vide. Loin de s'en inquiéter, sa meilleure amie fit le lit, tandis que je regardais ses murs. Elle y avait accroché des dizaines de photos et de dessins. Notamment ceux que je lui avais amenés lors de ma dernière visite. Je notais cependant qu'il y avait une nouvelle esquisse de moi, où je paraissais en colère. Je soupirais, songeant que le temps avait passé depuis ce jour. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu en fait ! Je me demandais si elle avait repris un peu de poids, parce qu'elle paraissait vraiment maigre dans son fauteuil. Ceci dit, après trois mois de coma, elle ne pouvait pas avoir gardé sa ligne.

Peu de temps après, je l'entendis rire dans le couloir, accompagné d'un rire masculin ! Ainsi elle m'avait déjà remplacé ? Au fond, je ne lui en voulais pas ! J'avais tourné la page de mon côté, et puis elle était tellement bien comme fille, qu'elle méritait le bonheur. Cela dit, j'espérais qu'il serait commun, physiquement ! Pas qu'elle ne méritait pas mieux, mais simplement pour me rassurer. Il lui avoua qu'elle était un vrai rayon de soleil, et j'acquiesçais mentalement, mais c'était _mon_ rayon de soleil. La porte s'ouvrit, et je fus étonné de la voir debout, en train de marcher avec un déambulateur. Elle avait un peu repris, mais ça lui allait bien. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas poussés, et pourtant elle semblait plus belle que jamais. Malgré moi, je rapprochais Jaelyn. J'avais besoin de me souvenir qu'elle était là. Que je n'étais pas seul. D'ailleurs, elle dut sentir qu'elle avait de la concurrence, puisqu'elle passa son bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa la joue. Finalement, il s'en alla après avoir menacé de la clouer sur un fauteuil si jamais elle continuait à s'entraîner sans lui. Elle finit par se tourner et nous aperçus. Ses yeux se remplirent de joie, et elle eut un grand sourire lorsqu'elle me vit. Sourire qui fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Il fondit presque aussitôt, et elle fixa quelque chose en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'aperçus vite que c'était ma copine qu'elle regardait, mais je ne dis rien. Elle s'approcha lentement après avoir abandonnée ses réflexions et vint nous saluer. Nate reprocha à sa copine de n'avoir rien dit sur les progrès de Mitchie, mais celle-ci avoua que tout le monde était tenu au secret, puisqu'elle voulait nous faire la surprise. Pour ma part, je ne la quittais pas des yeux. Elle me fit la bise, et sentir sa peau contre la mienne me ramena un mois en arrière. Sauf que ce n'était pas ma joue qu'elle embrassait. Elle se tourna vers Jenny afin d'avoir une réponse, mais ce fut mon meilleur ami qui présenta ma copine. Je vis une lueur de tristesse passer dans ses beaux yeux et elle s'éloigna de moi. Se pouvait-il que ce bellâtre ne soit pas important pour elle ? Je repensais à ce que sa meilleure amie avait dit. A savoir que son kiné était toujours aussi craquant ! Ce n'était donc que ça ? Un kinésithérapeute ! D'un côté, j'étais rassuré ! Elle ne m'avait pas remplacé, surtout pas par un gars mieux que moi ! Cependant, je me sentais mesquin ! Elle le méritait pourtant, non ?

Jenny nous proposa de sortir et j'allais refuser, lorsque je vis ses yeux qui nous suppliaient littéralement. Nate m'observa et j'acquiesçais légèrement. Enfilant nos vêtements, je profitais que tout le monde soit occupé pour la regarder. Elle nageait encore dans ses vêtements mais un peu moins. Malheureusement, comme elle avait mis un slim et une tunique orange, je ne pouvais plus voir ses jambes. Je me giflais mentalement. J'avais une copine à présent, c'est à elle que je devais penser.

Sauf que quand elle s'était mise à monopoliser la conversation, j'avais décroché. Autant Mitchie pouvait me captiver en parlant d'un truc banal, même du temps, autant, Jaelyn pourrait me raconter un truc important, je n'arrivais pas à accrocher. Ce qui était ennuyeux, puisque je devrais être plus captivé par ma copine que par une autre fille, non ?

Nous arrivâmes dehors et Jenny se mit à danser la macarena. J'allais lever les yeux au ciel, lorsque je vis Mitchie faire de même, mais sans sauter.

« - Elles sont ridicules, murmura ma copine. Non mais franchement, y a des gens qui pourraient les voir !

« - C'est justement pour ça qu'elles le font ! Si tu vois deux personnes faire ça dans la rue, tu vas rire, non ? Donc, ça va apporter un peu de bonne humeur dans ton insipide routine, déclara Asha.

Je crois qu'elle commence à en avoir marre de ma copine. Bientôt quelqu'un applaudit et je me tournais vers l'origine du bruit. C'était lui ! Ce bellâtre de kiné, avec ses cheveux noirs, super court, et ses yeux verts ! Je vis le regard amusé de Mitchie, et je me demandais ce qui la faisait rire. Malgré que je sache qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et lui, je le jalousais. Il semblait proche d'elle. La preuve, il lui amenait des revues, la complimentait, et je suis même sûr qu'ils avaient quelques délires rien qu'à eux. Quelque chose qu'elle ne racontait à personne ! Comme cette histoire de parler à ses bras ! J'étais prêt à parier que même Jenny ignorait de quoi c'était parti. Moi, jaloux de son kiné ? Peut-être ! Je ne pouvais pas être avec elle, sous peine de la faire souffrir, mais personne d'autre n'avait le droit d'être proche d'elle !

Lorsque son repas arriva, nous décidâmes de partir, alors que sa meilleure amie resta quelques minutes supplémentaires. Je ne sus de quoi elles avaient parlés, mais lorsque Jenny ressortit, elle avait un grand sourire innocent, qui n'augurait rien de bon. Sur le chemin du retour, Nate lui demanda de quoi elle avait parlé.

« - Je lui ai juste expliqué vite fait mon week-end chez vous ! … Bon, j'ai peut-être même poussé le vice jusqu'à lui dire comment appeler l'autre pin-up ! Mais c'est tout. En deux minutes, je n'ai pas pu faire grand-chose, pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque. Elle avait l'air abattue, vous ne trouvez pas ? Sûrement la présence de … Zut comment tu t'appelles déjà, demanda-t-elle à ma copine.

Celle-ci la fusilla du regard et se colla contre moi. Fière d'elle, Jenny s'affala sur le fauteuil. Le trajet fut assez calme, puis avant de sortir, elle nous demanda si nous allions voir Mitchie le lendemain ? Naturellement ! A présent que j'étais là, j'avais envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Ce qui était paradoxal ! Nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, et je prétextais être fatigué, pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Jaelyn voulut me rejoindre, mais elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit les boutiques de l'établissement. Parfait, qu'elle achète tout si elle le souhaitait, pour ma part, j'avais autre chose à faire.

M'allongeant sur mon lit, je réfléchis à Mitchie. Je n'étais pas guéris, mais alors pas du tout ! Je pensais toujours autant à elle, c'était même pire. Je me surprenais encore à l'appeler par son prénom, chose que je m'étais interdite. Je repensais soudain à la question de Jenny ! Je ne pouvais aller la voir demain, vu que je prenais le vol de trois heures cette nuit, pour arriver chez mes parents à quinze heures ! Douze heures en avion, j'en frissonne déjà. Soupirant, j'envoyais un message à Nate, le prévenant que je ne pouvais venir la voir avec eux, mais lui demandais de lui transmettre mes vœux.

Je l'appellerais si j'y pense ! Ceci dit, je me connais, je vais l'appeler, juste pour entendre sa voix ! Je regrettais la distance qu'il y avait entre-nous, mais elle nous était nécessaire. Je devais plus être ami avec elle, pire encore, je ne devais plus l'embrasser. C'est décidé, j'allais reprendre mes distances une nouvelle fois, et m'y tenir cette fois-ci ! J'avais l'impression de jouer au yoyo, en ce moment. Je m'éloigne, me rapproche, me réloigne, et me rapproche, à nouveau. A chaque fois, je la blesse en prenant mes distances, et quand nous sommes à nouveau amis, je suis de plus en plus près d'elle. Elle me fascine, et me hante ! Elle est entrain de devenir ma raison de vivre, et c'est malsain. Autant pour elle, que pour moi ! J'aurais du dormir, profiter de ce moment de paix, mais je savais que je ne pourrais rester éveillé dans l'avion. Douze heures trop loin du sol, c'est mauvais ! Je commence à croire que j'ai le vertige, mais n'allez pas le répéter !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, il s'avoue enfin qu'il a le vertige, il était temps ! Hein ? Comment ça vous vous en moquez ? Oui, bon, j'avoue moi aussi j'aimerais bien qu'il se mette définitivement avec Mitchie, mais que voulez-vous ? Hormis ça, j'entends ! Il n'est pas prêt, et puis Jaelyn gène pour le moment ! J'espère cependant que ça vous a plut ! Et que **chris87** va ranger sa nitro ! Oui très important, faut qu'elle range sa nitro mdrrr

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	15. Comme un arrière goût de déjà vu !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde. Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Il est trois heures du matin et je poste enfin le nouveau chapitre. Alors là pitié lâchez-vous dans vos reviews que je rigole mdr. Vous allez _enfin_ avoir un moment agréable et pour une fois, aucune envie de secouer Shane comme un prunier (ça change). J'en dis pas plus. Un super très grand merci à **nouna**, **charl2ne**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Bisous) et **MissNessaEvansCullen** pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci également à **Chris87** pour ses corrections et commentaire. (Et pour sa batte de baseball accessoirement ^^)

**Chapitre 14 : Comme un arrière goût de déjà vu !**

POV de Mitchie

Je sortis de la salle de sport lessivée ! Je n'utilisais plus mon fauteuil roulant depuis longtemps, ce qui n'est pas plus mal. J'avais à présent une canne pour m'aider et j'étais pressée de remarcher normalement ! Parce que même si je marchais presque seule, j'étais loin d'être prête à courir le marathon. Ce qui m'ennuyait un peu, j'avoue. J'avais hâte de pouvoir refaire du roller. Selon Logan ça allait revenir, je devais juste continuer de m'entraîner et croyez-moi, je ne fais presque que ça ! Bon je ne peux pas courir, mais je commence à faire les mêmes mouvements que si j'avais des roulettes sous mes chaussons. J'avais récupéré le pli, mais j'étais loin de le faire avec grâce, et rapidité. Je n'avais pas le droit d'en faire pour le moment, mais Jenny me les avais apporté. Les voir dans un coin, me motivait, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! De toute façon, je devais bien me changer les idées, sinon je repensais à Shane ! Je ne l'avais revu depuis le trente décembre. Il était partit dans la nuit, pour aller chez ses parents, selon Nate. Il y a douze heures de vol selon Jason, et je l'avais plains, en me souvenant de son attitude durant le vol de retour, quand il était venu s'excuser. Le trajet ne durait qu'une heure ce jour-là. Je ne savais plus trop quoi penser ! Je commençais même à en avoir marre ! Nous étions liés, lui et moi, vu que nos meilleurs amis étaient ensembles. Nous serions forcément amenés à nous revoir. Pour le moment notre histoire ressemblait plus à un accordéon qu'autre chose. Un coup très proche, la minute d'après, le plus loin possible ! Ce n'était vraiment pas sain ! Je voulais qu'il se décide une fois pour toute ! Qu'il prenne une décision et qu'il s'y tienne. Je ne voulais pas lui imposer ma présence, et s'il décidait de s'éloigner, de manière définitive, alors j'accepterais sans me battre ! Je l'aimais de manière déraisonnable, et je savais que je ne pourrais le voir avec une autre fille que moi dans ses bras. Enfin voyons le bon côté des choses, tant qu'il ne venait pas, je ne voyais pas sa _copine _!

« - Dis-moi Mitchie, tu sais le garçon qui était avec tes amis le mois dernier, commença Logan.

« - Shane ? Oui, quoi ?

« - Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ? Enfin je veux dire, vous êtes ensemble, donc je me demandais si …

« - On n'est pas ensemble, soupirais-je. Il sort avec la pin-up qui le collait ! Je ne pourrais même pas te dire ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, à ses yeux, j'entends ! … Aux miens aussi remarque.

« - Comment ça ?

« - Je … Je sais pas, c'est étrange ! Quand je me suis réveillée de mon coma, je me souvenais de lui, enfin de l'odeur de citron qu'il dégage. Depuis on a été amis mais on est sorti brièvement ensemble. Seulement, j'ai été stupide et on a été en froid suite à ça. Maintenant, je ne sais pas … Je l'apprécie, c'est plus qu'évident, il me fascine même, mais il est avec une autre, soupirais-je. J'en conclus qu'il faut que je tourne la page, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Une part de moi veut croire qu'il peut toujours revenir. C'est idiot, non ?

« - Pas vraiment ! En fait, je pensais réellement que vous étiez ensemble, vu la manière dont il te regardait. D'ailleurs ce que tu me racontes m'étonnes beaucoup !

Je souris et secouais la tête. Le sujet Shane, je ne voulais pas trop en parler, et j'axais la conversation sur une idée qui me trottait dans la tête.

« - Dis-moi Logan, si je te demandais un service, tu accepterais ?

« - Tout dépend du service ! Du moment qu'il reste dans mes obligations de kiné, je suis d'accord.

« - Bas évidemment ! Que pourrais-je te demander d'autre ? Non, j'avais pensé que peut-être demain, plutôt que d'aller dans la salle, tu pourrais m'aider à faire un peu de roller dehors ? Je sais que je suis super raide sur mes jambes et que c'est dangereux, mais si je vais doucement et que je t'obéis, ça devrait pas poser de problème ? Je te promets d'accepter chacune des règles de sûreté que tu imposeras !

Il s'arrêta et je l'imitais. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre, puis accepta. Il réfléchirait aux règles à mettre en place et si demain tout était prêt, je pourrais faire du roller. Ravie, je lui fis un grand sourire, puis lui demandais ce qu'il croyait que j'allais lui demander comme service. J'avoue que ça m'intriguait !

« - A ton avis Mitchie ? On était entrain de parler du garçon qui te plait, je pensais que tu allais me demander d'interférer d'une manière ou d'une autre dans votre histoire !

« - Ah non ! Rassure-toi, je ne risque pas de te demander ça. Déjà que tu me dis qu'il semblait jaloux de toi, je n'ai pas envie que tu aies des problèmes avec lui !

« - C'est ma copine qui n'en serait pas ravie sinon, avoua-t-il.

Je le regardais amusée puis secouais la tête.

« - Tu viens de briser le fantasme de ma meilleure amie tu sais ? Non, je plaisante ! Elle a son copain mais elle te trouve mignon, dis-je.

Il rit et m'assura qu'il avait souvent ce léger problème, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il préférait travailler avec des garçons. Moins de problème d'éthique ! Je ris et il me laissa seule dans ma chambre. Je pris ma veste, et mon sac déjà prêt, puis je ressortis. Annie, une des infirmières, me demanda où j'allais et je lui expliquais que je voulais faire un tour dans le jardin pour dessiner un peu. Elle acquiesça et je me dirigeais vers le petit par terre fleuri. Enfin légèrement. Nous étions en hiver, mais il faisait quinze degrés ! Parfaitement jouable ! Tout en dessinant, je pensais à Shane. J'aurais aimé avoir de ses nouvelles, mais je n'osais en demander à personne ! Il avait l'air d'avoir tiré un trait sur moi, et ça me brisait le cœur ! J'aurais aimé qu'il ressente pour moi un dixième de ce que je ressens à son égard. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il est plus qu'un ami mais pas encore un amour, cependant ! Pas de son côté ! Pourtant, il a volé mon cœur depuis ce moment que nous avons passé près de sa piscine, le soir de l'anniversaire de sa mère. Non, il ne me l'avait pas volé, je le lui avais offert sur un plateau, et son attitude le détruisait chaque jour un peu plus ! Je sais que c'est toujours ainsi pour la première histoire qu'on vit, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment d'histoire. Juste quelques baisers échangés et des gestes. Des regards aussi ! J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'observer dormir, une nouvelle fois. Il semblait tellement doux dans ces moments-là, loin du personnage paradoxal qu'il était quand il avait les yeux ouverts. Je n'arrivais pas à le comprendre, et ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Chaque jour, à chaque minute, de chaque heure. Du lever au coucher. Il était là, dans mon esprit. Je voulais le comprendre, ou au moins le deviner un peu, pouvoir le surprendre en sachant ce qu'il comptait faire, aller au devant de sa prochaine décision. C'était étrange, puisque je n'avais jamais voulu comprendre les gens ainsi avant lui. Il me suffisait de savoir deux trois trucs sur eux, et je m'adaptais à leur caractère. Pourtant, avec lui, j'en étais incapable ! Il me fascinait, d'une manière douloureuse et légèrement masochiste, puisque juste penser à lui me faisait souffrir et paradoxalement, j'aimais l'avoir en tête.

La journée passa lentement et bien que je n'eus aucune visite, je ne me plaignis pas. Demain, je ferais du roller, et seule cette nouvelle valait le coup. Ragaillardie par cette pensée, je m'endormis un sourire aux lèvres. Oui, Shane Gray attendrait la fin de ma séance de kinésie pour me hanter.

POV de Shane

Nous étions jeudi, et malgré que nous ayons plusieurs choses à faire, je ne tenais plus. Pas que la pression médiatique soit trop lourde ou autre ! Non, j'avais simplement envie de voir Mitchie ! Non, en fait c'était plus qu'une envie, c'était un besoin. Voir son sourire illuminer son visage, ses mimiques quand je me moque d'elle, ou son air concentrée quand elle dessine ! Tout me manquait ! C'est peut-être pour ça que je lâchais la répétition du concert, oui, on commence tôt mais c'est un concert privé. De toute façon, on est prêt ! Bref, j'arrêtais la répète, et après avoir reposé le micro sur son socle, retournais chercher mes affaires sans un mot. Lorsque Nate me demanda ce que j'avais, je soupirais. Me tournant légèrement, je le prévins que je devais aller voir Sam. Une affaire urgente ! Excuse minable mais véridique ! Je sortis donc de la salle et demandais si il y avait un chauffeur. Je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Heureusement, Myles était là, à nous attendre. Je le pressais, lui expliquant que c'était vital et je m'enfermais dans la limousine, au moment où il s'installa à sa place. Tout en me conduisant au studio, il me demanda ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ! Il commençait à connaître Mitchie, pas officiellement, mais un peu, puisque nous parlions souvent d'elle, mais je ne pouvais lui avouer que je devais la voir. J'avais l'impression d'étouffer ! Je me moquais de Jaelyn, c'était clair ! Elle n'avait été qu'un moyen pour oublier Mitchie ! Pas très efficace … Me déposant devant le studio, je lui demandais de m'attendre, mais il me prévint que Nate l'appelait. Hochant la tête, je décidais de le prévenir quand j'aurais besoin de lui, puis je sortis de la voiture. Il y avait quelques fans devant le bâtiment, mais je passais sans m'arrêter, m'excusant auprès d'eux. Je gravis les deux étages et frappais à la porte. Personne ne répondit et je me traitais d'idiot ! Je devais le voir mais je ne l'avais pas prévenu. Au moment où j'allais tourner les talons, il me demanda ce qu'il se passait, en arrivant dans le couloir. Je lui dis simplement que j'avais besoin de lui parler et nous entrâmes dans son bureau. Il s'assit et je lui demandais si nous avions quelque chose de prévu avant lundi.

« - Rien hormis des répètes pour votre concert privé ! Répétition qui est censée se terminer dans une heure selon le planning.

Je secouais la tête et lui affirmait que nous étions prêt. Je le prévins néanmoins que j'avais quelque chose à faire de très important qui ne pouvait attendre vendredi soir. Il soupira et me demanda d'attendre quelques secondes, lorsque son téléphone sonna. Acquiesçant, je regardais les minutes s'égrener puis il raccrocha, et me prévins que nous avions un passage radio imprévu dans deux heures. Je soufflais et sortis avant qu'il ne me demande pourquoi toutes ces questions. Je retrouvais mes deux amis devant la porte, et lorsqu'ils me demandèrent, ce qui m'avait pris, je restais muet.

Le passage radio fut rapide mais trop long pour moi. Rapide puisque nous n'étions intervenus qu'une demi-heure, mais long, parce qu'il m'empêchait de rejoindre Mitchie. Le prochain vol pour Greenville étant à cinq heures du matin, je rentrais à la villa. Je montais dans ma chambre, sans un mot et m'enfermais. Je mis ma guitare dans son étui, et préparais un sac de voyage. Je restais seul toute la soirée, réfléchissant à ce que je faisais, puis je m'endormis après avoir réglé mon réveil, pour qu'il sonne à trois heures. L'enfer ! Ceci dit, lorsqu'il me réveilla, je ne perdis pas une minute à le maudire. Je le ferais dans l'avion ! Je pris ma douche et j'avalais un truc rapide avant de laisser un mot à mes amis, m'excusant de les lâcher. Je leurs donnais rendez-vous à Greenville et Myles arriva. Chargeant la voiture, nous partîmes sans bruit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'oubliais complètement que j'étais en avion, me concentrant sur ce que j'allais faire. Comme j'avais appelé l'hôtel hier soir, je savais que j'aurais ma chambre de prête. Le seul problème résiderait donc, dans mon approche avec Mitchie. Je ne pouvais pas lui avouer ce que je ressentais pour elle, puisqu'officiellement, j'étais avec Jaelyn. J'avais d'ailleurs oublié de la prévenir de notre rupture prochaine mais peu importe. Chaque chose en son temps ! D'abord redevenir ami avec Mitchie ! J'aviserais plus tard, pour ma copine !

L'avion arriva et je rejoignis ma voiture, alors que mon portable m'alerta que j'avais un message. Nate me prévenait qu'on se rejoindrait directement à l'hôpital puisqu'ils atterrissaient un peu plus tard avec Asha, et Jason. J'arrivais à l'hôtel, et je pris une douche, avant de jouer un peu. Lorsque ce fut l'heure des visites, je pris le chemin de l'hôpital et Perry m'y déposa. Il me prévint qu'il avait quelqu'un à voir dans le coin, et gara la voiture. Il me laissa néanmoins un double des clés puisque j'aurais des trucs à revenir chercher, puis je me dirigeais vers sa chambre. Seulement celle-ci était vide. J'allais attendre sagement, lorsqu'une infirmière me prévint qu'elle était dehors, en pleine séance de kiné. Haussant les sourcils, je pris le chemin qu'elle m'indiqua et je souris en la voyant affublée de toutes les protections possibles. Elle paraissait raide sur ses jambes, non ? Sortant de ma cachette, je grimaçais lorsque je la vis tenir les mains de son kiné. Flûte encore lui ! Cependant, il leva les yeux et me vit. Il la fit s'arrêter une seconde, puis me fit signe de les rejoindre. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, et je me demandais si je n'interrompais pas quelque chose. Avant que je ne puisse les saluer, il me demanda si j'acceptais de le remplacer. Sa séance s'arrêtait pour aujourd'hui, mais visiblement, elle voulait continuer le roller. Acquiesçant, il me dit alors toutes les règles. Pas compliqué finalement, je devais l'empêcher de tomber, et retenir son surplus d'énergie. Il nous laissa et elle me tendit les mains.

« - T'es aussi censé me tenir les mains comme à un enfant à qui tu apprendrais à marcher, expliqua-t-elle.

Hochant la tête, je me mis face à elle et, je l'observais patiner tout en la retenant. Même raide dans ses mouvements, elle restait douée. Durant dix minutes, nous ne dîmes rien profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, en tout cas, c'est ce que je faisais, puis elle me demanda où étaient les autres.

« - Tu ne voulais peut-être pas me voir, hasardais-je sans répondre pour le moment.

« - Si au contraire, ta visite me touche Shane, je demandais ça juste comme ça, pour meubler le silence.

« - Ils sont sûrement dans l'avion à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle me regarda étonnée et je m'expliquais.

« - Bon, me culpabilise pas, mais je me suis sentit trop con de m'être éloigné, à nouveau, et comme tu me manquais, j'ai plaqué les répètes du concert de lundi, et je suis venu par le premier avion, sitôt le passage radio fini.

« - Je te manquais, demanda-t-elle surprise.

« - Atrocement, avouais-je. Ecoute, tu as le droit de crier mais reste concentrée sur ce que tu fais avec tes pieds. En fait, si tu es d'accord, j'aurais aimé qu'on essaie d'être amis ! J'ai beau essayer de me convaincre que je te fais souffrir en étant proche de toi, je souffre trop en étant loin !

Elle sembla méditer quelques instants puis s'arrêta et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

« - On va dissiper les malentendus alors ! Sache qu'être proche de toi ne me fait absolument pas souffrir. C'est quand tu t'éloignes que j'ai mal ! Alors j'accepte qu'on soit amis, mais à une seule condition ! Ne t'éloigne plus !

J'acquiesçais et nous nous serrâmes la main en guise de pacte. Elle me fit un grand sourire, puis nous reprîmes durant un quart d'heure. Comme elle semblait se fatiguer, je stoppais l'exercice et elle rougit en m'affirmant qu'elle n'était pas capable de se baisser pour enlever ses rollers, en moins de vingt minutes. Levant les yeux au ciel, je la reconduisis jusqu'au banc où étaient posées ses affaires, et elle s'assit. Je lui enlevais ses patins, et l'aidais à enfiler ses bottes à franges. Rangeant le tout, je la tirais vers moi pour la relever, mais je dus y aller trop fort, puisqu'elle perdit l'équilibre et me percuta de plein fouet. La sentir si proche était insupportable, mais je l'éloignais en douceur, en m'excusant. Elle rit, puis reprenant sa béquille, elle retourna à sa chambre.

Une fois dans celle-ci, elle s'assit doucement sur son lit, et je lui fis face. Nous parlâmes durant une heure de nos vies, tentant de construire une nouvelle amitié sur les ruines de l'autre. Elle me parla de sa nouvelle vie, et du fait qu'elle avait prévenue la fac d'art qu'elle serait opérationnelle pour octobre. De mon côté, je lui proposais, sous l'accord de mes amis, qu'elle passe l'été à la maison, lui avouant que ses métaphores me manquaient. Elle rit mais m'avoua que ça ne serait pas possible. Intrigué, je lui demandais pourquoi.

« - Je … Je crois que ta copine ne m'aime pas !

« - Elle apprendra à t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, déclarais-je. Et puis, elle ne sera pas là souvent, sauf quand vous vous entendrez bien !

« - Impossible, dit-elle rapidement avant de reprendre, enfin je veux dire … que … On a sûrement pas d'atomes crochus !

Je la regardais étonné. Elle avait réussi à devenir amie avec toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisées, depuis que je la connaissais. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec ma copine. Copine qui ne le serait bientôt plus.

« - Ah bon ! Mais dis-moi, tu l'aimes bien quand même ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre et j'acquiesçais lorsqu'elle me demanda si nous serions toujours amis si elle était franche. J'avoue que son opinion m'intriguait. J'avais besoin d'avoir son accord pour être avec elle, ou du moins un avis favorable. Personne ne semblait l'aimer.

« - Et bien en fait, je l'aime pas du tout ! Elle est trop superficielle, egocentrique, et du genre m'as-tu vu ! Et, je ne sais pas, elle semble … Bizarre ! On dirait qu'elle joue un jeu ! En plus sa manie de toujours ramener tout à elle, c'est énervant ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour la supporter ! Elle est insipide, ennuyante, et je suis sûre que …

« - Attends, tu ne l'as connais pas, comment peux-tu dire tout ça ?

Ok, j'avais élevé la voix, mais malgré le fait que je ne l'aimais pas, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de prendre sa défense. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Enfin presque ! Elle se mordit la lèvre et s'excusa d'avoir donné son avis, sans pour autant répondre à ma question. Je la réitérée, et elle m'expliqua que c'était ainsi qu'elle la voyait. A mesure de son développement, je m'énervais, et l'interrompis à plusieurs reprises pour prendre la défense de ma future ex copine. Elle n'était pas ainsi, je le savais ! J'étais avec elle quand même. Elle adorait faire du shopping, mais de là à dire qu'elle faisait les magasins pour remplir le vide de sa vie sociale, il y a une marge. Le pire fut quand elle me coupa la parole, alors que je venais de faire de même, pour me dire qu'à son _humble avis_, si je restais avec _Jealyn_, j'allais redevenir ce jeune homme à l'ego démesuré. Malgré moi, je la repris sur son prénom, et elle décréta qu'elle se moquait pas mal du prénom de cette fille _insipide_ et _sans_ _profondeur_. A ce moment-là, je ne répondis plus de moi. J'étais furieux. Je crois que si j'avais été face à un mec je l'aurais frappé, mais j'étais incapable de lever la main sur une fille, aussi horrible soit-elle, alors Mitchie aucune chance. A la place, je me rapprochais rapidement d'elle, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, je l'embrassais. Au début, il n'y avait que de la violence et de la rage dans notre baiser, si bien qu'elle tomba en arrière m'entrainant dans sa chute, puis doucement, il devint tendre et doux. Je sentis ses mains caresser mon cou, et je posais une main sur sa taille, me servant de mon autre pour me maintenir au-dessus d'elle. La sentir contre moi, me fit complètement oublier le but de notre dispute et nos amis qui pouvaient arriver à tout moment. J'étais simplement bien avec elle dans mes bras, si bien que je passais ma main dans son dos pour la coller à moi. Je mis fin au baiser, juste le temps de reprendre de l'air, avant de repartir en apnée. Elle était mon oxygène, c'était certain à présent. Je ne pouvais vivre loin d'elle. Ses mains se baladaient dans mes cheveux, et malgré moi, je gémis de bonheur. C'était de loin, le meilleur baiser que nous ayons échangé. Je me sentais enfin heureux, comme après des mois de solitude. M'écartant doucement et relativement peu d'elle, je souris. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et rougit.

« - Je … Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser, mais tu semblais si belle ainsi, que je n'ai pas pu résister ! Tu me rends f…

« - C'est bon, on dérange pas ?

Je me relevais d'un bond, et observais l'endroit d'où venait cette phrase. Près de la porte, se tenait tous nos amis communs, et Jaelyn. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait parlé. Elle semblait furieuse, et malgré que j'aurais du me sentir coupable, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire de bonheur. Jenny me fit un énorme sourire ponctué d'un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et voilà, je coupe là ! Je trouve que c'est pas mal comme ça, vous en pensez quoi ? Comment ça, j'ai tord ? mdr Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	16. Une mélodie !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à toutes. Bon je devais aller me coucher mais j'ai décidé au final de vous poster ce chapitre avant de rejoindre Morphée. Vous en étiez restées au fameux baiser et bien bonne nouvelle, on va enfin avoir les impressions de Mitchie sur ce sujet et apprendre certaines choses. Notamment comment Shane voit Mitchie. J'en dis pas plus. Un grand merci à **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Merci pour ta review. Au moins, c'était clair et concis mdrr. J'espère que ça te plaira. Bisous), **nouna**, **charl2ne**, et M**issNessaEvansCullen**, pour leurs reviews.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et son rappel de mes devoirs ! ^^ _Sorry for that _!

**Chapitre 15 : Une mélodie !**

POV de Nate

Malgré moi, je repensais à notre visite de vendredi. Nous étions arrivés dans la chambre au moment où Shane embrassait Mitchie. J'avais voulus les interrompre, par égard pour Jaelyn, mais ma copine m'en avait empêché. Elle m'avait dit que je ne pouvais aller contre le destin ! Nous les avions donc regardés faire, et malgré moi, j'avais souris. Il était clair qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Ceci dit, je me serais bien passé de la scène qu'avait faite la copine de mon meilleur ami. Surtout que ça avait failli partir en cacahuète, au moment où elle s'était mise à mal parler de Mitchie. Jenny était intervenue, et nous avions été obligés de la retenir, sinon elle l'aurait frappée, puisqu'elle avait les poings de serrés. Cependant, Shane était encore avec, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Il était clair qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble, même sans parler du baiser, mais il refusait de la quitter. Selon lui, ça ne se faisait pas. Il voulait d'abord qu'ils en parlent tous les deux, pour lui expliquer les raisons de leur rupture. Logique ceci dit ! Néanmoins, je m'étais amusé à lui faire remarquer qu'il n'aurait pas agi comme ça avant cet été. Il avait eu les joues roses au simple souvenir de Mitchie, et j'étais encore plus persuadé qu'il l'aimait ! Maintenant le plus dur, leur faire avouer à tous les deux qu'ils étaient mordus l'un de l'autre ! Et c'était la galère ! Shane le reconnaissait sans problème mais hors de question de le lui dire. En fait, il le lui avait presque avoué, mais Jaelyn les avait interrompus ! Petite peste, pour reprendre le qualificatif préféré de ma copine. Je savais également, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à être seuls tous les deux, qu'ils n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Et ça minait mon frère ! J'en avais parlé à Jenny, et comme elle voyait Mitchie demain, elle pourrait la faire parler ! Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si on aura un compte-rendu, de cette conversation. Elle était pire qu'une huître quand il s'agissait de garder les secrets de sa meilleure amie. J'espérais pourtant pouvoir la faire craquer, et ainsi savoir ce que Mitchie ressent. Quoique c'est stupide, je sais ce qu'elle ressent, ça se lit sur son visage quand elle voit mon frère ! Mais de là à ce qu'ils se le disent, y a une marge ! Une _grande_ marge …

Nous rentrâmes à la villa fatigués ! Nous avions enregistré trois plateaux, et nous allions bientôt tourner notre second clip avant la tournée en septembre ! Je soupirais en songeant que je ne verrais pas ma copine avant Noël ! Presque quatre mois sans la voir faire le pitre, ça allait être long … Très long ! Une mélodie venue du premier étage attira mon attention ! C'était doux et par moment, ça ressemblait à la chanson que Mitchie fredonnait souvent ! Intrigué, je montais et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon frère. La porte était entrouverte, et j'entrais sans bruit. Assis face à la fenêtre, il jouait de la guitare d'un air absent.

« - …_Painting all my dreams__ the color of your smile_

_When I find you it will be alright _

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I __gotta__ find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need the find you_

_I __gotta__find__you__ …_

Il s'arrêta alors que je m'appuyais contre le chambranle de la porte. Sans changer de position, il me demanda ce que je voulais.

« - Rien, j'étais entrain de penser à la tournée qui arrive, quand je t'ai entendu jouer. Je suis juste venu écouter l'artiste, souris-je.

Il secoua la tête et se tourna vers moi. Il me proposa de m'asseoir d'un signe de la main, et j'obtempérais, songeant que j'aurais peut-être la réponse à ma question, à savoir, est-ce qu'il compte dire à Mitchounette ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Il remit sa guitare sur son socle et je soupirais.

« - Dis-moi, c'est une nouvelle création ?

« - Pas vraiment ! … Tu te souviens, tu m'avais demandé pourquoi je vous avais rejoint au jardin au lieu d'aller la voir pour parler de ce qu'il venait de se passer ?

J'acquiesçais, en songeant que je n'avais jamais eu la réponse ! Ceci dit, je n'en attendais pas vraiment, j'avais juste dit ça pour le faire réfléchir.

« - Et bien, j'y ai pensé toute la journée, et après bien des débats avec diverses parties de mon cerveau, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que j'avais simplement eu peur d'être rejeté mais, c'est une autre histoire, dit-il en souriant à un truc qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre. Et le soir, quand on est rentré, je suis monté et j'ai joué en pensant à elle ! … En fait, pour être franc, j'ai composé la chanson pour elle. Elle me l'a inspirée, et c'est une sorte d'hommage, pour elle. A son âme d'artiste, à sa joie de vivre, à sa personnalité ! A toutes ces choses qui font d'elle une personne unique et parfaite.

Il rougit légèrement et je retins un sourire ! Si je voulais le faire parler, il fallait mieux que j'évite de me moquer de sa manière de parler d'elle. Qu'il n'ose pas me dire qu'il ne l'aime pas, pas après ça !

« - Je vois, soupirais-je. Mais si cette chanson est pour elle, pourquoi ne la lui donnes-tu pas ? Surtout qu'elle ressemble à celle qu'elle chantait souvent !

« - Pour cette raison en premier, et surtout parce que j'ai peur d'entendre un avis non favorable ! Elle est tellement belle pour moi, que je refuse qu'on la déteste, ça serait critiquer ce que je ressens pour elle, et elle surtout !

« - Si je te promets de ne pas juger le texte et la mélo, tu me la ferais écouter ?

Il pouvait toujours refuser, mais j'espérais qu'il se souvienne que nous étions presque frères, et qu'il me fasse donc assez confiance ! Après tout, j'avais toujours aimé ses compos ! Sauf peut-être une qui avait été trop noire pour le groupe, mais objectivement, il était doué pour écrire des chansons. Il réfléchit deux minutes puis accepta. Reprenant sa guitare, il ferma les yeux, sûrement pour imaginer Mitchie, et la joua. La mélodie était vraiment belle, quant au texte … Une vraie déclaration ! Il _fallait_ que Mitchie entende cette chanson. Elle ne pourrait que les rapprocher. Lorsqu'il termina, il me lança un regard septique, et je haussais un sourcil.

« - J'attends les remarques !

« - Bas si tu t'attends à une mauvaise critique de ma part, tu vas être déçu ! Cette chanson est vraiment géniale ! Pas vraiment le style du groupe mais comme tu n'as pas l'intention de la faire entendre au monde, ce n'est pas un problème ! Et, je me trompe peut-être mais à mon avis, Mitchounette adorerait !

« - On ne le saura jamais, puisqu'elle ne l'entendra jamais, décréta-t-il.

Il reposa sa guitare, et changea littéralement de sujet, en me proposant d'aller manger. C'est une bonne idée, ça. Je le suivis, et nous parlâmes musique le temps que le repas finisse de cuire ! Il me demanda surtout si j'appréhendais de partir en tournée loin de ma copine. Je lui confiais mes craintes à demi-mots, c'est peut-être mon frère mais je reste un mec, lui avouant simplement qu'elle allait me manquer énormément, et que je risquais de les ennuyer pas mal à penser à elle. Il se moqua gentiment de moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux, comme le ferait un grand frère.

« - Mais dis-toi que ça vaut quand même le coup ! Ok, ce n'est pas trop la même chose, mais je ne sais pas, voir toutes ces personnes se déplacer pour venir nous applaudir, c'est … ça fait chaud au cœur quand même, philosopha-t-il.

C'était vrai ! Les entendre nous applaudir, ou chanter avec nous était quelque chose d'extraordinaire ! Se dire que si nous n'avions jamais passé l'été au camp de l'oncle de Shane, nous aurions été parmi eux, à applaudir quelqu'un d'autre. Nous avions certainement plus besoin d'eux, qu'eux de nous ! On a beau croire que la vie qu'on mène est idyllique, par bien des égards, le revers de la médaille est vraiment dur à vivre. Voyager six mois sur douze, ne jamais savoir si les gens viennent vers nous pour nous ou pour la personne connue que nous sommes, et tout ce monde hypocrite qu'est la Jet-Set. Ces personnes connues qui ne viennent vers vous, que si ça peut leur rapporter quelque chose ! Notoriété, fan, coup de pub, le choix est multiple ! Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les personnes qui viennent à nos concerts, c'est qu'on sait pourquoi elles viennent, et ce qu'elles attendent. Passer un bon moment en écoutant de la musique qu'elles aiment. Ce n'est pas compliqués, et si en plus on leur parle un peu, comme si on les connaissait, alors on a réussit le pari ! Elles ont passé un bon moment avec nous, et nous on sait que notre manière d'être et notre travail plait. On ne croirait pas vu de l'extérieur, mais derrière un concert qui ne dure que deux heures, on a l'équivalent de deux mille heures de travail ! On ne passe pas notre temps à se prélasser au bord de la piscine, en sirotant un cocktail de fruit, contrairement à ce que certaines mauvaises langues disent ! Bon sauf cet été, d'ailleurs, faudrait que je pense à remercier Shane, parce que les deux mois de repos quasi forcés, ont été bénéfiques et pas que sur son ego ! Sur nous également. Jason s'est rapproché de sa copine, à croire qu'il va finir par vivre avec, j'ai trouvé ma copine et même Shane a réussi à trouver l'amour. D'ailleurs, s'il avait joué les bonnes cartes dès le début, il en serait au même niveau que moi, mais il a toujours aimé se compliquer la vie. A chercher midi à quatorze heures ! En plus, comme c'est un idéaliste, il tombe souvent de haut quand une personne le déçoit un peu !

La soirée fut agréable et je passais l'essentiel de mon temps à chercher comment je pourrais avoir une copie de la chanson. Je devais la faire écouter à Mitchie et comme apparemment, il refuse de la lui faire écouter, je n'ai pas le choix. Même si cette idée me révulsait, j'allais devoir trahir mon frère par deux fois. Je devais fouiller dans sa chambre, car le connaissant, il devait en avoir une copie, et ensuite l'apporter à Mitchounette ! Et ce coup-ci il hurlerait à la traitrise, et il aurait toutes les raisons du monde de m'en vouloir ! Je profitais donc qu'il soit dans le jardin avec sa _copine_, pour fouiller rapidement dans son ordinateur ! Il enregistrait l'essentiel de ses textes dessus. Jaelyn commençait à m'énerver à débarquer à l'improviste et j'avais hâte que Shane la quitte, mais ce soir, elle me rendait un fier service. Je finis par trouver le fichier, et je me l'envoyais par mail, avant de nettoyer toutes traces de mon passage, aussi bien dans ses historiques que dans le fichier de cookies. Comme quoi, ça sert d'avoir un père qui a un doctorat en informatique !

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'écoutais la musique grâce à un casque, et une fois fait je la gravais. Je n'aurais qu'à envoyer le disque à Jenny. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de m'aider à trahir mon frère, mais il faudra que je pense à lui dire de nier toute responsabilité dans cette affaire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fâche avec elle aussi ! Que je me prenne la tête avec lui pour ça, d'accord, mais mêler d'autre personne à cette sombre affaire, non. Bon j'exagère un peu mais quand même.

POV de Mitchie

Nous étions vendredi et alors que je revenais de ma séance de kiné, je trouvais ma meilleure amie allongée sur mon lit, ma guitare devant elle. Je l'observais intriguée, et me souriant, elle me proposa d'aller dehors. J'acquiesçais, aussitôt. Le temps chaud commençait à revenir, et forcément j'aimais passer mon temps dehors. Arrivées dans le jardin, on partit s'asseoir car j'avais encore du mal, même si je commençais à récupérer ma souplesse d'avant. Sortant l'instrument de son étui, elle me la tendit. Je la pris doucement, caressant le bois qui m'avait manqué, puis je la regardais. Elle me donna le titre de la chanson qu'elle voulait entendre, et je commençais à jouer. C'était la chanson préférée de maman, cet été. Tout en la chantant doucement, je repensais à mon été. Je l'avais souvent fredonnée, à défaut de la jouer vraiment, sauf quelques fois au piano quand les garçons dormaient, ou étaient absents. Durant le passage musical, je songeais à la seule fois où je l'avais joué pour Shane. C'était pour lui montrer les notes, mais j'avais aimé cet instant. Surtout après quand je m'étais assise à ses côtés. Il m'avait regardé avec douceur, et lorsqu'il avait caressé ma joue, j'avais fermé les yeux, pour mieux profiter de ce moment. Seulement son frère nous avait interrompus ! Dommage ! J'aurais aimé que cette minute dure plus longtemps. Elle semblait perdue dans le temps …

« - Hey, tu rêves ?

« - Oui, avouais-je sans honte. Je pensais juste à la dernière fois que j'avais joué cette chanson. C'était cet été, le jour où j'ai rencontré Jordan. Je le trouvais gentil à cette époque ! Enfin bref, c'est agréable de pouvoir toucher une guitare, enfin ma guitare, puisque Shane m'a passé la sienne ce week-end.

Repensant à ces fameux deux jours, je soupirais. J'aurais aimé qu'on reparle de ce baiser. J'en avais apprécié chaque instant et j'aurais voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps. J'aurais surtout apprécié, qu'il termine sa phrase. C'est vrai quoi, je le rends f… ! Fou ? Furieux ? Fatigué ? Feignant ? Farceur, peut-être ? Mais pourquoi Jaelyn nous a interrompus ? Peut-être parce que j'étais entrain d'embrasser son copain, et ce sans aucun regrets ! La preuve, j'adorerais recommencer. Mais pas lui … Ou peut-être que si, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Mais hors de question qu'on s'embrasse tant qu'il ne sera pas célibataire. Sinon, j'ai le rôle de la garce de service et ça, c'est mort, je ne veux pas de cette étiquette ! Je soupirais et me concentrais sur Jenny. Je penserais à ce genre de chose quand je serais seule ! Pour lui faire plaisir, je jouais plusieurs morceaux et Annie, vint nous interrompre, pour me complimenter. Merci, mais ce n'est pas du talent, en fait, juste du travail ! Enfin, je n'allais pas lui expliquer ma vision de la vie, elle vit complètement sur une autre planète. Ou peut-être que c'est moi qui ne vit pas sur terre, mais bon, comme nous ne vivons pas au même endroit, elle ne comprendrait pas ! Je juge pas, j'ai juste déjà essayé, mais elle n'a rien compris. Pour elle, la Statue de la Liberté est plus belle qu'une clairière dans les bois, et une robe haute couture vaut tous les sourires d'enfants. L'inverse de moi en fait ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je refusais de lui dire ce que je pensais. Je la remerciais simplement pour le compliment puis elle s'éloigna. Je repris la musique devant une demi-heure, puis ma meilleure amie devant partir, je l'embrassais et lui rendis ma guitare. Nous nous séparâmes dans le hall, puisque nous prenions deux directions différentes.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans ma chambre, je notais qu'il y avait un cd sur ma table. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'ils étaient tous rangés. Enfin, les trois que j'avais ici, en tout cas ! J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, je m'ennuie ici. Pas assez de musique ! Soupirant, je pris l'objet et regardais le titre. Seulement, il n'y avait aucune indication ! Haussant les épaules, je le mis dans mon poste et appuyais sur _play_, en m'asseyant sur le lit. La musique retentit, et j'arquais un sourcil. Elle ressemblait très légèrement à la mienne. C'était un morceau à la guitare puis une voix s'éleva. Lorsque je reconnus la voix de Shane, les battements de mon cœur doublèrent de rapidité, et je me laissais tomber en arrière sur mon lit, tout en fermant les yeux. Les paroles étaient vraiment belles. Il devait l'avoir écrit pour Jaelyn. C'était une vraie déclaration cette chanson. Des paroles qui semblaient cachées un « je t'aime », et des accords qui renforçaient l'idée … C'était incroyable ! Intriguée, j'attendis la fin. Je pensais entendre un « Je t'aime Jaelyn » ou un truc similaire ! Au moins une indication pour savoir à qui il pense en chantant cette chanson mais rien ! Soupirant, je mis la balade en boucle, ne me lassant pas de l'écouter.

Au bout de deux jours, je la connaissais sur le bout des doigts et tout le service aussi ! Logan m'avait proposé d'enregistrer un duo avec le chanteur, après qu'il ait entendu ma voix. Et puis quoi encore ? Je chante juste pour le plaisir, je ne me destine pas à une carrière dans la Jet-Set !

Samedi arriva rapidement, et alors que j'étais dans ma chambre entrain de chanter la chanson en faisant du roller en chaussons, une voix, que j'entendais en boucle depuis trois jours, se fit entendre.

« - Où as-tu eu ce morceau ?

Je me tournais rapidement, et commençais à tomber, n'ayant aucun équilibre, mais Shane fut plus rapide, et me rattrapa, en me tirant vers lui. L'oreille contre sa poitrine, j'entendis son cœur s'affoler, et je me demandais ce que ça signifiait. Je me remis, précautionneusement, sur mes pieds, et lui souris.

« - Salut ! Comment va ?

« - Bien, et toi ?

Un sourire aux lèvres, je lui avouais que j'allais très bien avant qu'il ne me fasse peur. Il s'excusa mais je le coupais. Ce n'était pas grave, surtout, si à chaque fois qu'il me faisait sursauter, je tombais dans ses bras. Dans ces cas-là, j'acceptais de sursauter toutes les secondes. Mais je gardais cette réflexion pour moi. Il réitéra sa question, sur la musique, tout en s'asseyant près de moi.

« - Je ne sais pas ! En fait, tu vas rire ! Jenny est venue, il y a trois jours, et m'a apporté ma guitare. Après, on a passé toute sa visite dehors, et quand je suis rentrée dans ma chambre, le cd m'attendait sagement sur la table. Je la soupçonne de l'avoir apporté, mais j'ignorais que tu ne souhaitais pas que je l'entende.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, demanda-t-il soudain soupçonneux.

« - Bah, le ton de ta voix quand tu me l'as demandé en arrivant ! Si tu avais souhaité que je l'entende, tu m'aurais d'abord salué, puis tu m'aurais demandé simplement mon avis. Alors que là, tu m'as limite agressé, en me posant la question !

Il soupira, puis sourit doucement.

« - Alors, repris-je, pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je l'entende ? Tu voulais qu'il n'y ait que Jaelyn, qui puisse l'écouter, je suppose !

« - Non ! Je voulais la garder pour moi ! La mélodie, pas ma copine ! … Enfin si, Jaelyn aussi, je ne partage jamais mes copines, mais en l'occurrence, c'est de ma chanson que je parlais ! Pourquoi crois-tu que seule Jaelyn peut l'écouter ?

« - Bah … Tu risques de me prendre pour une folle, mais ça ressemble à une déclaration d'amour, donc j'en conclus que c'est pour elle. Après, peut-être aimes-tu une personne en secret et cette mélodie lui est dédiée. Enfin, moi c'est comme ça que je le ressens, le texte j'entends ! Comme si un « Je t'aime » y était caché … Je suis sûre qu'à présent, tu dois me prendre pour une folle.

Il me sourit avant de m'assurer, qu'il me prenait pour la folle que j'étais et que c'était comme ça qu'il m'appréciait. Il avait buté sur ce mot, puisqu'il avait été sur le point de dire que c'était ainsi qu'il m'aimait, mais s'était reprit à temps ! Parfait, c'était l'ouverture que je voulais puisque je voulais reparler de notre baiser, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps puisqu'il me demanda ce que je pensais de sa chanson. Je lui répondis en toute honnêteté que j'aimerais pouvoir écrire un texte aussi beau, et aussi profond. Seulement, chacun ses talents, et le mien n'était peut-être pas dans l'écriture ! En tout cas, si on compare les textes, même le meilleur des miens, ne vaut pas celui-là ! Mais peut-être que c'est simplement parce que je n'ai jamais écrit sur ce thème en particulier. Il faudrait que je m'y mette.

« - Je … Shane pourrait-on parler de ce qu'il s'est passé le week-end dernier ? La dernière fois qu'on était seuls tous les deux, pour être exact, demandais-je peu sûre de moi.

Il soupira, puis resta muet quelques secondes, avant de déclarer :

« - Et pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ? Seul ? Alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a de grandes chances qu'on récidive, si on ne fait pas attention ?

« - Oh crois-moi ! Je ne risque pas de t'embrasser ou de répondre à un de tes baisers, éventuels, tant que tu ne seras pas célibataire ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, déclarais-je en rougissant.

Il me fit un sourire désolé puis nous décidâmes, après une longue discussion, d'être simplement amis pour le moment ! C'est une des seules choses que nous n'avions jamais été. Ennemi, dans une certaine mesure et en couple, dans un style différent et légèrement flippant, mais jamais nous n'avions essayé d'être simplement un ami. Moi, j'avais essayé, au début de mon côté, après je m'étais contentée de faire ce qu'il attendait de moi, à savoir répondre à ses piques, et tenter, je ne sais pas comment, de le changer ! Somme toute, j'avais réussis puisqu'il m'avait parlé à cœur ouvert d'Ophélie, m'avouant que j'en savais plus que Nate. J'avais été ravie de le savoir ! De sentir, que malgré tous les points qui nous opposaient, il avait suffisamment confiance en moi, pour me parler à cœur ouvert ! Je me souvins que lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi il n'avait rien dit à son meilleur ami, il avait rit jaune, avant de décréter qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'épancher sur l'épaule de l'autre. Selon lui, les hommes ne font pas ça, c'est un des privilèges d'être une fille. J'avais ris à cette époque, décrétant, que c'était une remarque stupide, surtout à ce siècle où les femmes du monde occidental, réclament d'être traitées sur le même pied d'égalité que les hommes ! Surtout que nous avions déjà le privilège de donner la vie. C'est suffisant non ?

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout ! A votre avis, comment Shane va réagir vis-à-vis de Nate quand ils se verront ! Si vous n'avez pas d'idées, rassurez-vous, j'attaque le prochain chapitre dès demain, et il y aura la réponse ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. Ami !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello tout le monde. Je suis désolée de poster si tard, mais comme je l'ai expliqué sur facebook, j'ai eu quelques soucis donc… Enfin bref, les posts reprennent. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Moi je l'adore. On y découvre l'avis de Shane concernant la mélodie et comment faire plier les adultes. J'en dis pas plus et je termine mon petit pavé avec les remerciements. Notamment à **MissLizzie** (Salut la miss. Ouais en théorie, c'est comme ça qu'il doit faire mais c'est plus compliqué comme tu verras dans ce chapitre. Mais ravie que tu l'aimes quand même ! C'est aussi mon cas lool. Bisous), **Stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que tu aimes aussi cette petite série. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Moi je l'adore. Bisous), **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **nouna**, pour leurs reviews. Je vous adore les filles ! Et merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections et ses commentaires. Ils sont _funny_ !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

**Chapitre 16 : Amis** **!**

POV de Shane.

Lorsque j'étais entré dans sa chambre, et que je l'avais entendu chanter, en même temps que moi, _Gotta find you_, j'avais été surpris et légèrement en colère. Comment avait-elle eu cette chanson ? J'avais vite compris, après son explication, que Nate l'avait envoyé à sa copine qui l'avait apportée à l'hôpital. Mais ce qui m'avait le plus plu, c'avait d'entendre son analyse de la mélodie. Elle avait tout de suite compris le message que j'avais caché entre mes mots, et les accords. Cependant, elle n'avait pas su que c'était pour elle, que je l'avais écrite ! A ses yeux, c'était à Jaelyn que j'avais pensé en composant ce morceau. Pourquoi pas ? Sauf que chaque accord de la mélodie parlait de sa douceur, quand elle touche un objet, et ma copine n'a vraiment pas cette manière de faire. Elle, elle prend un objet sans le toucher, sans chercher une métaphore ou quelque chose à quoi l'assimiler. Pour elle, de la farine, c'est un ingrédient de cuisine, blanc et poudreux. Pour Mitchie, c'est comme l'amitié, essentiel dans le gâteau de notre vie ! C'est toute la différence entre les deux. L'une a un esprit simple et matériel, alors que l'autre à un esprit venu d'une autre galaxie.

Je souris à cette image et Lauréla me demanda ce que j'avais à, et là je cite, _sourire comme un bienheureux._

« - Rien, je pensais juste à … Quelque chose de personnel !

J'avais été sur le point d'avouer que je pensais à notre artiste préférée, quand je m'étais souvenu que je parlais à la cousine de « ma copine » ! D'ailleurs, il va falloir que je la quitte, sauf qu'à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet, elle se met à pleurer et moi les filles qui pleurent, je ne résiste pas ! C'est dommage, parce que sinon je serais célibataire depuis quelques jours déjà. A ce propos, je devrais rassurer Nate. Pour la mélodie, bien sûr. J'ai légèrement oublié de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas. La pause arriva, entre deux débats sur les lieux de notre prochaine tournée, et je pris mon meilleur ami à part. Jason nous rejoignit, mais je m'en moquais. Il vivait avec nous, il pouvait savoir ! En plus, c'est un de mes amis les plus proche, donc je n'ai aucune raison de lui cacher quelque chose. Nous nous isolâmes donc dans une autre pièce et je fixais mon frère avec une colère feinte. Prenant une voix rancunière, je lui demandais pourquoi il avait amené ma chanson à Mitchie.

« - Ecoute, je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle l'entende, mais je me suis dit, que peut-être, ça vous rapprocherez. Et puis, en théorie, ce n'est pas moi qui l'a lui ai donné, mais Jenny. T'énerve pas contre elle, elle ne sait pas que j'ai fouillé ton ordi pour la trouver ! Elle pense que j'avais ton accord.

Et en plus, il a fouillé mon ordi ? Et bé, on en apprend tous les jours ! Surtout qu'il n'a laissé aucune trace ! Je me demandais comment il avait fait pour l'avoir au début mais forcément avec un père qui bosse là-dedans, il ne peut que savoir s'infiltrer dans un ordi, sans laisser de traces. Je grognais, comme si j'étais encore plus en colère, alors qu'intérieurement je jubilais. Il s'excusait pour un truc auquel, je n'attachais finalement pas d'importance. Cependant, je le coupais, sans ménagement.

« - Si jamais Jaelyn apprend l'existence de cette histoire, notre amitié va vraiment en pâtir, le menaçais-je. Mais bon, je ne t'en veux aucunement de lui avoir fait écouter, au contraire, tu n'imagines même pas ma joie quand je l'ai entendu la chanter ! Comme c'est la seule qui avait un droit de critique et qu'elle m'a simplement complimenté sur mon travail, je t'en veux encore moins. Et puis, tu restes mon frère, donc je te pardonne avec joie ! Surtout que tu avais raison, elle nous a rapprochés ! La preuve nous sommes amis à présent.

Il me regarda sans comprendre puis me frappa l'épaule en riant. Je l'imitais et nous ressortîmes de la pièce, sans être calmés. Jason s'éloigna cependant lorsque sa copine l'appela, et mon meilleur ami en profita pour me demander ce que je comptais faire de ma copine actuelle, qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à ce que je voulais. Et pour cause, ma copine idéale était à l'hôpital pour le moment. Je soupirais et passais une main dans mes cheveux avant de lui avouer, penaud, que je ne savais pas comment faire. C'est vrai, à chaque fois que j'évoque le sujet, madame se transforme en fontaine, ou alors prétexte un rendez-vous. Mais c'est moins souvent ce cas de figure ! En général, elle fondait en larmes, et je m'excusais de lui avoir fait de la peine. Alors que je n'avais encore rien dit. Sam nous rappela et le débat reprit. Il voulait nous faire passer à New-York, mais j'en avais moyennement envie. Pas du tout, pour être franc, mais je refusais de donner mon avis. De toute façon, Nate et Jason étant partant, la ville ferait quand même partie de la tournée, que je dise oui ou non, donc … Autant économiser ma salive.

Le reste de la journée fut similaire, à la différence près que je pensais pas mal aux filles. Jaelyn et Mitchie exclusivement. Les autres ne m'intéressaient pas ! Je cherchais surtout un moyen de quitter Jaelyn pour pouvoir être avec celle que j'aimais vraiment ! Ceci dit, j'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour, j'aurais ce genre de pensées ! Qu'elles seraient centrées sur une fille peu probable et deux encore moins, mais bon ! Je pensais naïvement que je me mettrais avec une nana et que je la quitterais, éventuellement, parce que je ne l'aimais plus. Pas parce qu'en fait j'essayais vainement de me soigner de la fascination qu'une autre aurait sur moi. Je soupirais, et proposais de préparer le repas. Je n'aimais pas forcément ça, mais ça m'occupait les mains, et l'esprit. Malgré moi, je repensais à ce que m'avait dit … Mitchie, évidemment, quant à sa soudaine passion pour la cuisine. J'étais comme elle ! Je m'y étais mis au début, par intérêt pour elle, à présent, j'avais l'impression que ça me rapprochait d'elle. C'est sûrement stupide mais il faut croire que je le suis. Sinon, pourquoi m'étais-je compliqué la vie en me mettant avec Jaelyn et en m'éloignant de Mitchie, alors que c'était clair que j'étais mordu d'elle depuis le début ! Jason me rejoignit, et me demanda pourquoi je souriais aux pommes de terre ? Euh, bonne question ! Pourquoi je souriais à des féculents ?

« - Je pensais à Mitchie, et au fait que je m'étais compliqué la vie pour rien !

Il sourit puis m'aida. Rapidement, ce fut prêt et nous sortîmes Nate de son bouquin. Il s'était mis à Tolkien récemment. Aujourd'hui c'était Ferrant de Bourg-aux-Bois ! J'ignore de quoi ça parle, mais je ne suis pas fan de toute manière de livre en général, et pas seulement Tolkien. J'apprécie certains auteurs, mais c'est tout. Et encore, c'est plus certains titres qu'autre chose, contrairement à mon meilleur ami qui en dévore dès qu'il a le temps ! Nous mangeâmes tranquillement et je songeais au nombre de fois où j'avais dû me retenir de l'embrasser, durant notre conversation. C'est alors que mon portable vibra, et je haussais les sourcils lorsque je vis que c'était un message de la demoiselle qui hantait mes pensées. Je le parcourus rapidement, puis annonçais la bonne nouvelle à mes amis.

POV de Mitchie

Lorsque Logan me ramena à ma chambre, je fus surprise d'y voir mon médecin. Enfin, celui qui s'occupe de moi quoi ! Il me posa plusieurs questions sur ma guérison, puis en posa quelques une à mon kiné. Globalement, j'avais assez bien repris, et il fallait juste que je retrouve ma souplesse d'avant. Il m'annonça alors une grande nouvelle. Je pourrais sortir après-demain ! Non, mais vous avez déjà entendue une aussi bonne nouvelle ?

Les deux jours qui passèrent furent longs. Je passais le temps en nettoyant mes murs, et en rangeant mes affaires. J'avais hâte de sortir, et lorsque Jenny vint me voir, je le lui annonçais, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à son copain. Je voulais le leurs annoncer moi-même. C'est légitime non ? Elle accepta sans rechigner, et quand mes parents vinrent me chercher, tout était prêt. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma chambre, pouvoir caresser les touches de mon synthé ou peindre quand l'envie m'en prendrait. J'avais aussi décidé d'un truc, car être dans le coma trois mois a quand même eu un avantage. Ayant été immobilisée durant quelques jours après mon réveil, j'avais longuement réfléchie. et j'avais pris une décision ! En jouant de la musique, je ne faisais rien de mal, et je n'allais plus mettre mes envies de jouer en sourdines, pour quelques voisins, à l'esprit étriqué ! Je jouerais donc quand j'en aurais envie, et s'ils ne sont pas contents, ils n'auront qu'à aller se balader ! Non, mais !

Enfin tout ça, c'était juste de beaux projets. La première chose que je fis en entrant dans ma chambre, fut de m'asseoir devant mon chevalet et de peindre. J'avais le dessin sous les yeux, je n'avais qu'à reproduire.

Deux heures plus tard, je mettais la touche finale à la reproduction du jardin de la villa des garçons, et j'enchaînais aussitôt sur une corbeille de fruit. Enfin de citrons pour être exacte. Je voulais que ce tableau soit le plus parfait possible. J'y consacrais donc l'essentiel de mon après-midi. Vers dix-neuf heures, je pris mon portable, et jugeant qu'ils ne devaient plus être en studio, j'envoyais un message à Shane, pour le prévenir que j'étais chez mes parents. C'était simplement un prétexte pour engager la conversation, et je fus ravie d'avoir une réponse peu de temps après. J'avais pensé à lui toute la journée, d'ou mon second tableau. Je souris en lisant qu'il souhaitait savoir comment j'allais. C'est stupide car nous sommes amis, mais ça me touche qu'il demande des nouvelles sur ma santé. Je tapais une réponse rapide, pour lui assurer que j'allais bien. J'enchainais ensuite en lui demandant comment s'était déroulée sa journée.

Deux heures plus tard, je riais de ce qu'il me racontait. Nous avions passé la soirée à se parler par sms, et je lui en envoyais un dernier, le prévenant que je devais arrêter pour ne pas griller mon forfait. Il fut compréhensif, et me demanda si je souhaitais les voir ce week-end. Bah tiens que oui ! « _Vous êtes toujours les bienvenus à Greenville. Non, en fait, vous avez intérêt à venir, sinon je vais me fâcher tout rouge !_ » J'avais failli rajouter un « surtout toi », mais je m'étais retenue à temps. Si nous voulions être amis, il allait falloir éviter ce genre de phrase ambiguë. Cependant, je le pensais très fort ! J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne seul, et qu'il m'annonce qu'il avait quitté sa copine. Non, parce qu'elle m'énerve ! J'ai peur qu'elle lui monte la tête ! Déjà que quand Jenny m'avait raconté qu'à cause d'elle, Nate et Shane s'étaient disputés et avaient failli se battre, j'avais eu qu'une envie, c'était de l'atomiser ! Surtout qu'elle n'avait même pas bougé cette peste ! Je ne sais pas, mais à sa place, deux amis d'enfance qui se battent à cause de moi, ça me gênerait, et j'essaierais de les séparer. Quitte à m'en prendre une ! Je vous jure quand j'ai vu Jenny arriver avec un œil au beurre noir, je l'ai cuisiné, mais elle m'avait seulement dit que c'était à cause d'une amie des garçons, pas de la copine de Shane.

Soupirant, je me mis en pyjama et prévins mes parents que j'allais me coucher. Je commençais à être fatiguée avec toutes ces émotions … Avant de m'endormir, je cherchais désespérément pour qui il avait écrit _Gotta find you_. Il m'avait affirmé que ce n'était pas Jaelyn qui la lui avait inspirée. Se pouvait-il qu'il en aime une autre ? D'un côté, j'espérais que c'était moi, mais nous n'étions qu'amis à présent, et bien que j'adore le savoir proche de moi de cette manière, je me demandais s'il m'aimait encore. Peut-être n'avais-je été qu'un coup de foudre, vite consommé ! Cette idée me mina le moral et je soufflais en essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose ! Je pensais donc à cette année tranquille, qui se présentait devant moi. Qu'allais-je faire de tout ce temps libre ?

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain, je n'entendis que le silence et j'en conclus que mes parents étaient partit travailler. Je me levais en souriant, et descendis à la cuisine, pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner. Seulement maman avait prévu le coup, puisqu'il était déjà sur la table avec un petit mot, me souhaitant une bonne journée et bon appétit. Je souris devant l'attention, puis me restaurais, en songeant à ma journée.

J'allais ensuite me laver, avant de faire le ménage. Il était déjà midi, et je savais que mon père ne rentrerait que vers dix-huit heures alors que maman fermait à vingt et une heure ! Je me dirigeais vers le salon et y fis un peu de place. J'avais promis à Logan de continuer à me muscler les jambes et je travaillais donc ce point durant une heure, avant de me laisser tomber sur le canapé. C'était beaucoup plus fatigant seule. Je mis de la musique et commençais à danser comme la folle que j'étais, durant plusieurs minutes, avant d'être dérangée par la sonnette. Soupirant, j'allais ouvrir pour faire face à ma fameuse voisine, celle qui ne peut pas me sentir. Elle me demanda de baisser le son, parce qu'elle n'entendait, soi-disant, pas sa télé puis repartit. Haussant les épaules, je refermais et éteignis la musique. Non pas que je veuille lui faire plaisir, je ne la croyais même pas ! Elle habite à quatre maisons de la mienne, donc si je faisais tant de bruits, d'autres seraient venus bien avant ! Elle veut juste m'ennuyer, mais si elle veut jouer, on va jouer. Montant dans ma chambre, je pris ma guitare et commençais à jouer, puis j'enclenchais ma playlist enregistrée sur mon portable, où se mêlait solos de batterie, de piano, et autre ! Je poussais le volume encore un peu plus, et je mis _Who will a be_ en commençant à chanter. Dix minutes plus tard, on sonna, de nouveau. Je jetais un coup d'œil depuis ma fenêtre et soupirais. C'était les voisins d'à côté ! Je soufflais un bon coup et repris mon activité. Ils avaient eu plus de six mois de répits, ils ne pouvaient pas me lâcher deux jours, non mais c'est vrai quoi !

Lorsque papa rentra, j'avais fini de jouer depuis une demi-heure, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas empêché les voisins d'aller se plaindre. En effet, il me demanda pourquoi j'avais joué hors des restrictions d'horaires ? Je le fixais méchamment avant de me souvenir de qui, il s'agissait. Je n'allais quand même lui crier après, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien. Soupirant, je m'affalais dans le fauteuil, et croisais les bras.

« - J'ai pas fait de bruit depuis juillet, de quoi ils se plaignent ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

« - Mitchie, soupira t-il. Ils n'aiment pas la musique, ce n'est pas de leur faute, et puis, tu ne peux pas les forcer à aimer !

« - Et pourquoi donc ? C'est vrai, s'ils n'aiment pas, ils n'ont qu'à partir ! Je ne vais quand même pas me priver de ma passion pour leur faire plaisir, c'est la meilleure !

Il me fit la leçon durant deux minutes, et je finis par me lever. Prenant ma canne, et oui je ne l'avais malheureusement pas perdue, je montais dans ma chambre et claquais la porte ! C'était injuste ! Je ne faisais rien de mal ! J'ai jamais brûlé de poubelles, ou de voitures, ni même voler un bonbon dans une boulangerie ! Je ne faisais jamais de bruits après vingt heures, et pour une fois que je joue durant une après-midi, tout le monde venait se plaindre à mes parents ! Quelqu'un entra alors, mais je décidais de bouder ! Puisque mon art ne pouvait s'exprimer, je décidais que moi aussi ! Papa m'expliqua que je devais suivre les règles établies, et un tas d'autres trucs que je pris soin d'ignorer. A la fin, il me demanda si j'avais compris, et je le fixais sans décrocher une parole. Il fronça les sourcils, et soupira en secouant la tête. Il partit peu après, et je fixais la porte méchamment ! D'accord, mon attitude est puérile mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? Je n'allais pas faire un piquet de grève, avec Jenny nous étions les seules musiciennes du coin. Nous aurions l'air ridicule ! A dix-neuf heures, je descendis préparer le repas, mais mon père me prévint que maman rentrait tôt et avec le dîner. Parfait ! Je remontais donc sans desserrer les lèvres, et lorsque le voisin d'à côté, cria après son enfant, je mis mes chaussures et allais toquer chez lui. Il m'ouvrit et arqua un sourcil. Jouant le tout pour le tout, je déclarais, d'une voix calme.

« - Vous pourriez faire moins de bruit ! C'est un quartier résidentiel ici, pas un centre aéré ! J'aimerais pouvoir lire tranquille ! Sur ce, bonne soirée.

Je sais, c'est encore plus stupide, mais puisqu'ils me cherchent, ils vont me trouver. Je rentrais et retournais dans ma chambre, faire ma grève de parole. Je ne mis même pas de musique ! J'entendis donc nettement maman rentrer et demander à papa si je dormais.

« - Non, rit-il. Elle est dans sa chambre, et refuse de parler depuis que les voisins sont venus se plaindre de sa musique, quand je suis rentré. Il parait qu'elle a joué hors des restrictions horaires !

La situation semblait l'amuser au plus haut point ! Si je n'avais même pas l'appui de mon père, que me restait-il ? Maman sera, en plus, sûrement d'accord avec lui. Donc, je n'ai plus que Jenny ! On toqua à ma porte et je levais le nez, sans autoriser pour autant la personne à entrer.

« - J'entre si ça ne t'ennuis pas ! Papa vient de me dire que tu fais la grève de la parole ! C'est vrai ?

Je ne répondis rien, et maman reprit.

« - Ecoute ma chérie, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de ne pas pouvoir jouer quand tu le souhaites, mais ça ne t'a jamais ennuyée avant ! Pourquoi, maintenant ?

Parce que j'avais envie de jouer ! C'est bête à dire, mais être passée près de la mort a quelque chose de positif. A présent, je sais ce que je veux ! Je veux jouer, pouvoir faire de la musique quand bon me semble, peindre, sculpter, dessiner, essayer tous les domaines de l'art ! Je songeais d'ailleurs, sérieusement, à me mettre à la batterie, juste pour les ennuyer ! Et puis, c'est sympa comme instrument. Je ne sais pas encore où je pourrais la mettre, mais ce n'est pas le problème pour le moment. Je verrais le moment venu ! Maman me parla encore quelques minutes, puis me proposa de descendre manger. Je la suivis sans un mot, et décidais de ne pas écouter leur conversation ! Non pas qu'elle ne m'intéresserait pas, mais je savais que je ne pourrais m'empêcher de donner mon avis, et ma grève de la parole serait fichue. Je mangeais donc en silence en recherchant à qui Shane avait pensé en écrivant sa chanson. Je décidais, dans un élan de prétention, que c'était pour moi, et je songeais lui avouer mes sentiments de la même manière. A la fin du repas, je nettoyais la table puis remontais, toujours sans un mot. Assise à mon bureau, je pris mon cahier de chanson, puis pensant sérieusement à mon nouvel ami, je commençais à écrire deux trois phrases. Je ne pouvais pas jouer la mélodie, forcément, je me contentais donc de noter de faire une première partition ! Demain, je la jouerais au piano, le volume au minimum et personne n'en saura rien !

Shane m'appela vers vingt et une heure, et je refusais son appel, avant de lui envoyer un message pour lui en expliquer la raison. Il dut bien rire, puisqu'il m'envoya tous pleins d'encouragements, et me prévint que j'avais le soutien des garçons. _Ils étaient mêmes de tout cœur avec moi_, pour citer ses propres mots ! Parfait, nous sommes donc quatre ! Je me couchais donc tôt, une nouvelle fois, mais ce soir ce n'était pas par fatigue ! Juste par ennui ! Je me traitais d'idiote durant une demi-heure, songeant que j'aurais pu entendre le son de sa voix, si je n'avais pas pris cette décision stupide ! M'en fiche, je m'y tiendrais !

Les deux jours suivants, furent une véritable horreur ! J'avais composé la mélodie de la chanson, mais hors de question que je la joue pour l'instant. Je passais donc mon temps à écrire. J'avais repris l'histoire que j'avais racontée à Shane le jour où nous nous étions embrassés pour la première fois. J'avais ajusté certains détails, rajouté des évènements, enfin j'avais étoffé en somme ! Elle faisait trois pages pour le moment, mais ce n'était pas terminé, puisque Jake n'était pas encore passionné de musique.

De leurs côtés, mes parents commençaient à en avoir marre de ma grève de paroles, mais ils ne pouvaient rien y faire ! Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que maman rentre au soir, un papier dans la main.

« - Tiens ma puce, lis ceci !

Sans un mot, forcément, je pris la feuille et la parcourus deux fois, tant je n'y croyais pas ! Selon ce papier, j'étais libre de faire de la musique, jusqu'à vingt heures, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire, sauf si je jouais mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je sautais de joie et embrassais ma mère.

« - Merci maman ! Je suis trop contente ! Je vais pouvoir jouer quand je veux maintenant ! Ils ne pourront rien dire ! … Vivement ma troisième année, que je me mette à la batterie.

« - Je croyais que c'était le violon qui t'intéressait, objecta mon père.

« - Euh oui, mais j'hésite en fait ! L'un et l'autre, coûtent approximativement le même prix, donc je ne sais pas ! Bon, j'ai plus de place pour un violon que pour une batterie, surtout dans ma chambre, mais bon tout peu s'arranger ! De toute façon, je n'y suis pas encore …

Sur ces mots, j'embrassais une nouvelle fois ma mère, puis montais dans ma chambre, prévenir mon comité de soutien, que ma grève était terminée, après victoire par KO au troisième round. Ils en furent ravis, et Shane m'appela après le repas. Nous discutâmes jusque pas loin de minuit, moment où il m'avoua être fatigué. Je raccrochais donc un petit sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, cette journée a été géniale ! Vivement demain, que je fasse pleurer mes voisins !

* * *

Et voilà, pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout ! Oui bon, je vous l'accorde, cette grève de parole était stupide mais ça peut donner des résultats ! J'ai essayé ! D'accord, moi c'était une journée, et ma mère m'a demandé si je n'étais pas malade ! Moi pipelette ? Pas du tout, mais j'aime entendre le son de ma voix mdr ! Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Le chat et la souris !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Bonne nouvelle ! Malgré le léger retard du post, le nouveau chapitre est là. Logique me diriez-vous sinon vous ne liriez pas ce message mais bon. Je vous préviens dans ce chapitre, vous risquez d'avoir envie de tuer tout le monde mais tant pis, je poste quand même mdr. Merci très beaucoup à **charl2ne**, **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **aureliascott** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Bonne chance pour ta fic. Bisous), et **nouna** pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait beaucoup plaisir (même si ce n'est pas français de dire ça mais bon, je n'y suis pas totalement non plus donc…) Bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **Chris87** pour ses multiples corrections.

**Chapitre 17 : Le chat et la souris !**

POV de Mitchie

Nous attaquions le mois de Mars, et les beaux jours étaient revenus à Greenville. Dans un sens c'est normal, il ne fait jamais froid bien longtemps par ici ! Ce qui est plutôt une bonne chose. Bien sûr, les garçons venaient de moins en moins, puisque la promo de leur nouvelle chanson était prenante, mais Jenny se consolait en m'entraînant dans un marathon de rollers. Nous en faisions dès qu'elle avait une minute de libre ou presque, ce qui était vraiment agréable ! Pendant qu'elle allait en cours, ou qu'elle révisait, je dessinais ou jouais, comme ça je ne voyais pas mes journées passer. Surtout que les voisins avaient arrêté de se plaindre quand je leur avais dit que, selon la loi, j'avais autant le droit de jouer de la guitare à seize heures, qu'ils en avaient de crier après leurs enfants ! Et que si ça les dérangeaient que je joue, j'acceptais d'arrêter s'ils acceptaient de leurs côtés de ne plus crier. Autant dire que ça leur avait moyennement fait plaisir ! Au moins maintenant, j'étais tranquille, je jouais quand je le souhaitais. Après ça, ma frénésie musicale étant passée, j'avais repris la sculpture. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça, que je passais mon temps les mains dans l'argile, et qu'en général Jenny venait me déranger, me proposant une petite balade. Ou alors mon portable sonnait dans ces moments-là, comme présentement. J'enlevais un gant de latex et décrochais, à la quatrième sonnerie, sans regarder qui appelait. Juste avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche ! En fait, c'était Shane qui m'annonçait, qu'une fois de plus, ils ne pourraient pas venir ce week-end. Il me proposa cependant de venir, avec Jenny forcément, chez eux. Pourquoi pas ! Je devais demander l'accord à mes parents, mais ça ne devrait pas poser de problème ! Je le prévins que j'acceptais sous accord parental. Nous discutâmes quelques minutes durant lesquelles il m'apprit que je devais absolument venir, puisqu'il y avait quelque chose à fêter ! J'eus beau le cuisiner, il ne laissa filtrer aucune info, et je raccrochais intriguée. Reprenant mon activité, je réfléchis à ce que ça pouvait être ! Peut-être un anniversaire, allez savoir !

Deux heures plus tard, Jenny vint me chercher pour qu'on aille se balader, une fois n'est pas coutume, à pied. Nous fîmes plusieurs hypothèses sur la surprise en question ! Oui, parce que Nate lui avait aussi dit que c'était une surprise ! Je proposais mon hypothèse mais elle la réfuta. Nate était de janvier, Jason de septembre, et Shane de juin ! Bon bah ça élimine définitivement mon idée.

« - Peut-être le succès de leur nouveau titre ?

« - Non plus ! Nate m'a dit que ça ne concernait pas leur carrière !

« - Chanceuse, t'as eu des infos au moins ! Moi, je sais juste qu'on doit fêter quelque chose ! D'ailleurs, j'ai hâte de supplier maman pour qu'elle me dise oui !

Elle rit puis nous reprîmes nos suppositions. Deux heures plus tard, nous avions une liste longue comme mon bras. En rentrant je demandais l'autorisation à mère et prévins ma meilleure amie qu'elle acceptait.

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions dans ma chambre, et la pluie nous empêchant de sortir, Jenny me proposa de faire ma valise. Pourquoi pas ! Assise sur mon lit, je l'observais mettre mes affaires dans le sac. Cependant je la stoppais quand elle prit ma jupe noire.

« - Désolée, mais si on a quelque chose à fêter, autant en profiter pour sortir le grand jeu ! Et puis cette jupe, avec ton haut à carreaux rose, sera parfaite. Classe, sans faire ni bourge, ni festif !

J'avoue que j'avais du mal à la suivre. Le haut en question, ressemble à une veste à manches longues. Il y a que trois boutons qui se ferme au niveau de la poitrine et qui laisse mon nombril à l'air ! Heureusement que j'ai perdu ma sonde ! Il ne me reste de cette expérience qu'une petite cicatrice ronde et légèrement rouge. J'essayais de la faire changer d'avis mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, aussi, je renonçais. Après tout, même si elle le prenait, ce n'était pas dit que j'allais forcément le mettre. Je préférais imaginer la réaction de Shane si je me pointais dans cette tenue. Il me prendrait pour une folle, assurément ! Surtout si Jaelyn est là. Je grimaçais à son souvenir, je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'elle depuis plusieurs jours et je m'en portais très bien. Mais si nous devions fêter quelque chose, elle serait probablement là ! Je fis part de mes pensées à ma meilleure amie, et elle se figea avant de grimacer.

« - Je pense pas qu'elle sera là ! Et puis au pire, si elle est là, elle verra la concurrence qu'elle a. Parce que déjà qu'il t'embrasse quand t'es habillée simplement, alors si t'es super belle, elle n'a plus aucune chance.

« - Sauf que je n'ai pas envie de passer pour la garce de service Jen ! On oublie la tenue que t'as prise, je ne la mettrais pas !

Elle soupira mais me fit promettre de la garder dans mon sac. Sait-on jamais, peut-être ne restera-t-elle pas tout le week-end ! Enfin ça, c'est son opinion ! Bon du moment que je ne devrais pas promettre de la mettre, je m'en fichais.

Vendredi arriva rapidement, et avec Jenny, nous avions prévenus les garçons que nous arriverions au soir. En fait, nous partions dès la fin de ses cours. Ses parents, nous amèneraient à l'aéroport, et après on irait déranger leur routine. Je souris à cette pensée, et durant le vol, commençais à appréhender d'y revenir. Après tout, la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, c'était le matin de mon accident ! L'avion se posa, et je sortis. Heureusement que j'avais pris mes lunettes parce qu'il y avait encore du soleil ! Nous prîmes nos sacs et sortîmes de l'aéroport. Aussitôt, Jenny fit signe à un jeune homme de trente ans. Il vint vers nous et prit nos sacs, tandis qu'elle lui parlait. C'était donc lui Myles, le chauffeur des garçons ! Bah ma fois, il m'a l'air fort sympathique ! Durant le voyage, il nous parla de la semaine des garçons qui avait été chargée, sans nous dire cependant ce que nous allions fêter !

« - Dis Myles, demandais-je, est-ce que Jaelyn sera là ?

« - Non, rassure-toi ! Elle ne sera pas là du week-end !

Trop bien ! Ceci dit, vu le regard de Jenny, j'allais au devant de gros ennuis. Bon tant pis, au pire, je me cacherais dans ma chambre. Nous arrivâmes et Asha nous attendait devant la porte. Elle nous accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres, et nous expliqua que les garçons étaient à une séance photo.

« - Ou à une interview, j'ai pas vraiment écouté en fait ! J'étais trop ravie de savoir que j'aurais la chance de rester avec vous, chez eux !

Elle regarda ma meilleure amie et elles échangèrent un regard étrange. Ok, je suis dans la mouise, c'est clair. Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle nous fit entrer et monter à l'étage.

« - Bon habillez-vous bien, mais pas trop, parce que moi, je sais ce qu'on fête et croyez-moi, vous allez adorer l'apprendre ! Mais j'ai promis de rien dire donc inutile de me questionner !

Sur ces mots, elle descendit et je ris de la mine déconfite de Jenny. Cependant, elle se reprit vite, et me dit de m'habiller comme elle avait prévu, puisque la _pin-up_ ne serait pas là ! Je protestais quelques minutes, puis abandonnais le combat. J'avais plus de chance de me battre contre un ours affamé et d'en sortir indemne, que de gagner contre ma meilleure amie. Elle sortit et j'enfilais la tenue en question ! Une fois prête, je rejoignis Asha au salon. Elle me sourit et me proposa de regarder son film préféré. J'acceptais quand elle me dit que c'était _Le temps d'un automne._ C'est un de mes préférés également. Jenny nous rejoignit peu après, et nous armant de mouchoir, nous regardâmes Landon se rapprocher de Jamie.

Quand il se termina, les garçons venaient de rentrer et nous imitèrent en train de pleurer, ce qui me fit rire. Ils nous dirent bonjour, et je vis Shane me fixer étrangement. Finalement, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée cette tenue !

POV de Shane

Lorsque Myles vint nous chercher, il nous prévint que les filles étaient chez nous. Tant mieux ! Le trajet se fit dans le silence, puis nous entrâmes. Je m'attendais à les entendre rire ou quelque chose, mais seul _Only hope_ raisonnait dans la maison. J'échangeais un _faux_ regard blasé avec mes amis puis sans bruit, nous les rejoignîmes. Asha et Jenny nous virent mais elles ne firent aucun mouvement. Mitchie était dos à nous, et ne nous vit malheureusement pas. Nous regardâmes donc la fin avec elles, et même si je ne comprenais toujours pas le film, j'avais jamais vu le début de toute façon, j'appréciais l'histoire. Je souris lorsqu'elles s'essuyèrent les yeux, et Nate secoua la tête. Nous les mimâmes avec leurs mouchoirs, et elles nous fusillèrent doucement des yeux, sauf Mitchounette qui se mit à rire. Je m'approchais pour les saluer, lorsque je notais sa tenue. Avait-elle conscience qu'elle était plus que désirable à cet instant ? Et surtout dans ces vêtements ? Vu son regard gêné, j'en conclus que non. Cependant j'étais incapable de bouger. Je finis par secouer la tête, et m'approchais pour lui faire la bise. J'avais envie de l'embrasser réellement, et je ne me retins qu'en me souvenant que nous n'étions qu'amis, à présent ! Dommage … Nous nous installâmes avec elles, pour parler de leurs semaines, et je profitais que Jenny et sa meilleure amie soient en train de se chamailler, pour observer la dite meilleure amie. Elle semblait plus sportive qu'à son arrivée en juillet. Ses cheveux avaient bien repoussé ! Je souris lorsque je me souvins de son conseil, à savoir ne jamais s'attaquer aux cheveux d'une fille. Malgré moi, je laissais mes yeux se promener sur sa silhouette, quand je notais la drôle de tâche rose qu'elle avait au dessus de son nombril. Je lui posais la question, et elle rougit légèrement alors que je croisais le regard malicieux de Jenny. Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie en posant la question. Néanmoins, j'écoutais sa réponse.

« - C'est la cicatrice de ma sonde gastrique en fait ! Au début, ça me faisait comme un deuxième nombril, c'était rigolo, on aurait dit que je m'étais fait mordre par un vampire.

« - Ouais, c'était ma petite Draculette, ajouta sa meilleure amie.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, puis la copine de Nate reprit.

« - Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on est censé fêter ce week-end ?

« - Shane a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! Nate, Asha et moi, on y a assisté, malgré nous, donc on est déjà au courant, mais pas vous …

Je secouais la tête, puis j'observais Mitchie deux secondes, avant de me lancer.

« - Ce n'est pas une si grande nouvelle en fait, c'est juste que je me suis dit que ça vous ferait plaisir de savoir, avant les journaux, que Jaelyn et moi c'est fini. Vu que vous ne l'aimiez pas, ça doit être un soulagement pour vous, ajoutais-je.

Je vis la joie allumer leurs regards et l'espoir naquit en moi, lorsque Mitchie eut un grand sourire, avant de me féliciter. J'avoue que j'étais perplexe. Quand je lui demandais la raison de ses félicitations, elle me fit un léger sourire.

« - Bah, vous n'alliez pas du tout ensemble, pour être honnête ! Et, … Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre parler d'elle comme ça, mais, j'avais peur qu'elle anéantisse ce que je … Qu'elle ait un effet néfaste sur toi, en fait !

Ah oui ! J'avais oublié ce détail. Non seulement, elle la détestait, et c'était réciproque mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais en plus elle avait visé juste. Elle avait tendance à m'encenser et ça gonflait mon ego. Seulement, voir Mitchie toutes les semaines m'avait en quelque sorte protégé contre une rechute. Jenny me demanda ce qui m'avait fait ouvert les yeux, et je cachais la vraie raison. J'expliquais simplement que j'avais moyennement apprécié qu'elle se serve de ma célébrité pour acheter, à crédit, des affaires dans les magasins où j'allais*. Résultat, j'avais perdu pas mal d'argent à cause d'elle. Elles furent choquées, et c'est peu de le dire. Je croisais le regard de Nate qui m'interrogea. Je refusais cependant de leur dire la vérité, pour le moment. Je savais pertinemment que c'était suite à une conversation avec Nate, et grâce à ses lumières, que je m'étais aperçu de la nature exacte de ma copine. Surtout quand il m'avait rappelé que tant que je serais avec Jaelyn, Mitchie serait inaccessible ! Alors quand j'avais découvert qu'elle se servait de mon nom, entre guillemet, je m'étais servi de cette excuse. Cette fois-ci, elle avait eu beau pleurer, j'étais resté inflexible. Nous n'avions plus rien à faire ensemble, c'était clair. S'en était suivit une conversation plutôt houleuse où elle avait accusé, à tord, Mitchie de m'avoir séduit juste pour la rendre malheureuse. J'avais peu apprécié cette insinuation, et c'est peu de le dire, mais elle avait été le sujet de notre dernière brouille ! A présent, nous ne voulions plus nous revoir ! Et comme, à cause de son furetage, elle avait été renvoyée du studio, je risquais encore moins de la croiser.

Le reste de la soirée, fut un régal. Nous nous fîmes livrés, à titre exceptionnel, puis vers minuit, j'étais allé me coucher, comme l'avait fait Mitchie une demi-heure plus tôt ! Je songeais à la difficulté que ça avait été de la côtoyer ce soir, si belle et sans pouvoir l'embrasser. J'ignore même pourquoi, je refusais de l'embrasser. Après tout, elle avait été claire à ce sujet à l'hôpital. Tant que je serais avec Jaelyn, il n'était plus question de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne faisais rien pour me rapprocher d'elle maintenant que j'étais libre ? Peut-être parce nous nous avions décidé d'être simplement des amis. Des amis, d'une manière un peu étrange, mais des amis tout de même. Il faut dire qu'on avait tout essayé, sauf ça ! Nous nous étions détestés, enfin je l'avais détesté, elle, je n'aie jamais su si elle m'avait détesté aussi, ou si elle me rendait simplement la pareille. Ensuite j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, d'une manière douloureuse et légèrement bestiale, vu la qualité de notre premier baiser. Après, nous étions redevenus des étrangers, l'un pour l'autre. Je n'avais plus voulu la voir, jusqu'à son accident. Oui nous avions tout essayé, sauf l'amitié ! Et pourtant, ça semblait nous combler, plus que les autres. Ça ne me faisait pas autant souffrir que d'être loin d'elle, et je n'avais pas à me trouver d'excuses minables pour l'appeler. C'était simplement un ami qui en appelait un autre, juste pour passer un bon moment, sans arrière pensées. Enfin presque, mais personne n'est parfait, en tout cas pas moi.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, je fus surpris d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine. Toujours en pyjama, je descendis pour trouver Mitchie, habillée de sa combi short blanche, sans collant, ni leggins. Elle me salua, sans se retourner et je vis un pancake atterrir dans un plat qu'elle posa sur la table, avant de me fixer les joues rouges.

« - Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir, qui arrive ! J'ai du mal à croire que c'est simplement à cause de notre démarche.

« - Je … Ok, j'avoue ! Au début, j'ai fait comme ça, à présent, j'écoute simplement d'où partent les pas, et je sais qui se lève. Mais si vous étiez deux à descendre les escaliers, je serais peut-être incapable de dire qui c'est ! Sauf toi, ajouta-t-elle en se transformant en tomate. Oui, à cause de l'odeur de citron que tu dégages.

J'acquiesçais avant de lui proposer de l'aide, qu'elle accepta en souriant. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Je reléguais cette question au fond de ma tête, puis lui demandais ce qu'il restait à faire. Elle me passa la poêle et pendant que je terminais les pancakes, elle pressa les oranges à la main.

« - Tu sais qu'on a une machine exprès ?

« - Oui, mais en fait, c'est juste une excuse pour muscler mes bras ! Je pourrais m'inscrire dans un centre de remise en forme, mais je me connais, je n'irais pas ! Donc, je saisis toutes les occasions pour m'entraîner. Des fois, c'est des trucs stupides, comme rentrer les courses et prendre les sacs les plus lourds, monter et descendre trois fois les escaliers, des trucs bêtes.

« - En effet, me moquais-je. Voilà finis !

Elle me sourit et termina de presser les agrumes, pendant que j'emportais tout dans la salle à manger. Lorsque je revins, elle était entrain de nettoyer. Arrivant doucement près d'elle, je l'embrassais rapidement sur la joue avant de faire comme si j'étais occupé. Elle rit, et me demanda depuis quand je lui volais des baisers.

« - Depuis trente secondes, si mes calculs sont bons !

« - C'est stupide ! Nous sommes amis, donc, on peut se faire des bisous quand on le souhaite ! Car une fois le baiser volé, il n'en reste d'un goût amer, alors que s'il est offert et partagé, il ne reste de lui qu'un souvenir agréable.

« - Comment fais-tu ça ?

« - Comment je fais quoi, me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Comment fais-tu pour mettre autant de passion et de vie, dans ce que tu dis ? Que ce soit pour parler météo ou musique, tu as toujours un tel enthousiasme dans ta voix, que tu captives les foules. En tout cas, moi, tu me captives ! C'est … Impressionnant, légèrement déstabilisant, et flippant, parce qu'après toi, c'est dur de parler ! On passe tout de suite pour quelqu'un d'ennuyeux, et d'insipide !

Elle rougit, puis fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant sûrement à ce que je venais de dire. Soudain, sans que je puisse prévoir son geste, elle s'approcha de moi, et déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue. Le contact fut bref, mais j'en garderais un beau souvenir. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'approcha de mon oreille, et je fermais les yeux pour sentir son parfum. Une douce odeur de fruit rouge, très agréable.

« - J'ignore comment je fais ça, mais je vais te confier un secret. Je m'en moque complètement …

Elle s'écarta et me fixa avant de sourire timidement, et de rougir. J'allais lui en demander la raison lorsque Nate arriva. Il nous salua et remercia Mitchie pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle sourit en arguant que je l'avais aidé. Nous mangeâmes en discutant doucement, puis je montais prendre ma douche. Ce ne fut que lorsque je fus dans la salle de bain que j'eus une possible réponse à ses joues rouges. Ceci dit, c'est ridicule ! Elle m'a déjà vu en maillot, pourquoi serait-elle gênée de me voir avec juste un pantalon sur moi ? Secouant la tête, je me lavais puis redescendis au salon. Seulement, ils n'y étaient pas. Souriant, je voulus jouer du piano lorsque je me souvins que tout le monde n'était pas levé. Je remontais donc, et allais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour jouer. Cependant l'envie de regarder un film fut plus forte. Je me dirigeais alors au troisième, et fus étonné de les voir tous les deux, entrain de faire un débat sur l'influence du régime politique de son pays, lorsque Tourgueniev a écrit un de ses bouquin ! Adossé à la porte, je les écoutais, en me retenant de rire. Une fois de plus, je fus totalement fasciné et complètement d'accord avec le point de vue de Mitchie.

Une heure plus tard, nous étions tous les trois à parler avec légèreté, et leur débat littéraire avait vite été oublié. En fait, nous parlions de l'éventualité que les deux filles passent l'été ici. Comme d'habitude, Mitchie fut très enthousiaste, mais prévint qu'elle demanderait l'accord de ses parents. Jenny nous rejoignit, suivit de près par Jason.

Le reste du week-end passa rapidement. Mitchie avait repris son ancienne habitude de préparer les repas, et je l'aidais avec un plaisir non feint. Bon, j'avais conscience que nous flirtions avec plus ou moins de discrétion, pourtant, elle repartit, sans que je puisse lui dire ce que je ressentais. A chaque fois que je m'étais lancé, quelqu'un nous avait interrompus ! A croire qu'ils nous écoutaient, et prenaient un malin plaisir à m'empêcher de lui dire que je l'aimais. J'avais même abandonné l'idée de lui dire, et je souhaitais simplement l'embrasser. C'était le moyen le plus simple pour qu'elle comprenne mais là encore, on fut dérangé à plusieurs reprises. Nos amis s'excusaient à chaque fois, mais ça ne changeait rien ! Si au moins, ils pouvaient vérifier ce que nous faisions avant d'entrer dans la pièce, mais non ! Ils rentraient en parlant haut et fort, ce qui fait qu'on les entendait arriver de loin. Comme je me vois mal la séquestrer dans une pièce qui ferme à clé, sans que ça paraisse trop calculé, j'étais coincé. Ce qui faisait bien rire mon meilleur ami. Nous les accompagnâmes à l'aéroport sans pour autant sortir de la voiture, et lorsque nous fûmes seuls, Nate me tapa l'épaule.

« - Finalement, tu seras le plus long à te déclarer !

« - Jason et Asha ont mis un an et demi, si je me souviens bien, j'ai encore de la marge, soupirais-je me faisant fusiller par deux regards.

« - Sauf que Jason n'est pas sortit avec une autre, entre temps ! En fait, il n'a pas fait la moitié de tes âneries, lui !

« - Que veux-tu ? A ce niveau, c'est du talent, ironisais-je.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis nous rîmes de ma remarque. En attenant, j'avais hâte de la revoir ! Je n'aurais qu'à enfermer tous les autres dans une pièce qui se ferme de l'extérieur.

* * *

* : Bon en vrai, j'ignore si c'est faisable, mais on va dire que oui !

Et voilà, c'est fini, pour aujourd'hui ! Bon j'avoue avoir légèrement ramé pour celui-là, donc j'espère que vous avez aimés !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	19. Déclaration !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à toutes. J'espère que votre semaine a été plus reposante que la mienne. Désolée de poster en retard, c'est entièrement de ma faute, j'avais la flemme de terminer la correction et je voulais finir l'épilogue d'une autre fic avant (mais vu que j'en suis à 17pages sans qu'il soit terminé, je préfère vous poster la suite lol) J'espère que ça vous plaira. Un grès grand merci à **Stef** (Salut miss. Ravie que ça t'ait plus. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, **nouna**, et **charl2ne** pour leurs commentaires.

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 18 : Déclaration !**

POV de Jenny

Une fois arrivées à Greenville, je notais l'air maussade de ma meilleure amie. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'elle avait, je le savais. Nous avions passé notre week-end à les empêcher de sortir ensemble, et pourtant ce n'était pas préméditer, je le jure, votre honneur ! Nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait. En plus, j'avoue que voir leurs têtes déconfites, valait le coup d'œil. Je regrettais de ne pas être dans le monde d'Harry Potter, parce que j'aurais mis ce souvenir dans une pensine, juste pour le plaisir de le revoir. Enfin, maintenant, je n'ai plus qu'à me rattraper ! Non, parce que la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui les dérangeais ! Sans le savoir et le vouloir, je précise, une nouvelle fois. Elle rentra chez elle, sans un mot, et je lui demandais si elle était partante pour faire du roller mercredi. Elle acquiesça, et ferma la porte. Bien, c'était parfait ! J'avais donc deux jours, pour me rattraper ! Première étape, terminer mes devoirs ! Aucun rapport, mais si je ne les fais pas, je n'arriverais pas à me vider la tête, pour l'aider. Et puis, faut bien commencer par quelque chose.

Je trouvais l'idée parfaite tard dans la soirée, mais j'avais besoin de l'aide mon copain. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, et l'appelais. Heureusement que je savais qu'ils bossaient tard cette semaine, sinon j'aurais culpabilisé de l'appeler à minuit moins le quart. Je sens que je vais avoir la tête dans le pâté en cours demain, mais bon ! Je lui expliquais ce que j'avais en tête, et il m'assura de son soutien avant de bâiller ! Ok, je dérange, il a l'air fatigué ! Bon tant pis, je me débrouillerais seule pour régler les détails. En fait, mon idée est toute simple. J'avais compris pourquoi il n'avait rien tenté lorsque Mitchie était en jupe ! Parce que cette tenue, bien que ce soit elle, il ne connaissait pas comme ça. C'était soit ça, soit elle était tellement belle, qu'il avait été intimidé. Mais bon je ne pense pas ! La preuve, lorsqu'elle était en maillot de bain cet été, il n'était pas gêné ! Bon je m'égare, là. Je décidais donc de me coucher. Je penserais aux détails demain ! Enfin tout à l'heure quoi !

Quand mon réveil sonna, j'eus envie de le tuer ! Je voulais encore dormir. Il est que six heures du matin, bon sang. C'est inhumain de se lever si tôt ! Je sais bien que la connaissance c'est important, mais je ne serais pas contre, rester idiote et dans mon lit ! Je me levais, sans entrain et partis prendre une bonne douche pour me réveiller. Une fois prête, je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit, et réfléchis à comment faire pour les réunir à Greenville. Il fallait absolument qu'ils viennent. Pourquoi, je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverai ! Oui, en fait j'avoue que je commence à faire une overdose des voyages en avions ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, mais bon … Oh et puis, ça fera les pieds à Shane, tiens ! S'il veut vraiment sortir avec elle, le voyage ne devrait pas lui faire peur. Bon un peu, mais rien d'insurmontable. Levant les yeux, je notais qu'il était plus que l'heure que j'aille en cours.

La journée fut longue, surtout que les partiels de mai arrivaient à grands pas. Enfin pas si grand, puisqu'il me restait encore deux mois pour réviser ! C'est donc largement suffisant. Ceci dit, la pression des profs je m'en passerais bien. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça ! Ils te mettent une pression d'enfer et si tu rates, ils te sortent un truc atroce du genre « je t'avais dit que tu n'étais pas doué » ! Oui, bon j'exagère, un peu, voir même beaucoup pour être honnête, mais bon c'est agaçant ! Soupirant, je m'affalais sur mon lit, les yeux sur les étoiles de mon plafond. Il allait falloir que je les refasse d'ailleurs ! A moins que je change la couleur. Bon bref, on verra plus tard ! Pour le moment, j'ai des détails à mettre en place. Alors d'abord, trouver une bonne excuse pour les faire venir ! Ce fut mes parents qui me la fournirent, puisqu'ils passaient le week-end prochain, en amoureux. Ils vont fêter leurs vingt ans de mariage en faisant une randonnée dans les bois ! Idée assez étrange, mais ils ont toujours été assez sportifs, donc j'imagine que ceci explique cela. Enfin bref, j'avais la maison pour moi, et j'avais même l'autorisation d'inviter Mitchie ! Bon ça, c'est réglé ! Maintenant, reste à convaincre mon copain qu'il vienne, avec son meilleur ami sous le bras, pour passer le week-end ici ! Et surtout rapprocher, ces deux-là ! C'est ce qui va être le plus dur, en fait, puisque je ne peux rien prévoir quant à leurs agissements. C'est le jour et la nuit avec eux ! Ça sera indépendant de ma volonté ! Je leur mâche déjà bien le travail, je ne vais pas manger pour eux, non ? D'ailleurs avec tout ça, j'ai faim moi.

Je descendis à la cuisine, et me fis rapidement un truc à manger. Maman avait fait un coq au vin, et je n'aime pas le coq ! De toute façon, je n'aime pas le vin non plus. Je mangeais donc que des légumes, avec un steak ! J'avalais le tout rapidement, en songeant à comment faire pour réunir ces deux nouilles ! Parce que tel que je connais Mitchounette, elle ne tentera plus rien, de peur d'une d'être rejetée, deux d'aller trop vite. Quant à Shane, bah, je ne sais pas s'il osera quelque chose, s'il s'aperçoit qu'on les observe comme des curiosités de la nature.

Nous étions vendredi à présent, et j'étais plus que ravie de la tournure des choses ! J'avais appelé Nate avant-hier pour lui demander de convaincre Shane de venir, passer le week-end ici, et selon son compte-rendu, il n'avait pas été long à persuader. Il avait, en fait, juste eu à prononcer le nom de ma meilleure amie. Parfait ! Ce qui m'ennuyait c'est que Jason et Asha ne seraient, exceptionnellement, pas là puisqu'ils avaient prévu de passer le week-end en amoureux ! Bon, on fera sans eux. Va falloir quand même que je rajuste mon plan, puisqu'ils avaient, en toute logique, leurs rôles à jouer ! Tant pis ! Mon copain m'envoya un message me prévenant qu'ils arriveraient en début de soirée. Soit dans six heures, ça fait beaucoup de minutes tout ça ! Soupirant, j'appelais ma meilleure amie, pour lui demander si elle était partante pour une virée en rollers. Elle accepta, et je prévins Nate, avant de la rejoindre. Lorsque j'arrivais, elle était assise, rollers aux pieds, les yeux dans le vague. Elle avait mis son short mauve, un débardeur noir tout simple, et ses lunettes noires aux carreaux fumés. Elle était superbe, et sûrement entrain de penser à une personne aux cheveux noir, et aux yeux … Marrons, je crois ! Je ne suis pas sûre, sur ce coup ! En même temps, ce n'est pas vraiment dans ces yeux que je me perds avec plaisir ! Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva, et je notais qu'elle était encore un peu raide sur ses jambes, mais déjà beaucoup moins qu'à sa sortie d'hôpital. Logan serait fier de moi, et d'elle, pour l'avoir fait vite récupérer, mais comme je ne suis pas vantarde, on ne lui dira rien. Elle roula jusqu'à moi, et nous partîmes en discutant tranquillement, de tout et de rien. Quand je la prévins qu'elle dormait à la maison, oui, oui je me passe de l'accord de ses parents, elle ne fut pas super emballée, et je lui en demandais la cause.

« - Je … J'avais prévue de jouer la … Euh, une chanson que j'ai écrite récemment, tu sais elle n'est pas terminée encore, et … Bon d'accord, je m'en occuperais plus tard, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

Je souris, fière d'avoir remporté ce combat. Il faut dire que je lui avais fait mon regard de chien battu et affamé ! Irrésistible ! Seulement, j'étais intriguée. Habituellement, elle me faisait écouter ses morceaux qu'ils soient finis ou non. Pourquoi celui-ci y avait échappé ? Je lui posais la question et elle finit par m'avouer, quasiment à contrecœur, qu'elle avait écrit un morceau en pensant à Shane. Quand je le disais qu'ils s'aimaient et qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Etrangement, ce sont les seuls à ne pas en avoir conscience.

Nous finîmes par rentrer à la maison. D'un côté, je n'en avais pas envie, il y avait vraiment un beau soleil, mais les garçons allaient bientôt arriver et j'avais besoin d'une douche avant. De plus, comme après chaque bataille d'eau, nos bouteilles étaient vides, et j'avais la gorge en feu. Nous nous stoppâmes net en arrivant dans ma rue. Les garçons étaient déjà là, à en croire la limousine garée devant ma jolie maison avec de grosses fleurs devant. A ce propos, Nate avait beaucoup rit quand je lui avais expliqué d'où elles venaient ! Nous les rejoignîmes et je remerciais le fait que la rue soit déserte, ce qui leur permit de sortir. Ils nous dirent bonjour et je me blottis contre mon copain mais il s'écarta en notant que j'étais trempée.

« - Désolée, mais pour nous une balade dans un parc sans bataille d'eau, c'est comme … Paris, sans la tour Eiffel !

« - De toute manière du moment que tu as de l'eau, qu'importe le temps ou le lieu, tu arroses tout le monde, et les enfants du parc n'ont pas échappé à la règle, soupira ma meilleure amie.

Je la fusillais des yeux, avant de rire. Après tout, elle avait raison. En partie ! Je ne ferais pas de bataille d'eau dans un magasin, mais dehors, je ne me gêne pas.

« - Je rentre prendre une douche, je te rejoints chez toi après, ok ?

« - Pas de problème, soupirais-je. Faut que je me lave aussi de toute façon. On transpire comme des petites cochonnes !

J'accompagnais ma phrase d'une grimace, et tout le monde sourit. Alors qu'elle allait partir, quelqu'un l'en empêcha.

POV de Shane

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans leurs rues, nous étions tranquillement entrain de rire à une remarque de mon frère.

« - Tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?

Comme j'acquiesçais, il reprit.

« - J'aimerais être un peu seul avec Jen, ça t'ennuie ?

« - non, je vais tenir compagnie à Mitchie en attendant, et la retenir, pour vous laisser du temps.

Il sourit, et nous sortîmes les attendre. Heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dehors d'ailleurs. Je leur fis la bise, mais je notais qu'elles avaient la peau vachement humide. Nate s'écarta lorsque sa copine se pelotonna dans ses bras, puis elle nous expliqua sa vision du monde. Mitchie ajouta qu'elle avait, de toute façon, tendance à jouer avec l'eau n'importe quand. Je notais donc mentalement d'éviter de me trouver à proximité d'elle, quand elle aurait une bouteille. Ma nouvelle amie déclara alors qu'elle allait prendre une douche avant de revenir, et je lui demandais si ça la dérangeait que je l'accompagne. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance et faisant un clin d'œil à mon meilleur ami, je la suivis. Pour être exact, j'étais sur le trottoir et elle sur la route, à mon niveau. Elle gardait la même vitesse que moi, ce qui nous permit de discuter tranquillement.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec Nate ? Vous allez vous ennuyer, seul, pendant qu'on sera sous la douche, non ?

« - Certes mais mon frère étant amoureux de ta meilleure amie, j'en conclus qu'ils veulent du temps pour eux ! Donc, je discuterais avec tes parents pendant que tu iras perdre cette mauvaise odeur, déclarais-je en m'éloignant et en me bouchant le nez un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Elle me fusilla des yeux, puis sourit en arguant, qu'effectivement, elle devait sentir mauvais. Me rapprochant, je sentis son cou, et la contredis. Elle sentait toujours aussi bon. Nous arrivâmes chez elle, et elle se s'arrêta sur le perron pour enlever ses rollers, pendant que je l'observais. Elle s'était faite une queue haute, ce qui dégageait sa nuque. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas l'embrasser tout de suite. Heureusement sa mère arriva, et me salua avant de demander à sa fille si elle avait besoin d'aide.

« - Non, c'est bon, j'ai fini, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

J'entrais à sa suite, et elle me prévint que son père devait être entrain de commenter les infos dans le salon, puis monta. Je souris, et le rejoignis. Nous discutâmes tranquillement, et j'écoutais également les bruits à l'étage. L'eau coula et j'en conclus qu'elle allait se laver. Je me giflais mentalement d'avoir pensé à l'imaginer ainsi et me focalisais sur son père. C'est comme ça que j'appris d'où ma jeune amie avait hérité de ce charisme incroyable. Il devrait faire de la politique, je vous le dis ! Il n'a rien à envier au président.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je lui demandais si ça l'ennuyait que je monte.

« - Du moment que tu ne rejoints pas ma fille dans la salle de bain, ça me va !

Ah, ah, qu'il est drôle ! Je lui promis de rester hors de la pièce d'eau, et montais. Arrivé en haut, je secouais la tête en riant doucement. Des pas me firent lever les yeux, et je croisais le regard étonné de Mitchie.

« - Pourquoi ris-tu ?

J'allais lui répondre, quand je notais sa tenue. Banale en fait, puisqu'elle avait un slim avec une tunique noir aux motifs violet. Elle avait rajouté une ceinture d'anneaux qui pendait sur sa cuisse. Le pire, ou le mieux selon le point de vue, fut son visage. Elle semblait plus jolie que d'habitude, ses cheveux presque secs, retombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passa à ce moment, mais quand je la vis comme ça, interrogative, je ne pus m'empêcher d'agir. M'approchant doucement, je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens, et elle en fit de même. Je m'arrêtais face à elle, et elle leva légèrement la tête pour soutenir mon regard, en se mordant doucement la lèvre. Ce simple geste me rendit fou, et me penchant légèrement, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais peur qu'elle me repousse, mais elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle posa ses mains sur chacun de mes bras, et remonta jusqu'à mon cou, tout en répondant, doucement, à mon baiser. Je rêvais d'un moment comme celui-là, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, mais le vivre était carrément différent de ce que j'avais imaginé. C'était une sensation plus puissante, une envie grisante. Je posais ensuite mes mains sur sa taille, voulant la sentir plus proche de moi. Le manque d'air nous sépara, mais nous ne brisâmes pas le moment pour autant. Elle me sourit doucement, et ses joues se teintèrent de rose. Les yeux brillants, elle était divine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repartir en apnée aussitôt, collant ma bouche à la sienne. C'était comme un besoin vital ! Elle était mon oxygène, et je me promis de ne plus faire une seule erreur à présent. Je touchais le bonheur du bout des doigts, hors de question de le laisser s'éloigner une nouvelle fois. Ce nouveau baiser me fit penser au dernier que nous avions échangé à l'hôpital, juste avant que je parte. Avant qu'elle se souvienne des horreurs que je lui avais fait subir. Empreint de douceur, et de passion ! Un juste mélange, d'amour ! Des pas dans l'escalier nous séparèrent, et Connie nous rejoignit avant d'aller dans la pièce d'eau. Reprenant pied à la réalité plus vite que moi, Mitchie alla dans sa chambre, et laissa la porte ouverte. Je la suivis, et la vis fouiller dans son bureau. Elle en sortit un cahier de brouillon, le mis dans son sac, et mettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, elle me regarda. Pour ma part, j'avoue que j'étais perplexe devant son tableau représentant une corbeille de citron. Elle me demanda ce que j'avais et je lui indiquais simplement l'objet de mon trouble. Elle rit doucement et m'avoua que c'était pour elle, le seul moyen de penser à moi, sans pour autant avoir une photo, contrairement à Jenny.

« - Ouais, mais elle, elle peut emmener sa photo partout !

« - Et alors ? Je n'ai pas besoin du tableau pour penser à toi. Il est juste là, pour dire que tu fais partie de ma vie !

Elle rougit et lorsque l'information arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau, je la fixais. Elle toussa doucement, comme pour reprendre contenance, et me proposa de retourner chez sa meilleure amie. Bon, j'avais promis de la retenir au maximum, mais là je ne vois pas comment l'empêcher d'y aller. Soudain, je vis une pochette avec mon prénom. Me tournant vers elle, je lui demandais si elle était du genre à collectionner des photos. Riant légèrement, elle lâcha son sac et me tendit la pochette. Intrigué, je la posais sur le bureau, et l'ouvris. Impressionnant ! C'était des dessins de moi, soit imaginés, comme le portrait de moi en petit diable, ou vrai comme celui où j'étais allongé sur le transat près de la piscine. Je pris mon temps pour tous les regarder, les commentant au fur et à mesure. Quand j'eus finis, je les rangeais puis, ne voyant pas comment je pourrais la retenir une nouvelle fois, je replaçais la pochette à sa place. Cependant, elle ferma la porte de sa chambre, nous enfermant volontairement à l'intérieur. J'arquais un sourcil, voulant comprendre, mais elle s'assit devant son chevalet et je pris place sur son lit.

« - Je peux te poser une question, qui me perturbe depuis quelques semaines ?

« - Vas-y ! Je ne promets pas que j'y répondrais mais vas-y pose-là !

« - Ta chanson, _Gotta find you_, pour qui l'as-tu écrite ?

Je lui souris mystérieusement, lui demandant pourquoi ça l'intéressait autant. Elle rougit, et tenta de changer de sujet, sans succès, puisque j'y revenais toujours.

POV de Mitchie

Je soupirais lorsqu'il me reposa la question, une troisième fois, puis avouais.

« - Bon, disons juste que vu que c'est manifestement une chanson d'amour …

« - Manifestement, acquiesça-t-il.

« - Et que tu ne l'as pas écrite pour Jaelyn …

« - Manifestement non !

« - Si tu continues à me couper, tu n'en sauras pas plus, _manifestement_, déclarais-je en me mordant la langue pour ne pas rire.

Il acquiesça simplement et je repris.

« - Donc, comme tu l'as manifestement pas écrite pour elle, je me demande pour qui elle est ! Tu as le droit de ne pas me répondre évidemment, mais ça serait gentil si tu le faisais quand même.

Il rit et déclara qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Je hochais la tête en réprimant un soupir. J'avoue, que j'aurais aimé qu'il dise qu'il avait pensé à moi, pour l'écrire, mais _manifestement_, ce n'était pas le cas. Je secouais la tête et lui proposais d'aller rejoindre nos amis. Il soupira mais acquiesça tout de même.

Lorsque nous fûmes dehors, je lui demandais pourquoi il ne voulait pas les rejoindre tout de suite, et il rougit, avant de m'avouer qu'il voulait juste passer du temps avec moi. Je rougis à mon tour, en me demandant comment le prendre. Après tout, nous étions encore amis ou non ? Un couple ? C'était risqué ! Le passé, nous avais prouvé que nous n'étions pas faits pour être ensemble. Ou alors, peut-être que maintenant, nous le pourrions ! Nous avions réglé tous nos problèmes. Il était célibataire, j'avais récupéré l'ensemble de mes souvenirs, et nous nous connaissions mieux. Peut-être était-ce notre chance ?

« - C'est tout ce que tu racontes, demanda-t-il.

Je le fusillais des yeux avant de voir Jeanne.

« - Oh ! Oh ! Tu vas avoir des ennuis. Jeanne, dis-je en la désignant d'un coup de menton, elle est super fan de ton groupe.

Il se figea quelques secondes, se souvenant probablement de ce que j'avais dit sur elle. A savoir qu'elle serait prête à tout pour les rencontrer, _et plus si affinité_ ! La formule est d'elle, je le précise.

« - Enfin, c'est surtout de toi qu'elle est fan.

Il acquiesça et me demanda si j'avais récupéré toute ma vitesse. Je grimaçais doucement. J'avais récupéré mais pas autant que j'aurais aimé. Il soupira puis me demanda si j'avais confiance en lui. Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et acquiesçais. Il me prit alors la main et se mit à courir. Seulement je n'arrivais pas à aller assez vite, et il me dit de monter sur son dos pour arriver rapidement. Je refusais, prétextant qu'il n'avait qu'à partir devant. Je connaissais le chemin de toute manière. Il refusa, et nous nous cachâmes donc au détour d'une rue. Du moins, je la lui désignais et il m'attira à lui. Nos visages étaient à quelques deux malheureux centimètres l'un de l'autre, et j'oubliais de respirer, alors que Jeanne passait sans nous voir. Lorsque les pas se furent éloignés, je lui souris timidement. Je voulus m'éloigner, mais sa main, qui était sur ma taille, glissa dans mon dos, me rapprochant de lui au maximum, et il m'embrassa. A ce contact, mon cœur s'accéléra, et je sentis mon estomac faire un looping, comme à chaque fois ! C'était très agréable, et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir me passer de cette sensation. Dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité, et parfaitement à ma place. Je nouais mes bras, autour de son cou, et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur. La passion remplaça bien vite la tendresse, et le manque d'air nous fit nous séparer. Seulement, le temps de remplir mes poumons, puisque je pris l'initiative du baiser suivant. Je le sentis sourire contre ma bouche, et je voulus lui demander qu'elle en était la raison, mais sa seconde main rejoignit l'autre, et j'oubliais rapidement comment je m'appelais. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre, c'est que je ne voulais plus bouger de cette rue.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut ! Bon reste à savoir quel sera le prochain différent qui va les séparer ! Ou pas ! On arrive quand même bientôt à la fin de la fic ! Pour les deux tenues de Mitchie, rendez-vous sur ma page facebook (Missy Tagada).

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Eclaircissement !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Comme vous pouvez le constater, cette semaine, on est presqu'à l'heure pour le post mdrr. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira cependant. Je vous annonce aussi que le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue mais j'en parlerais… Bah la semaine prochaine ! mdrr Un très GRAND merci à **nouna**, **charl2ne** et **MissNessaEvansCullen** pour leurs commentaires. Sans vous les filles, j'aurais arrêté de poster cette fic depuis longtemps !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **Chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 19 : Eclaircissement !**

POV de Mitchie

Dix minutes plus tard, nous étions chez Jenny. Elle nous accueillit avec un grand sourire et je me demandais à quoi ils avaient passé leur fin d'après-midi. J'allais d'ailleurs l'interroger à ce sujet, lorsqu'elle remarqua nos mains entrelacées. Elle se mit aussitôt à sauter dans tous les sens en frappant dans ses mains. Nate, alerté par le bruit, nous rejoignit dans l'entrée et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Comme ma meilleure amie était dans l'incapacité de parler, Shane leva simplement nos deux mains. Son frère comprit et nous sourit, avant d'arquer un sourcil devant l'attitude étrange de sa copine. Je dois dire, que j'ai aussi beaucoup de mal à comprendre, mais bon … D'accord, elle a toujours été excessive dans ses réactions mais là, elle frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque. Elle finit par se calmer, et je montais déposer mon sac avant de les rejoindre au salon. Jenny me fixa intensément, et je haussais les sourcils en cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle me voulait encore. Je m'arrêtais de marcher, et attendis la suite. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire, et je pris peur. Secouant la tête, je me dirigeais vers la place de libre, près des garçons. Enfin surtout de Shane. Nous discutâmes tranquillement, puis l'estomac de Jenny nous rappela que nous n'avions rien mangé depuis le midi. On se leva, tous les quatre pour aller à la cuisine, préparer de quoi nous sustenter. J'avoue que, une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'avais pas envie de cuisiner. Je voulais juste me blottir contre Shane et parler. J'avais une foule de question à lui poser, mais j'ignorais s'il y répondrait. En fait, s'il faisait comme pour la chanson, je n'en aurais aucune. Je soupirais et passais ma pseudo rancune sur les tomates que j'étais censée découper en jolis petits cubes ! Pour le moment, ça ressemblait à de la purée rouge, et ça m'énervait. Résultat, je fis de la purée de ma purée de tomates, et …

« - Tu sais, elles ne t'ont rien fait mes tomates, Mitchounette !

Levant les yeux, je notais trois regards surpris. Rougissant, je m'excusais et les prévins que je sortais dans le jardin pour me calmer. Jenny acquiesça et regarda rapidement Shane avant de replonger ses yeux dans les miens. Je haussais les épaules, n'étant pas très sûre de la réponse à donner. En théorie, ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfin quand même un peu ! Je lâchais tout, me lavais les mains, et sortis. Je fis quelques pas dans le jardin puis m'allongeais face au ciel, les mains derrière la tête, et les chevilles croisées. Je fermais les yeux, et me concentrais sur ma respiration pour me calmer. Avant même de sentir son odeur parvenir jusqu'à moi, je sentis les vibrations que faisaient sa démarche sur le sol. Je soupirais et attendis. Il s'assit, et attendis à son tour. Si on attend chacun de notre côté, on n'a pas fini, mais je n'avais pas très envie de parler pour le moment. J'ouvris les yeux, fixant les étoiles, qui apparaissaient doucement. Je notais, ainsi, qu'il était effectivement assis face à moi, enfin en quelque sorte. Disons que de son point de vue, j'étais allongée devant lui, et lui coupais le chemin ! Enfin bref ! J'écoutais le silence, durant quelques minutes, et je souris quand j'entendis des oiseaux.

« - Mitchie ?

Je tournais la tête vers lui, lui demandant implicitement ce qu'il me voulait. Il me demanda alors si j'allais bien. Je soupirais, et fronçais les sourcils, en cherchant la meilleure réponse. Il était évident que j'étais en colère, mais j'hésitais à lui faire part des raisons pour lesquelles je l'étais. Haussant les épaules, je murmurais :

« - Ouais, je crois ! C'est juste que … Je ne sais pas. J'ai pleins de questions, et personne pour avoir les réponses, puisque la seule personne qui pourrait me les fournir, préfère parler d'autre chose …

Il hocha la tête, et je crus déceler un sourire.

« - Je rêve ou c'est moi la personne en question ?

J'acquiesçais, et il s'allongea à mes côtés. Je pliais mes genoux, et tournais ma tête vers lui. Il me fixait avec douceur, et je lui souris en rougissant. Il me demanda quelles étaient mes questions, et je soufflais un bon coup.

« - Et bien, d'abord, pour qui as-tu écrit _Gotta find you_ ? Est-ce qu'on est toujours amis ? En couple ? Enfin, pourquoi tu as agi si méchamment avec moi dès le départ ? Est-ce que tu risques de recommencer ?

« - Attends une à la fois ! Alors, commençons par la première et la moins embarrassante, je crois ! Je pensais que tu étais assez intelligente pour comprendre que c'était à toi que j'avais pensé en l'écrivant. Elle te ressemble tellement ! Chaque note, et chaque accord parle de ta douceur, de toi ! Et puis, elle ressemble beaucoup a une que tu chantais souvent cet été. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas fait le lien toute seule ! Cette chanson, c'est … Un hommage à toi mademoiselle, déclara-t-il.

Pour ma part, j'étais soufflée ! Je voulais lui dire que c'est ce que j'espérais en fait, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans ma gorge. Je me contentais donc de rougir, à en croire le feu sur mes joues, puis enchaînais sur la question suivante. Qu'étions-nous l'un pour l'autre, à présent ? Des amis ou plus ?

« - Et bien si j'en juge aux quatre baisers qu'on a échangés ce soir, j'en conclus que, _manifestement_, on éprouve l'un pour l'autre, et arrête-moi si je me trompe, quelque chose de plus puissant que l'amitié ! D'ailleurs, je pencherais bien pour de l'amour, mais tu as le droit de m'éclairer si j'ai tort, ajouta-t-il en souriant. En tout cas, ce mon côté, c'est le cas !

Je me mordis la lèvre, les joues cramoisies. Il me demanda, timidement, s'il s'était trompé, et je baissais les yeux quelques secondes.

« - Manifestement non ! Tu commences à bien me connaître, avouais-je.

« - C'est ce que j'aime à croire ! Ensuite, tu m'avais demandé si …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens m'invitant à la terminer, et je réfléchis à ma question suivante. Ah oui !

« - Pourquoi as-tu agi comme ça dès le début ? Tu semblais me détester sans me connaître, tu m'as même pourri un morceau de mon été, sans raison, enfin pour le moment !

Il grimaça, et me demanda si nous pouvions passer à la suivante. Secouant la tête, j'expliquais :

« - Désolée, c'est des questions tiroirs. Tant que tu ne répondras pas à celle-ci, tu ne pourras pas répondre à la suivante, puisqu'elle concerne la réponse à celle-ci.

« - Bon, alors m'en veux pas ! Je ne suis moi-même pas encore totalement sûr de la raison de mon attitude, plus qu'horrible, envers toi. Au début, je me souviens, je t'ai trouvé mignonne, mais ça a changé, dès que tu as parlé de ton contrat ! Du coup, j'ai simplement voulu te pousser à bout, pour que tu abandonnes ! Je pensais naïvement que je n'avais pas besoin de toi, et que j'étais heureux ainsi ! C'est pour ça que je n'arrêtais pas de te faire des remarques, le premier jour ! Et puis le lendemain … Je m'en souviendrais longtemps, je crois que tu dessinais et quand tu es partie faire le repas, j'ai mis ton dessin dans l'eau …

« - Je le savais que c'était toi, soupirais-je en le fusillant gentiment des yeux.

« - Oui, et je m'en excuse ! Bref, quand tu es revenue … J'ai failli te sauter dessus en fait ! A travers mes lunettes, j'ai suivis chacun de tes gestes. Et quand tu as enlevé ton débardeur … Je … J'ai eu un sacré coup de chaud, balbutia-t-il les joues rouges. Tu étais devant trois garçons, et tu avais l'air de nous avoir oubliés ! Sinon comment expliquer le spectacle qu'on a eu. Toi, juste avec ton petit short, et ton soutien-gorge rose, plongeant dans l'eau pour un bout de papier ! Quand tu es ressortie, que tu as essoré tes cheveux, je me souviens avoir pensé qu'à ce moment, si tu m'avais demandé de changer, je l'aurais fait. Après, tu as remis ton tee-shirt, tu as observé ton dessin, et tu m'as accusé, avec raison !

Je rougis à ce souvenir. Je n'avais effectivement pas pensé qu'ils pourraient m'observer. Je croyais en fait, qu'ils avaient les yeux fermés, mais finalement j'avais eu tort ! Je l'écoutais donc, me raconter pourquoi il m'avait ensuite inondée de petites remarques, dans le but de me voir en colère, et d'admirer mon visage. Assez étrange ! La nuit commençait doucement à tomber.

« - Et puis quand mon frère est arrivé, Nate m'a prévenu que tu risquais de m'en vouloir s'il te brisait le cœur, et comme tu ne me laissais pas indifférent, j'ai joué le garde du corps, avec un plaisir non feint ! Et puis, ça me rapprochait de toi. Je commençais à t'apprécier pour ce que tu étais ! C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait confiance en te racontant l'affaire Ophélie. Et, j'avoue que l'idée d'avoir quelque chose que Jordan n'avait pas, en l'occurrence ta confiance, ça m'a grisé en quelque sort ! Je sais, c'est moche mais tu disais sans arrêt que j'avais d'autres talents que la musique, et je n'en trouve pas, donc …

« - Pourtant, tu chantes bien, tu composes, tu joues bien, tu écris de belles chansons, tu sais manipuler les mots et t'as un charisme impressionnant, mais ce n'est pas un talent ça …

« - Bref, quand j'ai vu que tu lui plaisais, pour de mauvaises raisons, j'ai pris mon travail de garde du corps très à cœur, et c'est pour ça que j'ai trouvé ça étrange, que vous soyez entrain de boire. Tu avais une drôle de tête ce soir-là T'avais les joues rouges, le regard brillant, et un sourire idiot sur le visage, ce qui n'allait pas avec toi. Du coup, j'ai joué les héros, et je t'ai amené à ta chambre, bien que la suite je m'en serais passé ! Après, tu m'as parlé de donner des cours de guitare à mon frère, et je l'ai trop mal pris. Du coup, j'ai fait, ce que je sais faire de mieux, je suis devenu froid et méchant pour que tu t'éloignes sans que j'ai de remords ! Et jusqu'à ce que Sam nous a apprenne que tu ne recevais pas d'argent pour rester avec nous, ça allait. Après ses aveux, je me suis senti comme le dernier des abrutis, et je suis revenu m'excuser ! Enfin, tu connais l'histoire à ce moment-là.

« - Je vois ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi m'as-tu ignoré après m'avoir embrassé ? Enfin, après qu'on se soit embrassé, cet après-midi là ? Je n'ai jamais compris ! Je sais que je suis partie, parce que … L'odeur de ta chambre était vraiment enivrante et j'arrivais plus à penser normalement ! Mais tu es descendu, et je me suis traitée d'idiote, parce que déjà à ce moment-là, j'étais complètement raide dingue du nouveau toi !

« - Depuis quand ressentais-tu ça ?

« - Je ne sais pas trop ! Je m'en suis rendue compte le jour où je suis venue te réveiller pour la première fois. Quand tu as posé ton regard endormi sur moi, doux et pleins de tendresse, j'ai sentis mon estomac faire un looping, et j'ai compris !

« - T'as été plus longue que moi alors, mais tu t'en ai rendu compte plus vite.

« - Je n'avais pas à changer moi, décrétais-je avant de rire doucement.

Il m'imita puis reprit ses explications. Je compris alors qu'il avait simplement eu peur que je le rejette, et que je parte à nouveau loin de lui, sans billet de retour ! Je ne le coupais plus du tout, et il enchaîna sur son attitude à l'hôpital ! Son premier éloignement, son histoire idiote avec Jaelyn, et son second éloignement par ma faute. Tout y passa ! Je l'écoutais sans parler, je voulais juste comprendre ! Quand il posa le point final à son discours, je lui souris, et me mordant la lèvre, je lui demandais s'il risquait une nouvelle fois de s'éloigner de moi par peur ?

« - Non ! Sauf, si tu me le demandes.

« - Aucune chance alors, déclarais-je avant de reprendre devant son air surpris. Tu comprends, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignais, ou que tu me fuyais, ou même quand tu m'ignorais, c'était tellement douloureux ! J'avais l'impression que tu me broyais le cœur ! Je t'aimais déjà tellement à cette époque. Sûrement depuis cette soirée près de votre piscine ! Oui, c'est à ce moment-là, je crois, que je t'ai donné mon cœur. Mais tu semblais prendre tellement de plaisir à lui faire du mal, que je t'ai souvent maudis, je l'avoue, mais je …

Je ne pus aller plus loin, puisqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Doucement, comme s'il risquait de me briser. J'y répondis, tout aussi tendrement, et je souris lorsqu'une de ses mains se posa dans le creux de mon dos. Je plaçais mes doigts dans sa nuque avant de remonter doucement dans ses cheveux. Nous rompîmes le baiser, et il me demanda de l'excuser de son attitude.

« - A une condition, commençais-je, si tu me promets de ne plus jamais t'éloigner de moi, sauf si tu ne m'aimes plus.

Il acquiesça, et nous scellâmes notre « pacte » d'un pieux baiser. Je lui souris, puis il se leva avant de m'aider. Nous décidâmes de rentrer, et il entoura mes épaules de son bras, alors que ma main se posa sur sa taille, et ma tête contre son épaule. Nous étions restés assez longtemps dehors pour échapper à la confection du repas, et je promis donc à ma meilleure amie de faire la vaisselle. Shane accepta de m'aider et elle sourit.

Nous mangeâmes en discutant légèrement. En fait, nous parlions surtout de quoi faire le reste de la soirée. Finalement, tout le monde opta pour soirée vidéo. Tant mieux, je ne voulais rien dire, mais j'avais mal aux jambes depuis ce matin. J'avais fait du roller, juste pour sortir, mais six heures, plus de la course pour échapper à Jeanne, j'étais sur les rotules. Jenny me proposa de choisir le film, mais je passais mon tour. Mes chevilles étaient douloureuses, et un doute m'envahit.

« - Dites, quand j'étais dans le coma, je n'ai eu aucun os de cassés ?

Ils se regardèrent gênés, et ma meilleure amie m'avoua alors que j'avais eu les jambes broyées. J'acquiesçais, comprenant maintenant pourquoi mes chevilles me lançaient. Soupirant, je m'approchais du canapé, seulement je perdis l'équilibre et tombais lourdement dessus. Aussitôt, les trois me demandèrent si j'allais bien.

« - Ho, ça va, avant mon accident, j'avais déjà un léger problème d'équilibre, je vous rappelle ! Maintenant on sait, que ça ne s'est pas arrangé !

« - Ouais, tant mieux, sinon je ne pourrais plus rire quand je le souhaiterais, s'exclama ma meilleure amie.

Je la fusillais des yeux en riant, et me rassis normalement. Jenny demanda à Nate de venir l'aider à aller chercher quelque chose, nous laissant seuls. Mon copain, et oui, parce que finalement, ce n'est plus juste un ami, me prit dans ses bras, et même s'il commençait à faire chaud, je me blottis dans ses bras, en songeant qu'en fait, qu'il n'avait jamais été juste un ami pour moi.

« - Bon puisque vous vous tenez chaud, pas la peine que je te passe ton plaid préféré, j'imagine, déclara ma meilleure amie.

Je lui souris mais tendis quand même la main. Elle me donna ma petite couverture à l'effigie de la petite Sirène, alors qu'elle plaça, sur Nate et elle, celui que je lui avais offert. Il était rouge, avec plusieurs cœurs et une déclaration d'amour. J'avais craqué, quand je l'avais vu ! Il était fait pour elle !

Nous passâmes la moitié de la nuit, à regarder des films, de toutes sortes. Cependant, je m'endormis avant la fin du quatrième film.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'avais mal au cou. J'avais du m'endormir tordue dans tous les sens, une nouvelle fois. C'était fréquent quand je ne dormais pas chez moi. Ouvrant les yeux, je notais que j'étais dans la chambre de Jenny, et je cherchais comment j'avais atterris là ! Après tout, je m'étais bien endormie devant la télé, non ? Soupirant, je me levais et sortis du lit. Je grimaçais en notant que j'avais dormit habillée, puis filais sous la douche. L'eau me fit du bien et me réveilla complètement. Je souris en songeant à la soirée de la veille. J'aurais préféré ne pas m'endormir si tôt, mais bon, tant pis. Une fois prête, je descendis préparer le petit-déjeuner. Avisant ce qu'il y avait dans les placards, je mis un mot à ma meilleure amie, la prévenant que j'allais acheter de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner, puis sortis. Mettant mes lunettes, je souris en pensant qu'avec ce soleil, j'allais donner mal aux yeux au gens. En effet, j'avais mis un haut rouge, avec un slim, mais le rouge était très attrayant ! Je me rendis à la boulangerie, en sifflotant comme la bienheureuse que j'étais, et croisais Carry. C'était une fille de ma classe, l'an dernier, avec qui je ne m'entendais pas spécialement, disons juste que c'était l'entente cordiale. A présent, elle était en première année de droit. Je lui souris, ravie pour elle, puisque c'était son souhait depuis longtemps, puis achetais ce pour quoi j'étais là.

Je rejoignis la maison, qui était toujours aussi ensommeillée. Parfait, je pourrais tout préparer tranquillement. Bâillant doucement, je me lavais les mains et commençais à presser les oranges.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, je montais réveiller tout le monde, Jenny la première. J'eus du mal à la sortir de son lit, mais je compris pourquoi quand elle m'avoua qu'ils s'étaient couchés à cinq heures du matin. J'allais lui proposer de se recoucher, quand elle sortit finalement de son lit et me proposa d'aller les réveiller. Je plains nos copains, la connaissant, ça ne sera pas agréable. Elle alla à la cuisine et nota la table. Elle s'arrêta et je souris de toutes mes dents, attendant une remarque.

« - Dis-moi, les garçons avaient ce genre de petit-déj tous les jours ?

« - Pas le gâteau mais sinon oui ! Pourquoi, y a un problème ?

« - Non ! Mais maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ils sont revenus te chercher. Alors, faisons l'appel ! Les crêpes ? Elles sont là ! Pancakes, ici, jus d'orange, le fameux gâteau, des céréales, des omelettes, du bacon … Le chocolat, à la Torrès, évidemment, ajouta-t-elle après l'avoir senti. Je crois que tout le monde est là ! Finalement, on va tout manger, et tant pis pour eux, rit-elle.

Je souris en secouant la tête, puis elle changea subitement d'idée, me chuchotant le réveil idéal, selon elle. Je déglutis en songeant que la dernière fois que j'avais fait ça, je m'étais aperçue que je tombais amoureuse ! Bon au moins, je n'aurais pas de surprise de ce côté-là ! Nous entrâmes sur la pointe des pieds, et elle se dirigea vers son copain. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, et je l'interrogeais sur le pourquoi de sa position.

« - Hey ! Réfléchis, comme ça, il ne pourra pas s'échapper ! Allez bouge-toi, et fais comme moi, sinon, Shane va te neutraliser.

Je retins un rire, et fis comme elle. Elle donna ensuite le top départ. Nous les chatouillâmes, et si au début ils n'eurent aucune réaction, ils rirent bien vite de la torture qu'on leur infligeait. Seulement, entre deux rires, Shane me fixa, de son regard plus que pénétrant, et je me perdis dans ses yeux. Il en profita pour retourner la situation à son avantage et ce fut bientôt moi qui me tordais dans tous les sens, pour lui échapper. Sans succès, je dois bien l'avouer. Cependant, il s'arrêta et me regarda en souriant. Me calmant, je m'appuyais sur mes coudes, et lui demandais ce qu'il avait.

« - Rien !

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa. J'y répondis, et lorsque nous nous écartâmes, il me demanda pourquoi je ne l'avais pas plutôt réveillé de cette façon.

« - Non parce que j'ai été sage hier ! Je t'ai porté jusque dans ton lit, alors que tu dormais en te plaignant de douleurs à tes chevilles. J'aurais très bien pu te laisser dormir, tordue bizarrement, sur le canapé !

Je m'étais plainte dans mon sommeil ? Première nouvelle, habituellement, j'étais silencieuse quand je dormais. Je lui demandais si j'avais dit autre chose.

« - Seulement, que tu avais envie de citron, soupira Jenny, mais nous étions que toutes les deux à ce moment-là !

« - Ce qui n'est manifestement plus le cas ! Tout le monde est au courant.

Nous rîmes, puis elle proposa aux garçons d'aller se laver, avant de venir manger puisque j'en avais fait pour un régiment, paraît-il !

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon je n'aime pas trop la fin du chapitre, mais sinon le reste je crois que c'était utile, enfin pour eux, plus que pour nous mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous a plut au moins un petit bout !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	21. Epilogue !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Waouh ! Ça fait bizarre, je ferme également cette page. J'ai adoré l'écrire cette histoire même si je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas été autant lu que mon autre sage, j'ai aimé la partager avec vous. Enfin bref, merci à ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewé : **charl2ne**, **stef** (Salut miss. Merci de ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous), **MissNessaEvansCullen**, et **nouna** pour leurs commentaires. Je vous adore les filles !

**Disclaimer** : Alors, les personnages et les décors, vus dans les films appartiennent à Disney, malheureusement, je ne touche rien en les exploitant. Sauf des reviews ! Le reste de ce que vous connaissez, m'appartient, j'en revendique cependant pas l'exclusivité ! Sauf le personnage de Jenny !

Merci à **chris87** pour ses corrections !

**Chapitre 20 : Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin !**

POV de Mitchie

Deux mois plus tard, nous étions chez eux en week-end, quand la première mauvaise nouvelle arriva. Ce fut Sam qui vint nous prévenir. Il débarqua à la villa alors que nous sortions à peine de notre lit. C'était mon cas, et celui de mon copain, puisque nous avions veillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. C'est donc en pyjama, tous les six, que nous l'écoutâmes.

« - Bon, j'ignore comment, et d'où ça vient, mais ces trois demoiselles vont avoir quelques problèmes dans les prochains jours, dit-il avant de déposer un magasine sur la table.

Le titre était éloquent, puisqu'ils expliquaient que les trois garçons avaient trouvé l'amour. En fait, jusque là, ça allait. Il fallait juste éviter de regarder les photos. Quoique la couverture était sympa. Nous étions tous les six sur la photo, chacune dans les bras des garçons. Ce qui m'ennuyait c'était les photos intérieures. Jenny et moi en train de faire une bataille d'eau avec nos rollers. Me demandez pas quand elle a été prise, on en a fait pas mal ces derniers temps. Une autre avec nous trois, moi à la guitare, ma meilleure amie au piano et Asha à la batterie, tout en chantant. Sauf qu'on aurait dit qu'on bâillait. Pas terrible. Enfin une dernière de la copine de Jason entrain de faire du yoga dans son jardin. Jenny se chargea de lire l'article, rajoutant, ça et là, quelques répliques de son cru, ce qui somme toute, nous fit tous bien rire. Sauf quand elle termina par une prédiction de ma mort prochaine. Je lui demandais pourquoi moi en particulier.

« - Ben, si je ne me trompe pas, Jeanne sait où tu vis, et comme elle est légèrement accro à ton copain au point je te le rappelle et je cite, _de tuer toutes ces petites garces qui auront la mauvaise idée d'essayer de l'éloigner de moi_ ! Je me dis donc que tu ne risques pas de faire de vieux os, sur Terre ! Bien évidemment, la phrase est d'elle !

« - Je me souviens, grimaçais-je. Euh les garçons, vous accepteriez une réfugiée politique dont la tête a été mise à mort, demandais-je d'une petite voix.

« - T'inquiète, je te protégerais, assura mon copain avant de rajouter à mon oreille. Après tout, si j'ai réussi à éloigner Jordan de toi, je peux bien réussir à éloigner cette Jeanne !

Je souris et l'embrassais doucement en me calant dans ses bras. Je décidais pour ma part, de ne rien changer, sauf si je passais pour une folle, mais ça serait un changement en surface. Nous invitâmes Sam à partager notre petit-déjeuner, mais il dut refuser puisqu'il avait promis à Dawn, de passer la journée à la suivre dans les magasins. Son bal de fin d'année approchait, et elle voulait trouver THE robe ! Un brin hypocrite, on lui assura qu'elle craquerait pour la première qu'elle essaierait, avant de rire, et il partit les épaules basses.

Une heure plus tard, je sortis de la douche, en songeant à tout ce que j'avais vécu en un an. Je m'en étais bien remise finalement. On dit qu'il faut un an pour récupérer sa souplesse d'avant un accident, du moins, c'est le pronostic de Logan. Enfin, il disait ça avant de me voir il y a trois jours, puisque j'ai déjà tout repris. Je suis comme avant, mais le bonheur en plus, puisque je l'ai mon grand amour, pour le moment. J'ignorais s'il tiendrait la route mais au fond, je m'en moquais. Maintenant, je vivais au jour le jour, qu'importe ce qu'il se passera demain. Après tout, j'entrais dans ma fac d'art en octobre, et pour le moment, je n'avais aucun autre projet à moyen terme. J'avais négocié pour passer juillet et août à la villa, et juin et septembre à Greenville, c'était mon seul projet à court terme. Quant au long terme, juste mon assoc ! Somme toute, je n'avais aucun réel projet ! Je souris à cette idée, puis descendis. Les garçons étaient au salon et parlaient musique. Il cherchait une nouvelle idée pour lancer leur dernier single, avant leur tournée.

« - Vous devriez faire un duo, avec une voix féminine. C'est vrai quoi, y a jamais de duo dans vos albums ! C'est dommage, soupirais-je. Après tout, je suis sûre que plusieurs filles seraient d'accord pour chanter avec vous.

« - C'est une bonne idée, concéda Nate.

Je souris, ravie que mon avis en fasse réfléchir au moins un. Les deux autres me regardaient dubitatifs ! J'allais rajouter autre chose, afin d'étayer mon opinion, quand le copain de ma meilleur amie, me demanda de monter sur scène avec eux. Je ris avec lui, de l'idée, arguant que je ne savais pas chanter. Certes, il m'avait déjà entendu, et sans me vanter, je savais chanter juste, mais nous plaisantions alors … Faisons comme si j'étais nulle.

« - Arrête, tu chantes super bien Mitchounette, contra Jenny.

Mon rire perdit en intensité, et je me contentais de refuser à chaque argument qu'ils sortaient pour me faire changer d'avis. Or de question que je monte sur scène, devant plein de gens. Je n'en étais simplement pas capable.

« - Oubliez mon idée finalement ! Faites donc un duo avec Mick Jagger, ou Aerosmith ! Après tout, l'oncle de Shane les connaît, il pourra vous arranger ça !

Il avait eu tord de me confier ce détail, il y a quelques semaines. A présent, je pouvais m'en sortir avec les honneurs. Seulement, il ne fut pas d'accord, puisqu'il grimaça avant d'ajouter, un air malicieux sur le visage :

« - T'as la trouille ou t'es simplement incapable de chanter juste ?

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, et commençais à lui expliquer que je ne voulais pas de cette célébrité, mais Jenny en rajouta.

« - T'es déjà connue ma belle ! Et oui, on ne peut pas sortir avec un mousquetaire, sans être connue !

« - Exact, approuva mon copain. Je suis sûr que t'es incapable de chanter une chanson en studio !

J'ignore comment ils s'y sont pris exactement, mais après avoir juré que j'en étais parfaitement capable au contraire de ce que pensait Shane, nous étions dans la voiture, en route pour les studios Universal. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je retins Shane pour lui demander d'oublier l'idée, mais il refusa. Soupirant, j'entrais à leur suite, et nous croisâmes une jeune femme, au ventre proéminant.

« - Les garçons ? Que faites-vous ici ?

« - Salut Lauréla ! On a un truc à faire, ça ne sera pas long. Au fait, je te présente ma copine. Jenny, et voici sa meilleure amie Mitchie.

« - La fameuse Mitchie ! Tu nous en as causé des colères avec celui-là, dit-elle en désignant mon copain tout en riant. Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer les filles. Bon maintenant excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, mon fils s'amuse avec ma vessie depuis tout à l'heure !

Elle partit rapidement, du moins aussi vite que son état le lui permettait et nous repartîmes. Arrivés au studio, Marc, un gars qui bosse souvent avec les garçons, nous amena dans la pièce d'enregistrement, et je me tendis. Mon cœur s'accéléra, et Jenny proposa que quelqu'un reste avec moi, pour pas que je panique. Shane décida de rester, puisque c'était son idée, et je cherchais, de mon côté, un moyen de me calmer.

Marc nous expliqua, enfin plus à moi qu'autre chose, comment ça allait se passer, puis Jenny lui donna un cd. Je la regardais, cherchant à savoir qu'elle chanson elle avait prévue de me faire chanter, mais lorsque les notes de la chanson préférée de maman raisonnèrent, j'ouvris grand les yeux, et ratais le début. La musique s'interrompit, et Marc me demanda si j'étais prête. Acquiesçant, je fermais les yeux, et écoutais la musique. Dès que ce fut le moment, je chantais en imaginant que j'étais seule dans ma chambre.

Je venais de terminer le refrain pour la seconde fois, et j'espérais profiter du passage instrumental pour souffler, lorsque la voix de mon copain raisonna. Il chanta un morceau de _Gotta find you_, et j'ouvris les yeux, plongeant mon regard dans une mer chocolat. Je le fixais pendant le reste de la chanson, et lorsque la dernière note retentit, je revins sur terre. Il me sourit et je le lui rendis. Me prenant la main, il nous fit rejoindre les autres, et nous écoutâmes le duo. J'étais soufflée, en entendant ma voix. J'ignorais que j'avais ce timbre … En fait, je ne m'étais jamais enregistrée, je me fiais donc à l'avis de mes parents et de Jenny. Donc, pour moi, je chantais bien, c'est tout, mais la voix que j'entendais me donnait des frissons. Je fermais les yeux, savourant juste ce moment. Lorsque la voix de Shane se fit entendre, je revécus le moment, mais avec une intensité mille fois plus forte. La dernière note se termina et je rouvris les yeux. La pièce me semblait floue, et j'en conclus que je pleurais. J'essuyais mes yeux, le plus discrètement possible, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide, puisque Jason me vit faire.

« - Tu pleures, demanda-t-il incrédule.

« - Non, j'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, enfin elle saute, un coup dans le gauche, et hop dans le droit ! Un salto arrière et hop, elle retourne dans le gauche. C'est une poussière gymnaste, répondis-je sarcastique.

En fait, j'étais gênée. Ils me regardaient tous, la moitié riaient, enfin se retenaient de rire, quant à Nate et Shane, ce fut plus agréable de croiser leurs regards. Nate eut juste un petit sourire, mais le meilleur, ça reste mon copain. Il m'a prise dans ses bras, sans faire de commentaire. J'ai juste eu droit à un bisou sur la tempe et un câlin. Marc nous demanda si nous voulions garder l'enregistrement, et j'acquiesçais. Cette chanson, je voulais l'écouter quand bon me semblerait. Après tout, elle raconte notre histoire, dans un sens !

Finalement, on en a tous fait une copie, et alors que nous rentrions à la villa, les garçons échangèrent un regard bizarre. J'allais m'intéresser à cette conversation muette, quand la voiture s'arrêta. Nous en sortîmes, et Jason nous proposa d'aller dans la piscine. Nous montâmes nous changer, avant d'aller faire trempette. C'est vraiment agréable, d'être entourée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais franchement, je ne les échangerais même pas contre le carnet d'adresse de Paris Hilton ! Enfin le sien ou celui de quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs. Non, ils étaient mon clan, avec maman et papa. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Je me mis dans un coin, et songeais à ma vie. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais allongée, incapable de bouger, et je trouvais que je n'avais que peu d'amis. Aujourd'hui, c'est tout le contraire. Je suis ravie de les avoir, même si Madisen me manque. Je me demandais une seconde si j'aurais eu la même vie, si elle n'était pas morte ce jour-là ! Jenny aurait été amie avec nous, c'est obligé, mais peut-être ne me serais-je pas découverte cette passion pour l'art ? Je n'aurais donc pas eu une vision étrange des choses, et Sam ne m'aurait pas demandé de changer Shane ! Je ne l'aurais donc pas connu, et je n'aurais pas eu mon accident, ni une histoire avec lui ! Finalement, je me demandais si je devais remercier ma meilleure amie d'être morte pour me permettre de vivre ça ? Secouant la tête, je me giflais mentalement ! Je la regrettais, et de toute façon je préférais me dire que si je devais rencontrer Shane, je l'aurais rencontré ! Rien n'aurait changé ! Je serais la même que maintenant, sauf qu'il y aurait quatre filles dans l'eau. Sortant de l'eau, j'allais m'asseoir sur un transat, pour penser tranquillement. Je les regardais, de loin, s'amuser et rire et malgré moi, je souris ! Nous n'étions pas nombreux mais unis comme les doigts d'une main, tout ça grâce à Shane et à sa grosse tête ! Comme quoi, son ego nous a bien servi ! Je soupirais, et rit en voyant Jason noyer ma meilleure amie. Les deux garçons revinrent et Nate partit venger sa copine, alors que Shane s'assit derrière moi. Il plaça ses mains sur ma taille et me demanda, à l'oreille, pourquoi j'étais dans mon coin. Souriant, je m'appuyais contre lui.

« - Je regardais juste le bonheur ! Tu te rends compte que si Nate a une copine et que toi aussi, c'est grâce à ton ego ?

« - Plutôt grâce à toi ma belle ! A la base, Sam voulait m'enfermer ici, mais il t'a rencontré et … Tu m'as changé. jeJe me suis vraiment réconcilié avec mes amis, je suis plus proche de mes parents, et des tiens, Nate a trouvé l'amour, et moi, je t'ai toi, ma petite artiste d'un mètre cinquante. Tout ça, dit-il en écartant les bras, tout ce bonheur que tu contemples, tu l'as créé !

« - Non, c'est un travail d'équipe ! On y a mis chacun du notre. Toi avec ton ego, moi avec mon esprit bizarre, Nate et sa sagesse, Jason et son sens de l'humour, Asha et sa gentillesse, et Jenny et sa folie.

« - Comme quoi, la recette du bonheur à la Torrès, c'est simple ! Une bonne dose d'égocentrisme, quatre doses de légèreté et de simplicité, une dose de sagesse, et une d'humour. Tu rajoutes une double dose de folie et tu saupoudres le tout de soleil ! Et hop le tour est joué.

« - Ta recette du bonheur est accessible partout dis-moi ! Mais où on achète tout ça, demandais-je en souriant.

« - Tu ne peux pas les acheter, tu les trouves aux hasard des rencontres.

Je m'écartais doucement et le regardais dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien du Shane que j'avais connu ! Je l'embrassais doucement, puis m'écartais.

« - T'es poète en plus !

Jenny vint nous interrompre et nous allâmes profiter du bonheur en question ! C'est bien de le contempler mais mieux d'en profiter !

Le lendemain, Sam vint nous rendre une nouvelle visite, avec un air mystérieux, et prit les garçons à part ! J'arquais un sourcil et Jenny haussa les épaules. Elle sortit un jeu de carte et nous proposa une partie en les attendant. Je ne suis pas fan, mais j'acceptais quand même.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour avec nous, et Sam me demanda si j'avais quelque chose de prévu.

« - Euh, oui et non ! Je compte faire le repas, passer l'été ici, rentrer à ma fac en octobre, monter mon assoc avant mes trente ans …

« - Je parle ce mois-ci, hormis cuisiner ?

« - Rien de prévu, chef ! Pourquoi, tu comptes me mettre une autre star à la tête enflée entre les pattes ! Je te préviens Paris Hilton, c'est plus de mon niveau !

« - Non en fait, je pensais plutôt à la maquette que t'as enregistré avec Shane hier ! Ce duo est sublime, et si tu es d'accord, on pourrait l'ajouter à l'album des garçons. On sortirait un album collector en plus du single. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Impossible ! Pendant la tournée, faudra quelqu'un pour chanter le duo, et je serais à la fac ! Dommage, car ça aurait pu être une aventure sympa !

« - Et sans le problème de la tournée, tu serais d'accord ? Juste pour faire le disque ?

« - Il est déjà fait !

Ils rirent, et il m'expliqua que si j'acceptais, faudrait que je signe un contrat et faire quelques arrangements pour optimiser la chanson. Selon lui elle avait un gros potentiel. Vous savez quoi, je crois que je vais accepter ! Après tout, ça ne m'engage à rien et l'argent que ça me rapportera, je le mettrais de côté pour monter mon association !

* * *

FIN

Et voilà, ce coup-ci, c'est la vraie fin ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! C'est l'épilogue le plus long que j'ai écrit, puisqu'il fait une page de moins que les chapitres ! A bientôt et merci de m'avoir suivi !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


End file.
